Le Reflet de tes Yeux
by Aurelie Zerah
Summary: Stiles aurait pu être un adolescent comme les autres. Mais il y a trois ans, sa mère est décédée ... Le garçon vit avec cette douleur enfouie au plus profond de lui, la cachant délibérément de la vue de ses amis, et surtout, de celle de son père. Toutefois lorsque les souvenirs refont surface, il est souvent difficile de leur échapper. [A l'ombre de la lune : partie 1]
1. Chapitre 1

A l'ombre de la lune

Arc 1 : Le Reflet de tes Yeux

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf, son univers, ses personnages, tout appartient à Jeff Davis. Je me suis toutefois permise d'ajouter, supprimer, modifier quelques éléments pour le déroulement de cette fic. Afin de ne pas dévoiler l'intrigue dès l'intro, je vous laisse le soin de noter quels sont ces éléments.

Spoiler : L'histoire commence à peu près à la fin de la saison 2.

Rating : T

Notes de l'auteur :

- Je trouve ça terrible que Danny soit encore célibataire avec sa bouille d'amour. De fait, étant donné qu'il est homosexuel, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où deux personnes de même sexe se mettent en couple, veuillez ne pas lire cette fanfic.

- Une dernière précision. Je suis terriblement faible sur ce coup-là mais ... Je n'ai pas pu laisser Matt mort. Il me le fallait vivant ! Du coup, il est bel et bien présent dans la fic. J'explique cela par le fait que le seul et unique maître que le kanima ait jamais eu est Gerard Argent, le grand-père d'Allison. Voilàvoilàvoilà.

* * *

Le téléphone portable posé sur la table de chevet vibra trois fois et son écran s'illumina brièvement. Stiles tendit le bras dans un mouvement mécanique, sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il faisait. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son clavier d'ordinateur qu'il utilisait pour composer les codes lui permettant d'éradiquer les vampires qui attaquaient son personnage.

Cela faisait seize ans que Stiles était né. Seize ans qu'il vivait avec deux mains gauches et des jambes qui avaient le don de s'emmêler tous les deux pas. Seize ans qu'il avait un cerveau qui réfléchissait trop vite à trop de choses en même temps. Seize ans qu'il se faisait régulièrement qualifier de maladroit ou d'hyperactif.

Seize ans et neuf mois. Et douze jours, pour être précis.

Mais seize ans, dix mois et douze jours, ce n'était pas suffisant pour que l'adolescent réalise à temps l'erreur qu'il était en train de commettre. Alors que ses doigts tâtonnaient sur la table de chevet en quête du mobile et que son regard n'avait toujours pas quitté l'ordinateur, la main du jeune garçon buta contre le téléphone portable, qui glissa cinq centimètres plus loin. Cinq centimètres trop loin.

Stiles sembla enfin se rendre compte de la situation et tourna la tête vers son mobile, en équilibre instable sur le rebord du meuble. Comme si la scène avait soudainement été mise sur pause par une divinité sadique, le jeune garçon vit avec horreur son Iphone pencher dangereusement vers le sol. Ses doigts étaient figés non loin de son si précieux téléphone, incapable de s'en emparer pour lui éviter une chute qui semblait plus que fatidique. Ses yeux lancèrent des supplications silencieuses, tentant d'influencer la gravité terrestre.

En vain.

Le mobile glissa inévitablement de la table de chevet. Un courant d'adrénaline remonta à toute vitesse le long de la colonne vertébrale de Stiles pour se diffuser dans son corps. Le jeune garçon se jeta sur son Iphone dans l'espoir de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol et ne se brise irrévocablement en plusieurs morceaux. Se faisant, il s'emmêla les pieds dans ses draps et au lieu de jaillir dans les airs comme il l'avait prévu, son buste piqua vers le parquet.

Remuant vivement les jambes pour se donner plus d'élan, l'adolescent se tendit de tout son long pour atteindre son téléphone. Toutefois, le jeune garçon se rappela soudainement qu'il avait son ordinateur portable sur lui lorsqu'il sentit un poids disparaître de sur ses cuisses. Se tordant dans une improbable volte-face, il referma sa main gauche sur son téléphone tandis que du bras droit, il maintenait son PC contre son ventre pour lui empêcher d'aller s'écraser par terre.

Pendant une demie seconde, Stiles se sentit fier d'avoir réussi son double sauvetage. Puis, le haut de son crâne alla cogner douloureusement contre le sol tandis que son coude rencontrait violemment le sommier de son lit. Assommé, le jeune garçon mit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. La voix de son père, installé dans le salon devant un match de baseball, lui parvint finalement aux oreilles :

— Tout va bien, Stiles ?

— Ouais ... T'inquiètes, P'pa ! lança le jeune garçon, encore un peu sonné.

Il se redressa un peu et en se tortillant, réussit à regagner sa place initiale, ordinateur plaqué contre son torse, téléphone serré entre ses doigts. Un sourire lui éclaira le visage tandis que la fierté lui emplissait la poitrine, lui faisant un peu oublier la douleur cuisante qui lui vrillait le sommet de la tête. Stiles n'était pas un loup-garou, mais pourtant, il n'était pas sûr qu'un lycanthrope ait mieux réagi à sa place.

Il fallait croire que pour sauver le tout dernier IPhone et empêcher à son Mac une mort tragique, le jeune garçon était allé puiser en lui des réflexes qu'il ignorait posséder. Si seulement il pouvait réitérer les mêmes exploits sur le terrain de crosse ... Le coach Finstock le mettrait à tous les matchs en première ligne !

Avec un petit soupir de regret, l'adolescent déverrouilla son écran de téléphone à l'aide de son pouce pour lire le message qu'il avait reçu. Le nom de Scott s'afficha au-dessus du texte.

« Tu dors ? »

Stiles soupira de nouveau. D'agacement cette fois. Scott se rappelait enfin de son existence. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il lui envoyait de moins en moins de texto en ce moment et les deux garçons ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Bon, d'accord, Scott avait pas mal de choses à s'occuper en ce moment. Depuis plusieurs semaines, son ami s'était transformé en loup-garou. Et par sa faute en plus !

Enfin, à moitié à cause de lui.

Ce n'était pas Stiles qui avait mordu Scott à la hanche, le condamnant à subir l'influence de la pleine lune une fois par mois et à se découvrir une pilosité toute nouvelle à chaque fois que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait. Mais c'était bien lui qui avait invité son ami à faire une radonnée en forêt, en pleine nuit, pour chercher le corps d'une jeune fille dont il avait entendu le signalement sur la radio de son père.

Si Scott avait eu du mal à s'habituer à son nouveau statut de loup-garou, il semblait s'y être fait maintenant. Il avait même réussi à se trouver une petite copine en la personne d'Allison Argent, une charmante jeune fille qui était arrivée au début de l'année au lycée de Beacon Hills.

Cela expliquait en partie que Scott fusse moins disponible pour traîner avec Stiles. A part durant les cours et pendant les entraînements de crosse, où le coach Finstock faisait en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de discuter, les deux garçons ne se voyaient pratiquement plus.

Car en plus de ses rendez-vous secrets avec Allison, Scott partageait son temps libre avec la meute de Derek.

— Loup garou de malheur ! ronchonna l'adolescent entre ses dents.

Derek Hale était la source principale de ses ennuis actuels. Même si Scott avait refusé d'intégrer officiellement la meute de l'alpha, il passait pas mal de temps avec les autres loups garous et à chaque fois qu'ils avaient des ennuis, il cherchait à les aider à s'en tirer. De là à le considérer comme un membre à part entière de cette meute, il n'y avait qu'un pas, même si Scott affirmait haut et fort ne pas y appartenir.

Bon, d'accord, Stiles exagérait un peu. Derek n'était pas _vraiment_ la véritable cause de ses problèmes d'amitié. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait mordu Scott. C'était son oncle, Peter. M'enfin, ça restait une affaire de famille et même si Peter était revenu à la vie récemment, Derek était l'alpha de la meute. C'est pourquoi le jeune garçon rejetait la faute sur lui et pas sur son oncle.

Il était bien tenté d'accompagner Scott lorsqu'il allait voir les loups-garous. Mais étrangement, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à moins de dix mètres de Derek, celui-ci trouvait toujours le moyen de le frapper. Son front se rappelait encore de la fois où il avait heurté son volant ... Un souvenir particulièrement douloureux ! Sans parler de toutes ces fois où c'était son dos qui avait fait une rencontre violente avec un mur ...

Enfin, bref, Scott le délaissait de plus en plus, préférant passer son temps libre avec sa petite copine (mais ça, Stiles pouvait encore l'accepter, même s'il trouvait ça injuste d'abandonner une amitié vieille de douze ans pour un amour tout frais de quelques semaines) et ses nouveaux copains lycanthropes (et ça, Stiles avait du mal à le digérer ! Ils avaient quoi de plus que lui, à part plus de poils, des dents plus pointues et quelques kilos de muscles en plus ?).

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, se mordit la langue, voulut répondre une phrase bien sentie, du genre « Je rêve éveillé, mon ancien meilleur ami se souvient de mon existence ? », réfléchit, chercha un jeu de mot bien méchant, puis renonça à toute agressivité parce qu'il adorait Scott même s'il s'éloignait de lui et qu'il était trop content de pouvoir lui parler de nouveau, même par texto.

« Non, je ne dors pas, je tue du loup garou sur mon ordi ! »

Envoyé.

Stiles adorait Scott mais quand même. Il pouvait bien se venger un peu de son manque d'intérêt.

En attendant la réponse de son meilleur ami, l'adolescent contrôla que son logiciel était toujours allumé et en profita pour porter le coup final au vampire qu'il tentait de tuer avant que son portable ne décide de faire un saut dans le vide sans élastique.

Son IPhone vibra contre sa jambe et le jeune garçon lut la réponse de Scott :

« Espèce de geek ! Tu n'as pas honte de tuer mes frères ? »

« Avant, c'était moi, ton frère ... »

« C'était une blague, vieux ! Allez, descends, on t'attend »

« Qui ça, on ? »

« Rejoins-nous et tu sauras ! »

Stiles poussa un long soupir et jeta un regard plein de regret vers son ordinateur. Il se sentait d'humeur à terrasser des créatures surnaturelles cette nuit, pourtant. A la place, il allait s'offrir une sortie _avec_ des créatures surnaturelles.

L'adolescent quitta son logiciel et glissa son téléphone dans sa poche. Il ouvrit sa porte sans bruit et se coula dans le couloir en prenant garde de ne pas faire gémir le parquet. Il descendit silencieusement les escaliers et passa la tête dans le salon.

Son père s'était endormi sur le canapé devant un match de baseball. Stiles nota en grimaçant le verre vide et la bouteille de scotch entamée sur la table basse, près de la télécommande. Le jeune garçon secoua la tête et émit un bruit désapprobateur entre ses dents avant de traverser les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée. En chausson, il sortit sur le palier en veillant à ne pas faire grincer les gonds de la porte. Il descendit les marches du perron et rejoignit les deux silhouettes sombres qui l'attendent.

Scott, son meilleur ami, était légèrement plus petit que lui. Vêtu d'un sweat rayé bleu et blanc passé par-dessus un T-shirt à manches longues noir et d'un jean foncé, ses cheveux bruns épais étaient coiffés à la va vite, un épi se formant à l'arrière de son crâne.

A ses côtés, Isaac Lahey avait enfoncé ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Son blouson de cuir n'était pas fermé et laissait apercevoir un pull vert. Ses cheveux bouclés châtains partaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux bleu clair observaient la maison des Stilinski.

Stiles sentit aussi une pointe de jalousie lui piquer le ventre. S'il y avait un loup garou qu'il détestait encore plus que Derek, c'était bien Isaac.

Pourtant, c'était un chouette type ! Ils étaient ensemble dans l'équipe de crosse et ils avaient plusieurs fois discutés de tout et de rien. Mais depuis qu'il était devenu loup-garou, il se la pétait.

Carrément trop !

Bon, c'est vrai que se transformer en lycanthrope avait des inconvénients. Par exemple, une fois par mois, on était plus vraiment très maître de soi et la pilosité qui accompagnait l'arrivée de la pleine lune n'était jamais très sexy.

Mais le reste du temps, on était quand même sacrément plus intéressant ! Isaac et Scott couraient plus vite, tiraient plus fort, visaient mieux. Ils étaient devenus de sacrés bons joueurs de crosse et en plus de ça, ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus attirants pour la gente féminine, en témoignaient les longs regards que les filles du lycée leur lançaient quand ils passaient dans les couloirs du bahut.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas vraiment les nouvelles capacités physiques d'Isaac qui énervaient Stiles. C'était plutôt sa désagréable habitude d'être _tout le temps_ collé à Scott. Comme si le fait d'avoir en commun leur lycanthropie lui donnait le droit de lui voler son meilleur ami.

L'adolescent prit un air renfrogné et s'adressa à Scott, feignant d'ignorer Isaac.

— Alors, tu voulais quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— C'était pour te signaler que les loups garous qui étaient à proximité de Beacon Hills il y a deux jours n'étaient que de passage. Ils venaient du Canada et se rendent au Mexique. Ils fuient des chasseurs et espèrent trouver refuge en Amérique du Sud.

Le jeune garçon offrit un regard vide à son meilleur ami.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait sortir dehors alors qu'il est presque minuit ?

— Euh ... Oui.

Le brun aux cheveux courts se frappa le front de la main.

— Bah tiens, quelle idée ! Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

— Euh si, sûrement, mais on passait dans le coin avec Isaac, alors ... se justifia Scott. — Bah voyons ! Tirons Stiles du lit pour lui transmettre des informations totalement inutiles et pas du tout urgentes ! Il aime bien être au courant des trucs qui servent à rien et bien sûr, il adore sortir en pleine nuit pour les entendre en avant-première !

Scott fit une moue surprise.

— Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu ne dormais pas, je ne vois pas en quoi je t'ai dérangé.

— Laisse tomber ! râla Stiles. Retournez faire votre promenade nocturne, moi je vais me coucher !

Le jeune garçon fit demi-tour, plantant les deux loups garous et fit claquer la porte d'entrée pour marquer son mécontentement.

Mauvaise idée.

— Stiles ?

Le shérif venait de se réveiller en sursaut.

— Ouais, grogna le jeune garçon en arrivant dans le salon.

Son père se frotta les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

— Je ... Tu faisais quoi, dehors, à cette heure ?

— Rien. Scott m'avait prêté sa gomme tout à l'heure en cours et il voulait que je la lui rende.

Le shérif fixa son fils d'un air perdu.

— Récupérer ... Sa gomme ? En pleine nuit ?

Stiles haussa les épaules, un air innocent sur le visage.

— Bah ... Il doit y tenir beaucoup, c'est tout. Il a marqué le nom d'Allison dessus, ça doit être pour ça.

Son père se passa la main sur le visage.

— Tu ne serais pas en train de te payer ma tête ?

— Non, je t'assure que Scott venait récupérer sa gomme. Il est un peu bizarre ces temps-ci, j'ai pas voulu le contrarier, pour une fois qu'il vient me voir de son plein gré ...

Mr Stilinski fit une grimace en entendant le ton sec pris par son fils à la fin de sa phrase.

— Ca va, entre vous deux ? demanda-t-il.

Stiles fit un geste de la main et une grimace pour signifier qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

— Oui, ça va. C'est juste que Scott passe tout son temps avec Allison donc ça m'énerve un peu de passer au second plan, mais j'ai pas trop le choix ...

— C'est rien. C'est son premier amour. Ca va lui passer. Il se rendra bien vite compte que son meilleur ami est plus important que son béguin d'adolescent. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire.

Stiles eut envie de répliquer que le béguin d'adolescent semblait bien parti pour durer un long moment et que les copains loups garous, eux, semblaient destinés à lui coller au train toute sa vie. Comme il ne pouvait pas répondre de cette façon à son père, le jeune garçon préféra changer de sujet.

— Et toi, tu ne devrais pas boire ! rouspéta-t-il.

— J'ai juste pris un verre pendant le match, s'empressa de dire le shérif.

— Ca commence avec un verre ...

— Arrête, Stiles. Je ne suis pas alcoolique.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous », pensa le jeune garçon. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser les mots s'échapper de ses lèvres, ce qui demande toute sa concentration. L'adolescent avait toujours été du genre à parler avant de réfléchir. Pourtant, sur certains sujets tabous, il parvenait à contenir ses pensées. Par exemple, la consommation d'alcool de son père. Ou la mort de sa mère.

— Stiles, je t'assure que ce n'était qu'un petit verre.

Le garçon hocha la tête et n'insista pas, une boule dans la gorge.

— Tu devrais aller te coucher, papa. Le match est fini.

Le shérif acquiesça.

— Tu devrais filer au lit toi aussi. Tu as école demain.

— Ouais. Bonne nuit, p'pa.

— Bonne nuit, Stiles.

L'adolescent remonta l'escalier et ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit, bras croisés sous l'oreiller. Il fixa sa table de chevet et au bout d'un moment, finit par ouvrir le tiroir pour en tirer un album photo carré.

Le visage souriant de sa mère collé sur la couverture lui pinça le cœur.

Déjà trois ans qu'elle était partie.

Déjà trois ans que le cœur de Stiles s'était brisé de façon irréparable.

Le garçon suivit du bout des doigts les longs cheveux ondulés bruns, caressa une joue ronde, effleura les cils qui encadrait de grands yeux qui oscillaient entre le bleu et le vert.

Sa mère lui manquait tellement ...

Et ce soir, les photos qu'il connaîssait par cœur n'arrivaient pas à lui remonter un peu le moral.

Une larme solitaire s'échappa de la paupière de l'adolescent pour rouler sur sa joue. Peut-être était-il destiné à finir sa vie tout seul ? Depuis la mort de sa mère, il se sentait comme étranger à ce monde, comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait ancré dans la réalité. Les seules attaches qu'il avait trouvées étaient Scott, son meilleur ami, Lydia, son amour de toujours, et son père.

Sa mère était déjà partie à tout jamais. Combien de temps Scott mettrait-il avant de l'abandonner ? Et son père ? Si jamais au cours d'une intervention, il se faisait tuer ? Beacon Hills n'était pas une ville réputée pour sa violence, mais Stiles avait vu des reportages sur des hommes de la police grièvement blessé après avoir voulu interpeller des jeunes.

Quant à Lydia, ils étaient amis mais pas vraiment proches. Et elle était totalement amoureuse de Jackson, son petit ami. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que d'ici quelques années, il ne soit plus qu'un souvenir pour la belle jeune fille.

Stiles rangea son album photo dans sa table de chevet et attrapa son ordinateur qu'il avait posé par terre. Il le ralluma et lança son jeu vidéo, espérant oublier ses pensées moroses en terrassant du vampire et de la goule.


	2. Chapitre 2

Stiles attendait que le cours de chimie commence, le menton dans sa main, une moue fatiguée aux lèvres. Scott s'installa à côté de lui et le salua. Il remarqua aussitôt les cernes sous les yeux de son meilleur ami.

— Ca va, Stiles ? Tu as l'air mort !

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules, toujours fâché après son ami, mais devant son regard insistant, il finit par avouer :

— J'ai pas passé une très bonne nuit.

— Tu ... A cause des cauchemars ?

Scott avait baissé la voix, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque inaudible. Stiles savait de quels cauchemars il voulait parler. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'intérêt de son meilleur ami à son égard l'énervait. Depuis plusieurs semaines, ils s'éloignaient. A cause de Scott. Alors, il n'allait pas commencer à déballer sa vie privée sous prétexte qu'aujourd'hui, le lycanthrope avait le temps d'écouter ses problèmes.

— Pour faire des cauchemars, il faudrait déjà pouvoir dormir, répondit-il d'un ton amer.

Scott voulut poursuivre la conversation mais le professeur Harris venait d'entrer en classe et vu la tête qu'il tirait, le premier bavardage serait immanquablement puni d'heures de colle.

Le jeune garçon devinait ce qui torturait Stiles. Il n'avait vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état d'abattement qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Trois ans auparavant.

En effet, ce qui choquait vraiment Scott, ce n'était pas les cernes violettes qui soulignaient les pupilles noisette de Stiles. Il arrivait parfois que son meilleur ami fasse des nuits blanches, à l'occasion d'un tournoi en ligne de son jeu préféré ou lorsqu'un sujet le passionnait vraiment. Si la fatigue marquait toujours son visage après une nuit de veille, elle n'arrêtait jamais pas le moulin à paroles intégré en lui. Même Harris avait du mal à dompter ses élans bavards.

Or, là, Stiles n'était pas seulement fatigué. Il était aussi abattu. Scott n'osait pas tellement se mouiller, mais il aurait même qualifié son ami de « déprimé ». Et la seule chose qui déprimait vraiment Stiles était la mort de sa mère.

Même les râteaux indirects de Lydia, qui s'affichait sans arrêt avec Jackson, n'arrivait pas à entamer sa bonne humeur.

Scott n'osait pas trop interroger son ami au sujet de sa mère. Il se doutait que c'était un peu trop personnel. Jamais Stiles ne lui en avait parlé. Pourtant, ils étaient déjà des amis de longue date à cette époque.

Scott se rappelait très bien de la journée où le drame avait eu lieu. Ils étaient en cours de maths. Le proviseur était venu les chercher tous les deux et les garçons s'étaient lancés un regard consternés, se demandant quelle bêtise ils avaient pu faire pour qu'on leur fasse rater la leçon sur le théorème de Pythagore.

C'était sa mère qui était venu les chercher dans le hall d'accueil. Elle avait le visage bouleversé et avait annoncé aux garçons que la mère de Stiles était à l'hôpital suite à un accident de voiture. Le visage du garçon s'était vidé de son sang et il n'avait pas prononcé un mot de tout le trajet. Ils étaient arrivés au moment où le verdict était tombé.

Coma.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ce mot avait hérissé les poils des bras de Scott. Le terme lui faisait peur malgré les discours des médecins qui assuraient que seul le temps et la patience pourrait juger de l'état de la mère de son meilleur ami et qu'il fallait être optimiste car il était fréquent de voir des patients se réveiller.

Bande de menteurs.

Stiles et son père s'était relayé au chevet de la seule femme de leur foyer, guettant son réveil, ne perdant jamais espoir, lui parlant sans cesse, racontant leurs journées et les petites anecdotes du quotidien. Elle n'avait jamais rouvert les yeux.

Deux semaines plus tard, elle était partie.

Stiles avait gardé un visage fermé jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Un mot était passé dans le collège, pour expliquer la situation de la famille Stilinski, et les autres élèves avaient accordé des regards compatissants à leur camarade. Qui se fichait pas mal de leur pitié.

Scott avait fait de son mieux pour remonter le moral de son meilleur ami. Si à l'école, il était impassible, il arrivait parfois qu'en le raccompagnant jusqu'à chez lui, le jeune garçon découvre des larmes rouler sur les joues de Stiles. Il faisait semblant de ne pas les voir et parlait d'un sujet banal, pour changer les pensées de son ami.

Stiles avait mis plusieurs semaines à se remettre du décès de sa mère, dont il avait été très proche. Mais une fois qu'il eut recommencé à sourire, il n'y fit plus jamais allusion.

Le jeune McCall l'avait soupçonné, au début, de se forcer à paraître mieux pour arrêter d'aller voir le psy scolaire, qu'il détestait et dont il repartait avec un regard rempli d'encore plus de détresse qu'avant la séance. Puis, il avait constaté que son meilleur ami avait vraiment repris goût à la vie.

Même s'il n'avait jamais oublié.

Scott se sentit tout d'un coup coupable. Il venait de se rappeler que deux semaines auparavant, c'était l'anniversaire de mort de la mère de Stiles. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Son meilleur ami, lui, devait avoir la date marqué au fer rouge dans son âme.

Le loup-garou jura à voix basse. Il pouvait vraiment être égoïste parfois. Tout le contraire de Stiles, toujours prêt à faire plaisir aux autres. Le garçon attrapa discrètement son téléphone portable et tapa un message à destination d'Allison.

« J'annule notre rendez-vous de cette après-midi. Stiles a besoin de moi. Je t'expliquerai. »

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Pas de problème. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Embrasse-le pour moi ».

# #

— Tu ne vas pas voir Allison ?

Stiles avait tenté d'utiliser d'un ton neutre, mais même lui avait remarqué qu'il avait parlé d'un ton sec. Scott haussa les épaules, appuyé contre un casier pendant que son ami prenait un de ses livres.

— Non, elle avait un truc à faire.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il se sentait vraiment comme un bouche-trou.

— Et donc, tu as mal dormi cette nuit ? hasarda Scott.

Le garçon aux cheveux courts jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Scott avait beau s'être éloigné, il le connaissait bien.

— Oui, j'ai mal dormi.

— A cause de je sais quoi ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et ferma son casier.

— Oui, à cause de tu sais quoi.

Le garçon attendit avec angoisse la réponse de Scott. Qui se contenta de lui taper dans le dos avant de lui demander avec un grand sourire :

— Soirée ciné ce soir ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts sourit franchement. C'était exactement la réponse qu'il attendait.

— Demain soir. Chez moi. Mon père sera de service.

— Pas de problème. Je ramène X-Men ?

— A ton avis ?

# #

A l'heure du midi, il n'y avait plus trace de tension entre les deux garçons. Stiles en voulait encore un peu à Scott pour son comportement des dernières semaines, mais il avait besoin du soutien de son meilleur ami. Alors même s'il aurait été en droit de le froisser un peu, le jeune garçon n'osait pas dire ces quatre vérités à son complice de toujours.

Alors qu'ils discutaient du nombre de paquets de bonbons qu'ils allaient acheter pour leur soirée télé, Lydia vint s'asseoir à côté du loup-garou.

Stiles reposa aussitôt la frite qu'il allait porter à sa bouche pour détailler la jeune fille.

De longs cheveux auburn cascadaient sur ses épaules et son gilet écru. Ses yeux marron étaient soulignés de mascara et son gloss rouge donnait une touche glamour à ses lèvres. Elle venait de poser un magazine de mode sur la table et son regard pétillait de joie.

Scott lança un regard de biais à son meilleur ami qui lui rendit. Aucun des deux garçons ne savait ce que leur voulait leur amie.

Lydia se chargea rapidement de lever le mystère sur sa présence à leurs côtés en ouvrant le magazine à une page précise.

— Vous ne devinerez JA-MAIS quelle fantastique nouvelle je viens d'apprendre ?

La jeune fille leur montra une double page sur laquelle le titre « Girly & Fashion organise un concours » s'étalait en grosses lettres roses flashy. Une photo d'un hôtel luxueux, d'une grande piscine, d'une salle de restaurant et d'un parcours de golf illustrait les textes de la page, que les garçons n'eurent pas le temps de lire.

— Si ça, c'est pas une nouvelle géniale ... soupira la rousse, la bouche en cœur.

Scott interrogea Stiles du regard mais celui-ci se contenta de répondre en haussan les épaules et en grimaçant.

— Euh, Lydia ? C'est quoi la nouvelle géniale ? risqua le loup garou prudemment.

La jeune fille le fixa comme s'il était particulièrement lent d'esprit.

— Ce n'est pas clair ? « Girly & Fashion », mon magazine de mode préféré, organise un concours, dont le premier prix est un mois complet, tout frais payé, dans le Complexe du Paradis, situé à trois heures de Beacon Hills.

Lydia attendit une réaction de la part de son interlocuteur, dont le visage était resté neutre tandis qu'il cherchait en quoi apprendre l'existence de ce concours pouvait être génial. Stiles fut plus prompt à réagir.

— Excuse Scott, Lydia. Il n'est pas très réveillé. En effet, c'est une nouvelle EX-TRA !

Scott formula silencieusement les syllabes du mot fayot et son meilleur ami lui offrit un sourire narquois. Leur amie ne remarqua pas leur manège, absorbée par le descriptif du concours.

— Il suffit de remplir une fiche avec ses coordonnées et une photo de soi et ensuite, le jury tirera au sort un vainqueur. J'ai bien entendu envoyé ma candidature le jour de la sortie du magazine.

— Bien entendu, répéta Stiles. Et dans combien de temps sauras-tu si tu as gagné ?

— Dans une semaine. J'espère vraiment être sélectionnée ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est encore mieux qu'un hôtel cinq étoiles !

— On n'en doute pas ! ironisa Scott.

— Je t'assure, poursuivit Lydia. Regarde le descriptif du complexe : cinquante suites, dont vingt simples et trente doubles ; un parc de dix hectares avec terrain de golf ; une piscine dans la cour intérieur avec plages de bronzages ; un sauna ; un salon de beauté ; une salle de cinéma privée ; une salle de restaurant ; une salle de musculation ; un gymnase ; un court de tennis ; un terrain de basket ...

— C'est vrai que ça a l'air impressionnant, siffla l'adolescent aux cheveux courts.

Le loup garou fit les gros yeux à son meilleur ami, tâchant de lui faire comprendre de ne pas encourager la jeune fille.

— Je n'imagine même pas le prix d'une nuit dans un palace pareil, soupira Lydia. C'est pour ça, le concours est une opportunité inouïe pour moi de goûter au monde du luxe !

— T'as la chance de sortir avec Jackson, il aura les moyens de se payer une nuit avec toi pour t'accompagner, railla Stiles, qui se rembrunit.

La rousse ne se formalisa pas de la phrase et éclata de rire.

— Bêta ! Il n'aura pas besoin de payer ! S je gagne, je n'aurais pas qu'une place !

— Ah bon ? releva Scott. Tu gagnes combien de places ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas précisé. Mais c'est écrit « Pour toi et tes amis les plus proches ». Donc on est forcément trois au minimum, sinon, il n'y aurait pas utilisation du pluriel.

La jeune fille leur désigna la photo de la suite.

— Vous m'imaginez dormir dans une chambre pareille ? C'est aussi grand que le salon de Jackson !

Ni Stiles, ni Scott n'avaient jamais été invités chez Jackson, mais ils avaient vu l'extérieur de sa maison et ils se doutaient que son salon devait être énorme.

— Mais, en fait, pourquoi tu viens nous parler de ce concours, Lydia ? Tu comptes nous inviter, si tu gagnes ? finit par demander le lycanthrope en riant.

La rousse fit une moue gênée.

— Euh ... Tout dépendra du nombre de places que j'aurais gagné. Mais si j'en ai assez, je suppose que je vous inviterai ...

— Bah, faut pas te sentir obligée ... marmonna Scott.

— Oh, mais ce ne serait pas une obligation ... tenta de se rattraper Lydia. Oh, on m'appelle ! A plus !

La jeune fille s'éclipsa sous les regards des garçons, qui avaient compris qu'ils ne risquaient pas de sitôt de passer des vacances tous frais payés dans un palace.

— Il est vendu à combien d'exemplaires, à ton avis, son magazine ?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

— Aucune idée. Mais pour offrir une telle récompense, il doit être sacrément rentable !

— Tu penses que Lydia a une chance de remporter le concours ?

— Une chance, oui, mais extrêmement infime ! Des millions et des millions de filles ont dû participer à ce concours. Alors, dans le cadre d'un tirage au sort ...

— C'est bien ce que je me disais ! grimaça Scott.

— D'autant plus que comme on dit, malheureux en amour, heureux au jeu ! Alors pour gagner, il faudrait que Lydia ait eu la pire des guignes sentimentales, ce qui est loin d'être le cas.

— T'as qu'à participer, toi, alors !

Stiles fusilla son meilleur ami du regard.

— Merci de me remonter le moral, ton soutien fait chaud au cœur ! J'avais presque oublié que je n'avais jamais eu de copines et que mon seul amour n'a dieu que pour un bellâtre archi-friqué qui a en plus d'excellentes notes ! Toi, tu es vraiment d'une aide précieuse dans les moments durs !

— Oh, Stiles, c'était une blague ! se justifia Scott.

Le garçon sentit qu'il avait vexé son ami. Il tendit le bras et lui poussa le coude.

— Allez, fais pas la tête ! Pour me faire pardonner, c'est moi qui achète les bonbons pour samedi soir !

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

— Fais le plein de Kit Kat et de Twix. Et n'oublie pas les M&M's !


	3. Chapitre 3

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Seul l'écran de l'ordinateur éclairait l'endroit en diffusant les images du premier film de la saga X-Men. Des papiers rouges et dorés jonchaient le sol autour du lit de Stiles, innombrables preuves de l'hécatombe que les deux garçons étaient en train de réaliser. Les paquets de sucreries contenaient encore quelques friandises mais avant la fin du premier film, il n'y aurait plus rien à manger.

C'est la remarque que fit Scott au moment où Magnéto décida de soumettre le sénateur Robert Kelly à sa machine transformant les humains en mutants.

— Si t'en avais acheté plus, aussi ... fit remarquer Stiles.

— Si tu n'avais pas commencé à manger avant qu'on mette le film ... répliqua son ami.

— T'inquiète ! Quand on n'aura plus rien, on ira se faire des sandwichs mayo-poulet.

— Le repas le plus équilibré du monde, railla le loup garou.

— T'as raison. On mettra de la salade dedans pour avoir bonne conscience !

Scott éclata de rire, manquant tomber du lit de son ami. Il se rattrapa de justesse, ce qui accentua le fou rire des garçons. Quand ils finirent par s'arrêter, Stiles interrogea son meilleur ami, la bouche en cœur :

— Après, X-Men, on met Twilight ?

— C'est une soirée entre mecs ou entre filles ? se moqua le lycanthrope. Tu m'avais jamais dit que tu fantasmais sur Robert Pattinson ?

— Pas sur lui. Sur Tyler Lautner !

— Sérieux ? s'étrangla l'adolescent.

L'autre garçon se mit à ricaner.

— Pas du tout ! Je te proposais Twilight pour que tu puisses voir des loups garous et que tu ne sois pas trop en manque de tes frangins lupins !

Son meilleur ami émit un cri outré avant de lui balancer son oreiller dans la figure. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à débuter une bataille de polochons, un bruit sourd contre la fenêtre les interrompit. Stiles se retourna lentement. Son cœur loupa un battement en voyant un visage appuyé contre la vitre et repartit deux fois plus vite en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Derek Hale.

Après un instant de flottement, Scott poussa son meilleur ami vers la fenêtre et se leva pour mettre le film sur pause. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts ouvrit à Derek qui se glissa d'un mouvement fluide dans la chambre. Le loup garou arborait un air maussade comme à son habitude et le garçon s'écarta prudemment de lui, peu désireux de finir, comme d'habitude, en souffre-douleur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Derek ? demanda Scott.

— Tu devais passer me voir aujourd'hui.

— Ah bon ? Et bah, je passerai demain.

Derek fronça les sourcils, son visage se fermant encore un peu plus.

— Tu devais me donner ta réponse.

L'adolescent eut une mimique de surprise, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il se rappela ce qu'il devait annoncer à l'alpha.

— J'avais totalement oublié. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, je n'ai pas pris de décision finale.

Le jeune homme grogna d'agacement.

— Tu repousses toujours à plus tard. J'aimerais que tu te décides, quitte à ce que ce soit négatif.

— Pourquoi ça a tellement d'importance pour toi ? s'énerva Scott. Un jour de plus ou de moins ... Ca ne changera rien à la situation !

— Tu trouves toujours le moyen d'éviter le sujet ! Grandis un peu, et apprends à choisir !

Stiles, complètement largué, décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir dans la discussion.

— Si vous pouviez m'éclairer sur le sujet de votre discorde, je pourrais peut être vous aider à régler le problème ?

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard désolé tandis que Derek, les bras croisés sur son torse, annonçait :

— Scott devait me dire s'il rejoignait ou non ma meute.

Le garçon aux cheveux courts se sentit vexé de ne pas être au courant de la décision que devait prendre son ami. Ceci dit, le principal concerné semblait avoir lui-même oublié de réfléchir à la question. L'adolescent décida de lui pardonner ce coup-ci et il cacha son désarroi derrière une boutade :

— Pourquoi c'est toujours à Scott que tu demandes d'intégrer ta meute ? Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait intéressant si j'y entrais, moi, dans ta meute ?

Le visage de Derek se détendit pendant qu'il affichait une moue surprise.

— Pour moi, tu en faisais déjà partie, Stiles.

Le jeune garçon gonfla ses joues de surprise et souffla.

— Euh ...

L'alpha haussa les épaules.

— Tu es au courant de notre secret et tu t'immisces toujours dans nos affaires. Même si tes idées sont souvent foireuses et que tu te mets plus en danger en restant avec nous qu'autre chose, tu t'inquiètes toujours du bien-être des membres de la meute. J'aurais du mal à te considérer comme un étranger.

Stiles cilla. C'était bien Derek Hale qui venait de lui faire un compliment ? Parce que c'était un compliment, non ? Le garçon ne savait pas quoi répondre.

— Enfin, je ne fais pas ça de bon cœur. Je préférerais que tu te contentes de tes affaires d'humains plutôt que de fouiner dans celles des loups garous.

Stiles se sentit rassuré. Même s'il était vexé par les derniers propos de Derek, ils ressemblaient plus au discours que tenait habituellement le personnage que les précédents. Scott reprit le monopole de la discussion en déclarant donner sa décision dès le lendemain soir, sans faute.

— Tu as intérêt de ne pas oublier, Scott, prévint Derek.

— Sinon quoi ? soupira l'adolescent.

— Sinon, je te botterai le derrière jusqu'à ce que tu me dises oui ou non.

La menace de l'alpha ne sembla pas émouvoir l'autre loup garou. Stiles décida qu'il était temps de détendre l'atmosphère.

— J'ai soif. Je vais chercher du Coca, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu veux rester boire un verre, Derek ?

— Je n'ai pas le temps de glander, ronchonna le plus vieux des trois.

— Allez ! insista le jeune garçon. Ça doit donner soif, de courir à quatre pattes !

L'alpha plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais.

— Je suis venu en voiture.

Stiles avait déjà disparu dans le couloir.

— Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? demanda Scott.

— Je pensais que tu étais avec Allison. Alors je comptais envoyer Stiles te chercher chez elle. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été bien accueilli si je m'étais retrouvé nez à nez avec le père de ta copine en frappant à la porte.

— Ca te dérange pas de passer par la fenêtre chez Stiles, mais chez Allison, tu passerais par la porte d'entrée ?

— Oui. J'aurais trop peur de débarquer au mauvais moment si je collais mon nez contre la vitre à l'improviste.

Le jeune lycanthrope rougit du sous-entendu et Derek s'autorisa un sourire narquois. Heureusement, son meilleur ami arriva au même moment avec des canettes de Coca et une grande bouteille de deux litres.

— Voilà les rafraichissements de ces loups garous. J'ai même trouvé un paquet de chips, saveur barbecue ! s'exclama le garçon en exhibant sa découverte à son meilleur ami.

L'alpha observa d'un air dépité les bonbons, le soda et les chips.

— Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire de mieux que de vous goinfrer de cochonneries devant des films idiots ?

— Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, papy ! Reste avec nous. Tu verras, on se marre bien, assura Stiles.

— Non merci, railla Derek. J'ai des soucis importants à régler et je ne peux pas les remettre à demain.

— Oh, allez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir d'aussi important ? râla l'adolescent. Il n'y a plus de kanima, plus de Gérard, plus de loups garous étrangers à la meute dans le coin. Les chasseurs nous laissent tranquilles. Beacon Hills n'a jamais été aussi calme depuis un an !

— Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des gamins insouciants que je suis comme vous. J'ai une meute à protéger.

— La protéger de quoi ? Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans le coin !

— C'est toujours quand on s'y attend le moins qu'il arrive les pires choses.

Le regard de Stiles se perdit dans le vague.

— Ca, je veux bien le croire, murmura-t-il.

Scott se retint de se frapper le front. Comment Derek Hale pouvait-il réussir à plomber aussi efficacement l'ambiance ?

Alors que le jeune garçon sentait que le moral de son meilleur ami commençait à remonter, il suffisait d'une phrase de l'alpha pour lui rappeler ses mauvais souvenirs. Il était vraiment l'opposé de Stiles, qui avait le chic pour réussir à détendre l'atmosphère dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

Le jeune loup garou s'empressa de changer de sujet.

— Bon, donc on est d'accord pour que je donne ma réponse demain soir ?

Derek hocha lentement la tête.

— Tu as autre chose à nous dire ?

— Non. Je vais y aller, j'ai des choses à faire.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? intervint Stiles, qui était sorti de ses pensées et qui lui tendait une canette de Coca.

— Non merci.

— Allez, tu peux bien boire un peu de soda ! C'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas déjà le mec le mieux foutu de la ville. Boire du Coca ne va pas faire fondre tes muscles ! Tu peux y aller sans crainte, ton fan club ne portera pas plainte.

L'alpha fixa d'un air maussade le jeune garçon qui lui répondit d'un sourire innocent. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris la canette et que Stiles pouvait être pénible quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, il attrapa le soda et le remercia.

— Je la boirais dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour. A demain, Scott.

— Mais ... Tu ne restes pas ?

— T'es vraiment pénible, Stiles ! s'énerva Derek. Je ne veux pas rester, merde ! Faut que je t'arrache la gorge pour que tu le comprennes ?

L'adolescent baissa les yeux en rougissant et marmonna :

— Essayez d'être sympa et d'inviter des gens à vos soirées, vous verrez comment vous serez remercié !

— Regarder des films pour groupies pré-pubaires, ça vous plaît peut-être, mais j'ai passé cet âge-là, moi. J'ai d'autres centres d'intérêts, asséna l'alpha en tournant les talons.

— Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr que tu regardes Twilight en cachette pour pouvoir mater les abdos de Taylor Lautner.

Derek se figea sur place et se retourna lentement pour fusiller Stiles de son regard le plus glacial. Le jeune garçon s'était astucieusement placé derrière son meilleur ami, pour qu'il lui serve de bouclier et lui lançait un sourire narquois, fier de sa réplique. Le jeune homme lui adressa le coup d'œil le plus mauvais de tout son répertoire avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

Scott secoua la tête en se retournant vers son meilleur ami.

— Il ne va pas oublier ça ...

— Je sais. Mais j'étais bien content de lui rabattre le caquet. T'as vu comment il m'a regardé ? Je suis sûr que j'ai tapé dans le mille ! Tu penses qu'il est gay ?

— Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Par contre, je pense que tu as aggravé ton cas parce qu'il doit toujours nous entendre.

Stiles se rendit compte de son erreur un peu trop tard et déglutit.

— Scott, tu veux bien aller fermer la fenêtre ?

**# #**

L'ordinateur était éteint depuis une dizaine de minutes. Scott dormait sur un matelas que Stiles avait installé pour l'occasion. La lumière était éteinte et ils s'étaient glissés sous leurs couettes respectives.

Les deux garçons se retrouvaient comme au bon vieux temps. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de soirées de ce genre, Scott devant gérer sa lycanthropie et sa relation avec Allison. Stiles était vraiment heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami.

— Ca m'a fait plaisir de passer la soirée avec toi, annonça-t-il.

— Moi aussi. Ca faisait un de ces bails !

Le loup garou fit une pause avant de reprendre.

— C'est un peu ma faute. Je suis désolé. Je passe tout mon temps soit avec Allison, soit avec Derek. On ne se voit plus qu'en cours.

— Ouais. Ça m'énerve un peu, avoua son ami. J'aime bien nos soirées.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, mec. Je vais essayer de faire attention.

— Tu sais, ça me dérange pas trop que tu vois Allison. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles passer du temps avec. C'est juste qu'elle plus les loups garous, ça fait plus beaucoup de place pour moi.

— T'inquiète pas, Stiles ! Je te remplacerai jamais par personne. Que ce soit Allison ou quelqu'un d'autre. Tu resteras mon unique meilleur ami.

Stiles eut un petit rire.

— Même Isaac ne pourra pas me remplacer ?

Scott sourit dans le noir. Faisant passer la phrase pour une boutade, son meilleur ami avait tout de même réussi à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs jours.

— Tu sais, Isaac et moi, on s'entend bien mais notre premier point commun, c'est d'être des loups garous. C'est pour ça que j'aime être avec lui. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal. Je sais qu'avec toi, je peux être naturel. Mais j'ai toujours cette angoisse d'imaginer ce que je pourrais te faire si je perdais le contrôle.

— Je suis sûr que tu ne me ferais rien du tout !

— J'aimerais en être sûr, soupira le lycanthrope.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

— En tout cas, même si Isaac est un bon copain, il ne fait pas le poids face à nos douze années d'amitié !

Stiles ricana puis redevint subitement sérieux.

— Tu devrais dire oui.

— A quoi ?

— A Derek. Pour rejoindre la meute.

Scott se redressa dans son lit.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Il ne va pas te lâcher. Si tu dis non maintenant, il te redemandera plus tard. De toute façon, on passe notre temps à les aider, alors est-ce que tu es toujours étranger à cette meute ?

Le loup garou médita les paroles de son meilleur ami.

— En plus, t'as entendu ? Derek dit que je fais partie de la meute !

— Je me demande si c'était pas un argument pour que j'accepte, soupira Scott.

— On s'en fiche. Le principal, c'est qu'il l'ait dit ! Du coup, il ne peut plus revenir sur sa parole. Ça veut dire que je peux vous accompagner pendant vos entraînements. Euh ... En tant que spectateur, hein ? Je tiens pas à me faire casser quelque chose. J'ai de la ressource, mais pas assez pour lutter contre des loups garous !

— Tu sais quoi, Stiles ? Je suis sûre que toute la meute ne fait pas le poids contre toi !

— Tu sais quoi, Scott ? Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Les garçons continuèrent de parler quelques instants, avant que Stiles ne se lance dans un long monologue sur ses capacités potentielles à vaincre les loups garous et que son meilleur ami ne s'endorme en plein milieu.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le réveil sonna pour la quatrième fois de la matinée. Stiles sortit un bras de sous sa couette et appuya sur le bouton de report de sonnerie, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

Le lundi matin était toujours difficile, mais à trois semaines des vacances scolaires, se lever à 7h lui semblait une épreuve insurmontable. Il réussit à soulever une paupière mais ne fit pas mine de sortir de son lit. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers ses volets, chassant la pénombre de la pièce. L'adolescent apercevait sa corbeille débordant de papiers de bonbons, ses affaires de la veille qui traînaient non loin de son lit, son sac de cours jeté négligemment dans un coin de sa chambre.

Le réveil s'enclencha une nouvelle fois et le jeune garçon poussa un long soupir découragé. Il se redressa ce qui fit glisser sa couette de ses épaules et resta sur les genoux le temps que son cerveau finisse d'émerger.

Il avait fait un rêve au goût de cookies tout juste sorti du four. Stiles avait du mal à se rappeler précisément les détails de son songe, mais il se doutait qu'il était lié à sa mère. Le garçon se passa la main sur le visage pour chasser les dernières brides de sommeil et se leva.

Il choisit un jean et un T-shirt au hasard dans sa penderie, se rendit dans la salle de bains et fit une toilette rapide. Après avoir enfilé ses affaires, l'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable et son cœur loupa un battement. Sept heures quarante-trois. Et il avait cours à huit heures.

L'adrénaline envahit son cœur et il se précipita dans la cuisine pour se saisir d'un paquet de cookies. Le garçon se chaussa en quatrième vitesse, attrapa ses clés de voiture, ouvrit la porte et se rappela qu'il avait oublié son sac de cours. En trois bonds, Stiles était de retour dans sa chambre, un cookie dans la bouche. Trente secondes plus tard, il était en train de démarrer sa jeep bleue, qui renâcla un peu avant de vrombir.

**# #**

C'est en se garant sur un parking presque désert à 7h58 que Stiles se rappela enfin que leur prof de littérature était exceptionnellement absente ce lundi matin. Le garçon se maudit. Comment avait-il pu oublier un détail de cette importance ? Leur prof leur avait même fait rattraper cette séance un mercredi après-midi, au grand désespoir de la classe !

L'adolescent donna un coup de main rageur sur son volant. Il avait perdu une heure de sommeil et avait même frôlé la crise cardiaque pour être à l'heure à un cours qui avait été annulé. Le garçon attrapa son téléphone portable dans le but d'envoyer un message assassin à Scott qui n'avait pas pris la peine de lui rappeler l'absence de leur professeur.

Pendant qu'il tapait son texto, une ombre grandit devant sa fenêtre et toqua contre le carreau. Stiles sursauta vivement et eut un mouvement de recul avant de reconnaître les yeux bleus et la tignasse frisée d'Isaac. L'adolescent lui fit signe de baisser sa vitre.

— Je t'ai fait peur ? J'entends ton cœur tambouriner contre tes côtes.

— Ah ... Euh ... Tu m'as surpris, tempéra Stiles, gêné d'avoir été aussi effrayé.

— Tu as des miettes autour de la bouche et sur le T-shirt, signala le loup garou.

Son interlocuteur se passa rapidement la main sur la bouche et épousseta d'un geste large ses affaires.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? Je pensais que la prof de litté était absente.

— C'est bien le cas. Mais j'avais oublié, admit piteusement le garçon aux cheveux courts.

Isaac lui fit un sourire compatissant.

— Scott ne te l'avait pas rappelé ?

— Bin, justement, j'étais en train de lui écrire pour l'engueuler !

Stiles désigna son téléphone et le loup garou frisé hocha la tête avant de murmurer en baissant les yeux.

— Tu sais, je ne compte pas te le voler.

L'adolescent fixa Isaac avec de grands yeux surpris et s'empressa de répondre :

— Oh, mais ... Scott n'est pas à moi ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble. On est amis, juste amis, c'est un peu comme un frère, tu vois, donc ce serait bizarre si on sortait ensemble, ouais, ce serait vraiment ... Bizarre !

Le garçon tenta de ricaner mais il émit un bruit plus proche de l'étranglement que de l'éclat de rire.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais bien que vous êtes amis. Mais on passe pas mal de temps ensemble, alors tu pourrais penser que j'essaie de vous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

— Ha ! Ha ! T'inquiète, y a pas de problème, assura Stiles, mal à l'aise. Scott n'est pas ma propriété. Il traîne avec qui il veut !

— Tu sais, Scott est le membre de la meute avec lequel je m'entends le mieux, avoua timidement le loup garou. Depuis que Boyd et Erica sortent ensemble, je me sens un peu à part. Et puis Derek ... C'est Derek ! Il dit toujours qu'il est là pour nous, mais je me vois mal me confier à lui !

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts grimaça.

— Je veux bien te croire.

— C'est pour ça que j'aime bien être avec Scott. Il m'écoute et puis, on se comprend, tous les deux. Mais je ne veux surtout pas que notre amitié compromette la vôtre.

Le garçon frisé avait baissé les yeux au sol et Stiles lui tapota l'épaule.

— T'inquiète, vieux ! Y a pas de souci, je te jure. Au pire, on a qu'à se faire un calendrier pour se le partager : tu l'as les nuits de pleine lune, et moi le reste du temps !

Le loup garou releva la tête et adressa un sourire complice à son interlocuteur.

— Tu es vraiment un pote formidable, Stiles.

Le garçon se sentit gêné et chercha quoi répondre. Le regard d'Isaac se fixa tout d'un coup sur un point derrière son épaule. Stiles se retourna et aperçut Danny, qui descendait de sa voiture.

— Euh ... Il y a un problème avec ... Danny ?

Le lycanthrope s'ébroua et reposa son attention sur l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

— Non, aucun. C'est juste qu'il est l'heure que j'aille en cours de bio. J'étais content de discuter avec toi, Stiles. Vraiment. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

— Derek a dit hier que je faisais partie de la meute, donc je vais pas me gêner pour venir vous voir souvent !

— Sérieux ? Cool ! Bon, je file en cours. A plus, Stiles.

— A plus, Isaac, fit le garçon en regardant le loup garou s'éloigner.

Il finit de taper son texto, assurant à Scott que c'est un traître et l'exhortant à se dépêcher d'arriver au lycée. L'adolescent attrapa son sac et quitta sa voiture. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« J'y crois pas ! Stiles, un jour tu oublieras ta tête ! Je finis de me préparer, j'arrive dans vingt minutes au bahut. »

Non seulement son meilleur ami était un traître, mais en plus, il se payait sa tête. Pendant qu'il cherchait ses affaires dans son casier, Stiles se promit de ne plus lui parler de toute la journée.

**# #**

Bien entendu, l'adolescent fut incapable de tenir sa promesse. A peine Scott était-il arrivé qu'il ressentit le besoin impératif de lui raconter n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça promette une longue conversation.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils étaient en cours avec Harris et que celui-ci punissait sans état d'âme le moindre chuchotement ? Stiles adorait tenter le diable. Il avait développé des techniques sophistiquées pour discuter avec son meilleur ami et pouvait se vanter d'être un expert pour envoyer un texto sans regarder son clavier.

Ils sortirent de classe sans avoir été collé, pour la plus grande fierté de Stiles et au grand soulagement de Scott, qui avait rendez-vous avec Allison après l'entraînement de crosse.

La journée fila à toute vitesse et dès que la sonnerie retentit à 15h, les deux amis filèrent vers les vestiaires. En chemin, ils croisèrent Lydia et Allison.

— On vient vous admirer, les garçons, annonça la jolie brune après avoir plaqué un gros baiser sur la joue de son amoureux.

— Vous allez surtout admirer Scott, railla Stiles. Comme le coach ne me fait jamais jouer, il considère comme secondaire que je participe de façon active aux entraînements.

Allison décerna un sourire compatissant au jeune garçon et Lydia lui tapota le bras.

— L'essentiel, c'est de participer, voulut-elle le réconforter.

— Un peu comme pour ton concours ? ironisa Stiles.

La jeune brune ouvrit de grands yeux et voulut faire signe à son ami de se taire mais le mal était fait. Des paillettes se mirent à briller dans les yeux de la jeune rousse qui énuméra toutes les caractéristiques du complexe mis en jeu par son magazine de mode favori.

— Elle ne parle plus que de ça, se plaignit à voix basse Allison.

Son amoureux lui serra l'épaule pour lui afficher son soutien et lui embrassa les cheveux. Le groupe finit par se séparer, les filles se rendant dans les gradins pendant que les garçons allaient se changer dans les vestiaires.

Stiles s'assit sur le banc à côté de Matt et le salua.

— Prêt pour passer encore un après-midi en tant que figurant ? grimaça le jeune garçon aux cheveux courts.

Matt lui fit un sourire timide. Les deux garçons discutaient parfois sur le banc de touche, lorsque les entraînements leur paraissaient trop longs. Il était rare qu'ils participent aux séances en entier. Le coach Finstock leur faisait suivre l'échauffement avant de les recaler avec d'autres joueurs sur le côté, pendant qu'il s'occupait d'entraîner les joueurs sélectionnés pour participer au prochain match. Parfois, il se servait d'eux pour aller chercher les balles perdues ou la trousse de secours. Et quand ça l'énervait trop de les voir « tirer au flanc », il les envoyait faire des tours de terrains.

— J'adore me sentir inutile. Bientôt, le coach va finir par nous proposer de servir de pom-pom girls, continua Stiles.

— Ne le dis pas trop fort, s'inquiéta le photographe en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que Finstock n'était pas dans le coin. Tu pourrais lui donner de mauvaises idées. Pervers et dérangé comme il l'est ...

— Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu serais hyper mignon en jupe ! le nargua Scott en enfilant son maillot.

— Stiles, en jupe ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était travesti à ces heures perdues. Tu travailles dans quel club ? intervint Jackson, qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour se moquer des autres.

— Pourquoi ? C'est un job qui t'intéresse ? répliqua sarcastiquement Stiles.

— Non. Mais je suis sûre que Lydia adorerait t'accompagner faire du shopping, entre copines.

L'adolescent blond toisa son camarade qui baissa les yeux, mouché. Depuis qu'il était revenu avec la jeune fille rousse et qu'il avait appris l'amour secret que Stiles nourrissait pour sa copine, il ne se gênait pas pour le narguer.

Isaac donna un coup d'épaule au jeune Whittemore pour le bousculer.

— Ce sont les vestiaires des garçons ici. Ceux des filles sont tout au bout du couloir, Jackson.

Le loup garou frisé toisa l'ancien kanima et la tension s'accrut d'un cran. Les deux garçons ne s'appréciaient pas du tout. Jackson avait l'horrible manie de se prendre pour le chef des bêtas, alors qu'il était le dernier arrivé. Certes, l'adolescent était intelligent et fort. Mais Isaac ne supportait pas l'air hautain qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer à toute heure de la journée.

— C'est à moi que tu dis ça, lopette ?

— Un problème avec les lopettes ?

Danny s'interposa entre Isaac et Jackson.

— Non. Aucun.

Le garçon blond s'éloigna en pestant. Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse soupira.

— Désolé. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, marmonna l'adolescent frisé. Et moi, je crois qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait.

Danny eut une moue gênée.

— Tu sais, il est surtout jaloux parce que toi et Scott ... Enfin, depuis cette année, vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillés. Alors, il n'est plus le seul joueur vedette et ça l'embête. Il aime bien ... Tu sais ... Etre sous les feux de la rampe.

— Qu'il en veuille à Scott et moi, je m'en fiche. Mais il s'en prend même à Stiles.

— Oh, ce n'est rien, assura le concerné. J'ai l'habitude !

Le gardien se frotta le bout du nez et sembla prêt à ajouter autre chose, mais l'arrivée du coach Finstock l'empêcha de parler.

Stiles donna un coup de coude à Matt.

— C'est parti pour un nouvel entraînement sur le banc de touche. Remarque, on pourra tirer profiter de cette séance pour décider de quelle couleur seront nos jupes de pom-pom boys !

**# #**

Matt et Stiles furent parmi les premiers joueurs prêts à sortir du vestiaire. Comme prévu, ils avaient attendus sur le côté juste après les échauffements. Ils avaient donc été les premiers sous la douche, bien qu'elle leur aurait été facultative, et par conséquent, ils avaient été les premiers habillés.

Les deux garçons attendaient Scott, qui finissaient de se préparer. Isaac les salua en passant et même Danny leur accorda un petit signe de la main.

L'adolescent brun finit par les rejoindre en s'excusant du temps qu'il avait mis. En sortant du lycée, Matt avisa Lydia et Allison qui attendait encore.

— Vous avez de la chance de fréquenter d'aussi belles filles ...

La bouche de Stiles se tordit en une mimique déçue.

— Lydia attend Jackson. Elle reste avec Allison parce que c'est sa copine. Et Allison attend juste Scott. Et comme je suis l'ami de Scott, elle me parle aussi. C'est tout. T'en fais pas, vieux. Je crains autant que toi sur ce coup !

Le photographe échangea un regard de connivence avec l'adolescent aux cheveux courts puis salua les deux garçons avant de s'éloigner pour rentrer chez lui. Allison trottina jusqu'à Scott avant de lui sauter au cou. Stiles fit une grimace agacée avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

— Stoppe tes effusions sentimentales, t'as d'la visite.

Il tendit le doigt en direction d'une Camaro noire et de son propriétaire, accoudé contre la portière.

— Oh. J'ai encore oublié.

— Quoi ? s'écria Stiles.

— Oublié quoi ? demanda Allison.

— Tu sais, la réponse que je devais lui donner.

Allison plissa les yeux pour réfléchir.

— Ah oui, je me souviens, finit-elle par se rappeler. Bon, je vous laisse discuter alors. Appelle-moi quand tu seras disponible.

La jeune fille embrassa son copain une dernière fois et adressa un signe de la main à Stiles avant de retourner discuter avec Lydia. Scott suivit des yeux son amoureuse jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui flanque un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

— C'est pas le tout, mais faudrait peut-être ne pas faire attendre M. Hale trop longtemps ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Scott et Stiles s'approchèrent de Derek, qui avait un visage fermé.

— Il faut que j'arrache la réponse de ta gorge avec mes dents ? demanda l'alpha.

— Je t'ai attendu hier soir ! se défendit Scott. Mais tu n'es pas venu.

— Pardon ?

Le jeune loup garou écarta largement les bras, en signe d'incompréhension.

— Tu ne devais pas passer chez moi ?

— Il n'en a jamais été question !

— Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous dans ma chambre.

— Pas du tout.

Derek semblait vraiment énervé et Stiles tenta de se rappeler si oui ou non, les deux loups garous avaient décidé d'un endroit où se retrouver dimanche soir.

— Bon, dans tous les cas, ma réponse est oui.

L'alpha, qui semblait sur le point de sortir de ses gonds, resta bouche-bée. Un air de surprise totale se peignit sur son visage et il eut du mal à reprendre une contenance.

— Que ... Tu ... Tu intègres la meute ?

— Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? expliqua Scott. On est tout le temps fourré dans les ennuis ensemble. Et puis, si tu considères Stiles comme un membre de la meute, alors, je me vois mal continuer à me proclamer comme un loup garou à part.

Derek lança un bref coup d'œil au seul humain du trio, comme s'il venait juste de se souvenir qu'il avait en effet avoué qu'il le considérait comme un des leurs. Celui-ci fit une grimace, comme pour signifier qu'il n'y était pour rien.

— Je pense que tu as fait un bon choix, Scott. Bienvenue dans la meute.

— J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé en choisissant de te faire confiance, Derek, répliqua le jeune garçon. J'espère que tu seras un bon alpha.

La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa et après avoir fait un signe de tête aux garçons, il grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra, les laissant en plan sur le parking du lycée.

Stiles poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

— C'est une impression ou alors, tu lui as vraiment mis la pression ?

**# #**

La semaine s'écoula, trop lentement au goût de Stiles. Il lui semblait que chaque cours durait deux fois plus de temps que prévu. Trois fois, en ce qui concernait les cours de Harris.

De plus, en dehors du lycée, le garçon aidait Scott à réviser ses examens de fin de semestre, afin qu'il ne les rate pas. L'adolescent était content de pouvoir aider son meilleur ami mais cela réduisait son temps libre. Quant à Lydia, elle était devenue insupportable, même pour Stiles. Dès que les garçons l'apercevaient dans un couloir, ils se dépêchaient de changer de direction avant qu'elle ne les remarque.

La jeune rousse était totalement obsédée par son concours. Plus le jour du résultat approchait, plus elle devenait hystérique. Les deux amis auraient pu citer toutes les qualités de l'hôtel, de la douceur des draps jusqu'à la qualité de l'eau des douches, en passant par le raffinement des plats et le confort du sauna. C'est à peine si Lydia ne connaissait pas les diplômes de chaque membre du personnel.

Scott et Stiles plaignaient sérieusement Allison, qui devait supporter tous les jours son amie en classe, et qui devait certainement souhaiter plus que n'importe qui que les résultats du concours arrivent.

**# #**

Le vendredi tant désiré se profila enfin. Stiles et Scott retrouvèrent Allison pour la pause du midi. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts était particulièrement content du déjeuner car ils servaient de la pizza au fromage, sa préférée. Alors qu'il engloutissait un bout de sa part de pizza surmontée de quelques frites, Lydia débarqua dans le réfectoire.

Elle balaya du regard le self, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des garçons et d'Allison. La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas décidé vers eux.

Stiles tourna la tête vers Scott.

— Elle n'a quand même pas gagné son concours ?

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules et Allison secoua la tête, un air d'ignorance sur le visage. Le trio ne tarda pas à être fixé. Lydia posa violemment son téléphone portable devant Stiles.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? articula-t-elle très distinctement, la voix basse, tremblante de fureur contenue.

L'adolescent lança un regard perdu à son meilleur ami, qui lui fit une grimace qu'il voulait encourageante. Il se saisit du téléphone et regarda ce que l'écran affichait.

Il s'agissait de la page web du magazine « Girly & Fashion ». Un sous-titre précisait que l'onglet ouvert donnait le résultat du concours.

Stiles manqua s'étrangler en voyant son nom inscrit sous la phrase « Et notre fabuleux gagnant est ».

**# #**

— Mec, comment c'est possible ? chuchota Scott.

Stiles haussa les épaules et fit la moue. Ils étaient en cours d'économie et Finstock était en train de leur parler de l'inflation des prix et de ses conséquences.

— Tu es sûr que tu n'aurais pas envoyé ta candidature, sans faire exprès ?

— Bien sûr que non ! s'énerva l'adolescent aux cheveux courts. Je sais encore ce que je fais ! Les seuls concours auxquels je participe se déroulent sur Internet et il s'agit d'exterminer le plus de vampires possibles, pas de gagner un séjour dans un palace !

— Ok, ok. Je te crois, souffla son meilleur ami. Mais quelqu'un a bien dû le faire à ta place. Ton nom ne s'est pas inscrit tout seul à ce concours !

— Ou alors, il y a une fille, quelque part aux Etats-Unis, qui porte les mêmes nom et prénom que moi ?

— Et elle habiterait dans le même état que nous ? Je te rappelle que c'était marqué Californie en dessous de ton nom !

— Oh, ça ne peut pas être moi, gémit Stiles en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard en biais, attendant que Finstock tourne la tête de l'autre côté de la classe pour reprendre leur discussion.

— Attends, ce n'est pas la mort, cette récompense ! C'est même sacrément génial, je trouve.

— Tu trouves ? Tu TROUVES ? s'écria Stiles à voix basse. Non mais attends, réfléchis ! Lydia va me détester ! Elle voulait tellement gagner ce concours !

— Bah, elle disait qu'il y avait au moins trois places. T'auras qu'à lui en donner une.

— Bien sûr. Et j'inviterais Jackson aussi, persifla le jeune garçon. Comme ça, je leur tiendrais la chandelle pendant un mois.

Scott sourit en imaginant le tableau puis son visage se crispa.

— Quoi ? s'inquiéta aussitôt son meilleur ami.

Le loup garou lui désigna la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking d'un mouvement de tête.

— Je crois que c'est vraiment toi qui l'as gagné, ce concours.

Stiles se tourna lentement vers la vitre et se figea d'horreur.

Une horde de journalistes, micro à la main, cameramen à l'affut, commençait à s'installer sur le parking, encerclant les portes du lycée.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts jeta un regard à la pendule. Il leur restait vingt minutes de cours.

Vingt minutes avant sa descente en enfer.

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé ...

**# #**

Alors que les minutes d'un vendredi après-midi lui semblaient d'ordinaire très longues, Stiles eut la désagréable surprise de les trouver très courtes. Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur le reste du cours, son regard partagé entre l'aiguille de la pendule qui avançait inexorablement et les journalistes qui s'étalaient sur le parking.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il prit un maximum de temps pour ranger ses affaires, faisant des gestes délibérément lents pour glisser son trieur dans son sac.

— Bilinski, ma grand-mère bouge plus vite que toi ! finit par s'énerver Finstock, qui attendait les garçons pour pouvoir fermer la salle. Et je te signale qu'elle ...

— ... Est morte, terminèrent les deux adolescents à sa place.

— Exactement ! Alors dégage tes fesses de cette classe !

Scott lança un regard compatissant à son meilleur ami quand ils sortirent enfin de classe. Stiles faisait les pas les plus petits possible et le loup garou n'osait pas lui signaler qu'ils étaient presque à l'arrêt.

Lydia surgit soudain devant eux, les poings sur les hanches, les lèvres pincées. Stiles ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis lâcha d'une voix saccadée :

— Lydia, hum, écoute ... Je ... Je suis ... Désolé, je te jure, je ... Je n'ai jamais, jamais, JAMAIS participé à ce concours, et je te promets ... C'est juste ... Une immense erreur et je vais aller leur dire !

Le jeune garçon désigna l'entrée du doigt, comme pour souligner ses propos.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Lydia. On s'en fiche de savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui a été sélectionné. Je veux dire, ça aurait dû être moi, bien entendu, mais le fait est que les journalistes sont venus pour toi.

La jeune fille détailla Stiles du regard, tira sur sa chemise pour la remettre droite, passa la main sur son T-shirt pour retirer quelques plis, puis l'attrapa par le bras.

— Tu devrais faire l'affaire, même si j'aurais aimé avoir le temps de te choisir des vêtements digne de ce nom ! soupira la jeune rousse. Bon, allons-y.

Et elle se dirigea à grands pas vers les portes du lycée, traînant un Stiles effaré. Le jeune garçon se retourna pour quémander du regard de l'aide de la part de son meilleur ami, mais Scott écarta les bras en grimaçant pour lui dire qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

**# #**

Ils atteignirent le parking beaucoup trop vite au goût de Stiles. Le couloir du lycée n'était-il pas plus long normalement ? En tout cas, quand il le remontait en courant les jours où il était en retard, il lui semblait interminable.

La lumière du jour le fit battre des paupières plusieurs fois. Il retint sa respiration avant de constater qu'on ne semblait pas lui accorder d'attention particulière. Les journalistes étaient en train de discuter entre eux pendant que les cameramen réglaient leurs caméras.

Pendant un instant, l'adolescent caressa l'espoir de pouvoir rejoindre sa jeep et de filer se réfugier chez lui en toute tranquillité. Les doigts de Lydia agrippant plus fort son bras le ramenèrent à la réalité. La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers une femme en tailleur, entraînant Stiles dans son sillage.

— C'est Rozen Hotch, la rédactrice en chef de « Girly & Fashion », glissa-t-elle dans un souffle. N'oublie pas de sourire et de paraître décontracté. Je m'occupe du reste.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts n'eut même pas le temps de tenter de s'enfuir. Ils étaient déjà face à Rozen Hotch. Celle-ci tourna ses lunettes de soleil vers eux et avant que Stiles ait pu empêcher Lydia de parler, la rousse le présenta dans un sourire des plus ravissants :

— Voici Stiles Stilinski, votre grand gagnant.

Un moment de flottement parcourut l'assemblée de journalistes et le jeune garçon souhaita de jamais s'être levé ce matin-là. Puis, sans trop avoir vu comme cela s'était produit, il se retrouva encerclé par des caméras qui pointaient leurs objectifs sur lui et des micros se tendirent sous son nez.

— Stiles, mon cher ami, le salua Rozen en le prenant dans ses bras d'un mouvement familier.

L'adolescent se mordit la langue très fort pour éviter de dire qu'il serait au courant s'il avait des amies du genre de la rédactrice en chef. Ecrasé contre son épaule, il se demanda s'il s'était déjà senti plus gêné. Le parfum de la femme lui emplit les narines. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà senti cette odeur.

Rozen finit par s'écarter de lui et se tourna vers les caméras.

— Voici le jeune homme qui a remporté le concours organisé par notre fabuleux magazine.

Sa voix était snob et Stiles se força à ne pas prendre un air blasé.

— Qui vas-tu choisir d'emmener avec toi, mon chou ? Ta petite amie, certainement ?

La rédactrice s'effaça légèrement pour que Lydia apparaisse enfin. La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur le sol, mimant la gêne.

— Stiles et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Il s'agit en fait de mon meilleur ami, déclara-t-elle.

— Oh, j'adore les histoires d'amitié ! s'extasia Rozen. Racontez-nous !

— Et bien, nous nous connaissons depuis le primaire ...

La jeune fille se tourna vers Stiles, rejetant en arrière ses cheveux de façon tout à fait mutine. La bouche en cœur, elle attendit qu'il réponde.

— Euh ... Depuis le CE2, réussit à chuchoter le jeune garçon, mal à l'aise.

— Exactement ! repris Lydia. Nous sommes inséparables et même ma grande histoire d'amour avec le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse du lycée, Jackson Whittemore, n'a pas réussi à gâcher notre amitié.

— C'est tellement adorable, soupira la rédactrice, une main sur le cœur. Et comment l'idée de participer au concours de notre fabuleux magazine est-elle venue à ton esprit, Stiles ? As-tu une passion cachée pour la mode ?

L'adolescent fixa d'un air incrédule la femme qui lui faisait face. Etait-elle réellement en train d'insinuer qu'il était gay ? Malgré la multitude d'idées qui se bousculait sous sa tête, le garçon fut incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente et il se contenta d'écouter Lydia babiller sur leur soit disant amitié de toujours.

— Il n'est pas vraiment très intéressé par la mode. J'ai bien peur d'être la responsable de sa sélection, annonça-t-elle en riant. Je suis une très grande fan de votre magazine, que je trouve tout bonnement génial ! Je n'arrête pas d'en parler à Stiles, n'est-ce pas ? Quand j'ai su que vous alliez organiser un concours, je me suis tout de suite inscrite ! Et j'en ai bien entendu parlé avec Stiles, avec qui je partage tout, absolument tout. Comme il savait que ce concours me tenait vraiment à cœur, il a envoyé sa propre candidature pour me donner une chance supplémentaire de gagner. Il faut croire que sa technique a été payante.

Rozen joignit ses mains devant son visage, feignant d'être émue par leur histoire. Stiles se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas cherché les ennuis, c'était les ennuis qui le trouvaient ! Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus gênant dans cette affaire : le fait d'avoir été désigné vainqueur du concours d'un magazine de mode féminine ou que Lydia invente de toutes pièces une formidable amitié entre eux alors qu'elle avait passé la majorité de sa vie à l'ignorer ?

Il aperçut, derrière la ronde des journalistes, Scott qui lui adressait des signes d'encouragements et Allison qui lui lançait un regard compatissant. Le garçon sentit son moral remonter légèrement. Au moins, ses vrais amis l'aideraient à surmonter toute la honte que cette histoire allait engendrer.

L'adolescent se reconcentra sur ce que disait la rédactrice en chef lorsque celle-ci posa une main sur son épaule droite. Son parfum lui parvint une nouvelle fois au nez et il eut un déclic.

— Plume d'Ange, murmura-t-il.

— Pardon ? fit Rozen en battant des cils.

— Votre parfum. C'est Plume d'Ange.

La rédactrice écarquilla les yeux et sembla poser sur lui un regard neuf, perdant un peu de snobisme.

— C'est exact. Vous êtes un connaisseur !

— C'était le parfum de ma mère, avoua Stiles dans un souffle.

— Oh ! Comme c'est mignon ! Elle doit sûrement être en train de vous regarder, à l'heure qu'il est !

— Non, je ne crois pas.

Le regard de Stiles se voila de chagrin mais Rozen ne parut pas le remarquer. Elle tapa dans ses mains, l'air très fière de ce qu'elle allait annoncer.

— Il est maintenant l'heure de vous remettre votre prix !

Un assistant lui glissa une grande enveloppe brune dans les mains. La rédactrice offrit son plus beau sourire aux cameramen, tournant le dos aux deux adolescents.

— J'ai voulu que « Girly & Fashion » soit à mon image : classe, raffiné et intelligent. Sans oublier d'être généreux. C'est pourquoi je ne vais pas offrir à notre ami Stiles une place, ni deux places, ni trois places.

La femme laissa planer un instant de suspens puis déchira l'enveloppe avant d'en sortir une liasse de billets.

— Toute l'équipe de « Girly & Fashion » est ravie d'annoncer que ce sont bien onze personnes qui pouront accompagner notre fabuleux gagnant, Stiles Stilinski, durant son séjour au Complexe du Paradis !


	6. Chapitre 6

Stiles hésitait entre mourir de faim ou mourir de honte.

La matinée du samedi était déjà bien avancée mais l'adolescent n'avait pas la force de sortir de son lit. Scott lui avait donné rendez-vous au hangar désaffecté occupé par la meute de Derek mais le garçon savait que s'il s'y rendait, il serait la cible des moqueries des loups garous.

Stiles ne se rappelait plus très bien ce qu'il s'était passé après que Rozen ait annoncé qu'il avait gagné douze places dans le complexe. La rédactrice l'avait à nouveau pris dans ses bras et son parfum avait fait renaître des souvenirs déchirants dans la mémoire du garçon.

Il n'était plus contre Rozen mais contre sa mère. Elle lui souhaitait une bonne journée d'école, l'autorisant à aller chez Scott après les cours, à condition qu'il ne rentre pas tard. Il se souvenait du goût des cookies tout juste sortis du four, qui fondent sur la langue. Il revoyait ses parents attablés en face de lui. Sa mère qui le taquinait avec Lydia.

Comme un automate, l'adolescent avait remercié la rédactrice, s'était saisi de l'enveloppe et dès que l'attention s'était détournée de lui, il avait foncé jusqu'à sa jeep, sans un regard pour Lydia ou Scott, et était rentré chez lui.

Son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé des textos pour savoir si ça allait et Stiles avait répondu ironiquement qu'il voulait mourir de honte seul dans son coin. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le concours qui perturbait le garçon, mais bel et bien les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

Il n'avait rien dit à Scott. Comme il n'avait rien dit à son père, qui était venu le voir dans sa chambre une fois rentré du boulot. Le garçon avait assuré qu'il était juste très gêné d'avoir gagné le séjour car il allait devoir passer une semaine à subir les railleries du lycée, pour avoir osé participer au concours d'un magazine de filles. Tout le monde avait mordu à l'hameçon et personne n'avait soupçonné la vraie raison du trouble qui lui serrait le cœur.

Stiles se secoua pour éviter de repenser une fois encore à sa mère. Il avait déjà passé la nuit à pleurer, étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Il voulait éviter que sa couette ne lui serve de mouchoir pour le reste de la journée.

L'adolescent examina le dernier message de Scott, qui lui donnait rendez-vous à midi pour un barbecue avec le reste de la meute. Il voulut refuser. Il préférait décrépir dans sa chambre plutôt que de devoir essuyer les moqueries des loups garous. Scott, Isaac et Boyd seraient sûrement sympas et feraient peut être semblant de rien. Derek n'en avait certainement rien à faire, mais Erica, Peter et surtout Jackson ne manqueraient pas de l'aligner.

Stiles allait donc décliner l'invitation quand il se rappela que le frigo était vide. Son père lui avait demandé de faire les courses après ses cours de la veille car lui-même n'aurait pas le temps, mais le garçon avait totalement oublié. Dépité, il tenta de se convaincre qu'il pouvait passer une journée sans manger jusqu'à ce que son estomac proteste dans un gargouillis particulièrement bruyant.

Avec un soupir, l'adolescent confirma sa présence au barbecue.

**# #**

Stiles poussa la porte du hangar, qui pivota en grinçant.

— Plus discret, tu meurs !

Au moins, les loups garous étaient prévenus de son arrivée. L'adolescent avança dans le hangar et se dirigea vers une annexe qui jouxtait le bâtiment. Il traversa le rideau de lanières de plastique et découvrit que la meute était déjà au complet.

Jackson avait amené son ordinateur portable et Erica était penchée sur son épaule pour regarder l'écran. Boyd, Isaac et Scott étaient assis dans un canapé défoncé. Stiles chercha Lydia du regard mais la jeune fille n'était pas là. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'existence du kanima, la meute avait décidé de lui révéler la vérité et il était courant qu'elle se rende au hangar pour passer du temps avec son petit ami. Derek avait été difficile à convaincre mais il avait fini par plier devant la majorité.

— Hey ! Stiles ! le salua Scott.

— Regardez qui voilà, railla Jackson. Miss Gagnante du Concours !

— La ferme, Jackson, soupira Stiles.

— On était justement en train de te regarder briller sous les projecteurs, ricana le blond en décalant son ordi pour que tout le monde puisse voir l'écran.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts n'avait même pas eu la curiosité d'aller voir le résultat de son interview. A vrai dire, il fallait avouer qu'il préférait ne pas savoir. Parfois, l'ignorance était un meilleur choix que la connaissance. Et à son sens, c'était une situation où il valait mieux ignorer la vérité.

Stiles reconnut tout de suite le passage. Lydia, la bouche en cœur, était en train d'inventer leur prétendue amitié. Il ne se trouva pas si mal à l'écran, même s'il était clair qu'il voulait être partout, sauf là où il était. Quant à Rozen, la rédactrice de « Girly & Fashion », elle faisait encore plus fausse qu'en vrai.

— Heureusement que Lydia était là pour parler à ta place, ricana Jackson. Sans elle, tu serais passé pour un crétin. Enfin, tu aurais eu l'air plus crétin que d'habitude.

Erica lança un sourire narquois à Stiles. Mais le garçon n'écoutait déjà plus. Rozen venait de poser la main sur son épaule. L'odeur de son parfum lui revint aussitôt en tête tandis que le visage de sa mère s'imprimait devant ses yeux.

«Plume d'Ange. »

— Arrête la vidéo, Jackson ! s'écria Scott.

« Pardon ? »

— Pourquoi ? Elle est plutôt drôle !

— Arrête la vidéo, je te dis !

« Votre parfum. C'est Plume d'Ange. »

— Hé ! Pourquoi vous êtes énervés ? demanda Derek, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivi par Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Jackson lança un regard surpris au loup garou et haussa un sourcil, sans se formaliser de l'intervention de son alpha.

— Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

« C'est exact ! Vous êtes un connaisseur ! »

— Je te dis d'arrêter la vidéo ! s'énerva Scott en s'élançant sur lui.

« C'était le parfum de ma mère. »

Scott rabattit l'écran de l'ordinateur mais il était trop tard. La phrase était sortie des hauts parleurs. Le loup garou se retint de taper sur le blond et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

— Stiles ?

Le garçon était blanc comme un linge, le regard fixé sur l'ordinateur.

— Stiles ? appela de nouveau Scott.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts fit un pas en arrière.

— Je ... Je dois y aller, murmura-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Il fit lentement demi-tour, passa devant Derek et Peter et franchit le rideau de plastique, le dos raide, les poings serrés. Scott voulut s'élancer à sa suite mais l'alpha le retint par le bras.

— Pour la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**# #**

Stiles n'eut pas la force d'aller bien loin. L'esprit vide, le corps tremblant, il s'effondra derrière un bus. L'adolescent posa son menton contre ses genoux qu'il avait ramené contre lui et entoura ses jambes de ses bras.

Plume d'Ange.

Son père avait offert ce parfum à sa mère pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Le dernier avant son décès. Sa mère l'adorait et le mettait tous les jours.

Plume d'Ange.

C'était fou la façon dont une simple odeur parvenait à le chambouler autant, à faire remonter des souvenirs à la surface.

Il ferma les yeux. Le sourire de sa mère s'afficha devant ses yeux, comme si elle était toujours vivante, attendant qu'il rentre des cours. Elle lui faisait souvent des cookies au goûter. Scott et lui se battaient toujours pour avoir le dernier.

— Maman, chuchota-t-il dans un souffle.

Un bruit de pas le fit sursauter et l'arracha à ses souvenirs. Derek apparut rapidement, tirant Jackson par le bras. Il s'arrêta devant Stiles qui leur lança un regard surpris.

— Excuse toi, ordonna sèchement l'alpha.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et l'adolescent aux cheveux courts s'empressa de balbutier :

— Oh ... Euh ... Pas la peine ! C'est ...

— Stiles, tu la fermes ! Jackson, je t'écoute.

Derek avait parlé d'une voix vibrante de colère. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les excuses de Jackson.

— Je m'excuse de t'avoir montré la vidéo. Je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserait, marmonna le blond, bras croisés.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et tenta de répondre d'un ton assuré.

— Pas de souci, vieux !

Le résultat n'était pas très convaincant. Sa voix tremblait un peu. L'alpha poussa Jackson assez violemment.

— Retourne voir les autres.

L'air furieux, le blond remit sa veste en jean correctement et repartit dans l'annexe. Un silence tendu s'abattit entre le loup garou et l'adolescent.

— Ça va ? finit par demander Derek de son habituel ton maussade.

Stiles hocha la tête.

— Il n'était pas obligé de s'excuser.

— Si. On ne plaisante pas avec la famille. Il devrait lui-même savoir combien ça fait mal.

Le jeune garçon lança un regard en biais à son aîné. Il avait presqu'oublié que Derek avait perdu toute sa famille. Comment faisait-il pour garder la tête haute ? Stiles n'avait perdu que sa mère et il n'était pas sûr de réussir à s'en remettre un jour. Etait-ce pour cette raison que l'alpha était toujours si morose ? La carapace de froideur qui l'enveloppait toujours n'était-elle finalement que la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour continuer à avancer ? Pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie ?

L'adolescent se sentit envahi par une vague d'admiration. Il se découvrait un respect tout nouveau pour Derek Hale et se promit de juger moins durement son sarcasme et son pessimisme. Après tout, Stiles avait fait la même chose que lui. Il avait soigneusement caché sa douleur sous une couche de faux sourire et de blagues, alors que son cœur saignait perpétuellement.

— On devrait retourner voir les autres, finit par dire l'alpha, arrachant le jeune garçon à ses pensées. Tel que je les connais, ils seraient capables de tout manger sans nous attendre.

**# #**

La fin de la journée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, même si l'atmosphère était légèrement tendue au début du repas. Stiles avait fait semblant de rien et peu à peu, la meute avait ri de tout et de rien.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts avait tout de même noté que plus personne n'avait abordé le sujet du concours. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas tellement. Il avait joué du bout des doigts avec les billets qui étaient dans la poche de son sweat sans oser lancer l'invitation pendant tout l'après-midi.

Alors que Jackson commençait à dire qu'il allait s'en aller, Stiles se jeta à l'eau.

— Qui veut venir avec moi au complexe cet été ?

Les regards se tournèrent d'un coup vers lui. Il se força à rire.

— Oh, allez ! Ne faîtes pas les étonnés. Vous saviez bien que j'allais vous proposer. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais onze places à distribuer !

L'adolescent sortit deux billets de sa poche et les tendit à Scott.

— Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine que je t'invite sans Allison ?

Le loup garou tendit la main et referma ses doigts sur les tickets.

— Merci, Stiles.

— Pas de quoi, vieux ! Les vacances sans mon meilleur ami, ça n'a pas de sens !

Le jeune garçon continua de distribuer les billets. Isaac ne dit rien mais après avoir fixé le ticket pendant quelques secondes, il lui lança un regard brillant qui valait tous les remerciements du monde. Stiles hésita un peu avant de tendre un billet à Jackson, mais il comptait inviter Lydia. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix. Le loup garou prit les tickets et grogna un remerciement qui était tout, sauf sincère.

Erica, par contre, ne put retenir une exclamation de joie et sauta au cou de l'adolescent.

— Ca me faisait tellement envie ! Lydia nous a bassinés pendant des jours et des jours avec ce palace !

Boyd se contenta d'une poignée de mains mais Stiles savait qu'il n'avait jamais été très loquace et ne s'en formalisa pas. Le garçon prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Derek et Peter.

— Je suppose que vous n'allez pas laisser la meute partir sans ses leaders ?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Peter qui se transforma en mimique déçue lorsque Derek prit la parole d'un ton sec :

— C'est formidable tout ça ! Sauf que je semble être le seul à avoir pensé que ce séjour est impossible. Il n'y a rien qui vous gêne dans cette histoire ?

Comme aucun loup garou ne répondait, l'alpha croisa les bras et asséna dans un grognement :

— Vous comptez faire comment pendant la pleine lune ? Vous promener gentiment dans l'hôtel, l'air de rien ? Bouffer les femmes de ménage qui auront le malheur de se trouver sur votre chemin ?

Les adolescents gardaient tous la tête baissée, l'air fautif. Stiles se sentait très gêné. Lui qui était si prévoyant envers Scott tous les mois n'avait pas du tout pensé au problème de la pleine lune.

— C'est un palace cinq étoiles, Derek ... tenta doucement Peter.

— Et alors ? Il pourrait bien avoir dix étoiles que je m'en contreficherai ! s'énerva son neveu. Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours ?

Le silence tendu qui s'abattit sur le local signifiait que chacun se rappelait les récents évènements mais Derek sembla avoir besoin d'en parler à voix haute :

— Vous êtes devenus si frénétique que j'ai eu du mal à vous garder dans le hangar ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez vous échapper dehors. Si ça avait été le cas, que se serait-il passé si un humain avait eu le malheur de croiser votre chemin ?

L'alpha se tourna vers Jackson :

— Tu étais le pire d'entre tous. Vu que c'était ta première lune en tant que loup-garou, je mets ça sur le compte de ta « jeunesse ». Mais Erica et Boyd ? Depuis le temps que je les ai mordus, je pensais qu'ils arriveraient à se contrôler mieux que ça. Pourtant, ils étaient pires que des louveteaux enragés !

— Heureusement que tu avais des renforts pour t'aider, souligna discrètement Peter.

Son neveu lui lança un regard en coin énervé.

— Sans Isaac, Scott et moi-même, tu aurais largement été débordé, insista l'oncle.

— C'est bien ce que je dis, cracha Derek. Je ne peux pas gérer leur transformation. Il est donc hors de question qu'ils aillent se prélasser un mois dans un hôtel.

L'air de rien, Peter passa sa main sur la table pour enlever des miettes imaginaires.

— A ce que je sache, Isaac et Scott sont invités à y aller alors qu'ils savent se contrôler.

L'alpha tenta de garder un visage parfaitement neutre mais on sentait parfaitement qu'il était extrêmement agacé par son oncle.

— Si eux deux veulent y aller, pourquoi pas ? Mais il est hors de question que Boyd, Erica et Jackson mettent un pied dans ce complexe.

— Moi aussi, je suis invité.

— Bordel, Peter, il te faut quoi ? Une autorisation signée de ma part ? s'écria Derek. Si ça t'amuse, vas-y. Je me débrouillerai tout seul ! C'est pas comme si c'était une nouveauté pour moi.

— Pourtant, tu as toi-même avoué que tu ne serais pas arrivé à gérer la situation lors de la dernière pleine lune.

Peter adressa un sourire contrit à son neveu et lui tapota le bras.

— Je ne vois donc qu'une solution ...

— Celle que j'ai déjà donné, le coupa l'alpha. Personne de la meute ne va dans cet hôtel !

Son oncle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bon d'accord. Il y a deux solutions. La tienne et la mienne. Mon avis étant que nous y allions tous.

Les loups garous retinrent leur souffle. Derek semblait sur le point d'exploser et d'envoyer Peter valser contre un mur. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'énerver, son aîné justifia son opinion :

— A nous quatre, on est capable de gérer la transformation de Boyd, Erica et Jackson. Si nous en avons été capables ici, on le saura tout autant dans trois semaines, dans une confortable chambre d'hôtel. Qui sait ? Le luxe pourrait avoir une influence positive sur leur côté loup garou ?

Stiles hésita mais ne put se retenir d'intervenir :

— Il y a un petit bosquet d'arbre dans lequel vous pourrez vous cacher au besoin. Et moi aussi, je pourrais vous aider !

— Certainement pas !

La voix de Derek avait claqué. L'adolescent prit un air boudeur.

— C'est moi qui me suis occupé de Scott lors de ces premières pleines lunes. Je pense avoir un peu d'expérience dans le domaine.

— Tu as bien de la chance de ne pas être encore mort. Il est hors de question que tu sois là lors de la prochaine pleine lune. C'est trop dangereux pour toi !

Peter se racla la gorge pour ramener l'attention sur lui et clore cette discussion.

— Bon, alors, que faisons-nous, Derek ? On y va ou pas ?

L'alpha poussa un soupir agacé et plongea dans ses pensées.

— Si ça peut te convaincre, ils ont des jacuzzis à bulles ...

— Peter ! rugit Derek.

— Moi, je dis ça, je dis rien ! s'excusa son oncle en levant les mains.

Son neveu lui jeta un regard noir avant de se lever.

— D'accord. On y va.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, le temps que l'information remonte au cerveau de chacun, puis la meute explosa de joie.

— Du calme ! aboya Derek. Vous avez intérêt de m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, sinon je vous ferai regretter d'être né !

Les loups garous promirent et commencèrent à programmer leur séjour. Peter posa une main sur l'épaule de son neveu qui se dégagea de son emprise.

— Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me narguer parce que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, ronchonna l'alpha.

Son oncle leva un sourcil, un sourire en coin.

— Je voulais simplement te dire que tu avais gagné des points auprès de tes bêtas. Ils vont beaucoup plus t'apprécier après ça.

Derek haussa les épaules.

— Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour cette raison.

Peter lui tapota le dos.

— C'est bien pour ça que tu as gagné des points.


	7. Chapitre 7

Stiles ouvrit en grand son sac de voyage et y entreposa plusieurs jeans.

La semaine qui venait de s'écouler lui avait paru interminable. Les derniers jours de cours avaient toujours été particulièrement longs à son goût, mais savoir qu'un palace les attendait dès le premier juillet n'avait pas été pour accélérer le temps.

Le groupe s'était régulièrement retrouvé sur le temps du midi pour parler du fantastique mois qui les attendait. Le vétérinaire Deaton, le patron de Scott, avait accepté que son employé prenne quatre semaines de congé et le jeune loup garou avait promis en échange de travailler deux fois plus à son retour.

Lydia était, sans surprise, celle qui s'émerveillait le plus au sujet de leur prochain séjour. Le lundi matin, en arrivant au lycée, elle s'était plantée devant Stiles, poings sur les hanches. L'adolescent, qui farfouillait dans son casier, lui avait jeté un coup d'oeil surpris. La jeune fille l'avait attrapé par les bras pour le positionner face à elle et lui avait plaqué un énorme bisou sur chaque joue, lui laissant des traces de gloss au passage.

— Jackson m'a donné le billet. Je suis flattée que tu aies pensé à moi pour t'accompagner.

— Lydia ... avait bredouillé Stiles. C'était ton rêve. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas t'inviter. Je me serais senti mal de profiter de cette récompense sans toi.

L'adolescente lui avait lancé un regard pénétrant.

— C'est la seule raison qui te pousse à m'inviter ?

Le garçon avait haussé les épaules, tentant de ne pas rougir.

— Et bien ... J'ai invité Scott, qui invite Allison, et tu es aussi l'amie d'Allison. Et mon amie. Ça me semble être suffisant pour te donner une place. Une place que je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour gagner.

Lydia n'avait rien ajouté mais lui avait souri tendrement, faisant louper un battement à l'adolescent. La jeune fille l'avait enlacé avant de lui coller une nouvelle trace de gloss sur la joue en l'embrassant.

Scott s'était moqué de lui quand il était entré en classe, les joues brillantes, mais Stiles ne s'en était pas formalisé. Il planait sur un petit nuage et les moqueries de son meilleur ami ne l'avaient pas atteint.

La rousse n'avait plus tenté de l'embrasser depuis mais elle n'avait pas cessé de vanter les mérites de l'hôtel à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble au lycée.

— Tais-toi ou tu vas tous nous dégouter avant l'heure ! menaçait Jackson à tout bout de champ.

Cependant, sa copine ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur le complexe et chacun était excité à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir vivre le rêve qu'elle décrivait chaque midi.

Stiles cala ses caleçons entre ses T-shirts et ses pantalons, un sourire aux lèvres. La perspective de passer un mois dans un superbe hôtel cinq étoiles avait soudé le groupe. Même Jackson avait fait des efforts pour être aimable. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts avait remarqué que plusieurs fois, le blond s'était retenu de lui lancer une pique, sûrement à la demande de Lydia.

On frappa à la porte et son père passa la tête dans sa chambre.

— Un coup de main ?

Le jeune garçon se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

— Bah ... Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tout faire tenir dedans.

Le shérif entra dans la pièce et tendit à son fils un grand sac de sport bleu et blanc avec le logo des Mets de New York cousu en grand dessus.

— Ça pourrait t'aider à faire tes bagages ?

— Mais, papa ... Il ne fallait pas !

— C'est pour te récompenser pour tes bonnes notes de ce semestre.

Stiles tendit une main vers le sac, les yeux brillants, mais son père l'éloigna aussitôt.

— Bien que je devrais plutôt t'enfermer dans ta chambre à tout jamais, pour te punir de ton comportement ! Je pourrais passer sur les bavardages et les heures de colles, mais sécher des cours ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça !

— Papa ! Le prof de chimie me faisait flipper ! se justifia l'adolescent.

Le shérif haussa un sourcil.

— Toi ? Peur du prof de chimie ?

Son fils fit une grimace.

— Il m'avait dans le collimateur ! A cause de toi. Tu l'avais interrogé quand il y a eu ces affaires de meurtre, à la fin de l'année dernier, alors il m'a choisi comme souffre-douleur ... Tu m'excuseras d'avoir eu envie d'éviter ses cours, parfois !

Le père Stilinski secoua la tête et finit par donner le sac à Stiles, qui le prit avec un grand sourire.

— Ta mère aussi trouvait toujours le moyen de justifier la moindre bêtise, soupira le shérif en s'asseyant sur le lit.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux au sol. Son père et lui n'abordaient jamais ce sujet. Mal à l'aise, le garçon botta en touche :

— C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir, papa.

Stiles avait hésité à inviter son père. Il craignait la réaction de ses amis lorsqu'ils apprendraient que le shérif les accompagnait. Derek craindrait certainement que le chef de famille Stilinski découvre leur secret et les autres adolescents seraient sûrement mal à l'aise d'avoir un adulte sur le dos tout au long de la journée.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts n'avait pourtant pu se résoudre à partir un mois et à laisser son père seul chez eux. Et Peter avait beau faire partie de la meute, il était beaucoup plus âgé que les autres membres. Le shérif et lui se tiendraient compagnie.

Stiles avait donc tendu un billet à son père, qui avait refusé l'invitation, prétextant que c'était un séjour d'ados et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'absenter un mois complet. Son fils s'était senti à la fois soulagé et déçu.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramène de l'argent dans nos caisses ! se justifia le shérif en tapotant le bras du garçon. Et puis, je vais faire de sacrées économies pendant un mois. Tu ne seras pas là pour piller le frigo.

— Ca va aller, tout seul ?

Le père de l'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

— Stiles ! Qui est l'adulte entre nous deux ? J'ai déjà vécu tout seul ! Je ne vais pas mourir d'être un mois sans mon fils adoré. Au contraire, ces quatre semaines vont être de vraies vacances ! Je ne me réveillerais pas en sursaut toutes les nuits parce que tu es tombé du lit ou quelque chose du genre.

Stiles fit la moue et son père lui donna une bourrade amicale.

— Allez, fiston. Si ton vieux père te manque de trop, tu pourras toujours l'appeler !

Son fils lui fit un sourire complice. Le shérif se leva en s'étirant.

— Bon, si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, je vais retourner regarder la télé. N'hésites pas à m'appeler.

— T'inquiète, papa. Je gère !

Stiles ouvrit son nouveau sac et y découvrit avec stupeur un ensemble de survêtement complet au couleur de l'équipe de baseball de New York.

Le bas du pantalon était noir et un logo orange et bleu se découpait au niveau de la hanche gauche. Un sweat à fermeture éclair tout aussi noir avec « Mets » en lettres bleus soulignées d'un tour orange l'accompagnait. Le garçon déplia le T-shirt orange qui portait le nom de son équipe préféré écrit en grandes lettres bleues en travers de la poitrine. Au dos, le nombre 24 et son nom étaient brodés.

L'adolescent se tourna vers son père.

— Mais ... Papa ... C'est trop ...

Le shérif balaya l'air d'un geste de la main.

— La prochaine fois que tu auras envie de faire une bêtise, tu n'auras qu'à penser à ce cadeau. J'ose espérer que ça te fera réfléchir et que tu t'arrêteras à temps.

Stiles attrapa la casquette noire avec les initiales NY et la vissa sur sa tête, visière à l'arrière.

— Merci, papa.

— De rien, fiston. Je sais combien tu regrettes le précédent, que tu avais eu pour tes dix ans. Au moins, tu ne devrais plus tellement grandir maintenant.

L'adolescent se rappela son dixième anniversaire. Ses parents lui avaient offert une tenue complète aux couleurs des Mets ainsi qu'un billet pour les voir jouer un match. Très ému, le garçon se jeta dans les bras de son père, le serrant contre lui, incapable de parler.

**# #**

Stiles avançait d'un bon pas vers le hangar. Il venait de garer sa jeep bleue près de la Porsche de Jackson. Le garçon poussa la porte qui grinça bruyamment et se dirigea jusqu'à l'annexe où la meute de loups garous avait l'habitude de se réunir.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Erica qui le détailla des pieds à la tête.

— Orange et bleu ... ? commença-t-elle.

— Je sais ! Lydia me l'a déjà dit. Ça ne va pas ensemble ! soupira Stiles. Mais si c'est une si mauvaise combinaison, pourquoi est-ce que Nike apposerait son logo dessus ?

L'adolescent tira sur son sweat pour mettre en avant le sigle de la célèbre marque. Erica ne répondit rien et le garçon la contourna, heureux de lui avoir fermé le clapet. Scott lui lança un coup d'œil surpris.

— C'est mon père qui me l'a offert. Pour mes bons résultats du semestre.

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête.

— J'ai bien tenté de négocier une voiture avec ma mère mais elle a catégoriquement refusé, soupira le jeune loup garou.

— Quoi ? Pourtant tu as eu la moyenne à ton semestre et ça, ça tient du miracle ! Tu mériterais des dizaines de voitures pour te féliciter d'avoir réussi cet exploit.

— Faut croire que le salaire de ma mère n'est pas de taille pour récompenser mes exploits ...

— Et un nouveau vélo ?

Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau vélo mais d'une VOITURE.

— Moi, je dis ça ...

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, Stiles reçut un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne. Après avoir poussé un cri de douleur, il se retourna en se frottant la tête. Derek l'observait, le visage fermé.

— Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

L'adolescent fit une moue incrédule.

— Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! L'orange et le bleu vont très bien ensemble, c'est Nike qui le dit ! Laissez les Mets tranquille !

— Pardon ? souffla l'alpha.

— Bah quoi ? Tu me reproches pas ma tenue ?

Derek inspecta rapidement le survêtement du jeune garçon avant de secouer la tête.

— Tu t'habilles comme tu le sens. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, même les mauvais.

Erica pouffa et Stiles lui adressa un regard noir.

— Je me demandais comment tu pouvais être stupide au point d'inviter deux humains avec nous.

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans avoir parlé.

Après le refus de son père de participer au séjour qu'il avait gagné, le garçon s'était retrouvé avec deux tickets en trop, sans savoir à qui les donner. Il s'était décidé lors de leur dernier entraînement de crosse. Matt s'était assis à côté de lui dans les vestiaires et lui avait adressé un sourire un peu timide, comme s'il attendait que Stiles lui donne l'autorisation de s'installer sur le banc. L'adolescent avait alors sorti de sa poche l'avant dernier billet et lui avait tendu avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Le photographe avait regardé le bout de papier coloré d'un air incrédule avant de balbutier qu'il ne pouvait pas le prendre.

— Oh, Matt, allez ! Comment veux-tu que je passe de bonnes vacances si mon partenaire de banc préféré ne m'accompagne pas ? Si tu ne viens pas, je vais m'ennuyer ! Je vais être entouré de couples heureux de se bécoter, des couples constitués de filles canons et de garçons musclés. Tu es OBLIGE de venir, pour que je me sente moins seul parmi ce déferlement d'amour et de mannequins.

— En gros, tu m'invites par dépit ? avait plaisanté Matt.

— Tu ne pouvais pas plutôt retenir la partie où je disais que tu étais mon partenaire de banc préféré ?

Le photographe avait rigolé et avait pris le billet en rigolant. C'est alors que Danny était passé devant les deux garçons en leur disant de se dépêcher pour ne pas mettre le coach de mauvaise humeur. Stiles l'avait alors retenu par le bras et lui avait fourré son dernier ticket dans la main.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas mon type ? avait demandé l'hawaïen, un sourcil levé.

— Ce n'est pas une tentative de drague, avait répondu Stiles, un air blasé peint sur le visage.

— Alors, pourquoi tu m'invites ? On n'est pas très proche.

— Il me reste une place. On est dans la même équipe de crosse. Je t'apprécie. J'ai invité mon meilleur ami parce que je n'imagine pas passer des vacances sans lui, donc puisque j'ai invité Jackson, je me dois d'inviter son meilleur ami. Choisis la raison que tu veux !

Danny avait scruté son coéquipier avant de lui sourire.

— On va dire que tu m'invites parce que tu m'apprécies.

Le regard que lui lançait Derek sortit Stiles de ses pensées et il poussa un long soupir. Depuis qu'il avait remporté le concours de « Girly & Fashion », il avait l'impression de passer son temps à se justifier.

— De un, je te ferais dire que je suis AUSSI un humain, ironisa le garçon en levant un doigt pour compter ses arguments.

— Tu traînes tellement avec nous que tu sens le loup garou !

— De deux, Lydia et Allison sont elles aussi humaines et ça ne t'a pas posé de problèmes qu'elles viennent.

— Parce qu'elles sont déjà au courant pour nous ! fit Derek, accompagnant sa réplique d'un regard noir.

— De trois, Danny et Matt sont mes amis et j'avais deux places de trop.

— Oh génial ! Et comment tes « amis » vont-ils réagir quand ils découvriront la vérité sur nous ?

— De quatre, on est dans la même équipe de crosse et ils n'ont rien remarqué. Pourtant, ils ont bien vus les exploits de Scott et Isaac.

— Ils doivent penser qu'ils ont réveillé un talent caché.

— De cinq, Danny n'a pas remarqué le changement de Jackson alors que c'est son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas un mois dans un hôtel qui va lui faire découvrir le pot aux roses !

— Parce qu'ils ne se voient qu'au lycée et que Jackson se maîtrise là-bas. Mais lors de la pleine lune, tu n'as pas pensé qu'il risque d'avoir envie de croquer un bout de la jambe de son « meilleur ami », juste dans le but de savoir quel goût il a ?

— De six ...

— Arrête de compter !

Derek avait crié et Stiles fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras devant son torse. L'alpha expira bruyamment et tendit un doigt accusateur vers l'adolescent aux cheveux courts.

— S'il arrive le moindre problème, je te considère comme fautif et je t'arrache la gorge sans le moindre remord.

— Oh oui ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! railla Stiles.

Le loup garou lui lança un regard aussi mauvais que possible et le jeune garçon ne cilla pas. Derek finit par tourner les talons et quitta l'annexe. Scott tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

— Tu devrais arrêter de l'énerver. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous au complexe. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il refuse à la dernière minute !

Stiles renifla en haussant les épaules.

— Je venais vérifier que vous vouliez toujours venir.

— Et comment ! s'empressa de déclarer Erica. Tu crois qu'on va refuser un pareil cadeau ?

— Bah, en tout cas, n'oubliez pas des papiers d'identités et une photo de vous. Les billets nous permettent d'entrer le premier jour mais l'hôtel doit nous enregistrer en tant que clients. Ils nous donneront un pass pour qu'on puisse accéder à tout le complexe et qu'on puisse entrer et sortir à notre guise.

— Pas de souci là-dessus. Erica s'est chargée de tout ça, annonça Boyd qui venait d'arriver.

La jeune blonde désigna la pochette qu'elle tenait sous son bras.

— Parfait ! Bon, à mardi dans ce cas !

— Attends-moi Stiles, je te raccompagne ! lança Scott en attrapant son sac.

Les deux amis saluèrent les deux loups garous et regagnèrent la jeep.

— Tu avais besoin d'un chauffeur ? se moqua Stiles en démarrant le moteur.

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard blasé.

— En coupant à travers les bois, j'aurais été encore plus vite que ta voiture. J'avais envie d'être un peu avec toi, c'est tout.

— Tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec moi, ces temps-ci. Tu te lasses d'Allison ? Tu vas bientôt me demander qu'on se mette ensemble ?

— Qu ... Quoi ? Tu es gay ?

Stiles soupira et se retint de se frapper le front avec le plat de sa main.

— C'était une blague, Scott. Tu sais, de l'ironie ! Ma façon à moi de dire que je suis content que tu ne m'aies pas totalement oublié !

— Ha, oui, bien sûr ! Je me disais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas avoir oublié Lydia ...

Comme son ami ne répondait pas, Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu devrais passer à autre chose, vieux.

— Je sais.

— Elle est complètement folle de Jackson et même s'il ne le montre pas, lui aussi est attaché à elle.

— Je sais ! s'énerva Stiles. Je suis au courant de tout ça, j'étais là quand elle a arrêté le kanima, je te rappelle. C'est juste que ça fait sept ans que j'en suis amoureux et que je n'arrive pas vraiment à l'oublier, étant donné qu'elle passe tous les jours devant mes yeux.

Le garçon inspira profondément avant de lancer un regard faussement malheureux à son meilleur ami.

— Je suis un peu comme le gars dans les comédies romantiques, tu sais, l'éternel meilleur ami de la fille super sexy qui sort avec le héros juste avant la fin du film, célibataire à vie que tout le monde aime bien parce qu'il est drôle et attachant.

Scott éclata de rire et les deux garçons changèrent de sujet.


	8. Chapitre 8

Le mardi 1er juillet était enfin arrivé. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver tous sur le parking du lycée et pour prendre le moins de véhicules possible.

Stiles se gara près de la voiture d'Allison et descendit pour saluer ses amis. Le groupe était presque au complet. Il ne manquait que les deux Hale. Lydia s'était occupée de gérer le covoiturage et avait réparti de façon équitable chaque adolescent entre les différents chauffeurs.

Allison prendrait Scott, Boyd et Erica dans sa voiture. Stiles serait chargé d'emmener Isaac, Danny et Matt à bon port, tandis que la jeune rousse monterait avec son petit ami.

— Euh, ça va aller, avec les bagages ? demanda soudain Danny en désignant le monticule de sacs et de valises qui s'était formé au fur et à mesure que chacun était arrivé.

— Le mieux serait de commencer à charger les voitures, décida Lydia.

Boyd et Scott réussirent à caser les valises d'Allison et d'Erica dans le coffre de la voiture de la jeune Argent, ainsi que trois sacs à dos, même s'ils durent s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à le fermer.

— Ma voiture ne va jamais démarrer, se lamenta le jeune brune.

— Te plains pas, la réconforta Stiles. Tu as vu le tacot que je me trimballe ?

Le groupe du jeune garçon avait calé trois sacs de voyage sous le siège arrière. Matt avait déposé son sac à dos et la pochette dans laquelle il rangeait son appareil photo au pied du siège avant passager. Il réussit à caler encore un sac avant que le propriétaire de la Jeep lui conseille de laisser de la place pour ses jambes.

Le minuscule coffre de la Porsche de Jackson eut du mal à accueillir sa valise et le vanity de Lydia. De plus, le garçon blond ne put caler que deux des trois valises de sa copine à l'arrière de son véhicule. Celle-ci insista pour tenter de faire rentrer la dernière, mais son petit ami fut formel : il préférait encore laisser la rousse sur le parking avec ses valises plutôt que de risquer d'abîmer ses sièges en cuir.

Un peu vexée, Lydia jeta un regard discret sur les autres voitures, mais elles étaient elles aussi pleines à craquer alors qu'il restait encore des bagages sur le parking. La jeune fille eut la bonne grâce de ne pas demander qui pouvait accueillir sa dernière valise.

Alors que les adolescents s'étaient tous réunis pour discuter de comment ils allaient faire, un vrombissement de moteur se fit entendre et peu de temps après, deux voitures surgirent en ronronnant sur le parking. L'une d'elles était bien connue de la bande. Il s'agissait de la Camaro noire de Derek. La seconde était une Ferrari rouge vif qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue.

L'alpha sortit d'un mouvement souple de son véhicule tandis que le deuxième conducteur s'extrayait à son tour de son automobile. Les adolescents découvrirent avec surprise Peter, qui croisa ses bras sur le toit de son véhicule de luxe.

— Mais où est-ce que vous trouvez tout cet argent ? gémit Scott, incrédule.

— Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? s'extasia le loup garou en caressant du bout des doigts la carrosserie.

— Assortie à tes anciens yeux d'alpha, grinça Derek.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

— Jaloux, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le toit de sa Ferrari.

— Vous prenez chacun votre voiture ? intervint Allison. Je croyais qu'on devait faire le maximum de co-voiturage ?

— Je ne monterai pour rien au monde dans un véhicule conduit par Peter, grinça Derek.

— Et moi, je ne peux pas abandonner ma toute nouvelle Ferrari ! insista son oncle avec une moue boudeuse.

— Au final, ça nous arrange ! On va pouvoir vous donner le reste de nos bagages. Même si la planète va nous détester à cause des émanations de gaz à effet de serre que vos deux voitures vont dégager ... fit Isaac.

— Hé ! Ma Ferrari est toute propre ! C'était écrit sur son étiquette, au garage : Véhicule propre !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement très exaspéré. Les adolescents se dépêchèrent de charger les coffres des deux loups garous avant que l'alpha n'explose de colère et ne décide de tout annuler. Une fois que tous les bagages eurent trouvé un véhicule, le groupe put enfin prendre la route, Peter en tête.

**# #**

Il était sept heures huit. D'un commun accord, le groupe avait décidé de partir tôt pour ne pas arriver trop tard au Complexe du Paradis. Celui-ci ouvrait les grilles de son parking à dix heures. Etant donné qu'ils avaient trois heures de route, ils n'étaient donc pas en retard sur leurs prévisions.

Peter remonta la fenêtre de sa Ferrari qu'il avait entrouverte. Si la veille, l'air de la nuit lui balayant les cheveux lui avait plu, il faisait trop froid ce matin pour réitérer l'expérience. Il sourit, fier d'être celui qui ouvrait le cortège de leurs voitures.

Derek avait tout d'abord refusé qu'il soit celui qui soit en tête. Peter avait protesté qu'il avait étudié l'itinéraire toute la nuit et avait même promis de respecter à la lettre le code de la route.

L'alpha avait cherché un argument pour le reléguer tout au bout de la file mais avant qu'il ne puisse le trouver, son oncle s'était installé au volant de son véhicule et avait démarré.

Peter caressa son volant et jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur. S'il avait su que son neveu lui offrirait une Ferrari pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir tué, il se serait arrangé pour mourir bien avant !

**# #**

Derek avait son air le plus maussade sur le visage. Non seulement il avait le pressentiment que tout ce séjour allait mal tourner depuis le début, mais en plus, son oncle prenait un malin plaisir à se payer sa tête aussi souvent que possible.

La veille, Peter avait été pris d'une lubie soudaine d'acheter une voiture. Il avait supplié Derek de lui prêter de l'argent pour qu'il puisse s'acheter un véhicule, arguant que de cette façon, son neveu n'aurait plus à s'occuper de ses déplacements. L'alpha avait tout d'abord refusé de lui laisser sa carte bancaire. Puis, pour que son oncle arrête de le saouler avec cette affaire, il avait cédé.

Il pensait que Peter choisirait une petite voiture confortable et classe, sûrement neuve, mais au prix raisonnable. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il reviendrait, tout sourire, avec une Ferrari.

Derek s'était aussitôt mis en colère mais le bêta avait répliqué que si son neveu avait les moyens de rouler en Camaro, il pouvait bien lui payer une Ferrari. Peter avait même eu le culot de lui asséner qu'il pouvait bien faire ça pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir assassiné.

L'alpha se retint de donner un coup de poing dans son tableau de bord. N'y avait-il que lui de censé dans cette meute ? Si ses bêtas étaient assez jeunes, il espérait au moins pouvoir compter sur son oncle pour l'épauler dans la direction de la meute.

Mais Peter se conduisait souvent, voire toujours, comme un gamin insouciant, soutenant sans sourciller les adolescents sur n'importe quel sujet. Comme par exemple, leur séjour dans le Complexe du Paradis.

Derek était persuadé qu'il le faisait juste pour le punir de lui avoir volé son titre d'alpha. Et plus largement, pour l'emmerder.

En tout cas, le loup garou était sûr d'une chose. Ce séjour ne serait pas de tout repos pour lui.

**# #**

Stiles bailla longuement, ouvrant sa mâchoire aussi grand que possible.

— Ca va aller la route, Stiles ? s'inquiéta Matt, assis sur le siège passager avant.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts hocha la tête avant de refermer sa bouche. Il suivait la voiture de Derek, qui suivait lui-même celle de Peter. L'alpha avait sévèrement ordonné à son oncle de ne pas rouler trop vite. Le bêta avait posé une main sur sa poitrine, ouvrant des yeux trop grands pour être innocent, feignant d'être vexé par les accusations de son neveu.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Peter était peut-être un fou furieux sur la route en temps normal, mais il fallait avouer que cette fois, il respectait impeccablement le code de la route. La jeep de Stiles, pourtant anormalement chargée, n'avait aucun mal à suivre le rythme.

Le garçon finit par grimacer. Le silence qui régnait dans la voiture le stressait. Il avait avec lui les trois garçons les plus timides de la bande et décida de détendre l'atmosphère, pour les mettre en confiance.

— Désolé, les gars, mon autoradio a rendu l'âme la semaine dernière. Vous allez être obligés de discuter avec moi pour me maintenir éveillé.

L'adolescent savait qu'il ne s'endormirait pas au volant, trop excité d'atteindre le complexe, mais il n'avait pas envie de passer trois heures dans une ambiance de mort.

— Merci de nous avoir invité, finit par déclarer Isaac.

— Oui, merci beaucoup ! renchérit Danny.

Matt adressa un sourire au conducteur qui fronça les sourcils.

— Remerciez-moi encore une fois et j'envoie cette jeep contre le premier arbre !

— Quand même ... Tous les trois, on ne fait pas partie de tes amis proches, fit remarquer le photographe.

— Tu plaisantes ? Nous deux, pas proches ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de nos longues discussions sur le banc de touche ? le réprimanda faussement Stiles. En plus, t'es un super photographe. Enfin, je suppose. Vu l'appareil que tu possèdes. Enfin, tu dois être capable de nous permettre d'immortaliser comme il se doit notre séjour !

Matt baissa les yeux en riant, gêné.

— Quant à toi, Isaac, tu es un bon copain de Scott et ses amis sont mes amis ! poursuivit l'adolescent aux cheveux courts. C'était donc logique que je t'invite ! Et puis, Danny ... Tout le monde t'aime ! Imagine si je ne t'avais pas invité ... Ma popularité aurait baissé en chute libre !

Stiles rétrograda en arrivant devant un panneau « Stop ».

— Et puis, je vous signale que si je ne vous avais pas invité, j'aurais été le seul célibataire !

— Tu oublies Peter et Derek, signala Isaac. A ma connaissance, ils n'ont personne dans leur vie.

— Certes, grimaça le conducteur. Mais tu imagines faire une soirée entre célibataires avec eux ? Sérieusement ?

Les trois passagers éclatèrent de rire.

**# #**

Allison s'arrêta derrière la jeep Stiles, qui attendait que la voie soit libre avant de franchir le carrefour. L'ambiance avait tout de suite était détendue dans cette voiture. A l'arrière, Erica s'était lovée contre Boyd, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Scott avait entrelacés ses doigts avec ceux d'Allison, lui lançant fréquemment des regards éperdument amoureux.

Quand ils avaient quitté le parking du lycée, Erica avait demandé à la jeune fille si ça ne l'inquiétait pas d'être en compagnie de trois loups garous. La jeune Argent avait répondu d'un ton très sérieux qu'elle cachait dans sa boîte de gants de quoi mater une meute entière avant d'éclater de rire devant les regards interloqués de ces passagers.

Les quatre adolescents discutaient gaiement entre eux de tout et de rien, bénissant dès qu'ils le pouvaient Stiles de leur avoir offert l'opportunité de passer des vacances comme jamais ils n'en avaient vécues.

**# #**

Jackson serrait les dents, le regard fixé sur la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture d'Allison. Ce n'était pas le fait d'être le dernier de la file qui le faisait enrager. Il se fichait pas mal d'être derrière, tant que ceux devant lui avançaient bien.

Non, ce qui énervait le jeune blond, c'était sa copine qui lui citait pour la énième fois toutes les qualités de l'hôtel qui allait les accueillir pour un mois. Il n'avait trop rien dit jusque-là mais il ne s'imaginait pas passer trois heures avec en fond sonore la voix de Lydia babillant sur le Complexe du Paradis.

Franchement, les dirigeants n'auraient pas pu choisir un autre nom ? On se serait cru dans un livre romantique de mauvais goût !

Lorsque la jeune rousse entama la description des menus du mois de juin, Jackson craqua.

— Tais-toi, Lydia ! s'écria-t-il. Tais-toi. Tout de suite. Ou alors, je te jette sur le bord de la route.

Sa copine le fixa un instant, surprise, puis tourna la tête, fixant le paysage qui défilait par la vitre passager, le menton posé dans le creux de sa main, boudant ostensiblement.

Jackson soupira d'un air énervé, laissa s'écoula quelques secondes, puis grommela :

— Je m'excuse.

Lydia lui adressa un sourire victorieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre sa description là où elle l'avait arrêtée quand son petit ami la coupa de nouveau :

— Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux mais arrête de parler de ce foutu complexe ! Je n'y ai pas encore mis les pieds que je le connais déjà par cœur. On va y passer un mois, j'aurais le temps de découvrir n'importe lequel de ces recoins, tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune fille fit semblant d'hésiter puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son copain.

— Tu te rappelles notre premier rendez-vous ?

Jackson soupira. Le deuxième sujet de conversation qu'il détestait le plus.

L'adolescent se demanda un instant si la description du complexe n'était pas un meilleur choix.

**# #**

Peter s'arrêta devant les hautes grilles du complexe. Il était tout juste dix heures douze. Un vigile s'approcha de sa voiture et le loup garou baissa sa vitre.

— Bonjour ! Je suis un des gagnants du concours « Girly & Fashion », annonça-t-il en tendant son billet.

Le vigile se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

— Vous êtes un petit chanceux. Ma fille avait participé au concours, elle aussi. Pour la consoler, je lui ai promis de lui faire visiter, un jour où je ne serais pas de service.

L'homme sortir une télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton. Les grands battants de la grille s'ouvrirent. Peter s'engagea dans l'allée et la remonta jusqu'à un parking couvert, qui ressemblait à une serre avec ses murs et son toit de verre. Il se gara et sortit admirer la vue pendant que les autres le rejoignaient au fur et à mesure.

Un parc immense, à la pelouse bien entretenue, s'étendait à perte de vue. Des parterres de fleurs impeccablement entretenus longeaient les allées au goudron lisse. Un massif était particulièrement ouvragé. Les glaïeuls, les bégonias, les lys et les pensées qui le composaient étaient arrangés de façon à ce que les mots « Le Complexe du Paradis vous souhaite la bienvenue » se découpent nettement.

Non loin du parking, un petit bois offrait une touche bucolique au paysage. Des hêtres, des bouleaux, des charmes, des frênes et des cèdres étendaient leurs branches au-dessus de sentiers pédestres. Peter sourit en pensant que cette forêt était tout à fait artificielle et ne poussait ici que pour répondre aux envies de la clientèle du complexe.

Alors que Jackson garait enfin sa voiture, le propriétaire de la Ferrari détailla le palace qui dressait ses hauts murs d'un blanc pur devant lui.

L'hôtel s'élevait sur deux étages et de grandes portes fenêtres en ogive donnant sur des balcons habillaient la façade. Un perron d'une dizaine de marches permettait d'accéder à l'entrée. Peter nota même une rampe sur le côté, mis à disposition des handicapés.

Le loup garou rit sous cape. Le complexe ressemblait en effet davantage à une maison de retraite pour vieux croulants riches qu'à une auberge de jeunesse ou une chambre d'hôte.

A cinq cent mètres, sur la gauche du bâtiment, on voyait se découpait un long bâtiment au toit plat, aussi immaculé que le palace. Peter supposa qu'il s'agissait du gymnase et que le terrain de golf devait se trouver de ce côté-ci. Il avait toujours rêvé de s'essayer au golf.

— Peter ! Viens nous aider à décharger les voitures au lieu de bailler aux corneilles ! cria soudain Derek, arrachant son oncle de sa contemplation.

— C'est demandé si aimablement, comment pourrais-je refuser ? marmonna le loup garou entre ses dents.

Chacun aida à sortir les bagages, à part Lydia, qui réussit à faire parfaitement illusion en donnant des ordres à tout le monde et en soulevant de temps en temps un sac au hasard. Matt avait dégainé son appareil photo et entre deux valises, il s'amusait à photographier ses amis luttant avec les sacs. Il avait désactivé son flash car Isaac avait prétendu avoir des problèmes oculaires. En mentant, le jeune loup garou évitait que toutes les photos sur lesquelles apparaîtrait la meute ne soient gâchées par leurs yeux qui réverbéraient la lumière.

Alors que Danny venait d'émettre l'hypothèse que plusieurs voyages ne seraient pas du luxe pour amener leurs bagages jusqu'à leurs chambres, trois grooms descendirent le perron et se dirigèrent vers le groupe, le dos bien droit.

Chaque chasseur hôtelier était vêtu d'une veste blanche, pourvue de boutons d'argent, d'un pantalon écru, de chaussures grises brillantes et d'un petit chapeau blanc, orné d'un gros bouton argenté. Ils tiraient derrière eux des porte-bagages à roulette.

— Bienvenue au Complexe du Paradis ! salua l'un des grooms. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour parmi nous. Laissez-nous vous aider avec vos bagages.

Derek, qui n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires, aida les hommes à charger les sacs sur les porte-bagages tandis que les autres se reposaient sans remord. Lydia, Allison et Erica prenaient la pose devant l'objectif de Matt.

— Et si on faisait une photo de groupe ? proposa soudain Stiles. Sinon, tu ne seras jamais sur les photos, Matt.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et tout le groupe prit place pendant qu'il allait régler son appareil et expliquait à l'un des grooms comment prendre la photo.

Peter tira Derek à côté de lui tandis qu'Isaac lui passait un bras dans le dos. Boyd prit place à côté de lui et Erica se glissa devant les deux garçons. Lydia voulait absolument être entre la jeune blonde et Allison, ce qui obligea Jackson à s'installer à la gauche du grand noir. Danny passa un bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami tandis que Scott se plaçait à ses côtés, Stiles s'appuyant sur son épaule.

Matt finit par laisser son appareil photo au groom et courut se mettre à côté d'Allison, qui lui passa son bras gauche dans le dos pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Le chasseur hôtelier prit plusieurs photos que le groupe voulut visionner aussitôt. A chaque fois, des commentaires fusaient de toute part, chacun cherchant les défauts visibles.

Enfin, Matt rangea son appareil photo dans sa pochette et ils purent suivre les grooms jusqu'au hall d'accueil.


	9. Chapitre 9

Le hall d'accueil était tout aussi somptueux que le présageait la façade. Le sol était en marbre blanc et si propre et lisse qu'on pouvait voir son reflet en marchant dessus. De grandes colonnes ouvragées soutenaient le plafond.

Un grand comptoir de bois clair trônait en face de l'entrée. Deux escaliers l'encadraient, l'un sur la droite, l'autre sur la gauche, desservant le premier étage. De chaque côté des escaliers, un groom patientait, impassible, devant un ascenseur.

Une dame ,aux cheveux courts d'un noir profond et vêtue d'un tailleur beige, se tenait derrière l'accueil et les grooms se dirigèrent aussitôt vers elle.

— Messieurs-dames, bienvenue au Complexe du Paradis, salua la réceptionniste en voyant les nouveaux venus s'approcher. Je me permets, au nom de tout le personnel, de vous souhaiter un agréable séjour. Etes-vous déjà clients ici ?

Peter s'accouda contre le comptoir et fit un sourire charmeur à la femme.

— Bonjour, charmante demoiselle. Nous sommes les lauréats du concours « Girly & Fashion ».

Stiles jeta un regard en biais à Derek qui semblait exaspéré par la voix lente et basse que son oncle avait pris.

— Oh, bien sûr ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! gloussa la réceptionniste. Avez-vous tous ramené une photo et vos papiers d'identité ? Je vais en avoir besoin pour remplir vos fiches clients et vous délivrez un pass, afin que vous puissiez accéder à toutes les activités et les locaux de notre complexe.

Chacun fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver les documents demandés. Une fois que la réceptionniste eut cartes d'identités et photos en main, elle invita le groupe à aller s'asseoir dans le salon situé derrière eux pour patienter pendant qu'elle s'occupait des papiers administratifs.

Derek assura aux grooms qu'ils pourraient se débrouiller avec les bagages et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans de confortables fauteuils de cuir clair. Le petit salon, situé près d'une baie vitrée, donnait sur le perron. Scott se laissa tomber dans un canapé et Allison s'assit sur ses genoux.

Pendant que les autres s'installaient, Lydia crut bon de leur indiquer tout ce qu'elle reconnaissait.

— Là-bas, c'est le restaurant, fit-elle en montrant du doigt une porte du côté gauche. Et là-bas, c'est la buanderie.

— Il y a une buanderie ? s'étonna Danny.

— Tu plaisantes ? grogna Jackson. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas au courant ?

Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse haussa les épaules.

— La buanderie est mise à disposition des clients pour qu'ils n'aient pas à emporter trop de vêtements lors des longs séjours, expliqua Lydia.

— Sans blague ? Tu as été mise au courant de ce détail avant ou après avoir fait tes valises, plaisanta Isaac, faisant allusion aux nombreuses affaires que la jeune blonde avait amenées.

— Et moi qui avais peur de ne pas avoir assez de caleçons pour un mois ! renchérit Stiles. Me voilà rassuré !

Les deux boutades détendirent l'atmosphère et c'est en riant que le groupe poursuivit la discussion. La dame de l'accueil finit par le rejoindre et à leur tendre leurs pass ainsi que leurs documents respectifs.

Stiles détailla la carte magnétique qu'il avait reçue. De couleur blanche, sa photo était insérée dans le coin gauche supérieur. Son surnom et son nom étaient inscrits en lettres argentés sur le côté droit. Au dos, une longue bande noire courait le long du bord inférieur. Un lien anthracite permettait de passer la carte autour de son cour pour ne pas la perdre.

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre ...

La réceptionniste fit un geste large en direction de l'ascenseur de gauche et le groupe lui emboîta le pas. Derek, Peter et Boyd poussaient les trois porte-bagages. Stiles se demanda s'ils allaient tous rentrer dans l'ascenseur et il eut bien vite la réponse.

La cage était assez large pour qu'ils y montent tous, sans être tassés. La réceptionniste appuya sur le bouton deux et ils s'élevèrent sans secousse. Ils sortirent dans le couloir et la femme les emmena tout de suite sur leur gauche.

Stiles remarqua que l'hôtel était construit en forme de carrée, avec en son centre une cour intérieure. Il voulut s'approcher d'une des grandes fenêtres pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur mais la voix de la réceptionniste l'interrompit.

— Nous vous avons réservé les suites 13 à 24. Elles sont individuelles et ...

— Pardon ? la coupa Erica. Individuelles ?

La réceptionniste tourna un regard surpris vers elle.

— Oui. Y a-t-il un problème avec cela ?

— Et bien ... J'aurais aimé une chambre double, avoua la jeune blonde.

La femme parut gênée et se justifia.

— Je suis terriblement désolée. Je crains de ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête. Les chambres ont été réservés par le magazine « Girly & Fashion ». Je ne peux les modifier, étant donné que vous ne payez pas les réservations ...

— N'ayez crainte ! intervint Peter. Cela nous convient parfaitement.

Erica fit une moue déçue et glissa sa main dans celle de Boyd, qui la lui serra gentiment pour la réconforter. La réceptionniste reprit ses explications en pointant du doigt un panneau digital.

— Vous voyez le panneau digital à côté de chaque porte ? Il s'agit en fait de la serrure. Pour ouvrir votre suite, vous devez passer votre pass dans la fente que vous voyez ici. La serrure va ensuite vous demander, par le biais de son écran, de taper un code à quatre chiffres, choisi par vos soins lors de votre première entrée, afin de finir de déverrouiller votre chambre.

Pour illustrer ses propos, la femme prit le badge d'Allison et le glissa dans la feinte. L'écran digital s'illumina et la phrase « Tapez votre code » s'y inscrivit. La jeune brune appuya sur quatre chiffres et les mots « Code enregistré » apparurent sur l'écran.

— Donc, maintenant, la carte et le code sont liés ? demanda Peter.

— Pas exactement. Dès que mademoiselle voudra rentrer dans sa chambre, elle devra en effet passer son pass et taper son code. Toutefois, si vous-même voulez y entrer, il vous suffit de connaître le code de mademoiselle. Tous les pass sont identiques. Ils permettent d'ouvrir toutes les portes du complexe. C'est pourquoi, afin de protéger l'intimité de nos clients et de leur assurer une sécurité entière, nous avons ajouté un tableau digital avec un code. De cette façon, les suites ne restent accessibles que par la personne qui y séjourne, tant qu'elle ne délivre pas son code à tout va.

— Et le personnel ?

— Les techniciens de surface disposent d'une carte spéciale, qui leur permet d'entrer sans avoir à composer de code. Toutefois, une fois encore afin d'assurer une intimité optimale à nos clients, un voyant rouge s'affiche sur le panneau digital lorsque la suite est occupée. De même, les grooms peuvent pousser le bouton que vous voyez ici pour signaler leur présence. A l'intérieur, un écran vous permet de voir qui est à l'extérieur de votre chambre.

Avant que Peter n'ait pu poser une nouvelle question, Allison intervint :

— Et si on entrait pour voir tout ça de nos propres yeux ?

La jeune fille poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre, suivi par tout le groupe.

Un petit couloir aux murs gris pourvu d'un vestibule débouchait sur un salon au parquet clair. Un canapé écru était séparé de l'écran plat accroché au mur par une table basse en verre qui reposait sur un tapis noir. La porte fenêtre en ogive permettait d'accéder à un balcon qui donnait sur le parc.

Une porte au fond du salon donnait accès à une salle de bains carrelée qui proposait une douche à l'italienne et une baignoire à l'émail immaculé. Un lavabo et des toilettes se trouvaient également dans la pièce. Un grand miroir occupait une bonne partie du pan d'un des quatre murs.

De petites lampes étaient accrochées au plafond et le bouton qui permettaient de les commander pouvaient glisser sur différentes position : tamisée, plein jour, nuit complète, aube, crépuscule ... Un petit guéridon servait de support à un téléphone près duquel était affiché différents numéros utiles au locataire.

En poussant le mur coulissant qui se trouvait deux mètres derrière le canapé, le groupe découvrit le lit aux dimensions gigantesques. Trois personnes pouvaient facilement dormir dedans sans se gêner les unes les autres. Une penderie incrustée dans le mur aurait pu facilement contenir deux fois le dressing habituel de Lydia, qui pouvait se vanter de posséder une foultitude d'affaires. Des étagères et des cintres semblaient attendre les habits.

— C'est une ... Suite individuelle ? demanda Scott dans un souffle tandis que le reste du groupe tournait dans la chambre avec émerveillement.

— Oui, confirma la réceptionniste.

— Je me demande à quoi ressemble une suite double, alors, railla Stiles en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

— Une fois que vous serez tous installés, je vous propose de vous accompagner pour une visite du complexe.

Jackson balaya l'air de sa main.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de vous déranger, on a déjà un guide ! indiqua-t-il en désignant du doigt Lydia.

La jeune rousse tordit une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, un sourcil levé, tandis que le groupe rigolait. La réceptionniste prit congé et leur recommanda de ne pas hésiter à appeler l'accueil au moindre besoin.

Le groupe arpenta encore un moment la chambre d'Allison, échangeant des commentaires ébahis. Ils avaient tous du mal à réaliser que tout ce luxe était bien à leur disposition pendant un mois, tous frais payés. Même Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout détailler avec de grands yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Stiles se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Je vous préviens, je prends la chambre numéro 24 ! annonça-t-il.

— Et pourquoi ce serait ta chambre ? lui demanda Boyd.

— C'est son numéro de maillot dans l'équipe de crosse ! annonça Danny.

— Je veux le numéro 14 dans ce cas-là ! intervint Isaac.

— Quoi ? Non ! Je la prends, protesta Scott.

— Mais c'est pas ton numéro de maillot !

— Non, mais c'est celle en face de la chambre d'Allison !

— T'as qu'à prendre le numéro 15, ça revient au même !

— Je te dis que je veux le 14 !

Isaac fronça les sourcils puis s'élança vers la sortie.

— Le premier arrivé gagne la chambre !

Scott le regarda traverser le couloir et se jeter sur le tableau digital pour y composer son code avant que lui-même ait pu esquisser le moindre geste.

— Que ... Mais ?

Allison lui tapota l'épaule.

— Prends la quinze, tant qu'elle est libre.

— De toute façon, pourquoi chercher une chambre ? Tu vas passer toute tes nuits dans celle-ci !

Scott se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à Peter qui sembla tout à coup très absorbé par l'abat-jour d'une des lampes de chevet tandis que sa copine se cachait derrière sa main pour pouffer.

Derek et Matt aidèrent Allison à trouver ses sacs parmi tous ceux empilés sur les porte-bagages, puis ils allèrent de chambre en chambre pour déposer les affaires de chacun.

Isaac avait pris possession de la chambre n°14 et avait Erica comme voisine. Stiles était dans la chambre qui portait le numéro 24, tout comme son maillot de crosse. Jackson et Lydia s'était installé côte à côte, dans les chambre n°20 et 22. Le jeune garçon blond proposa à son meilleur ami de s'installer dans la chambre en face de la sienne et c'est de cette façon que Danny hérita du numéro 19.

Erica insista pour que Boyd s'installe dans chambre à côté de la sienne. Il ne restait donc déjà plus beaucoup de choix quand Matt et Derek finirent de donner ses affaires à Isaac.

— Je vais prendre la chambre 21, avertit Peter en passant à côté de Derek.

— Ça me fait une belle jambe, ronchonna son neveu.

— De cette façon, je ne serais pas dérangé par des bruits nocturnes, insista le loup garou.

Derek fronça les sourcils avant de les hausser de surprise en comprenant le sous-entendu de son oncle.

— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dans la numéro 23 alors ? Elle est encore plus éloignée ?

— Parce que j'ai quand même envie d'entendre un peu !

Peter offrit un clin d'œil à Matt et s'en alla s'approprier la suite numéro 21.

— Tu veux que je te laisse la chambre 23 ? proposa timidement le photographe.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas, refusa Derek en soupirant. J'ai ... Le sommeil lourd.

**# #**

Stiles était assis sur son lit taille XXXXL et contemplait sa chambre sans y croire. Il se frotta vigoureusement le visage entre ses mains comme pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas en plein rêve. Les joues rouges, il se laissa tomber en arrière et s'enfonça dans le matelas moelleux.

Il resta un moment allongé avant de se rappeler qu'il avait promis à son père de l'appeler une fois arrivé au complexe. L'adolescent fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone mobile. Une fois qu'il l'eut retrouvé, il appuya sur la touche d'appel et chercha le numéro de son père.

La sonnerie retentit deux fois avant que le shérif ne décroche.

— Stiles ?

— Oui, papa. Je suis bien arrivé.

— Et alors ? C'est comment ?

Le jeune garçon regarda tout autour de lui et lâcha :

— Encore mieux que ce que je n'imaginais ! C'est superbe ! Tout est démesurément grand ... Tu verrais mon lit, il ne rentrerait même pas dans ma chambre à la maison. Il faudra que je pense à leur demander le nom de leur lessive parce que les draps sentent divinement bons !

— Je ne pense pas que leur lessive rentre dans notre budget, ironisa son père.

— Et tu n'as pas vu la taille de leur penderie ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse en remplir une avec toutes les affaires des filles, et pourtant, elles en ont apporté une tonne !

— Tu m'en diras tant ...

— J'ai un salon avec un écran plat géant juste en face de mon lit, avec un canapé hyper large. Et la salle de bains ... Pouah ! Plus nickel, tu meurs !

— Prends des cours auprès de la personne qui fait le ménage alors !

— Papaaaaaa !

— Je plaisante, fiston ! C'est bien que tout te plaise. Par contre, je vais devoir te laisser, je suis au bureau là.

— Ok, pas de soucis. Je te rappelle ce soir alors ?

Le père du garçon mit un instant avant de répondre :

— Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes obligé, Stiles ...

— Hein ? Oh, mais je ne suis pas tout obligé, papa. Je t'appelle parce que ça me fait plaisir !

— Si tu le dis. Bon, il faut vraiment que je raccroche.

— Ok, je te laisse, papa. A ce soir.

— A ce soir, fiston.

Stiles entendit son père raccrocher.

— Tu me manques, papa, murmura-t-il avant de lâcher son téléphone sur le lit.

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à ses bagages et tira son sac aux couleurs des Mets vers lui. Il l'ouvrit et soupira en voyant toutes les affaires qu'il avait à ranger. Le garçon se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts. Il avait oublié de demander à son père de les lui couper avant de partir. Tant pis. Il laisserait pousser ses cheveux durant le séjour et les raserait en rentrant.

Stiles se leva et s'étira. Un sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres. Il avait un mois complet pour laisser traîner ses affaires partout. Le garçon décida qu'il n'était pas l'heure de ranger ses sacs mais plutôt de partir à la découverte du complexe.

Il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle en face, pour inviter Matt à le suivre.


	10. Chapitre 10

Stiles et Matt avaient réussi à réunir tout le groupe dans le couloir, non sans mal.

Lydia avait longuement hésité entre aller avec ses amis visiter le lieu dont elle avait tant rêvé et peupler sa penderie et sa salle de bains avec toutes ses affaires. Jackson avait dû promettre de l'aider à ranger plus tard pour qu'elle accepte d'accompagner le groupe.

Quant à Erica, elle comptait tester le moelleux de son lit avec Boyd. Mais son petit ami avait repoussé ses avances, préférant visiter le complexe avec le reste de la bande. La jeune blonde l'avait suivi à contrecœur, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Lydia annonça qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial à voir au deuxième étage, qui n'était constitué que des chambres. Le groupe se dirigea donc vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le premier étage. En passant devant une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cour intérieure, Stiles ne put se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil.

— Hé ! Venez voir ! s'exclama-t-il en plaquant son nez contre la vitre.

Les autres s'approchèrent et se collèrent derrière lui pour admirer la vue. La cour carrée était pavée et abritait une piscine au fond turquoise. Des bains de soleil multicolores fleurissaient tout autour du bassin sous des parasols blancs, encore repliés pour l'heure.

— On ira faire un tour après manger ? proposa Scott.

Le groupe approuva la décision et ils se reculèrent un par un pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Allison fut l'une des dernières à quitter la cour des yeux. Elle se tourna vers Matt, qui continuait de fixer la cour, sans ciller.

— Matt ? Tout va bien ?

Le photographe sursauta vivement.

— Hein ? Euh ... Oui. Ça va, ça va. J'étais juste ... Tu sais, dans mes pensées ...

— Tu viens ? On va rejoindre les autres ! lui proposa la jeune fille en désignant l'escalier qu'était en train de descendre Lydia.

Matt hocha la tête et suivit Allison, sans dire un mot.

**# #**

Le premier étage proposait une multitude d'activités très différentes les unes des autres. Lydia guida ses amis à travers les différentes salles.

Ils découvrirent en premier la salle de musculation, au parquet de bois sombre. Des poids étaient entreposés dans un coin de la pièce et de multiples appareils, que les filles qualifièrent « d'engins de torture », étaient disposés aléatoirement.

La salle mitoyenne servait à la fois pour les cours de danse, ceux de yoga et de gym. Lydia apprit à ses amis que des professeurs hautement qualifiés venaient à des horaires prédéfinis pour dispenser des leçons. La pièce était également disponible en libre-service en dehors des heures de cours prévues. Un grand miroir, longé par une barre en bois, occupait tout un mur. De grands rangements en bois laissaient apercevoir des ballons, des cerceaux, des tapis et des tabourets de step.

Le groupe découvrit ensuite la salle de cinéma. Un grand écran blanc faisait face à deux ou trois dizaines de strapontins gris. La jeune rousse annonça qu'il fallait réserver les séances à l'accueil et qu'il fallait choisir les films parmi la banque de données de l'hôtel.

Au grand plaisir de Danny, la pièce suivante était une salle informatique. Une dizaine d'ordinateurs derniers cris était disposés dans des box individuels. Des consoles étaient soigneusement rangées sur des étagères, à côté de hautes piles de jeux vidéo. Lydia expliqua aux garçons, très intéressés, qu'on pouvait les emprunter pour les emmener dans les chambres mais qu'il fallait d'abord obtenir l'autorisation de la réception.

Les filles poussèrent des cris de joie en découvrant le spa qui jouxtait la salle informatique. Un grand couloir aux murs de bois menait à deux portes. Derrière la première, on trouvait un grand jacuzzi entouré par des sièges sur lesquels se détendre. La deuxième cachait des tables de massage. Derrière son bureau, une femme releva les yeux.

— Vous désirez un massage ? supposa-t-elle en se levant.

Stiles et Matt, qui avaient poussé la porte en premier, secouèrent vivement la tête et reculèrent.

Ils découvrirent encore une salle où divers instruments de musique étaient entreposés. Scott alla s'installer derrière une batterie tandis que Jackson et Boyd s'amusaient avec des guitares électriques. Danny se saisit d'une guitare normale et en tira quelques notes pour l'accorder.

— Tu sais jouer ? lui demanda Isaac.

— Un peu. J'ai appris tout seul.

Lydia finit par mener tout le monde jusqu'à la pièce suivante, qui s'avéra être une salle de réunion et de visioconférence, comme en témoignait l'écran sur l'un des murs, la grande table circulaire et les sièges disposés tout autour.

Enfin, ils découvrirent une pièce qui ressemblait à une boîte de nuit, avec d'un côté un bar, de l'autre une plateforme de DJ surélevée et une piste de danse au milieu, encerclée par des poufs et des fauteuils.

— C'est fantastique, finit par avouer Erica, résumant l'opinion collective.

— Et encore ! On a pas été voir l'allure des terrains de sports !

— On pourra voir ça une autre fois ? proposa Peter en se tapotant le ventre. J'ai faim !

Le groupe approuva et ils se dirigèrent vers le rez-de-chaussée pour gagner le restaurant.

**# #**

Le restaurant était à l'image de tout le complexe : classe et luxueux.

Des tables aux nappes blanches étaient disposées aléatoirement dans la pièce. Deux clients étaient déjà en train de déjeuner. Des serveurs aux vestons argentés attendaient derrière des buffets, le dos bien droit, leurs mains gantées de blancs le long de leur jambe.

Incertain sur la conduite à tenir, le groupe resta devant l'entrée. L'un des serveurs finit par s'approcher d'eux.

— Vous désirez une table pour ... ?

— Douze, répondit Peter. Nous sommes douze.

Le serveur s'inclina et les invita à aller se servir au buffet. Il fit signe à l'un de ses collègues et ensemble, ils décalèrent plusieurs tables pour former un espace pouvant accueillir le groupe.

Les serveurs derrière le buffet s'enquirent de ce que chacun voulait et s'empressèrent de servir qui des salades composées, qui une tranche de saumon avec son petit toast beurré, qui des crudités, qui une tranche de bœuf marinée et sa sauce à l'échalote.

Les convives se retrouvèrent autour de la table et dégustèrent les plats qu'ils avaient choisis. Les aliments fondaient sous la langue et étaient parfaitement assaisonnés. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard non plus dans le restaurant.

Les garçons n'hésitèrent pas à se resservir plusieurs fois alors que les filles, plus raisonnables, attendirent le dessert pour terminer leur repas.

En effet, si l'un des buffets, le plus grand, était occupé par les entrées et les plats principaux, le second, plus petit, proposait une gamme diverse de pâtisseries : petite pyramide de macarons, gâteau roulé à la fraise, tarte tatin, forêt noire, opéra ...

Une fois que Stiles eut fini sa troisième part de tarte aux pommes, Lydia proposa qu'ils aillent finir de ranger leurs affaires et de se retrouver à la piscine à 14h30.

— Tu vas pas commencer à faire ta loi, protesta Jackson. Pourquoi on n'irait pas à la piscine tout de suite ?

— De un, monsieur Whittemore, je ne fais pas ma loi, fit Lydia, la tête haute. J'essaie juste de passer le meilleur moment possible dans cet endroit idyllique. Et aller me noyer dans la piscine parce que je suis assez bête pour aller nager juste après le déjeuner ne rentre pas dans ma définition de « meilleur moment possible dans un endroit idyllique ». Et de deux, ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ta promesse de m'aider à ranger mes affaires. De toute façon, si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera ce soir. Autant que tu aies ta soirée libre, non ?

Jackson se renfrogna sous les rires de ses camarades et le groupe se leva pour regagner le deuxième étage. Ils laissèrent leurs assiettes sur les tables car ils avaient remarqué que les autres clients le faisaient et que les serveurs s'occupaient de débarrasser.

En se levant, un mouvement dans le coin opposé attira l'attention de Stiles. Il posa son regard sur une serveuse qui était en train de retirer une nappe d'une table. Le garçon se figea sur place.

De beaux cheveux d'un brun aux reflets caramel qui ondulaient dans son dos. De longs cils qui recouvraient ses yeux d'un vert à se damner. Un nez au bout rond. Des pommettes hautes.

Scott posa la main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

— Tu viens Stiles ?

Le jeune garçon adressa un sourire au loup garou avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers le fond du restaurant.

La femme avait disparu.

Le cœur battant, Stiles rejoignit le groupe qui discutait joyeusement du programme de l'après-midi.

La ressemblance était plus que troublante. Pourtant, l'adolescent ne pouvait douter de ce qu'il avait vu.

Cette serveuse ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère.

**# #**

Menton posé sur ses bras croisés, Stiles feuilletait l'album photo de sa mère. Il avait fouillé dans ses affaires, envoyant valser ses vêtements jusqu'à temps de retrouver le livre.

Pas de doute possible. Même si le garçon n'en avait jamais vraiment eu.

Cette femme qui travaillait à l'hôtel était le sosie de sa mère.

L'adolescent s'amusa à chercher les différences entre les deux photos qui étaient collées sur la page qu'il regardait.

Sur la première, sa mère avait des yeux bleus étincelants. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, guère plus. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à peine aux épaules et étaient tout raides. La photo avait été prise dehors, probablement dans un parc ce qui expliquait la belle couleur azur de ses prunelles, bien que la qualité de la photographie ne leur rende pas hommage.

La seconde était plus récente. Sa mère avait trente-trois ou peut être trente-quatre ans. Ses yeux étaient verts cette fois-ci parce que la photo avait été prise à l'intérieur. Un Stiles âgé d'une dizaine d'années et vêtu de son survêtement des Mets avait la tête posée sur ses genoux et des cheveux ondulés venaient lui chatouiller le front.

L'adolescent se sentit envahi par la nostalgie et il essuya d'un geste brusque les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Il se releva sur les genoux et ferma l'album photo. Cela faisait trois ans que sa mère était morte. Le garçon avait eu du mal à surmonter son décès mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il ne voulait plus se laisser abattre et replonger dans cette spirale de chagrin et de solitude.

Surtout qu'il était dans un hôtel paradisiaque, avec une bande d'amis prêts à faire une tonne de bêtises avec lui.

Stiles inspira plusieurs fois profondément pour se calmer. Quand il fut certain de ne plus avoir envie de pleurer, il rouvrit les yeux et rangea l'album photo dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

L'adolescent regarda avec découragement les affaires qu'il avait éparpillées dans sa chambre en cherchant les photos de sa mère. Il poussa un grognement et se leva pour commencer à remplir sa penderie, qui n'attendait que ça.

**# #**

— Non, Jackson. Cette robe n'est pas rouge, elle est framboise.

Le blond pinça le nez et se retourna lentement vers Lydia. La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, appliquant soigneusement du vernis sur ses ongles.

— Je ne saisis pas bien la différence, grogna l'adolescent entre ses dents.

Sa copine leva les yeux au ciel, comme si au contraire, la différence était particulièrement flagrante.

— Enfin, Jackson. Réfléchis cinq minutes, veux-tu ? De quelle couleur est une framboise ?

— Je ... Et bien ... Je dirais qu'une framboise est de la couleur framboise !

— Tu vois. Une framboise EST framboise, pas rouge. Donc il faut la ranger du côté des robes roses.

Lydia tenait particulièrement à ce que ces vêtements soient rangés par type et par couleur. Jackson ne savait pas si la jeune fille faisait ça pour l'embêter ou si elle avait vraiment l'habitude de le faire chez elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce tri commençait à faire monter la moutarde au nez du jeune garçon.

— Quand je t'ai proposé mon aide, je pensais qu'on ferait le rangement _ensemble_, souligna-t-il.

Sa copine lui jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'elle commençait à le considérer comme particulièrement attardé et agita ses doigts devant elle.

— Je suis un peu obligée de rester sur le lit, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une excuse suffisante pour te tourner les pouces.

Les yeux de Lydia commencèrent à jeter des éclairs et la jeune fille se leva d'un mouvement brusque.

— Très bien. Je vais ranger. Avec mes ongles qui ne sont pas secs. Quand je vais saisir mes vêtements avec mes ongles pas secs, je risque d'en mettre partout. Et je tâcherai mes belles affaires. Avec mes ongles pas secs. Et je vais gâcher tout mon vernis. Car mes ongles ne seront pas ...

— C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! s'écria Jackson. Je vais ranger tes affaires.

Avec un sourire satisfait, la jeune rousse se rassit sur le lit, admirant ses ongles. Son petit ami accrocha rageusement la robe framboise avec les autres robes roses et se saisit d'un gilet.

— Non, Jackson. Ce gilet n'est pas vert, il est bleu sarcelle.

**# #**

Boyd était en train de plier ses T-shirts pour les empiler correctement sur ses étagères quand une sonnerie retentit dans sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils, chercha son téléphone, pensant qu'on lui avait envoyé un message, mais l'écran lui indiqua qu'il n'avait rien reçu.

La sonnerie se fit entendre de nouveau et le loup garou comprit que ce devait être l'interphone qui lui signalait que quelqu'un était devant sa suite. Le garçon se dirigea vers l'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran de surveillance.

Erica attendait devant la porte, bras croisés. Alors qu'elle allait sonner une troisième fois, Boyd lui ouvrit la porte.

— Ne te presse pas surtout ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

— J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires. J'ai eu du mal à réaliser que la sonnerie était celle de mon interphone, se justifia calmement le grand loup garou.

La jeune blonde rentra dans la chambre sans attendre d'avoir été invité.

— Besoin d'un coup de main ? proposa-t-elle innocemment.

— C'est plutôt toi qui devrais en avoir besoin. Vu la tonne de vêtement que tu as emmené.

Erica s'assit sur le lit et en penchant la tête sur le côté, elle tapota la place à côté d'elle.

— Mes habits peuvent attendre un peu. Moi, non.

Boyd esquissa un sourire avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa copine, qui le fit basculer en arrière en se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

**# #**

Matt avait sorti son ordinateur et regardait les photos qu'il avait prises toute la matinée, depuis leur arrivée au Complexe du Paradis. Il s'amusa devant celle où Stiles et Scott faisaient semblant de se battre, rigola franchement en voyant Peter qui se cachait derrière une valise, ne laissant que son nez et son front dépasser, eut un sourire devant les trois filles qui se serraient les unes contre les autres avec des visages rayonnants de joie.

Ses préférées étaient sans contexte celles où ils étaient tous ensemble sur le parking. Il lui semblait qu'ils formaient une vraie bande d'amis, unie depuis toujours. Et la figure d'Allison prêt de la sienne, sourire éblouissant, yeux qui pétillent, le subjuguait.

Le garçon fit un clic droit avec sa souris et afficha la photo comme arrière-plan de son bureau d'ordinateur. Satisfait, il entreprit de retoucher les photos qu'il lui semblait nécessaire de modifier.


	11. Chapitre 11

Les garçons, à l'exception de Derek et Matt, étaient tous réunis dans le couloir, en short de bain et T-shirt, serviette autour du cou. Ils attendaient que les filles les rejoignent.

— Bon sang, c'est si dur que ça d'être à l'heure ? pesta Jackson en tapotant sur le mur contre lequel il était adossé.

— Techniquement, elles ne sont pas en retard, annonça Isaac en attrapant le poignet de Danny pour vérifier l'heure sur sa montre étanche. Il n'est que 14h28.

— En attendant, si nous on arrive à un rendez-vous avec la moindre minute de retard, on se fait incendier ! grogna l'adolescent blond.

Danny donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son meilleur ami pour le calmer. Au même moment, les filles sortirent enfin de la chambre de Lydia. Paréos bariolés attachés autour de la taille, cheveux remontés en queue de cheval, débardeurs cachant leurs hauts de maillot de bain, elles s'approchèrent des garçons.

— Pas trop tôt, souffla Jackson, exaspéré.

— On est tous là ? demanda Erica.

— Il manque encore Matt et Derek, signala Scott.

— Je pense qu'ils sont assez grands pour trouver d'eux-mêmes la piscine, fit Peter. Ils nous rejoindront quand ils seront prêts !

Le groupe approuva cette décision et Boyd appela l'ascenseur pour qu'ils puissent gagner le rez-de-chaussée.

**# #**

L'oreille collée à sa porte de chambre, Matt écouta les voix de ses amis s'éloigner, puis s'éteindre totalement lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur le groupe.

Le photographe retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, devant son ordinateur. La piscine ? Hors de question qu'il y aille ! Tant pis s'il devait passer ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ses amis le trouveraient sûrement bizarre mais il ne POUVAIT pas aller se baigner avec eux.

La gorge serrée, Matt se rappela la dernière fois qu'il s'était approché d'une piscine.

La chute. La morsure glacée de l'eau. Sa vision floutée par le chlore. Ses poumons réclamant de l'oxygène. Ses bras et ses jambes battant désespérément pour tenter de le remonter à la surface.

Un frisson le secoua et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le photographe manqua soudain d'air et se leva précipitamment, inspirant profondément. Un filet de sueur coula le long de son cou. Il croisa son regard dans le reflet que lui renvoyait l'écran de son ordinateur.

Son rythme cardiaque ralentit un peu quand il réalisa qu'il était bien au sec et non pas au fond d'une piscine, en train de se noyer. Matt se passa lentement une main sur le visage pour chasser les dernières brides de son cauchemar.

Ne pas y penser.

Se concentrer sur quelque chose d'heureux.

Les yeux du photographe se posèrent sur le sourire d'Allison, tête posée contre l'épaule de Lydia. Il se rassit, un peu apaisé. Puis, il reprit son activité, retouchant les photos pour que les couleurs ressortent mieux, s'accrochant au visage de la jeune fille pour oublier l'expérience traumatisante qu'il avait vécu enfant.

**# #**

Derek était allongé de tout son long sur le lit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté la douceur des draps ni le moelleux d'un matelas. Tout ce luxe lui donnait le vertige, lui qui était habitué depuis presqu'un an à vivre entre les restes de son ancien foyer calciné et un vieux hangar à bus.

Depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts, Peter exhortait son neveu à se chercher un appartement digne de ce nom, ce qui avait le don de taper sur les nerfs de l'alpha. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer le restant de ses jours dans un car scolaire rouillé ! Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller habiter autre part que dans la maison de ses parents.

Il n'y avait eu que deux lieux qu'il avait considéré comme son chez lui : le manoir des Hale et l'appartement de Laura, à Washington. Après la mort de leur famille, sa sœur et lui avaient été placés en foyer pour jeunes, d'abord à Beacon Hills, puis à Dodge City, une ville où Laura était entrée à la fac.

Un souvenir désagréable pour Derek.

On lui avait assuré que le foyer était son nouveau chez-lui, mais il ne s'y était jamais vraiment senti chez lui. Régulièrement, il découchait pour se rendre dans les ruines du manoir familial et s'allongeait sur le sol, près du vide, là où s'était trouvé son lit. Sa sœur le rejoignait à chaque fois et se collait contre lui, présence rassurante qui le réconfortait.

Le jour de ses vingt et un ans, Laura avait quitté le foyer pour jeunes, embarquant son frère avec elle pour Washington. Derek s'était senti à la fois déchiré de quitter Beacon Hills et soulagé de fuir leur sombre passé.

Sa sœur avait tout pris en charge, l'avait inscrit dans une faculté pour qu'ils poursuivent ses études, avait arrêté les siennes pour se trouver un boulot afin de payer les factures. Elle s'était occupée de son frère, veillant à ce qu'il ne manque jamais de rien.

Et puis un jour, elle était partie. Sans prévenir. Juste un mot pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Qu'elle allait à Beacon Hills réglait une affaire urgente. Qu'elle reviendrait vite.

Derek l'avait cru. Et l'avait attendue.

Elle n'était jamais revenue.

L'alpha se tourna sur le côté. Il ne voulait plus penser à toutes les tragédies qu'il avait dû vivre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à les oublier.

Furieux contre son oncle qui lui avait ôté la seule personne qui avait été là pour lui durant les six dernières années, il avait décidé de venger sa sœur et avait tranché la gorge de Peter, sans hésiter. Tant pis pour Scott qui comptait lui-même tuer le loup garou qui l'avait mordu pour perdre sa lycanthropie !

Bien sûr, Derek avait pensé qu'en assassinant son oncle, il deviendrait l'alpha. Cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé quelle lourde tâche pèserait alors sur ses épaules.

Il avait transformé Isaac, Erica et Boyd avant de se rendre compte qu'il en était désormais responsable. C'était sa responsabilité d'alpha de veiller à ce que ses bêtas soient en sécurité, aient un endroit où dormir, de quoi manger et se vêtir.

S'était ensuite peu à peu ajouté Scott et par conséquent Allison. Puis Stiles, qui était toujours là pour les aider. Et Peter, qui avait trouvé le moyen de se faire ressusciter. Enfin, Jackson et Lydia.

La meute avait grandi et aucun de ses bêtas ne se souciait du souci qu'ils lui causaient.

Scott et Jackson sortaient avec des humaines, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'ils pouvaient très bien perdre leur contrôle et les tuer en un clin d'œil.

Boyd et Erica étaient trop confiants en leur force pour considérer les chasseurs comme une réelle menace.

Stiles s'était de lui-même intégré à leur meute et était plus émerveillé qu'effrayé par leurs capacités.

Lydia et Allison ne semblaient pas réaliser le danger qui planait à chaque instant au-dessus d'elles.

Peter se faisait un malin plaisir de soutenir les bêtas dans leurs projets les plus loufoques et de se moquer de l'incapacité de son neveu à diriger d'une main de fer sa meute.

Il n'y avait qu'Isaac qui était raisonnable. Il ne sortait avec personne. Il ne sous-estimait pas les chasseurs. Il ne reprochait jamais à Derek les décisions qu'il prenait.

Mais l'alpha ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusions. Il sentait que son petit protégé finirait par lui aussi lui causer des soucis.

Depuis qu'il était enfant, Derek avait compris ce que sa condition de loup garou impliquait : être seul. Il avait tenté de briser la malédiction en sortant avec Kate et tout ce qu'il avait gagné était que la jeune fille de l'époque avait décimé sa famille.

Il s'était juré depuis de ne plus jamais faire confiance à personne.

Et c'était bien là le problème.

Même s'il s'évertuait à s'occuper de ses bêtas, il ne leur faisait pas du tout confiance.

Il avait essayé pourtant. Il pensait que Scott était honnête. Puis, il l'avait surpris annonçant à Gérard – maudit soit-il, cet humain ! – qu'il n'avait rejoint la meute que sur ordre du grand-père d'Allison. L'alpha avait également entendu Boyd et Erica discuter de la possibilité de quitter la meute. Ils n'avaient pas encore mis leur idée à exécution mais Derek redoutait le moment où ils décideraient de partir.

Jackson était intelligent, mais prétentieux. Pour l'instant, il restait avec les autres car ils avaient conscience que sa survie passait par la meute. Cependant, un jour viendrait où il se sentirait assez fort pour survivre par ses propres moyens. Peter l'avait déjà trahi en tuant sa Laura adorée. L'alpha ne pouvait croire qu'il était repentant et tout à fait prêt à le suivre sans se rebeller.

Quant à Allison et Lydia, les deux jeunes filles étaient les dernières en qui il placerait sa confiance. La première était une chasseuse. Elle avait ça dans le sang. Si jamais sa romance avec Scott se finissait, qui pouvait lui affirmer qu'elle ne tenterait pas de les tuer tous ? Et Lydia avait beau être redoutablement futée, elle était aussi assez superficielle aux yeux de Derek. Jamais il ne mettrait sa vie entre les mains d'une telle personne.

Dans ces conditions, comment penser qu'Isaac ne le trahirait jamais ?

L'alpha roula sur le ventre. Et dire que les autres étaient tous partis se baigner, insouciants, alors que lui-même se torturait l'esprit pour élaborer le plan le plus efficace possible pour la pleine lune. Malgré les affirmations de Peter, Derek n'était pas certain que cette soirée se passe bien. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tiraillait le ventre à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Il ferma les yeux. Le visage de sa sœur s'inscrivit devant ses paupières closes.

— Laura ... Si tu étais là, toi, tu saurais quoi faire ... murmura-t-il.

**# #**

Stiles s'élança en premier sur le sol pavé de la cour intérieure. Il courut jusqu'au bord de la piscine et bondit. L'adolescent remonta ses genoux contre son menton et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, pour faire le plus de remous possible au moment de pénétrer dans l'eau.

Il s'enfonça dans un "plouf" sonore et l'onde de choc se répandit sur toute la surface de la piscine, des vaguelettes allant mourir sur les bords du bassin. Le garçon s'attendait à être mordu par le froid de l'eau mais la piscine était chauffée. La température était tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable.

Stiles refit surface à temps pour voir Scott et Boyd s'élancer à leur tour dans le bassin. Les gerbes qu'ils soulevèrent en entrant dans l'eau éclaboussèrent leur ami, qui cligna des paupières pour chasser les gouttes qui piquaient les yeux.

Isaac et Jackson les rejoignirent avec beaucoup plus d'élégance. Ils plongèrent tous les deux, bras en avant, leurs corps décrivant une jolie courbe. Danny fut le seul garçon qui eut la galanterie d'accompagner les filles. Il se laissa glisser doucement dans la piscine tandis que les demoiselles s'asseyaient sur le bord, laissant tremper leurs jambes.

Une bataille générale fut aussitôt déclarée entre les garçons. Chacun pour soi, ils essayaient de se couler sans être eux-mêmes coulés. Les loups garous avaient clairement un avantage physique. Stiles s'en rendit rapidement compte. Peter se jeta sur lui et lui plaqua la tête sous l'eau. Quand il réussit à émerger, ce fut son meilleur ami qui le renvoya sous la surface.

Le jeune garçon lutta quelques instants avec les autres mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'approcher de quelqu'un, il se retrouvait immanquablement repoussé. Au contraire, Danny réussissait à se défendre plutôt bien face aux loups garous. Bien que le gardien ne fasse pas le poids face à un Boyd, il avait réussi à envoyer Scott voler dans les airs une ou deux fois et se débattait comme un diable dès que Jackson l'attrapait.

Epuisé par leur joute aquatique, l'adolescent aux cheveux courts s'éclipsa discrètement en faisant la brasse et vint s'accouder au rebord du bassin, près d'Allison. La jeune brune lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

— Tu déclares forfait ? lui lança Erica, moqueuse.

— Parce que tu crois que le combat est équitable ? bougonna le jeune garçon en posant le menton sur ses bras.

Lydia se pencha pour l'éclabousser.

— Et Danny alors ? Il s'en sort plutôt bien, non ?

— Tu as l'impression qu'on a la même carrure ? railla Stiles.

— Laissez-le tranquille, les filles, le défendit la chasseuse. Il s'est bien débrouillé !

Le garçon lui envoya un regard reconnaissant et son amie lui adressa un sourire complice.

— Et puis, n'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à lui qu'on est ici ! ajouta Allison en tournant la tête vers ses deux amies, faisant voltiger ses longs cheveux noirs.

— C'est vrai. Merci encore Stiles !

La jeune rousse dévoila ses dents blanches en un joli sourire. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts fronça les sourcils.

— Arrêtez de tous me remercier, grommela-t-il.

— Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'apprécies pas les remerciements, ricana Erica.

— Si, mais trop, c'est trop ! En plus, ce n'est pas comme si je vous payais le séjour. J'ai gagné les places, alors autant que vous en profitiez avec moi.

La blonde haussa un sourcil mais préféra changer de sujet et se lança avec Lydia dans une conversation passionnée sur leurs maillots de bains.

— Tiens, voilà enfin Derek ! annonça Allison en agitant le bras en direction de l'alpha.

Stiles tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la cour intérieure. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Vêtu de son seul short de bain noir avec des imprimés tribaux blancs sur la jambe droite, abdos parfaitement dessinés, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, peau mate, Derek ressemblait à un mannequin tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode.

Même s'il avait le chic pour réussir à le frapper dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le loup garou. Il avait une classe folle, et ce, en tout occasion. Son charisme était tel que le garçon se demanda comment il faisait pour être encore célibataire. Toutes les femmes de Beacon Hills devaient se pâmer devant lui lorsqu'il faisait ses courses au supermarché.

Alors que Derek se rapprochait de la piscine, Stiles se rappela le détail qui faisait que le loup garou dormait seul. Bien que physiquement, il soit irréprochable, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un visage grave en toutes occasions. Ses regards étaient également souvent peu aimables.

Pourtant, les rares fois où Stiles avait vu le loup garou sourire, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui trouver que ça lui allait bien. Sa bouche creusait deux fossettes sur ses joues, ce qui le rajeunissait. Avec son air sérieux, il prenait dix ans de plus.

Le jeune garçon avait espéré dérider un peu l'alpha avec le séjour. Toutefois, il conservait sa mine patibulaire à toute heure du jour, comme si le luxe du lieu le blasait plus qu'autre chose et que rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de réfléchir à tous les problèmes qui pesaient sur ses épaules.

L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait tourmenter Derek à ce point. Le kanima n'était plus, ils étaient loin des chasseurs et le grand père fou d'Allison était porté disparu. Bon, la pleine lune était dans une semaine et demie mais ils avaient le temps d'élaborer un plan, non ? Et puis, Peter avait eu l'air sûr de lui quand il avait affirmé qu'à quatre, ils étaient capables de gérer Erica, Boyd et Jackson. L'oncle n'aurait pas menti sur un sujet aussi important, non ?

Si ?

Stiles se sentit aussitôt frissonner en songeant que Peter était tout à fait capable d'avoir menti. Derek le coupa de ses pensées moroses en s'asseyant à côté de lui, laissant couler ses jambes dans l'eau.

— On ne t'attendait plus ! s'étonna Erica.

— J'étais occupé. Où est Matt ?

— Dans sa chambre, je crois. Il n'est pas descendu à la piscine avec nous tout à l'heure.

Avant que le loup garou ait pu faire un commentaire, Isaac, qui venait de remarquer son arrivée, l'appela :

— Tu nous fais un plongeon, Derek ?

— Toi d'abord.

— Allez ! Ne fais pas la poule mouillée, le provoqua Jackson.

— Prouve-nous que tu es un vrai alpha ! s'écria joyeusement Scott.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et le jeune brun se rendit compte un peu tard de son erreur. Danny ne manqua pas de relever :

— Alpha ?

— C'est un délire de Scott, expliqua Jackson en appuyant ses propos d'un regard lourd de reproches. Un jour, il a lu quelque part que dans une meute de loups, le chef est appelé l'alpha. Depuis ce temps-là, il n'arrête pas d'appeler Derek comme ça.

L'hawaïen hocha la tête et pour dissiper le malaise, le jeune Hale retira ses lunettes de soleil, dévoilant ses yeux d'un incroyable bleu-vert. Stiles rajouta mentalement la couleur de ses prunelles à la liste qu'il dressait des caractéristiques physiques qui faisait du loup garou un top model.

L'alpha se leva et se dirigea vers le plongeoir sous les acclamations de ses bêtas. Le jeune garçon tendit la main vers les lunettes abandonnée sur le rebord de la piscine et les posa sur son nez avant de se tourner vers Allison.

— Ca me donne un côté ténébreux ? demanda-t-il en prenant une voix basse et grave.

La jeune fille éclata de rire avant de le pousser gentiment. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts observa Derek qui se plaça sur le plongeoir et sautilla dessus pour se concentrer. Isaac plaça deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla, rapidement suivi par Boyd et Scott.

L'alpha haussa un sourcil, fit mine d'hésiter, puis s'appuya de tout son poids sur le bord du plongeoir pour le faire plier et s'élança.

Son corps fila dans les airs grâce à l'élan donné par le plongeoir et le loup garou tendit son dos avant de se rouler en boule pour réaliser une vrille. Juste avant de toucher l'eau, il bascula tête la première et pénétra dans l'eau, bras tendu.

Les filles applaudirent tandis que les garçons poussaient des cris de joie.

— A mon tour ! annonça Jackson en nageant vers le bord.

Tandis que le jeune blond se hissait hors de la piscine pour gagner à son tour le plongeoir, Derek réapparut à la surface, éclaboussant Scott qui avait voulu se jeter sur lui pour le renvoyer sous l'eau. L'alpha fit deux mouvements de brasse pour atteindre le bord où étaient installés les trois filles et Stiles tandis que Jackson plongeait gracieusement sous les encouragements de sa copine.

D'un geste souple, Derek se glissa devant Stiles et porta sa main à son visage. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts voulut reculer mais il était déjà contre le bord. Il ne put échapper aux doigts du loup garou qui se posèrent doucement contre sa tempe, comme une caresse.

— Ceci est à moi, je crois, souffla-t-il en retirant délicatement les lunettes de soleil.

— Euh ... Je voulais juste les essayer ...

L'alpha lança un regard navré au jeune garçon, comme si l'excuse n'était pas valable pour lui. Après avoir posé ses lunettes sur le bord de la piscine, il claqua sa langue contre ses dents :

— Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires ...

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais Derek s'écriait déjà :

— Désolé, les gars, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé le gagnant du concours de plongeon !

Et le loup garou attrapa vivement le garçon. Il le souleva sans peine au-dessus de sa tête et l'envoya faire un magnifique plat au milieu de la piscine. L'adolescent eut tout juste le temps de retenir sa respiration avant d'être envahi par un tourbillon de bulles.

Lorsqu'il émergea, la première chose qu'il remarqua, une fois ses yeux réhabitués à la lumière, fut le sourire que Derek arborait. Un sourire dépourvu de sarcasme et plein de vie. Un sourire qui lui donnait cinq ans de moins. Et des yeux qui pétillaient de plaisir.

L'alpha rejoignit sa victime rapidement et entreprit de la faire couler de nouveau. Stiles se laissa faire. Il était prêt à tout pour que son aîné oublie, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, tous les soucis qu'il avait.


	12. Chapitre 12

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle. Le groupe joua pendant deux heures dans la piscine. Après que Peter, Jackson et Isaac eurent conclu un pacte et réussi à couler Derek, les filles s'étaient glissées à leur tour dans l'eau. Scott et Boyd avaient fait monter leur copine sur leurs épaules pour qu'elle se batte l'une contre l'autre. Erica n'avait accordé aucune chance à Allison et la jeune brune n'avait pas tardé à partir en arrière, entraînant son petit ami dans sa chute.

Peter avait trouvé le jeu très amusant et avait réussi à convaincre Derek de prendre Isaac sur son dos pendant que lui-même maintiendrait Stiles sur ses épaules. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts s'était dit qu'ils allaient forcément perdre, mais son partenaire esquivait souplement les assauts du loup garou frisé, lui permettant de tenir bon.

Leur duel s'interrompit lorsque Derek, lassé, se jeta d'un bond féroce sur son oncle, faisant basculer Isaac sur Stiles. Les quatre garçons s'enfoncèrent sous la surface et émergèrent en riant.

Le groupe avait goûté au bord de l'eau. Un petit bar était ouvert et grâce à leur pass, ils purent se commander des glaces sans débourser le moindre centime. Le soleil qui dardait ses rayons sur la cour avait séché leurs peaux et seuls les cheveux des filles étaient encore humides.

— Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je rêve d'aller me prélasser dans le spa, annonça Lydia en s'étirant.

— Sans moi ! prévint Jackson. J'ai subi assez de tes lubies pour aujourd'hui !

Sa copine ne lui accorda pas un regard et s'adressa à ses deux amies :

— Allison, Erica ? Ça vous tente ?

Les deux filles acceptèrent de l'accompagner et ne tardèrent pas à se lever.

— Vous m'avez tué, se plaignit Peter. Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un peu dans ma chambre pour me remettre de mes émotions.

— Regardez-moi un peu ce vieux pépère ! se moqua Isaac en lui tapotant le ventre. Tu ferais mieux d'aller à la salle de musculation. Ce n'est pas un peu de graisse que je vois apparaître au niveau des hanches ?

— Tu dois confondre avec ma grâce naturelle ! fit semblant de s'offusquer le loup garou avant de s'éloigner d'un pas fier.

— Une partie de FIFA 13 sur Xbox, ça te tente, Danny ? proposa Jackson.

Son meilleur ami accepta et Boyd se joignit à eux. Les trois garçons se dirigèrent pour demander à l'accueil la possibilité d'emprunter une console et un jeu vidéo.

— Tu vas faire quoi, Stiles ? lui demanda Scott.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts haussa les épaules.

— Je crois que je vais aller acheter une glace pour Matt. Il ne peut définitivement pas passer à côté d'un tel délice !

— C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas vu de tout l'après-midi ... approuva Isaac.

— Tu sais quel parfum lui prendre ? s'étonna le loup garou brun.

— Tu crois qu'on discutait de quoi, sur notre banc de touche, durant les entraînements de crosse ? railla Stiles. On n'avait pas vraiment envie d'évoquer nos résultats scolaires et le sujet « pluie et beau temps » était assez rapidement traité !

— Il pourra nous montrer les photos de la journée, s'enthousiasma Isaac. Allez, c'est décidé, on va le voir !

Le garçon frisé se releva et ses deux amis suivirent le mouvement. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts se tourna vers Derek, qui était resté allongé sur son bain de soleil.

— Tu viens avec nous ?

— Non merci, refusa le grand brun.

— Oh, allez ! Ton bronzage est déjà parfait ! ironisa le jeune garçon. Et puis, ça va être trop cool de rejoindre Matt. On va pouvoir se tresser les cheveux en regardant les photos qu'il a prises.

L'alpha poussa un soupir avant de se lever. Stiles voulut faire un signe de victoire mais le loup garou lui frappa l'arrière du crâne avant qu'il ait esquissé le moindre geste.

— D'accord, je viens, mais arrête de te moquer de moi.

— Pas de problème, chef ! Je te paye un Coca pour me faire pardonner ?

— Pardon ? Payer ? ricana Derek. Tu veux plutôt dire profiter de ton pass, non ?

— Donc un Coca ?

Le loup garou fixa son interlocuteur un instant avant de lâcher :

— Un jus d'orange. Avec un muffin au chocolat.

— Oula ! Attention à ta ligne ! lança Stiles en s'élançant vers le bar avant que l'alpha ait pu le frapper.

Scott leva un sourcil vers Derek.

— Tu le laisses partir sans rien dire ?

Le grand brun haussa les épaules.

— Pourquoi lui courir après ? Il sera bien obligé de revenir !

**# #**

Les quatre garçons étaient installés autour de Matt, qui leur faisait visionner les photos qu'il avait enregistrées sur son ordinateur.

Derek s'était assis le dos contre la tête de lit. A côté de lui, Isaac avait posé une main au-dessus de l'épaule de Matt et était penché sur l'écran. De l'autre côté du photographe, Scott semblait tout aussi intéressé et détaillait chaque photo sur laquelle Allison apparaissait. Stiles était allongé de tout son long sur le matelas, une jambe dépassant dans le vide.

— Tu es vraiment doué, Matt, finit par souffler le loup garou brun.

— On a l'impression d'être tous des mannequins, renchérit Isaac.

— Vous trouvez ? demanda timidement le photographe.

— Et comment ? Regarde ! Tu as même réussi à rendre Derek moins maussade que d'habitude !

Stiles se releva pour regarder la photo en question. L'alpha, blouson de cuir sur le dos, était en train de tendre une valise au loup garou frisé. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, tout juste perceptible.

— Comment ça, j'ai l'air maussade ?

— Tiens, et regarde celle-là !

La photo en question était un portrait de Derek qui rendait hommage à ses yeux. On n'avait presque l'impression de ne voir plus qu'eux, tellement leur couleur bleu-vert était intense.

— Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour te lancer dans une carrière de top-modèle !

L'alpha donna une tape sur la tête du loup garou frisé, qui protesta en se plaignant de souffrir.

— Arrête ! se moqua Derek. Tu as une telle épaisseur de cheveux que mon coup a été amorti.

Ils continuèrent de regarder les photos et Matt leur montra deux, trois trucs qu'il utilisait sur son logiciel de retouche pour enjoliver les clichés qu'il prenait. Il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller dîner et les garçons aidèrent le photographe à ranger son matériel, qu'il avait un peu éparpillé dans l'après-midi.

— En tout cas, même si tu fais du bon boulot, il faudrait quand même que tu viennes avec nous à la piscine la prochaine fois, insista Scott tandis qu'ils sortaient de la chambre.

— Euh ... Ouais, répondit Matt évasivement.

Les cinq garçons appelèrent l'ascenseur et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

**# #**

Les filles attendaient déjà dans les fauteuils du hall. Scott trottina jusqu'à sa copine.

— Allison ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton visage ?

— Ça te plaît ?

Le loup garou fit glisser son pouce le long de la joue de la jeune brune. Ses cils étaient enveloppés d'une légère couche de mascara qui donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus épais que d'habitude. Ses paupières étaient rehaussées d'un rose délicat et un gloss framboise recouvrait ses lèvres, les faisant briller.

— Ouais. Ça me plaît carrément ! souffla le garçon, totalement sous le charme.

— On a découvert un salon d'esthétique derrière les tables de massage, expliqua Lydia en se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil pour venir se coller à sa meilleure amie. On n'allait pas se priver de le tester !

— C'était la première fois que je me faisais maquiller, s'extasia Erica. J'avais l'impression d'être une star !

— Super, ironisa Stiles. Sortons le tapis rouge pour ces dames.

— Tu n'as pas pris ton appareil, Matt ? interrogea la jeune rousse, ignorant totalement l'adolescent aux cheveux courts.

— Non, je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre.

— Et il ne va pas remonter le chercher aujourd'hui, intervint Derek avant que Lydia ait pu répondre.

— Je ne comptais pas lui demander d'aller le chercher, protesta la jeune rousse, la bouche en cœur. Je voulais juste ... Exprimer ma déception !

— Ca nous donne une bonne excuse pour y retourner demain ! assura Erica.

— Retourner où ?

Peter venait de rejoindre le groupe et attrapait le train en marche. Isaac lui raconta l'après-midi des filles et ils poursuivirent leur discussion jusqu'à ce que Danny, Boyd et Jackson les rejoignent. La bande entra dans le restaurant et chacun alla se servir avant de s'installer à leur table, que les serveurs avaient laissée en place.

Le menu du soir se composait d'une purée de pommes de terre, de filets de dorade, de langoustines et d'une jardinière de légumes. En plein milieu du repas, Lydia rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et réclama l'attention de tout le groupe.

— Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'établir un planning d'activités pour notre séjour.

— Quoi ? Mais on n'est pas à l'armée, on est en vacances ! se récria Stiles.

— Je ne parle pas d'instaurer le lever à 8h, s'agaça la jeune rousse, ni de tout régler comme sur papier à musique. Mais il faut au moins prévoir les jours où on compte faire des sorties tous ensemble.

— Lydia a raison, approuva Peter. On ne va pas rester collé tous ensemble pendant un mois. Mais on peut quand même prévoir des jours où on se retrouvera tous. Et puis, n'oubliez pas que l'on doit réserver certaines pièces, comme la salle de ciné, avant d'y accéder.

— On peut prévoir un programme général, dans lequel on planifiera quelques activités, et chacun sera libre ou non d'y adhérer, conclut la jeune fille en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux roux autour de son index.

Chacun finit par tomber d'accord avec les arguments de Peter et Lydia. Ils finirent le dîner en se chamaillant sur les dates de réservation de la salle de cinéma et du gymnase. Puis, le groupe se sépara, au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient se coucher.

**# #**

Stiles était allongé, bras sous la tête, le drap remonté sur sa poitrine. Les grands volets électriques étaient descendus devant les portes fenêtres, plongeant la chambre dans le noir complet.

Le garçon se sentait seul.

Parfois, son père était de service la nuit et rentrait tard. L'adolescent ne s'endormait jamais avant d'avoir entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Le problème n'était pas qu'il avait peur de se retrouver face à face avec un cambrioleur. Après tout, il négociait avec des loups garous tous les jours. Mais Stiles craignait le jour où son père ne rentrerait pas.

C'était plus fort que lui. Depuis le décès de sa mère, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de vivre avec la peur que le shérif le quitte à son tour. Il détestait quand sa maison était vide, l'obligeant à affronter la solitude qu'il craignait tant. C'était pour cette raison qu'il restait autant que possible avec Scott.

Et lorsque son meilleur ami n'était pas disponible, l'adolescent se concentrait sur n'importe quoi qui puisse lui faire oublier qu'il était seul : un livre, internet, une chaîne de télévision, un jeu vidéo ... Stiles avait fini par développer un comportement proche de l'hyperactivité. Le garçon ne pouvait pas rester en place, sans rien faire, sans réfléchir.

Malheureusement, si son besoin compulsif d'être constamment occupé avait ses avantages, comme par exemple une culture générale largement développée qui lui permettait d'obtenir facilement de bonnes notes à ses examens, il y avait aussi un défaut majeur. Le garçon avait beaucoup de mal à se focaliser sur un sujet à la fois.

Son cerveau bouillonnait d'informations diverses qui cherchait continuellement à s'échapper. Cela valait à l'adolescent de régulièrement répondre à côté de la plaque aux questions que lui posaient ses professeurs et de subir les moqueries de ses camarades, qui le qualifiaient immanquablement d'hyperactif.

Stiles se retourna vivement sur le ventre, le nez enfoui dans son oreiller. Le garçon trouvait sa suite beaucoup trop calme. Il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qui se passait dans les autres chambres, ce qui renforçait son sentiment de solitude.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et imagina son meilleur ami dans son lit. Il devait s'être couché, un bras au-dessus de la tête, l'autre en travers de son torse. Il s'endormait toujours dans cette position.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux. Scott ne devait pas être seul dans sa suite. Pas quand Allison se trouvait dans la chambre voisine de la sienne. Elle devait sûrement l'avoir rejoint. A moins que ce ne soit le garçon qui soit allé se glisser sous les draps de la jeune fille.

En tout cas, les tourtereaux allaient passer la nuit ensemble. Tout comme Boyd et Erica. Jackson et Lydia.

L'adolescent roula sur lui-même jusqu'à être de nouveau sur le dos. Penser à tout cet épanchement amoureux rose bonbon lui donnait envie de vomir. Ou de pleurer. Voire les deux en même temps. Il n'avait rien contre un peu de romantisme et était content que ses amis soient heureux, mais il est assez difficile de regarder trois couples fondre d'amour devant soi quand on est soi-même célibataire depuis seize ans.

Au moins, il avait réussi à décrocher assez de place pour inviter d'autres célibataires, lui épargnant la douloureuse expérience de passer un mois entouré par de l'amour et de l'adoration mielleuse. Quoiqu'après réflexion, Stiles se dit qu'il aurait été plus utile pour lui de donner ses tickets supplémentaires à de ravissantes jeunes filles plutôt qu'à ses amis.

C'était Danny qui allait pouvoir le remercier. Non seulement l'adolescent aux cheveux courts lui offrait un mois dans un hôtel de luxe mais en plus, il lui apportait sur un plateau d'argent quatre célibataires tout frais. Le garçon ne se comptait pas dans le lot. Non pas qu'il soit contre une relation homosexuelle. Mais le gardien de l'équipe de crosse lui avait plusieurs fois précisé explicitement qu'il n'était pas du tout son type.

Le jeune hawaïen n'avait aucune chance avec l'un ou l'autre des Hale. Peter s'extasiait dès qu'il le pouvait sur la mère de Scott, titillant exprès le jeune loup-garou qui s'énervait immanquablement quand le sujet était mis sur la table. Quant à Derek, en un an, il n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de faiblesse devant un garçon ou une fille. Peut-être était-il asexué ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi malgré son physique de dieu, il restait un éternel célibataire.

Stiles n'imaginait pas non plus Danny sortir avec Matt. Le jeune photographe avait des yeux d'un bleu pur, du genre à faire chavirer les cœurs, et le gardien ne devait pas y être insensible. Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux courts avait noté la rougeur qui montait aux joues de Matt lorsque son regard se perdait du côté des décolletés provoquants de Lydia et Erica. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas être gay.

Il ne restait plus qu'Isaac. S'il n'avait jamais semblé troublé par son amie lycanthrope, qui devait pourtant lui en avoir montré des vertes et des pas mûres, le loup garou frisé n'avait cependant jamais montré d'attirance pour les hommes. Toutefois, il était sûrement celui qui était le plus enclin à répondre positivement aux avances de Danny.

Stiles se releva d'un bond, faisant voltiger le drap, et se frotta vigoureusement les tempes pour chasser l'image de ses deux amis s'embrassant langoureusement, collés l'un contre l'autre. Enervé, le jeune garçon tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet et ouvrit le tiroir pour en extraire son MP3. Il glissa les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et appuya sur le bouton de lecture.

Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir, bercé par la musique.

_Come on, come on. Put your hand into the fire._


	13. Chapitre 13

Le premier incident arriva quatre jours après leur arrivée.

La première semaine s'était pourtant écoulée dans une bonne ambiance. Tantôt tous ensembles, souvent disloqué en bandes de deux ou trois, le groupe profitait du Complexe du Paradis pour passer les meilleures vacances de sa vie.

Danny et Matt s'étaient plutôt bien intégrés à la meute de loups garous.

Le photographe était régulièrement sollicité par les filles, qui adoraient prendre la pose devant son objectif. Même les garçons se prenaient au jeu, même s'ils faisaient plus souvent les zouaves qu'autre chose. Toutefois, lorsque le groupe se rendait à la piscine, Matt manquait immanquablement à l'appel. Quand quelqu'un pensait à lui demander la raison de son absence, le jeune garçon trouvait toujours le moyen de changer de sujet.

Quant à Danny, tout le monde l'aimait ! D'un naturel calme et posé, il avait rapidement trouvé sa place dans le groupe, arbitrant les conflits qui animaient parfois le groupe.

Stiles tâchait de faire bonne figure pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, insouciants et totalement ravi de leurs vacances, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il dormait mal la nuit. A chaque fois qu'il était dans sa chambre, il avait l'impression d'être oppressé, de suffoquer. L'adolescent avait du mal à supporter la solitude qui le guettait à chaque fois qu'il se séparait du reste du groupe pour aller se coucher.

En temps normal, il serait allé voir Scott et son meilleur ami lui aurait permis de dormir avec lui sans lui poser la moindre question. Mais le jeune loup garou passait ses nuits avec Allison. Stiles savait que s'il avait parlé de son malaise, Scott aurait accepté de mettre sa copine de côté pour s'occuper de lui. Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux courts ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse.

Alors, il se contentait de glisser ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, d'allumer son MP3 et de réciter indéfiniment dans sa tête la recette des cookies. Le jeune garçon fermait les yeux très forts, espérant qu'il passerait une nuit reposante. Malheureusement, il se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur, sortant essoufflé d'un cauchemar dans lequel il voyait, au choix, son père mourir, l'accident de voiture de sa mère ou ses amis se faire torturer.

Ses amis avaient remarqué ses traits fatigués lorsqu'il se levait le matin et Stiles avait menti, prétendant passer la nuit à surfer sur internet avec son IPhone. Jackson s'était bien entendu moquer de lui, sous entendant que c'était plutôt des films érotiques qui lui faisaient faire des nuits blanches. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts n'avait pas répliqué. Il préférait qu'on pense qu'il regardait des vidéo X plutôt que d'avouer qu'il était victime de terreurs nocturnes.

Dans la journée, le malaise qui lui tenaillait le cœur était toujours là, planant au-dessus de lui comme une ombre terrifiante. Pour lui échapper, le jeune garçon veillait à ne jamais rester seul. Il collait au train de Scott autant que faire se pouvait, mais dès que celui-ci s'éclipsait avec Allison, Stiles proposait une partie de jeux vidéo à Isaac et Danny. Parfois, il restait avec Matt, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à la photographie. En dernier recours, il se rendait avec Jackson et Boyd en salle de musculation, même s'il se sentait terriblement ridicule face à leurs biceps impressionnants.

Il n'y avait que les deux Hale que l'adolescent évitait soigneusement. Il était désespéré, mais pas au point de penser que Derek accepterait de se faire suivre toute la journée. L'alpha risquait fort de s'énerver, et par conséquent, de le frapper, si jamais le garçon osait ne serait-ce que rester cinq minutes seul avec lui.

Et Peter le faisait définitivement flipper. Même s'il semblait s'être racheté une conduite depuis sa résurrection, Stiles ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait agi en parfait psychopathe au début de l'année, le menaçant de façon assez convaincante pour que l'envie de traîner avec le loup garou lui passe.

Fort heureusement, jusqu'à présent, l'adolescent avait réussi à toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre à coller que les deux Hale.

**# #**

Le groupe venait de finir de déjeuner. Peter se tapotait le ventre, l'air satisfait, pendant qu'Isaac se moquait encore une fois de sa ligne. Lydia, Allison et Erica discutaient de leurs projets pour l'après-midi.

— Quelqu'un pour nous accompagner au spa ?

— Pas moi ! s'écria Jackson. Il me reste encore trop d'amour propre pour aller m'asseoir dans un jacuzzi pour parler maquillage avec mes copines ! Qui pour un basket ?

— Un basket ? Ma digestion vient tout juste de commencer, protesta Isaac. Je ne vais même pas pouvoir bouger sur le terrain. Je préfère encore le spa.

— Très bien, Boucle d'Or ! Va te vernir les ongles tout l'après-midi, fit le blond en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux. J'irais faire du sport avec les vrais hommes !

Stiles sentit son téléphone portable vibrer contre sa jambe et le sortit de sa poche. Le nom et la photo de son père était affiché sur son écran.

— Tu peux parler, Terminator ! Tu joues au gros dur devant nous, mais tu passes tes soirées à trier des robes et des petites culottes selon leur couleur. Fais-tu enfin la différence entre un délicat grenat et un rouge bordeaux ?

Jackson cracha un juron mais l'adolescent aux cheveux courts ne suivit pas la suite de leur dispute. Il était déjà dans le hall, le téléphone à l'oreille.

— Allo papa ?

— Ca va, fiston ?

— Oui, moi, nickel, mais toi ?

— Ca va bien ...

— Mais alors, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Le shérif rigola un peu nerveusement.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre de tes nouvelles ?

Stiles se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Je te dérange peut-être ?

— Non, pas du tout. On vient de finir de manger. On discutait de ce qu'on allait faire cet après-midi, c'est tout. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Le jeune garçon se mit à faire les cent pas dans le hall. Il n'arrivait pas à croire son père. Lui qui attendait toujours que son fils l'appelle devait avoir une bonne raison pour passer un coup de fil.

Stiles se figea soudain. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le bureau d'accueil et s'y dirigea d'un pas vif. Il consulta le petit calendrier posé sur le comptoir et posa son doigt sur la date du jour. Le 5 juillet.

L'adolescent retint son souffle. C'était l'anniversaire de son père. Le garçon ferma les yeux et se frappa le front du plat de la main. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?

— Ca va, Stiles ? finit par s'inquiéter son père devant son silence.

— Oui. Je viens juste de réaliser que ... Enfin ... J'avais oublié ... Bon anniversaire, papa !

Le shérif toussota et eut la bonne grâce de paraître surpris.

— Oh, on est déjà le cinq ? Vraiment ?

— Papa ... Ne fait pas l'innocent. C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir oublié ...

— Voyons, Stiles, il n'y a pas de problème. Je comprends. Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser là-bas ...

— Papa, arrête ! le coupa le jeune garçon. Il y a un problème. Quel fils oublie de l'anniversaire de son père ? C'est intolérable !

Un silence tendu suivi la tirade de l'adolescent.

— Tu es sûr que ça va, Stiles ? demanda le shérif au bout d'un moment.

Le garçon soupira et se passa la main sur l'arrière du crâne.

— Ouais ça va. Je me sens juste ... Totalement nul d'avoir oublié.

— Hé ! Stiles. C'est bon. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai été jeune moi aussi. Et puis, le principal, c'est que tu me l'aies souhaité.

— Je n'ai même pas de cadeau pour toi ...

— Et tu me l'aurais envoyé comment ? Vous avez un bureau de poste dans votre palace ?

— Non. Mais je me sens quand même pitoyable.

Stiles se retourna en sentant quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule. Scott lui souriait.

— On va au terrain de basket. Tu viens ?

Les traits du loup garou se figèrent en voyant le visage décomposé de son meilleur ami.

— Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? C'est ton père ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

— Non ! répondit aussitôt l'adolescent. Tout va bien. Je ... Non. Rien. Euh ... Je vous rejoins. Au terrain. De basket. Tout à l'heure. A tout à l'heure.

Scott lui jeta un dernier regard suspicieux mais Stiles se força à afficher un air assuré tout en lui montrant ostensiblement son téléphone pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait terminer sa conversation. Le loup garou finit par tourner les talons et sortir dehors. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts reposa le combiné contre son oreille.

— Oui, désolé papa. C'était Scott qui voulait savoir si je venais avec lui au terrain de basket.

— Ah. Je vais te laisser alors.

— Non, euh ... On peut discuter si tu veux !

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, tu sais. Je suis en pause déjeuner et j'ai pas mal de paperasses à remplir avant ce soir.

— Ok, alors, je vais ... Aller sur le terrain. Avec Scott. Faire du basket.

— Ca m'a l'air un chouette programme. Fais attention à ne pas te casser quelque chose !

— Je vais essayer d'éviter, promit le jeune garçon.

— A plus, Stiles.

— A plus, papa. Et ... Joyeux anniversaire !

— Merci, fiston.

Le shérif raccrocha et Stiles se sentit écrasé par une chape de tristesse et de culpabilité. Il avait non seulement laissé son père seul pour son anniversaire, mais en plus, il avait oublié la date. Et il n'avait même pas laissé un cadeau avant de partir.

— Putain d'égoïste, jura le jeune garçon entre ses dents.

Il quitta le hall mais au lieu de sortir rejoindre ses amis au terrain de basket, il emprunta les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre. L'adolescent avait envie d'être seul. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on voit couler les larmes qui se pressaient derrière ses yeux.

Pleurer devant le groupe entrainerait inévitablement des questions et le garçon n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui adresse des regards de pitié et de compassion. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le traite différemment. Il voulait juste être lui, Stiles, le bon copain, toujours prêt à rire et à dire des blagues, infaillible, sur qui on pouvait compter à coup sûr.

Il venait d'atteindre le premier étage et entamait les dernières volées de marche. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne releva la tête qu'au dernier moment, alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de degrés à gravir avant d'arriver au deuxième niveau.

Il aurait mieux fait de garder les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Il aurait ainsi évité de la voir.

Elle poussait un chariot rempli de linge devant elle. Ses yeux oscillaient entre le bleu et le vert, sûrement parce qu'elle était à l'intérieur mais que le couloir était illuminé par la lumière radieuse qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres. La lumière du soleil allumait des éclats caramel dans ses longs cheveux ondulés qui cascadaient sur ses omoplates et s'arrêtaient au milieu de son dos. Sa bouche était bien dessinée et le bout de son nez était arrondi.

Stiles sentit ses poumons se vider de leur air, son souffle coupé par la vision qu'il avait.

La femme passa rapidement devant lui, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant l'adolescent, incapable de bouger, au milieu des escaliers.

La ressemblance ne pouvait être une simple coïncidence.

Cette femme n'était pas un simple sosie.

C'était sa mère.

**# #**

Danny était installé au bord de la piscine, sur un bain de soleil, à l'ombre d'un parasol. Il avait un livre entre les mains et semblait plongé dans sa lecture. Une ombre se profila près de lui et il leva les yeux pour découvrir Isaac qui s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Le loup garou avait retiré son T-shirt, qu'il portait sur l'épaule.

— Tu lis quoi ? demanda-t-il en désignant le roman du doigt.

— Les Bannis et les Proscrits, répondit le gardien de l'équipe de crosse.

— C'est intéressant ?

— Oui, je trouve. C'est du fantastique.

— Ça parle de quoi ?

— Une jeune fille qui s'est découvert des pouvoirs magiques se retrouve responsable du futur de son monde et part en voyage avec une bande de parias.

— Le schéma classique, fit Isaac.

— Pas vraiment. Je te simplifie le synopsis, mais c'est quand même beaucoup plus complexe en réalité. Les secrets cachent eux même d'autres secrets. Et les intro de l'histoire te retournent tout bonnement le cerveau.

— Si tu le dis. Je ne suis pas très livre. La place à côté de toi est libre ?

— Oui vas-y, tu peux t'asseoir. Tu ne vas pas avec les autres, faire du basket ?

Le loup garou s'allongea sur le bain de soleil en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Il se passa une main sur le ventre.

— Comme je l'ai dit à la fin du repas, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que j'aille m'agiter avec un ballon. Et je pourrais te faire la même réflexion.

— J'avais envie d'un peu de calme, se justifia Danny. Je suis assez solitaire comme garçon.

— Oh. Je te dérange peut-être alors ?

Isaac fit mine de se lever mais son ami le rassura aussitôt :

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais je n'avais pas très envie d'aller faire du sport. Les garçons ont tendance à devenir un peu frénétique quand ils jouent au basket. Ils ont tous horreur de perdre. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pas le courage de les écouter s'engueuler pour savoir si oui ou non untel a marché plus de trois pas sans dribbler.

— Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait jamais pris le temps de discuter toi et moi ? finit par demander le loup garou. On fait partie de la même équipe de crosse et on a bien dû avoir des cours ensemble, au lycée.

— On n'a pas les mêmes amis. Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis assez solitaire comme garçon. Je ne vais pas vraiment vers les gens.

Isaac jaugea son interlocuteur du regard puis lui adressa un sourire en coin :

— Ça te dirait qu'on rattrape le temps perdu ?

**# #**

Stiles restait figé dans l'escalier. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il avait vu sa mère. Le garçon en était persuadé.

Mais sa mère était morte. Et ça aussi, il en était sûr. L'adolescent avait été à son chevet, trois auparavant. Il avait vu son cercueil à l'église, puis au cimetière. Il avait jeté une poignée de terre dans le caveau. Il était allé se recueillir sur la tombe.

Oui, il se rappelait parfaitement de tout ça. Alors comment était-ce possible qu'il croise de nouveau celle qui l'avait mis au monde ?

Sans savoir où il trouvait la force de bouger, Stiles monta les dernières marches qui le séparaient du palier. Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, la démarche titubante. Son cœur battait à tout rompre contre ses côtes, lui martelant la poitrine. Un filet de sueur coula le long de sa tempe et il leva un bras tremblant pour l'essuyer.

L'adolescent se jeta contre la porte de sa suite et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à glisser sa carte dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il crut qu'il ne pourrait jamais composer son code.

Finalement, il appuya sur le dernier chiffre et la porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune garçon fit trois pas à l'intérieur de sa chambre avant de s'écrouler sur le parquet du salon, ses jambes le lâchant, incapable de le porter plus loin.

Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement. Sa gorge se nouait, empêchant l'air d'atteindre ses poumons. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine à un rythme fou et il sentait son sang battre dans ses oreilles.

Un filet de sueur lui coula le long de l'échine tandis que des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur son front. L'un d'elles roula sur son nez. Des tremblements incoercibles agitaient ses membres, l'empêchant de se relever. Sa vision se flouta, dédoublant d'abord les objets avant de gommer les formes et les couleurs.

A quatre pattes au milieu de sa chambre, l'adolescent savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait. Il était en train de faire une crise de panique.

Il en avait déjà fait plusieurs dans sa vie, après le décès de sa mère. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus eu. Pourtant, Stiles n'avait pas oublié l'effet que cela faisait : l'impression que sa mort était imminente, l'air refusant de pénétrer son nez et sa bouche pour aller oxygéner ses poumons, le cœur qui bat si vite qu'il va forcément finir par s'épuiser, la transpiration poisseuse, les spasmes ...

Au bord de la suffocation, l'adolescent chercha à arrêter sa crise. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il se focalise sur quelque chose pour aider son cerveau à chasser la vision de sa mère.

Mais comment pouvait-il penser à autre chose que la souffrance ? Comment faisait-on pour penser ? Comment faisait-on pour arrêter cette crise ?

Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux tandis qu'il se sentait partir.

Stiles le savait. Il allait mourir.

Ici.

Dans cette chambre d'hôtel luxueuse.

Seul.

Comme sa mère à l'hôpital.

L'adolescent voulut pleurer. Il ne s'en trouva même pas la force.

Il était déjà ailleurs.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Des mots furent chuchotés à son oreille, d'une voix douce.

— Calme-toi, Stiles.

Les pulsations du sang dans ses oreilles semblèrent diminuer pour que ses tympans puissent mieux percevoir la voix.

— Je suis là, Stiles. Tu ne risques plus rien.

La main lui serra l'épaule, l'ancrant dans la réalité.

— Il n'y a plus de danger. Je suis là. Calme-toi.

Cette voix. Il la connaissait. Il la connaissait si bien. Trop bien.

Le nœud dans sa gorge se dénoua de façon imperceptible. Ce fut suffisant pour que l'air force le passage et parvienne à entrer dans ses poumons, lui arrachant un hoquet.

— Tu n'es pas seul, Stiles. Je suis là. Je ne pars pas. Je reste avec toi.

Les doigts qui agrippaient son épaule descendirent le long de son bras et attrapèrent sa main pour la serrer avec force.

— Respire, Stiles. Doucement. Je suis là. Tu n'es plus seul.

La vision de l'adolescent se fit un peu plus nette, même s'il avait toujours du mal à distinguer les contours du décor autour de lui. Il chercha du regard quelque chose sur lequel il pourrait concentrer son esprit mais il n'arrivait pas à visualiser correctement les objets qui l'entouraient. Son cœur battait toujours très vite et les spasmes qui lui secouaient le corps ne semblaient pas près de s'arrêter.

— C'est fini, Stiles. C'est fini. Je suis là. Calme-toi.

Deux bras l'entourèrent et le forcèrent à se relever sur les genoux. Epuisé, le jeune garçon eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de son sauveteur avant que sa tête ne bascule contre le torse de la personne qui le serrait à présent contre elle. Une main monta jusqu'à son visage et lui caressa la joue.

— Allez. C'est fini, maintenant. C'est fini.

Les battements fous de son cœur commencèrent à ralentir et ses bras arrêtèrent de s'agiter. Stiles avait réussi à trouver quelque chose sur lequel focaliser son esprit. Deux prunelles dont la couleur mélangeait harmonieusement le vert et le bleu.

— C'est bien. Continue de respirer calmement, Stiles. C'est fini.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux pour laisser la voix de Derek Hale le bercer et chasser les dernières brides de sa crise de panique.


	14. Chapitre 14

Peter se jeta sur Scott pour l'empêcher de tirer. Le jeune loup garou pivota sur ses hanches et envoya le ballon vers Boyd. Son coéquipier le réceptionna et shoota avant que Jackson ne puisse le bloquer.

La balle rebondit contre le panneau, roula contre le cercle avant de passer à travers l'anneau. Scott fit un bond, les bras en l'air, en poussant un cri de joie. Le garçon se tourna vers copine pendant que Jackson poussait un juron.

Allison était assise sur le bord du terrain, à côté de Matt. Le photographe lui montrait comment se servir de son appareil. La jeune brune avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Scott la trouvait radieuse. Il trottina jusqu'à elle et s'accroupit pour lui voler un baiser.

— Alors, tu prends de belles photos ?

Allison lui montra l'écran de l'appareil sur lequel on voyait le jeune loup-garou, le ballon entre les mains.

— J'ai un bon modèle mais c'est loin d'être parfait.

— Je trouve que le cliché est réussi, pourtant.

— Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

— Non, je t'assure !

— Alors, tu dis ça parce que tu n'y connais rien.

Scott effaça la moue déçue qu'elle arborait en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Et qu'en penses le spécialiste ?

— Je trouve que tu te débrouilles pas mal, affirma Matt.

— Arrêtez ! On voit clairement la différence entre les photos que je prends et celle que tu fais, protesta la jeune brune.

— Heureusement pour moi. J'ai un peu plus d'expérience que toi.

— Bon, Scott, tu reviens jouer ou je dois venir te chercher par la peau des fesses ? s'écria Jackson.

Le loup garou embrassa une dernière fois sa copine avant de se relever et de retourner poursuivre la partie de basket. Allison le suivit du regard, un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres. Elle finit par pivoter vers le photographe.

— Puisqu'il est clair et net que je ne sais pas prendre de photos correctement, peut-être m'en sortirai-je mieux avec un logiciel de retouche ?

— Tes clichés n'ont pas besoin ... commença Matt.

Devant le regard insistant que la jeune fille lui lançait, il ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux.

— Bon, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur mes piètres talents de photographe, allons dans ta chambre pour essayer de rendre les photos de cet après-midi un peu moins moche !

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et sortirent du terrain.

**# #**

Stiles avait la tête posée contre l'épaule de Derek. Le visage enfoui dans son pull, il prenait de lentes et profondes inspirations, le parfum de l'alpha emplissant ses narines à chaque nouvelle inhalation. L'adolescent se sentait épuisé. Sa crise de panique l'avait vidé de ses forces.

Derek ne disait plus rien. Sa main gauche était posée contre son dos, sa main droite sur sa tête. Il restait immobile. Seul son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, ce qui berçait Stiles, qui se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil sans pouvoir lutter contre. Ses paupières lui semblaient de plus en plus lourdes, impossibles à soulever.

L'alpha finit se racler la gorge, ce qui réveilla le garçon posé contre son torse.

— Euh ... Je ... bredouilla l'adolescent.

Il se força à reculer la tête et leva le regard. Les yeux bleu-vert de Derek le fixait, ce qui le mit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

— Ça va mieux ? lui demanda l'alpha à voix basse.

— Euh ... Ouais ...

Stiles recula en s'appuyant sur ses épaules. Ce simple effort lui fit tourner la tête.

— Tu es sûr ?

Le loup garou ne semblait pas convaincu.

— J'ai juste ... Le tournis. Ca va passer, murmura l'adolescent.

— Reste assis pour l'instant.

Le garçon s'attendait à ce que Derek se lève et le laisse se remettre de ses émotions. Mais l'alpha resta accroupi près de lui, le dévisageant avec attention. Stiles se sentit encore plus mal. Il chercha un moyen de tourner la situation en dérision.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais ton brevet de secourisme. Tu sais que ça fait craquer les filles, les sauveteurs ?

— Tu penses que c'est vraiment le moment de faire dans le sarcasme ?

L'adolescent ferma les yeux en baissant la tête.

— Chacun son moyen de défense ...

— Et tu te défends contre quoi ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas. Après un moment de silence, il leva lentement sa main et se gratta la joue.

— Donc ... Comment tu as su ... ?

— J'étais dans ma chambre et j'ai entendu les battements affolés de ton cœur quand tu passais dans le couloir. Tu avais du mal à respirer mais au début, j'avais un doute. Je pensais que tu avais couru dans les escaliers et que tu étais essoufflé. C'est quand tu t'es écroulé par terre que je me suis rendu compte que ça n'allait pas.

— Ouais ... Comme quoi, ça sert, d'être un loup garou, des fois ! ricana faiblement Stiles.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

La question de Derek fit flancher le petit sourire narquois que l'adolescent avait péniblement accroché sur ses lèvres.

— Rien ... C'était juste ...

— Stiles. Tu as fait une crise de panique, le coupa l'alpha. Et ça ne se déclenche pas tout seul.

Le jeune garçon fit une grimace.

— Je vois pas en quoi ça peut t'intéresser.

— Tu fais partie de la meute. Et le bien-être de chacun des membres de ma meute m'intéresse.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts resta muet, dents serrés. Derek tendit un bras et lui releva le menton.

— Stiles ?

Le garçon fut forcé de croiser les yeux bleu-vert du loup garou. Il se sentit aussitôt transpercé par son regard, comme si l'alpha essayait de sonder son esprit pour trouver la raison de son malaise. Stiles constata également que si les traits de Derek étaient comme toujours graves, ils étaient légèrement différents de d'habitude. Il flottait dans ses prunelles comme un soupçon d'inquiétude.

L'adolescent sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler.

— J'ai vu ma mère, avoua-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

**# #**

Allison s'étira. Matt était en train de lui expliquer comment se servir de son logiciel de retouche. La jeune fille consulta la boîte de réception de son téléphone portable et vit que Lydia lui demandait quand est-ce que la partie de basket serait finie.

— Et si on allait à la piscine ? proposa-t-elle. J'en ai marre de constater que je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour la photographie.

Le garçon se figea.

— Vas-y sans moi. J'ai pas tellement envie de me baigner. Je vais rester ici, pour trier les photos.

La chasseuse hésita puis se lança :

— Matt ? Tu n'aurais pas la phobie de l'eau ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta et lui envoya un regard rempli de détresse qui la bouleversa.

— Ne le dis pas aux autres, la supplia-t-il à mi-voix.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se moquent de moi.

— Sincèrement, Matt, si jamais j'entends quelqu'un se moquer de toi, je lui casse la figure sans hésiter ! Mais, promis, je ne dirais rien à personne.

— Même pas à Scott ?

— Même pas à Scott.

Le photographe sembla soudain soulagé, même s'il restait toujours tendu.

— J'ai failli me noyer quand j'avais dix ans, avoua-t-il. J'étais allé voir un copain chez lui. Son grand frère faisait une fête avec des amis à lui. Ils m'ont vu passé et ils ont trouvé ... Amusant ... De jeter un gamin dans la piscine. Sauf que je ne savais pas nager. J'ai cru que j'allais y rester.

Allison posa une main sur l'épaule de Matt et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler.

— Je sais. Mais j'avais envie de te le dire.

La jeune fille se pencha sur l'ordinateur.

— Bon, puisque tu es un professeur vraiment sévère, je vais devoir annuler mon après-midi piscine pour travailler sérieusement tous mes défauts ! Par quoi on commence ?

**# #**

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, le nez enfoui dans son oreiller. Transi de fatigue, humilié comme jamais, il attendait que la honte vienne l'achever.

Lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleurer, le buste secoué par des sanglots irrépressibles, Derek avait sursauté, surpris. Le loup garou avait soupiré et l'avait repris dans ses bras.

— C'est bon, Stiles. C'est fini, avait-il recommencé à répéter.

L'adolescent avait voulu s'éloigner de l'alpha, dans le but de conserver les dernières miettes de sa dignité brisée, mais son corps avait refusé de répondre à son cerveau. Il avait été forcé de sangloter contre le torse de Derek, des larmes brûlantes dévalant ses joues et roulant sur son nez.

Quand il avait enfin réussi à se calmer, il avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour se dégager enfin des bras du loup garou.

— Tu veux en parler ? lui avait-il demandé.

— Non. Je vais plutôt ... Aller m'allonger. Pour me reposer un peu.

« Et mourir de honte tranquillement » avait mentalement ajouté l'adolescent.

Il avait essayé de se relever mais ses jambes avaient flanché avant qu'il soit debout. Derek l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe et Stiles s'était senti rougir. Il était de plus en plus pitoyable. Mortifié, il n'avait pas tenté d'empêcher l'alpha de le traîner jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il s'était laissé tomber.

— Si jamais tu as besoin ...

Le loup garou avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment la finir.

—S'il te plaît ... Ne dis rien aux autres, avait supplié le garçon d'une voix faible.

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention, avait assuré Derek en haussant les épaules.

Il avait tourné les talons et avait quitté la chambre, au grand soulagement de Stiles.

L'adolescent était en train de se demander s'il avait déjà connu pire situation mais finit par conclure qu'il ne s'était jamais senti humilié. Non seulement, il s'était montré plus que vulnérable devant Derek avec sa crise de panique mais en plus, il avait pleuré. Comme une fillette.

L'alpha n'avait déjà une très bonne opinion de lui. Que devait-il penser maintenant ? Qu'il était un pauvre garçon un peu psychotique et définitivement trop sensible ?

Stiles voulut attraper un de ses oreillers pour le plaquer sur son visage. La mort par étouffement semblait être plus rapide que d'attendre que ses souvenirs le tuent de honte. Mais son bras refusa de se lever.

— Putain ... grogna-t-il.

Il avait été consolé par Derek Hale. Ca craignait vraiment ! Comment pourrait-il soutenir son regard désormais ? Il leur restait trois grosses semaines à profiter du Complexe du Paradis. La propriété avait beau être immense, il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter l'alpha tous les jours. Ils allaient forcément se croiser au cours des repas ou dans le couloir des chambres.

C'était.

La.

Honte.

Totale.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux. Il se sentait très faible. La tête lui tournait.

Le garçon revoyait inlassablement Derek l'entourer de ses bras, le réconforter, le rassurer. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés tourner en une boucle infinie dans sa tête.

Finalement, épuisé, Stiles s'endormit.

**# #**

Une sonnerie le tira d'un sommeil sans rêve. D'un geste instinctif, l'adolescent aux cheveux courts chercha son téléphone portable sur la table de chevet. Ses doigts ne rencontrant que du vide, Stiles se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il se releva sur les coudes et constata que son mobile n'était pas à sa place habituelle.

Il fouilla les poches de son sweat, tâta son jean et jeta un coup d'œil par terre. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et le garçon se rendit enfin compte que son téléphone ne faisait pas ce son lorsqu'il recevait un message.

Stiles se leva avec difficulté. Il eut l'impression que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds et se rattrapa au mur. La sonnerie se fit entendre pour la troisième fois consécutive. Péniblement, l'adolescent se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Scott se trouvait sur le palier de sa suite.

— Ca va, vieux ? lui demanda son meilleur ami, inquiet devant son teint pâle.

— Euh ... Ouais. Je viens de me réveiller.

— Quoi ? T'as passé ton après-midi à faire la sieste ?

— Il est quelle heure ? s'enquit Stiles d'une voix blanche.

— Dix-sept heures.

— Déjà ?

Scott fronça les sourcils.

— Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de passer tes soirées sur internet.

— Ouais, j'y penserai ...

— Je suis sérieux, insista le loup garou. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est mieux de dormir la nuit plutôt que la journée ?

— Oh, vieux ! J'ai fait une sieste. C'est pas la mort ! Ca ne t'arrive jamais ?

Scott se frotta le crâne.

— Si. Mais ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de dormir alors que j'ai une piscine quasi privée qui n'attend que moi ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu étais bizarre quand tu étais au téléphone, ce midi !

— J'ai dormi parce que j'avais trop mangé à midi et parce que je me suis couché tard hier soir. C'est tout, mec. Et je n'étais pas bizarre, j'avais juste oublié l'anniversaire de mon père. Donc j'étais plutôt gêné qu'autre chose. C'est bon, l'interrogatoire est fini ?

Le loup garou fixa son meilleur ami quelques instants avant de soupirer.

— Oui, j'ai fini. C'est juste que je te trouve ... Je sais pas. Un peu distant, depuis qu'on est arrivé.

— Tu te fais des films, vieux ! assura Stiles. Tu me permets d'aller prendre une douche ou ça va paraître louche ça aussi ?

Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu nous rejoins au bord de la piscine après ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts hocha la tête et s'apprêta à refermer la porte. Son meilleur ami le rappela.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Je ne te jugerai jamais !

Stiles grimaça d'un air navré.

— Il faudrait déjà que j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui a une copine et par conséquent, une vie sociale qui vaut la peine d'être racontée ?

**# #**

La fin de la journée avait semblé interminable pour Stiles. Ce n'était pas tant les moqueries de ses camarades qui l'avaient insupporté. Scott avait répété à tout le monde que son meilleur ami avait passé l'après-midi à dormir et ni Jackson, ni Erica n'avaient loupé l'opportunité de le taquiner. Même Isaac et Peter avaient fini par s'y mettre au cours du repas.

Ce qui avait vraiment été difficile pour l'adolescent aux cheveux courts était le fait de savoir que sa mère, ou tout du moins, son sosie, se baladait dans le complexe et pouvait surgir à tout moment devant lui. Il angoissait à l'avance leur future rencontre, qui arriverait inévitablement avant la fin de leur séjour, et de la réaction qui s'en suivrait.

S'effondrait-il en plein milieu d'un couloir comme il l'avait fait dans sa chambre ? La crise de panique le terrasserait-elle de nouveau lorsqu'il reverrait cette employée ? Parviendrait-il à contrôler ses émotions s'il se préparait mentalement ?

La présence de Derek avait également mis mal à l'aise le jeune garçon. Si l'alpha avait fait comme si de rien n'était, Stiles avait ostensiblement fui son regard et avait évité de lui adresser la parole. Ce qui, au final, n'était pas vraiment difficile. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup en temps normal et l'adolescent avait pu sans problème ignorer le loup garou.

Toutefois, il était très fatigué. Sa sieste ne l'ayant pas du tout revigoré,et il ne rêvait que du moment où il pourrait enfin gagner son lit, pour enfin oublier toute cette journée. Mais les autres ne semblaient pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Les discussions autour de la table s'éternisaient et personne ne semblait avoir envie d'aller se coucher.

A vingt-deux heures, un serveur s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda de bien vouloir quitter le restaurant, pour que le personnel puisse s'occuper du ménage. Le groupe se leva donc et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour regagner le deuxième étage.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils discutèrent encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Matt baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde. Stiles attendit que Danny, Peter, puis Isaac prenne à leur tour congé avant de saluer le reste du groupe.

— Tu vas déjà te coucher alors que tu as dormi toute l'après-midi ? fit Jackson.

— Quoi ? Tu préfères que je reste papoter avec toi alors que tu pourrais avoir une "discussion" tout ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant avec Lydia ? répliqua narquoisement l'adolescent aux cheveux courts.

Le blond eut la bonne grâce de baisser les yeux et Stiles rentra dans sa chambre avec un sourire moqueur. Il s'était vengé de toutes les répliques désobligeantes qu'il avait essuyées durant le repas.

Le garçon se jeta sur son lit et sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller ni de se glisser sous les draps, il s'endormit comme une masse.


	15. Chapitre 15

_Je suis allongé sur une surface froide. J'ouvre les yeux. Je reconnais le hall du Complexe du Paradis._

_Je me redresse. Il n'y a personne. Pas un bruit. Tout semble désert._

_Je me relève lentement et tourne sur moi-même avant d''avancer de quelques pas, jusqu'à l'escalier. Je pose une main sur la rampe, prudemment. J'hésite encore à commencer à monter lorsque j'entends un bruit de pas derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement._

_Elle est là._

_Elle vient de sortir du restaurant. Ses talons claquent sur le sol et sa démarche fait sautiller ses mèches aux reflets caramel dans son dos. Elle tire sur son chemiser pour le défroisser et se frotte le nez. Ses yeux verts ne me remarquent pas. Elle avance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvre et se glisse dehors._

_Je m'élance à mon tour pour la suivre mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer. Je n'ai jamais été un champion de vitesse, mais à cet instant précis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les jambes engluées dans de la confiture. Je mets dix minutes à faire un mouvement et chaque pas semble m'éloigner un peu plus de la porte d'entrée._

_Soudain, je glisse et mon front heurte violemment le carrelage froid. Sonné, je mets quelques instants à reprendre mes esprits. Quand je parviens enfin à relever la tête, je constate que le hall a disparu._

_Je suis en plein milieu d'une route, comme le prouve le goudron sous mes doigts._

_En face de moi, un arbre tordu._

_Et contre cet arbre, une voiture au capot défoncé._

_Je me traîne à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'automobile à la carrosserie dévastée. Je reconnais cette Laguna bleu lagon. Je la reconnais très bien. Trop bien._

_Je m'appuie contre la portière pour m'aider à me relever et je jette un regard par la vitre fissurée._

_Ses paupières sont fermées. Des éclats de verre sont accrochés dans ses cheveux et enfoncés dans sa peau. Un filet de sang coule le long de sa tempe. Une vilaine plaie barre son front. Une écume rosâtre perle aux coins de ses lèvres éclatées._

_Je sens mon estomac se contracter violemment._

_Un cri m'échappe. Un cri que je n'aurais jamais cru capable de franchir ma bouche. Un cri terrifié et désespéré. Un cri d'horreur et de douleur._

_« Maman ! »_

**# #**

Stiles se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, le cœur tambourinant, la respiration courte. Le cri déchirant qu'il venait de pousser dans son rêve résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Et la vision de sa mère blessée, peut-être même morte, était gravée devant ses paupières.

L'adolescent battit des cils pour chasser cette image effroyable mais elle restait cramponnée à son esprit. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et un frisson glacial lui traversa la colonne vertébrale.

Ca recommençait. Encore une fois.

Le garçon tenta de se détendre pour éviter d'être submergé par une crise de panique mais son rêve lui revenait par brides et il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre le flot d'images qui défilait à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. Il essaya d'inspirer calmement mais l'air ne voulait plus rentrer dans ses poumons.

Le cauchemar. L'hôpital. Le lit. Le cauchemar. Les machines. Le drap. Le cauchemar. L'église. Le cimetière. Le cauchemar.

Stiles voulut se lever pour marcher un peu afin de calmer son angoisse mais il chuta lourdement sur le sol, incapable de respirer, les membres agités de tremblements, un filet de sueur lui coulant le long du dos.

« Concentre-toi. Pense à quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Pense ! »

L'adolescent essayait de s'accrocher à la réalité mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux images de l'accident qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Suffoquant, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et ne réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul que lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa tête.

— Stiles ! Je suis là. Calme-toi.

Derek tendit le bras pour allumer la lampe posée sur la table de chevet et souleva le garçon affalé par terre pour l'adosser contre la porte de la penderie.

— Respire, Stiles. Je suis là. Regarde-moi. C'est fini.

Les prunelles marron de l'adolescent accrochèrent celles du loup garou. Son cerveau paniqué nota qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus vertes que bleues.

Il chercha une explication. Peut-être la couleur des yeux du lycanthrope dépendait de la luminosité de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Or, ils étaient actuellement plongés dans une semi-pénombre, ce qui pouvait expliquer la teinte des iris qui lui faisaient face.

Sa gorge se dénoua et les tremblements de son corps se calmèrent tandis que son cerveau se focalisait sur le visage de Derek. Stiles remarqua sa barbe de trois jours et ses cheveux décoiffés. Le jeune homme devait s'être réveillé en sursaut. Ou tout du moins, il était couché lorsqu'il l'avait entendu.

— C'est fini. Là. C'est fini, Stiles.

L'adolescent reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il se sentit rapidement envahi par la même sensation de honte que celle qu'il avait ressentie durant l'après-midi. Encore une fois, il se montrait faible et pitoyable devant Derek.

Sa crise lui avait encore puisé dans ses forces mais le garçon trouva le courage de repousser le loup garou.

— C'est bon, tu peux aller te recoucher, haleta-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Stiles ? s'inquiéta l'alpha sans faire mine de partir. Tu as revu ta mère ? Elle était dans ta chambre ?

— Non. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

L'adolescent se sentit rougir. Il pensait que sa crise de l'après-midi resterait le moment le plus embarrassant de toute sa vie. Il s'était trompé. Il n'y avait pas plus humiliant que d'avouer avoir fait un mauvais rêve devant Derek Hale.

Le loup garou lui lança un regard pénétrant et Stiles fut surpris de n'y déceler aucune moquerie.

— Je t'assure que ça va aller. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

— Tu es sûr ? Je peux rester encore.

— Non. Ca va aller. Je vais me recoucher et me rendormir. C'était rien.

— Une crise de panique ne colle pas vraiment à la définition que je me fais du « rien ».

L'adolescent ferma les yeux.

— Derek. S'il te plaît. Retourne dans ta chambre.

Le lycanthrope se redressa et Stiles rouvrit ses paupières. Le jeune homme lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever et le regarda s'effondrer sur son lit.

— Bonne nuit, Derek, chuchota faiblement le garçon.

— Bonne nuit, Stiles.

L'adolescent entendit les pieds nus de l'alpha claquer contre le parquet et la porte de sa suite se refermer doucement. Il put alors laisser couler les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux depuis un moment.

Adossé contre le mur, l'oreille tendue, Derek écouta le garçon pleurer.

**# #**

— J'ai eu une idée géniale cette nuit !

Lydia attira l'attention générale sur elle, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire de fierté. Ils étaient tous attablés pour le petit déjeuner. Stiles grignotait un croissant du bout des dents. Il avait mal dormi durant le reste de la nuit. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait de nouveaux cauchemars, mais il savait que son sommeil avait été agité.

L'adolescent écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que la jeune rousse proposait au reste du groupe.

— Et si on faisait un pique-nique, ce midi ?

— Un pique-nique ? releva Scott.

— Oui, Scott. Un pique-nique, avec une nappe dans l'herbe, des assiettes en carton, des sandwichs, des gobelets en plastique ...

— Je sais ce qu'est un pique-nique, se renfrogna le loup garou. Je voulais savoir où on allait le faire.

Lydia entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

— Il y a un lac, à dix kilomètres du complexe. On pourrait s'y rendre. On passerait par une ville à proximité pour acheter tout ce qu'il nous faut pour le pique-nique et on resterait toute la journée là-bas.

— Moi, je vote pour, lança Allison. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je commence à étouffer un peu ici.

— Pareil ! s'exclama Isaac. C'est super cool comme endroit mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me faire à tout ce luxe.

— Quelqu'un est contre le projet ? demanda Peter à la cantonade.

Personne ne leva la main et le pique-nique fut adopté.

— Il est dix heures vingt-trois, annonça Lydia en consultant sa montre. Je suggère qu'on finisse de petit-déjeuner, qu'on aille se préparer et qu'on se retrouve vers onze heures dans le hall ?

— Attends, intervint Jackson. Mettons-nous d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « vers onze heures » ? On doit y être à onze heures pile ou alors vous, les filles, vous allez encore mettre trois plombes à vous préparer, et vous n'allez arriver qu'à midi ?

— N'exagère pas non plus ! protesta Erica.

— Il n'est pas très loin de la réalité, soupira Danny.

Lydia fronça les sourcils.

— Tu pourrais nous soutenir, Danny, bouda-t-elle. Je pensais que tu étais bien le seul qui pourrait nous comprendre.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis gay ? Désolé, mais moi, je ne mets pas trois heures pour choisir une robe et me maquiller.

Boyd tapa dans le dos du gardien pour approuver ses propos tandis qu'Isaac ricanait bruyamment. Les filles firent semblant d'être vexées et quittèrent la table.

— On dit onze heures pile, prévint la jolie rousse. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard.

Les garçons terminèrent tranquillement leur déjeuner, certains qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une demi-heure pour se préparer.

**# #**

Les filles arrivèrent à dix heures cinquante-neuf. Lydia avait enfilé une robe légère en mousseline beige. Erica avait mis une jupe en coton noire et un chemisier blanc noué à la taille. Allison portait un short en jean et un T-shirt asymétrique bleu pâle.

— Vous avez pensé à prendre une casquette ? Le soleil risque de cogner, prévint la chasseuse.

Les garçons indiquèrent qu'ils avaient pris leurs précautions et le groupe se répartit dans les différentes voitures. Ils sortirent du parking du complexe et se dirigèrent vers une ville proche.

**# #**

— Isaac, pourquoi tu prends un pot de Nutella ? s'exclama Lydia.

— Bah, il faut bien quelque chose pour le goûter !

— Tu penses que c'est vraiment essentiel ?

— Oui, c'est essentiel, répondit Danny. Si on laisse ce pot de Nutella ici, je sens qu'à l'heure du goûter, on va entendre des ventres protester bruyamment.

La jeune rousse fixa tour à tour les deux garçons, puis poussa un soupir bruyant.

— Je vais aller dire à Allison de prendre plus de pain, alors !

Elle tourna les talons et Isaac adressa un sourire au gardien de l'équipe de crosse.

— Merci pour le soutien.

— Tu parles. C'est bien une fille pour ne pas comprendre à quel point nous, les hommes, nous sommes en manque de Nutella après une semaine de privation.

Le loup garou éclata de rire.

Le groupe était entré dans un supermarché depuis cinq minutes et c'était la débandade totale. Chacun voulait donner son avis sur le menu du pique-nique, mais personne n'écoutait les autres. Lydia tentait tant bien que mal de gérer les achats. Cependant, la jeune rousse était obligée de courir entre les rayons pour inspecter les paniers de chacun.

Stiles observait avec amusement son ancien amour papillonner d'un groupe à l'autre. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle, sa robe virevoltant autour de ses jambes. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'en était plus amoureux. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Le pouls de l'adolescent ne s'accélérait plus quand il la croisait et elle avait arrêté de hanter ses rêves.

Le garçon retint une grimace. Ses nouveaux rêves étaient beaucoup plus morbides. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

— Pris en flagrant délit, murmura Derek.

— Je ne la matais pas, se défendit Stiles.

— Ils disent tous ça.

— Je te jure que je ne la regardais pas. Enfin, je la suivais des yeux, mais je ne suis plus amoureux. J'ai bien compris qu'elle était dingue de Jackson. Même si c'est un con, parfois.

Comme l'alpha ne répondait pas, l'adolescent décida de changer de sujet :

— Tu n'es pas en train de choisir ce que tu vas manger ce midi ?

— Et toi ?

Lydia se planta soudain devant les deux garçons, les mains sur les hanches.

— Vous faites quoi, là, à ne rien faire ? Allez chercher des boissons !

La jeune fille repartit comme une tornade en direction de Jackson et Boyd qui s'occupait de choisir la charcuterie pour vérifier ce qu'ils avaient pris.

— On ferait mieux d'obéir, glissa Stiles dès qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix. Elle risque de s'énerver sinon.

Derek suivit l'adolescent jusqu'au fond du magasin. Le jeune garçon attrapa deux bouteilles de limonade et désigna l'étagère du Coca-Cola.

— Deux, ça suffira, à ton avis ?

Le loup garou haussa les épaules.

— Tu ne vas prendre que du soda ? Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, on ferait mieux de ne boire que de l'eau.

— On peut prendre un pack d'eau en plus, répliqua Stiles. Mais si on fait un pique-nique pour échapper à la gastronomie du complexe et qu'on ne boit rien de sucré, autant qu'on retourne déjeuner au restau. Ça coutera moins cher.

L'adolescent tendit la main pour se saisir d'une bouteille de Coca mais l'une des bouteilles de limonade lui échappa. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste pour tenter de la rattraper, Derek avait réagi. La bouteille avait échappé à une chute lourde et douloureuse grâce aux réflexes de l'alpha.

— Je vais peut-être les porter moi-même, se moqua-t-il en se saisissant de deux bouteilles de Coca.

Stiles se détourna dignement et alla chercher un pack d'eau.

**# #**

Ils arrivèrent au lac un peu avant midi et demi. Lydia était parvenue à canaliser le groupe et à acheter de quoi leur constituer un pique-nique digne de ce nom. Au moment de passer à la caisse, Peter avait discrètement suggéré que Derek paye la note, ce qui serait plus simple que de diviser les frais équitablement entre eux tous. L'alpha n'avait même pas tenté de refuser et c'est en soupirant qu'il avait tendu sa carte bancaire à la caissière.

Le pique-nique se déroula dans une ambiance agréable et beaucoup plus calme que les achats dans le supermarché. Les sachets de pain de mie, les tranches de fromage, les tomates et la charcuterie circulaient de manière fluide autour du cercle qu'ils avaient formé en s'asseyant à l'ombre des arbres.

Après le déjeuner, Isaac proposa d'aller se tremper les pieds dans l'eau. Le groupe accueillit la proposition avec joie. Tandis que les garçons s'élançaient avec joie vers le lac, les filles finirent de ranger leurs affaires dans les coffres des voitures.

Lydia et Erica s'élancèrent ensuite pour rejoindre les garçons mais Allison resta en arrière. La jeune brune s'approcha de Matt, qui était resté assis à l'ombre. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui.

— Besoin de compagnie ?

— Tu n'es pas obligée de rester tout le temps avec moi, lui indiqua le garçon.

— Je ne suis pas obligée. Je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise d'aller avec les autres et de te laisser tout seul. Ce ne serait vraiment pas sympa.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire complice. Puis la jeune brune désigna l'appareil photo que le garçon tenait entre ses mains.

— Et si on regardait si j'ai fait des progrès en photos ?

Matt tendit son appareil à Allison. Les pieds dans l'eau, Scott les fixait. Il avait écouté leur conversation et sentait son cœur se serrer de jalousie. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant. Il faut dire qu'Allison n'avait jamais traîné avec d'autres garçons.

Le jeune garçon fut soudain bousculé par Isaac et Danny qui se battait, essayant de faire basculer l'autre dans l'eau. C'était le loup garou qui avait initié le jeu, pensant avoir le dessus sur le gardien, mais son ami se défendait bien.

D'un croche-pied, il déséquilibra le garçon frisé, qui partit à la renverse. Celui-ci s'agrippa au T-shirt de son adversaire et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Les deux garçons finirent dans l'eau, Isaac appuyé sur les coudes, Danny au-dessus de lui. Ils éclatèrent de rire, même s'ils étaient copieusement trempés.

— Quelle magnifique idée ! s'exclama Peter avant d'attraper Stiles par le col de son T-shirt et de l'envoyer s'étaler un peu plus loin dans le lac.

— Hé ! protesta l'adolescent aux cheveux courts. C'est pas du jeu !

Jackson et Boyd se ruèrent sur les filles pour les jeter dans l'eau, mais Lydia et Erica, voyant le coup venir, s'étaient prudemment éloignées. Les deux loups garous se vengèrent alors sur Derek, qui, déstabilisé par leur attaque surprise, chuta à son tour, éclaboussant Scott au passage.

Le lac se transforma bientôt en champ de bataille aquatique où les garçons tentaient d'éclabousser les autres le plus possible, sans être eux-mêmes trop mouillés. Jackson, Danny et Boyd réussirent à attraper Lydia et Erica et à les mettre à l'eau.

Avisant Allison et Matt, restés près des voitures, les deux loups garous bondirent vers eux. Le blond attrapa le photographe à bras le corps et le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule.

— Jackson, non ! s'écria la jeune brune en se rendant compte de ce qu'il comptait faire.

Matt sembla aussi réaliser quel était le but du loup garou. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à dix pas du lac, il se mit à ruer et à hurler de toutes ses forces. Surpris, Jackson le laissa tomber à terre où le photographe se recroquevilla sur lui en tremblant.

Allison se jeta à genoux près de l'adolescent à terre.

— Matt ! Calme-toi !

Tout le monde sortit de l'eau pour se regrouper autour de Matt.

— Je ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, balbutia Jackson, abasourdi.

— Il a la phobie de l'eau, expliqua Lydia.

Son amie brune lui jeta un regard surpris.

— Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que je suis la seule qui a remarqué qu'il fuyait la piscine comme la peste ?

— A l'évidence, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, ironisa son petit ami, l'air mortifié.

Matt finit par s'asseoir, le visage très pâle. Il assura qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait juste totalement paniqué. Tout le monde lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et Isaac lui proposa de lui apporter à boire. Le photographe accepta.

— Vous savez, ce n'est pas la peine de tirer ses têtes, finit-il par dire timidement.

Isaac revient avec un gobelet en plastique rempli d'eau et Derek finit par déclarer qu'il était grand temps qu'ils se sèchent tous. Le groupe finit par retourner peu à peu vers les voitures. Stiles resta près de Matt jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente capable de marcher.

Il avait été bouleversé par la vision de son ami, hurlant et tremblant, en proie à une crise d'angoisse. Avait-il l'air aussi fragile et vulnérable que ça, lui, quand il faisait une crise de panique ? Mal à l'aise, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Derek. Les yeux bleus de l'alpha le fixaient.

Stiles baissa le menton et fixa le sol. Le regard du loup garou confirmait ses propres suppositions.

Oui.

Lui aussi, il avait vraiment l'air aussi fragile et vulnérable que ça.


	16. Chapitre 16

Le groupe était rentré vers dix-sept heures au complexe.

Lydia avait proposé qu'il rentre aussitôt après l'incident mais Matt avait refusé, ne voulant pas que les autres se privent pour lui.

Scott avait fini par proposer une balle au prisonnier et personne n'avait trouvé d'objection à émettre. Même Derek s'était prêté au jeu. Danny, Matt, Stiles, Lydia et Allison étaient clairement désavantagés par rapport aux loups garous, mais les équipes furent formées de façon à répartir les cinq humains équitablement entre les membres de la meute.

Après avoir joué pendant un long moment, ils s'allongèrent à l'ombre pour se reposer. Scott entoura Allison de ses bras, quémandant un câlin avant qu'elle ait pu rejoindre Matt. Erica alla se blottir contre Boyd. Jackson posa sa tête contre Lydia. La jeune rousse lui caressa distraitement les cheveux pendant qu'elle observait Isaac poser sa tête sur les jambes de Danny.

Avant de remonter en voiture, le groupe entama le pot de Nutella et partagea un goûter royal. Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, ils se précipitèrent sous la douche. Ils se retrouvèrent tous un peu avant dix-neuf heures et ils dinèrent rapidement. Ils avaient réservés la salle de cinéma pour vingt heures et ne voulaient pas arriver en retard.

Au moment de choisir le film, Lydia entra en conflit Jackson. La première voulait regarder N'oublie Jamais, le second refusait catégoriquement et voulait imposer Alien.

Ce fut Peter qui eut le dernier mot. Il se glissa derrière l'ordinateur qui permettait de choisir les films et lança Avengers. La lumière décrut automatiquement lorsque l'écran s'illumina et le loup garou se dépêcha de regagner sa place.

Lydia et Jackson se faisaient encore la tête à la fin de la séance, lorsque le groupe se réunit dans la chambre d'Allison pour discuter du film. Isaac, Peter et Erica se moquèrent du couple, faisant des allusions sur leur nuit qui allait être plus reposante que les autres.

Le couple, énervé, finit par quitter la suite. Puis, Allison commençant à bailler assez fréquemment, chacun retourna dans sa chambre, à part Scott, qui se glissa avec sa copine dans leur gigantesque lit.

Danny salua Stiles lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour regagner leurs suites respectives. Le garçon lui adressa un vague signe de la main avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Il fit trois pas et observa la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Une fois encore, une chape de solitude l'enveloppa. L'adolescent se sentait d'autant plus seul qu'il savait qu'à proximité de lui, des couples allaient passer la nuit ensemble.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il n'avait même pas la force de se traîner jusqu'à son lit. Il était épuisé moralement. Il avait craint de croiser sa mère, où tout du moins, la femme qui lui ressemblait. Mais en même temps, il avait espéré la revoir. Il avait accueilli la proposition du pique-nique avec autant de soulagement que de déception. Etre avec tous ses amis l'avait aidé à penser à autre chose. Jusqu'à ce que Matt fasse une crise de panique.

Il avait été chamboulé par la vision du photographe recroquevillé au sol. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts avait tenté de faire bonne figure par la suite, conscient que Derek surveillait ses réactions. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à ses deux précédentes crises.

Sentant son cœur s'emballer, le jeune garçon tenta de penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina chez lui, emmitouflé sous sa couette, par une froide journée d'hiver. Il aurait neigé et son père ne serait pas allé travailler. Quand il se serait enfin levé, il aurait rejoint son père sur le canapé et ils auraient regardé un match de baseball.

L'odeur des cookies lui chatouillait déjà le nez. Ses jambes disparaissant sous un plaid polaire, plusieurs coussins calés dans le dos. Son père venait lui déposer un chocolat chaud sur la table du salon.

Non. Le shérif était avachi à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui venait de lui apporter la tasse fumante. Stiles se retourna et croisa les yeux d'un vert brillant de sa mère. Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire.

« Tu veux un cookie, mon chéri ? »

— Non ! s'écria l'adolescent.

Sa respiration se fit haletante pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Son cœur palpitait à toute vitesse, lui meurtrissant les côtes et l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur qui lui brûlait les yeux.

« Tu n'aimes plus mes cookies ? »

— Si ! gémit le garçon à bout de souffle. Si, je les aime ... Mais je n'en veux pas ...

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus, mon chéri ? »

— Si, maman, je t'aime toujours ...

Dans son esprit, les iris de sa mère se remplirent de tristesse.

« Non, tu ne m'aimes plus. Tu ne veux plus penser à moi. »

Stiles eut l'impression qu'un poignard s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Incapable de produire le moindre son, il se contenta de penser sa réponse en fermant les yeux.

« Si, maman, si ! Je pense toujours à toi. Toujours. Mais ça me fait tellement mal de me souvenir. »

« C'est faux ! Tu n'as pas mal ! Tu veux juste m'oublier ! »

« Non ! Maman ! Je te le promets ! »

« Tu ne m'aimes plus, Titou ... Tu ne m'aimes plus »

L'adolescent ouvrit brusquement les yeux, espérant échapper à ce demi-rêve, tandis que son cerveau réclamait désespérément de l'oxygène. Des points noirs commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux. L'image de sa mère restait gravée devant ses yeux. Elle avait un air grave sur le visage et les poings sur les hanches, comme si elle accusait son fils d'avoir commis une faute grave.

Soudain, une lumière vive déchira la vision et une voix parvint aux tympans de Stiles.

— J'arrive. Je suis là.

Les iris de sa mère disparurent et furent remplacés par les prunelles vertes de Derek qui l'avait attrapé par les épaules pour le relever.

— Stiles. Respire calmement.

— Maman ... se mit à sangloter l'adolescent.

— Elle est partie. Je suis là, moi.

Le loup garou fit basculer la tête du garçon contre son torse. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, Stiles le repoussa.

— Va-t'en, réussit-il à hoqueter.

L'alpha haussa un sourcil.

— Je ne te laisse pas tout seul.

Il reprit l'adolescent contre lui. Le garçon agrippa son T-shirt et le serra entre ses doigts, cherchant à juguler le flot de larmes qui s'échapper de ses yeux. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se calmer.

— Tu dois me trouver totalement pathétique, murmura-t-il, le front toujours posé contre le torse de Derek.

— Non. Tu n'es pas pathétique. Tu es juste terrifié, répliqua l'alpha.

— Génial. Je me sens moins honteux maintenant !

— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Stiles. Tu ne fais rien de mal.

L'adolescent recula et jeta un regard douloureux au loup garou.

— Excuse-moi, mais ma fierté a du mal à encaisser le fait que depuis deux jours, je chiale comme une fillette en repensant à ma mère et que j'ai besoin d'être consolé pour reprendre mes esprits.

Derek ne répondit pas et le garçon se gratta le bout du nez.

— Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ? Je suis sûr que j'avais fermé ma porte de chambre.

— J'ai tapé ton code, répondit l'alpha, comme si la réponse paraissait évidente.

— Ah mais bien sûr ! J'avais oublié que je te l'avais donné ! railla Stiles.

Le loup garou eut un sourire narquois.

— Je n'ai pas eu besoin que tu me le donnes pour le trouver. C'est vingt-quatre vingt-six. Vingt-quatre pour le numéro de ton maillot de crosse, vingt-six pour le jour de ton anniversaire.

L'adolescent resta bouche-bée.

— Que ... Comment ?

— Tu es un membre de ma meute, Stiles, ricana Derek. C'est mon rôle de savoir ce genre de choses.

— Mais ... Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Ce fut au tour du loup garou d'afficher un air surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Bin ... Tu me frappes tout le temps, tu te moques souvent de moi, tu essaies toujours de me faire peur, tu me prends tout le temps de haut ... énuméra le garçon.

— C'est vrai ?

Stiles prit un instant pour réfléchir. A vrai dire, depuis quelques temps, l'alpha était beaucoup plus courtois avec lui. L'adolescent ne se rappelait pas qu'il l'ait blessé récemment.

— Je suppose qu'on peut dire que quand j'aime bien, je châtie bien.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il avait l'impression que son esprit n'était plus qu'un grande page blanche. Sa crise de panique l'avait vidé de ses forces, comme toujours. Mais en plus, apprendre que Derek ne le détestait pas vraiment lui avait fait un choc supplémentaire. Il n'arrivait plus à penser convenablement, ses certitudes ébranlées.

— Ca va aller ? finit par demander l'alpha.

— Va bien falloir, grinça l'adolescent.

— Tu veux que je t'aide à rejoindre ton lit ?

Stiles décocha un regard qu'il voulait mauvais en direction du loup garou qui lui tendait la main mais il sentit que son coup d'œil était plus celui d'un chien battu que d'un caïd plein de virilité.

— Ça reste entre nous ! s'impatienta Derek en agitant ses doigts devant le nez de l'adolescent.

Le garçon finit par attraper la main tendue et l'alpha le guida jusqu'à son matelas.

— Essaie de dormir. Et si jamais ... Je ne suis pas loin.

Stiles se glissa sous les draps et les remonta jusqu'à son menton avant de chuchoter :

— Merci, Derek.

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel comme si les remerciements étaient totalement superflus et quitta la pièce.

**# #**

La deuxième semaine s'entama mais ne vit pas s'améliorer l'état de Stiles. Le garçon vivait dans la crainte de revoir cette femme qui ressemblait tant à sa mère. Mais en même temps, lorsqu'il se couchait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu de ne pas l'avoir aperçue.

Au fond de lui, il s'était persuadé que ce n'était pas un sosie, mais bel et bien sa véritable mère, ce qui expliquait l'amertume qu'il ressentait de ne pas l'avoir croisée dans la journée. Cependant, cela impliquait qu'on lui avait menti durant ces trois dernières années et que le cercueil de sa mère était vide.

Pourquoi lui avoir caché la vérité ? Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle fait croire à sa propre mort ? Pourquoi avait-elle voulu quitter son fils et son mari d'une manière aussi cruelle ? Savait-elle que son enfant séjournait dans l'hôtel où elle travaillait ? Et si elle le savait, pourquoi n'était-elle jamais venue le voir ? Le détestait-elle ?

Une foule de questions se soulevait dans l'esprit de Stiles. Des questions qui l'amenaient inévitablement à faire une crise de panique.

A chaque fois, Derek rentrait dans sa chambre pour le calmer. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts avait fini par s'habituer à la présence de l'adulte qui le serrait contre lui pour calmer les tremblements qui agitaient son corps. Il ne se sentait presque plus honteux d'être rassuré par le loup garou. L'alpha réussissait toujours à trouver les mots pour l'apaiser et le garçon se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras.

Après chaque crise, la nuit de Stiles était loin d'être de tout repos. Une fois Derek reparti dans sa chambre, l'adolescent s'endormait d'un sommeil agité et entrecoupé de cauchemars. Il sortait de ses mauvais rêves en sueur et visualisait les yeux bleu-vert du loup garou pour réussir à se sentir mieux.

Le reste du groupe avait remarqué ses traits tirés et son teint pâle lorsqu'il se levait le matin. Cependant, ils étaient loin de deviner la raison de la fatigue du jeune garçon. Jackson se moquait régulièrement de lui, sous entendant qu'il avait passé la nuit sur un site pornographique. Lydia le reprenait inévitablement d'une tape sur la tête, lui reprochant de parler d'un sujet pareil à table, pendant qu'Allison et Scott s'inquiétaient de la santé de leur ami et lui recommandaient d'arrêter de veiller aussi tard.

Stiles n'essayait pas de démentir les théories de ses amis. Il préférait les laisser croire ce qu'ils voulaient plutôt que d'avouer qu'il paniquait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa mère et qu'il vivait avec l'espoir qu'elle ne soit pas morte.

Il n'avait pas voulu en parler à son père. Le garçon savait que ça l'inquiéterait inutilement et réveillerait des souvenirs beaucoup trop douloureux.

L'adolescent savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Derek.

Et ça lui suffisait.

**# #**

Derek était de plus en plus tendu.

La pleine lune approchait de jour en jour et aucun de ses bêtas ne semblait s'en préoccuper. Il lui semblait qu'il était le seul à se préoccuper de la question. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles.

Un loup garou qui échappe à sa surveillance.

Scott ou Isaac ne parvenant pas à contrôler leur transformation.

Peter le trahissant. C'était d'ailleurs, de loin, le scénario qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Derek cherchait une parade à chacune des éventualités qu'il imaginait et se torturait le cerveau pour trouver une solution à chaque problème qu'il soulevait.

En plus de son appréhension quant à la pleine lune, le loup garou ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au sujet de Stiles.

Chaque crise de panique laissait l'adolescent un peu plus affaibli. La fatigue marquait ses traits et le reste du groupe commençait à remarquer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il respectait le choix du garçon de ne pas vouloir les mettre au courant mais il ne savait pas comment le rassurer de manière à arrêter ses crises.

Derek ferma les yeux et tenta d'effacer de son esprit le regard affolé que Stils lui envoyait à chaque fois que le loup garou le rejoignait pour calmer ses angoisses. Les battements fous de son cœur. Sa respiration bloquée. La sueur qui roulait sur son front. Les tremblements de son corps.

La sonnerie de son interphone le tira de ses pensées et il se leva de son canapé. Peter attendait sur le seuil de sa chambre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Tu es occupé ? lança-t-il joyeusement en entrant sans y avoir été invité.

— En quelque sorte, grogna Derek.

— Tu as quand même le temps pour une petite discussion oncle-neveu ?

Le loup garou assortit sa tirade d'un air suppliant qui lui allait comme une robe à un rhinocéros. L'alpha poussa un long soupir agacé.

— Je suppose que tu ne me ficheras pas la paix tant que je n'aurais pas accepté.

— Tout juste ! Tu as toujours été tellement futé ...

— Bon, coupons court et venons-en au fait ! s'impatienta Derek.

Peter s'assit dans le canapé et jeta un long regard à son neveu.

— Je m'étonnais de sentir l'odeur de Stiles sur toi.

— Que ... ? s'étrangla l'alpha.

Son oncle balaya de la main toute tentative de protestation.

— N'essaie même pas de nier ! Je t'ai vu naître ! Je connais ton odeur par cœur. Et j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle avait changé ces derniers jours. C'est discret. Mais c'est perceptible. C'est comme si le gamin te prenait pendant de longues minutes dans ses bras chaque jour.

Comme Derek restait muet, Peter enchaîna :

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Oh ! Derek ! Ne joues pas à l'idiot avec moi. Il y a deux possibilités pour expliquer que l'odeur de Stiles s'accroche à toi. Soit vous sortez ensemble et vous vous pelotez secrètement dans les couloirs, soit tu le prends dans tes bras pour le rassurer parce qu'il va mal.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on ne sort pas ensemble ?

Peter prit un air blasé.

— Sa chambre n'est pas si loin de la mienne. J'ai entendu son cœur batte à tout rompre. Et il ne tambourinait pas aussi fort à cause d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Je pouvais presque sentir l'odeur de sa peur depuis mon lit. Je ne sais pas de quoi il rêve la nuit, mais ça le terrifie.

Derek soupira et s'assit enfin près de son oncle.

— Il a perdu sa mère, il y a environ trois ans. Et il a cru voir une femme qui lui ressemblait travailler dans cet hôtel. Depuis, il fait des crises de paniques et des cauchemars, résuma-t-il.

— Il a cru ? releva Peter.

— J'ai été vérifié dans le registre du personnel de l'hôtel. Il n'y aucune femme qui ressemble vraiment à la mère de Stiles.

— Parce que tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ?

L'alpha haussa les épaules.

— Il a un album photos de sa mère dans sa table de chevet. J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil.

— Il aurait eu des hallucinations ?

— J'en sais rien. Peut-être.

— Et tu vas faire quoi ?

Derek secoua lentement la tête.

— Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? J'accours déjà à chaque fois que je l'entends faire une crise.

Peter lui tapota la jambe avant de se lever.

— Je suis sûr que tu prendras la bonne décision.

— Qu ... Tu t'en vas ?

— Euh ... Oui. Je crois que lorsque je suis rentré, je te dérangeais, non ? Je ne voudrais pas m'éterniser, tu es quelqu'un de très occupé !

— Mon planning n'avait pas l'air de t'inquiéter il y a cinq minutes, ironisa Derek.

Son oncle lui adressa un sourire narquois.

— J'avais besoin de réponses à mes questions. Maintenant que je les ai, je ne vais pas m'imposer.

Il tourna les talons mais son neveu le rappela.

— Tu gardes ce que j'ai dit pour toi. Stiles ne veut pas ébruiter cette histoire.

Peter prit un air blessé.

— Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à aller jeter des secrets à la première oreille venue !


	17. Chapitre 17

Stiles était allongé son lit, un bras sur le visage. Derek le regardait silencieusement, assis au bord du matelas, bras croisés devant son torse.

C'était la nuit du 10 juillet. La sixième crise de panique consécutive. Le corps de l'adolescent atteignait ses limites. Le loup garou avait de plus en plus de difficultés à l'apaiser alors qu'il arrivait de plus en plus tôt, l'oreille tendue, guettant le moindre signe annonçant la crise.

La situation ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il allait falloir que le garçon aille consulter un psy pour réussir à repousser ses terreurs nocturnes. Il était au bord de l'épuisement. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme-là.

Derek fit mine de se lever pour regagner sa chambre. Une main s'agrippa aussitôt à son bras.

— Ne pars pas ...

Stiles avait ouvert les yeux et s'était à demi-relevé, le fixant de son regard fatigué et apeuré.

— Ne pars pas ... répéta-t-il timidement. Je ne veux plus faire de cauchemars.

Un silence tendu s'abattit dans la pièce. Puis, le jeune garçon lâcha lentement le bras du loup garou.

— Désolé ... Je croyais que je rêvais, finit-il par chuchoter en baissant les yeux.

L'alpha resta muet pendant quelques instants avant de pousser l'adolescent.

— Bouge de là, bougonna-t-il. Je ne vais certainement pas m'installer à une place froide.

Stiles observa Derek d'un air incrédule puis se décala pendant qu'il s'allongeait sous les draps.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Le loup garou lui jeta un regard blasé.

— Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu fais partie de la meute ?

— Mais pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ? murmura faiblement l'adolescent. Tu aurais pu en parler à Scott.

— Tu m'as demandé de ne pas le faire, protesta l'alpha. Ce n'est pas mon larbin. Je suis capable de prendre soin de toi aussi bien que lui.

L'alpha hésita avant de lâcher :

— Et puis, j'ai moi aussi fait des crises de panique. Quand le manoir de mes parents a brûlé. Les premières semaines ont été difficiles et j'étais victime de terreurs nocturnes. Je faisais cauchemars sur cauchemars. Ma sœur, Laura, venait me rassurer toutes les nuits. Sans elle, je serais probablement devenu fou de douleur ... C'est pour ça que je n'imagine pas te laisser tout seul face à tes peurs.

Derek guetta une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il tourna la tête et remarqua que Stiles avait fermé les yeux et que sa respiration était devenue légère. Il s'était probablement endormi.

— Bonne nuit, Stiles, marmonna-t-il.

A peine avait-il prononcé ses mots que les doigts de l'adolescent vinrent se glisser contre sa paume, lui serrant la main doucement pour lui témoigner son soutien.

Le premier réflexe de l'alpha fut de retirer sa main. Il se retint de justesse et se contenta de grogner :

— C'est bon, Stiles. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion.

Le jeune garçon ne réagit pas et laissa sa main là où elle était.

— Et je fais comment si je veux dormir sur le côté ? Je t'embarque avec moi ?

Derek jeta un regard en biais à l'adolescent, qui avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Avec un soupir énervé, le loup garou s'enfonça dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

La main de Stiles toujours logé contre la sienne.

**# #**

En pleine nuit, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, le front nimbé de sueur. Il venait de rêver encore une fois de sa mère, immobile dans sa voiture défoncée contre un arbre. L'adolescent frissonna et réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le lit près de lui.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'analyser la situation, le jeune garçon se jeta contre le bras de Derek.

— J'ai peur, chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il sentit le loup garou bouger et passer son bras gauche au-dessus de sa tête pour le rapprocher de lui.

— Je suis là, Stiles, répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

L'adolescent se blottit contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Rassuré, il ferma les yeux et replongea dans le sommeil.

**# #**

Quand il se réveilla, Derek avait disparu. Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'assit dans son lit en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il attrapa son téléphone portable pour consulter l'heure.

Dix heures cinquante-sept.

L'adolescent fixa son écran d'un air ébahi. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé aussi tard. Ses cauchemars lui laissaient peu de répit et il finissait par attendre le lever du jour les yeux grands ouverts.

Le jeune garçon sauta sur le parquet, enfila rapidement un jean et un T-shirt et fila dans le couloir. Il se rendit au restaurant et constata que les serveurs n'avaient pas encore débarrassé les buffets du petit déjeuner. Il se fit servir un croissant et un pain au chocolat avant de ressortir du restaurant.

Stiles envoya un message à Scott pour lui demander où il se trouvait et pendant qu'il attendait la réponse, il croqua dans son pain au chocolat. Son portable ne tarda pas à biper. Son meilleur ami lui indiquait qu'il était à la piscine.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers les vestiaires, rangea ses chaussures dans un casier, le ferma et glissa la dragonne de la clé autour de son poignet. Il traversa le pédiluve et aperçut Scott, les pieds dans l'eau, près d'Isaac et Danny. Peter et Derek se prélassaient sur des bains de soleil, tandis que Boyd et Jackson se bagarrait dans la piscine.

— Voilà la marmotte ! fut-il salué par son meilleur ami. On commençait à penser que tu étais mort.

— Faudrait savoir. Je dors pas, ça va pas. Je dors, ça va pas non plus !

Stiles s'assit sur une chaise près de Derek pendant qu'il finissait de manger son pain au chocolat.

— Elles sont où, les filles ?

— Partie faire du shopping. Elles reviendront dans l'après-midi.

— Donc on est qu'entre mecs ?

Scott acquiesça.

— On pensait manger des pizzas ce midi.

— On s'était mis d'accord pour que le dernier levé aille les chercher, ajouta Isaac, l'air malicieux.

— Quoi ? s'écria Stiles. En gros, ça veut dire que c'est moi qui m'y colle !

— C'est à peu près ça, confirma le loup garou frisé.

— Ils m'ont empêché d'aller te réveiller, grimaça Scott en voyant le regard que posait son meilleur ami sur lui.

— C'est dommage, voulut le consoler Peter. A cinquante minutes près, c'était moi qui étais chargé des pizzas !

— Et après, on va se demander pourquoi je ne dors pas ! râla Stiles. Bon, je dois prendre quoi ?

Il sortit son téléphone portable pour noter les commandes de chacun.

— Et où est-ce que je vais ? finit-il par demander.

— On ne sait pas trop, mais tu finiras bien par trouver une pizzeria.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts poussa un soupir exaspéré et se leva.

— Bon j'y vais, ronchonna-t-il.

— Attends. Je t'accompagne.

Derek s'était levé de son bain de soleil. Stiles le fixa d'un air surpris.

— T'as vu l'état du tacot que tu conduis ? le houspilla le loup garou pour se justifier. J'ai envie de manger à midi, pas à seize heures ! On va prendre ma voiture, c'est plus sûr.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, l'alpha passa devant lui et se dirigea vers le hall d'accueil. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts le rattrapa en courant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma jeep ? fit-il semblant de s'énerver.

**# #**

Stiles observait le paysage qui défilait derrière sa vitre. Un silence royal régnait dans la Camaro de Derek. Le loup garou scrutait la route avec attention, sans faire attention à son passager. N'y tenant plus, le jeune garçon finit par lâcher :

— Pourquoi tu n'étais plus là, ce matin ?

L'alpha daigna enfin quitter le macadam des yeux pour les poser un instant sur l'adolescent.

— Ce n'est pas évident ? Tu aurais trouvé ça normal qu'on descende ensemble prendre notre petit-déjeuner ?

— Euh ... On aurait pu dire qu'on s'était croisé dans le couloir !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu parles. Personne ne nous aurait crus. Enfin, les humains, peut-être. Mais je te signale que les loups garous auraient enfin prêtés attention à notre odeur et ils auraient pensé que nous étions ensemble.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « notre odeur » ?

— Ton odeur et la mienne mélangées.

— Ah ...

— Bref, j'aurais été énervé de les entendre sous-entendre qu'on sortait ensemble et j'aurais été obligé d'expliquer ta situation. Je pense donc que j'ai bien agi en repartant dans ma chambre avant que quiconque se rende compte de quoique ce soit.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

— Comment ça se fait que nos odeurs sont mélangées ?

Derek soupira d'exaspération.

— Tu as besoin que je te rappelle où j'étais la nuit dernière ?

L'adolescent resta un instant silencieux avant de ricaner nerveusement.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? l'interrogea le lycanthrope.

— Rien. C'est juste que ... C'était la première fois que je dormais avec quelqu'un.

Derek appuya brusquement sur la pédale de frein, arrêtant la voiture dans un crissement de pneus. Stiles se sentit projeté en avant mais sa ceinture de sécurité joua parfaitement son rôle et le maintint contre le siège.

— On n'a pas dormi ensemble, articula-t-il d'une voix basse.

— Alors, tu appelles ça comment, deux hommes qui passent une nuit dans le même lit ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le garçon d'une voix blanche.

— Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as supplié de rester avec toi. J'étais là uniquement pour t'empêcher d'avoir peur pendant la nuit !

— Si tu le dis, je te crois. On redémarre ?

Derek jeta un regard mauvais à son passager et appuya sur l'embrayage.

**# #**

Les deux garçons attendaient dans la Camaro de Derek que leur commande soit prête. Ils avaient réussi à trouver une pizzeria mais le caissier leur avait dit qu'ils avaient une demi-heure d'attente avant que les pizzas ne soient cuites.

Le silence était revenu s'immiscer entre eux, au grand désespoir de Stiles, qui détestait rester sans rien dire. Il craqua au bout d'une dizaine de minutes :

— Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ?

L'alpha tourna la tête vers lui.

— Qui a dit que je t'en voulais ?

— Derek ! Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis ton coup de frein spectaculaire !

— Peut-être que je n'ai rien à dire.

L'adolescent soupira, bouda deux minutes, puis lâcha :

— Merci.

— Pourquoi ? Pour avoir épargné un voyage à ton épave ambulante ? se moqua Derek.

— Non. Merci d'être là pour moi.

Le jeune garçon lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, qui mis le loup garou mal à l'aise.

— Tu ferais la même chose dans la situation inverse, grommela-t-il en tapotant sur son volant.

— Oui, c'est vrai que si toi, tu suffoquais dans ta chambre, je serais capable de t'entendre grâce à mes supers oreilles de mutants et de venir t'aider à te calmer ! railla Stiles.

L'alpha leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel et tendit le bras pour frapper le front de son passager du plat de la main.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises ! râla Derek sans prêter attention au cri de douleur de l'adolescent.

Le garçon se frotta le front en regardant le conducteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Quoi ? J'ai pas tapé assez fort ? T'en veux encore ?

— Non, c'est bon ! assura Stiles en grimaçant. C'est juste que je repensais que ... Qui aime bien, châties bien !

— Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime, alors, proposa le loup garou d'une voix menaçante.

— Euh ... Pas la peine, je préfère imaginer !

L'adolescent ricana doucement avant de perdre son sourire.

— Dis, Derek. Comment tu fais toi ?

Le loup garou haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir le jeune garçon.

— Comment je fais pourquoi ?

Stiles releva la tête avec un air grave sur le visage.

— Tes parents ne te manquent pas ?

L'alpha savait que si quelqu'un d'autre avait abordé ce sujet devant lui, il se serait fâché et aurait écourté la conversation de son ton le moins aimable. Mais c'était Stiles qui l'interrogeait. Qui le regardait avec cette douleur au fond des yeux. Qui cherchait une réponse à ses propres questions.

— Si, ils me manquent. Ma sœur aussi. Je pense souvent à eux.

— Tu n'es jamais triste ?

— Si.

— Comment tu fais pour ne pas le montrer ?

— Et toi, Stiles, comment fais-tu pour ne pas montrer ton chagrin ?

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

— Je ... Mais moi, je le montre que je suis triste. Tu m'as bien vu pleurer ...

— Non, Stiles, le coupa Derek. Tu ne le montres pas. Tu attends d'être seul pour craquer. Tu te caches derrière une façade de rigolo alors qu'à l'intérieur, tu meurs d'envie de t'effondrer. Si je n'étais pas un loup-garou, jamais je n'aurais pu découvrir à quel point tu te sentais mal.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête.

— Toi aussi, tu attends d'être seul pour craquer ?

— Non. Moi, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour ne plus craquer.

— C'est quoi ? demanda vivement Stiles.

— La colère, répondit le loup garou après un instant.

L'adolescent médita un moment les paroles du jeune homme.

— Tu penses que je pourrais supporter la mort de ma mère si je me mettais en colère ?

Derek scruta longuement son passager.

— Non. Mes parents sont morts parce qu'une folle les a assassiné. J'ai un visage à haïr, un nom à détester. Ta mère est morte dans un accident de voiture. Contre qui vas-tu reporter ta haine ? Contre le constructeur ? Contre le garagiste qui s'occupait de la voiture de ta mère ?

Stiles hocha la tête lentement, l'air déprimé. L'alpha tapota son tableau de bord pour attirer son attention sur l'horloge.

— Il est l'heure d'aller chercher notre commande. Et prends le numéro de cette pizzeria au passage. Je suppose que les garçons voudront à nouveau y remanger. Et comme mon petit doigt me dit qu'ils trouveront le moyen de nous y renvoyer, je préfère commander à l'avance, pour éviter de poireauter encore une demi-heure !


	18. Chapitre 18

Après avoir dévoré leurs pizzas dans la chambre d'Isaac, les garçons passèrent l'après-midi à jouer aux jeux vidéo. N'ayant que quatre manettes, ils s'affrontaient à tour de rôle à Need for Speed, un jeu de course de voitures.

Les filles rentrèrent à dix-sept heures et rejoignirent les garçons pour leur montrer ce qu'elles avaient acheté. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale et lorsque Scott et Allison quittèrent le groupe pour aller se coucher, Stiles partit avec eux.

Les trois adolescents discutèrent dans l'ascenseur puis, en arrivant au deuxième étage, le couple s'éclipsa dans la chambre de la brune. Stiles se dirigea vers sa suite. Il n'avait pas suivi ses deux amis pour rien. Il se sentait plus rassuré d'être accompagné, au cas où il croiserait sa mère.

L'adolescent poussa la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Il alluma la télé et laissa ses pensées dériver. Il n'essaya même pas d'éviter l'image de sa mère. Le garçon savait qu'en cas de problème, Derek serait là pour calmer sa crise.

Déjà une semaine et demie qu'ils étaient arrivés au complexe. Et une semaine qu'il avait revu sa mère. Une semaine que l'alpha accourait à chaque fois que Stiles se sentait mal. C'était vraiment agréable de savoir qu'on pouvait compter sur quelqu'un à cent pour cent ...

Le regard de l'adolescent se perdit vers la fenêtre. La lune se découpait déjà dans le ciel, même si la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Le garçon admira la forme presque ronde de l'astre dont la couleur blanche se détachait sur le ciel encore bleu.

Stiles se releva d'un blond. Une forme presque ronde ... La pleine lune approchait !

L'adolescent se leva et se mit à arpenter son salon. Dans quelques jours, la meute de loups garous irait passer la nuit dans le petit bois du Complexe du Paradis, Derek en tête, pendant que Stiles, Allison et Lydia devraient rester avec Danny et Matt, sans éveiller leurs soupçons.

Ce plan avait été convenu bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent à l'hôtel. Seulement, si l'alpha était dans la forêt avec ses bêtas, comment ferait-il pour être en même temps avec lui ?

Le jeune garçon se frotta le crâne avec ses deux mains.

Il ne pouvait absolument pas demander à Derek de rester avec lui. Le loup garou devait s'occuper de sa meute. Stiles pourrait réussir à contenir sa crise tant qu'il resterait avec les autres humains. Mais si jamais ils décidaient d'aller se coucher avant que les lycanthropes soient revenus ? L'adolescent serait seul dans sa chambre. Une proie facile pour ses cauchemars.

Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Le garçon alla coller son oreille contre la porte d'entrée pour écouter s'il y avait du monde dans le couloir. Une fois qu'il fut certain que la voie était libre, il se coula à l'extérieur et se dépêcha d'atteindre la suite numéro dix-sept.

Stiles tenta d'ouvrir mais la porte était fermée. Il passa sa carte dans le tableau digital qui lui demanda de composer le code. L'adolescent réfléchit. Quel combinaison avait bien pu choisir Derek ? Il tenta d'appuyer quatre fois sur zéro mais la serrure refusa de se déverrouiller.

Il essaya plusieurs combinaisons au hasard avant de se sentir découragé. Il entendait des bruits de voix s'approcher et allait abandonner quand il se rappela que l'alpha avait réussi à deviner son code.

Le garçon appuya sur les chiffres un, sept, un et un et le tableau digital lui indiqua que la suite était ouverte. Il se glissa à l'intérieur avant d'avoir été vu. Derek avait tout simplement choisi son numéro de chambre suivi du jour de son anniversaire. Tout comme l'avait fait Stiles pour son propre code.

— « C'est mon rôle de savoir ses choses-là », imita l'adolescent. Tu parles !

Le garçon traversa la suite d'un pas rapide et se posta devant la penderie. Il attrapa un T-shirt de l'alpha sur l'une des étagères avant de soigneusement refermer les battants de l'armoire. Il s'élança ensuite vers la salle de bains. Posé sur le lavabo, entre un déodorant et un tube de dentifrice, un flacon de parfum trônait.

Stiles s'en saisit et en aspergea plusieurs fois le T-shirt. Il porta le vêtement à son nez et le renifla. L'alcool du parfum lui piqua un peu le nez mais d'ici la pleine lune, l'odeur serait parfaite. L'adolescent sortit de la pièce d'eau et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Derek. Il fit un bond en arrière, retenant de justesse un cri de frayeur.

— Putain, Derek, tu m'as flippé !

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? grogna l'alpha sans se soucier des états d'âme du garçon. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un de mes T-shirt dans la main ?

Avant que Stiles n'ait pu s'expliquer, la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit. Derek lança un regard noir à l'adolescent et lui désigna la salle de bains.

— Va dedans et ferme la porte. Si tu fais un bruit ...

Le loup garou laissa sa phrase en suspens mais le jeune garçon n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner la fin. Il se coula dans la pièce d'eau et se colla contre la porte close.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Derek alla ouvrir et découvrit Peter.

— Bonsoir ! Je peux entrer ?

Comme toujours, le lycanthrope n'attendit pas la réponse de son neveu pour pénétrer dans la pièce et se jeter sur le canapé. En reconnaissant sa voix, Stiles prit soin de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, pour étouffer sa respiration. Il tenta de garder un rythme cardiaque le plus calme possible L'oncle de Derek était capable de déceler sa présence même s'il était dans la salle de bains.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Peter ? soupira l'alpha, visiblement agacé.

— Discuter ! s'exclama le loup garou comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Il n'est même pas vingt-deux heures ! Je ne me couche pas avec les poules.

— Tu m'excuseras, mais ce soir, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de papoter.

— Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important qu'une conversation en tête à tête avec ton oncle préféré ?

— Je ne sais pas. Au hasard, la pleine lune !

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas dans le plan dont on a convenu ?

— Le plan dans sa globalité ! Il est potable dans le cas où tout se passe bien. Mais si Danny ou Matt refuse de passer la soirée avec Allison, Lydia et Stiles ? S'ils décident de s'accrocher à un des membres de la meute ? On fera quoi s'ils découvrent notre existence ?

— Tu te prends trop la tête, jugea l'oncle. Il n'y aucune raison qu'ils découvrent ce que nous sommes réellement !

— Et bien figure toi que j'ai imaginé une dizaine de scénarios, tous fort probables, dans lesquels l'un ou l'autre des garçons réussissait à découvrir notre secret.

— Je t'ai toujours trouvé très inventif, admit Peter en hochant la tête. Parfois même un peu trop.

— Et s'il n'y avait qu'eux deux à gérer, continua son neveu sans se formaliser de son intervention. Mais on fait quoi si l'un des bêtas échappe à mon contrôle ? On s'assoit par terre et on regarde ce qu'il décide de faire ? Manger de l'humain ou pas manger de l'humain ? Gentil ou méchant ?

— Fais un peu confiance à ta meute, Derek !

— Comme je t'ai fait confiance à toi ?

Un silence tendu s'abattit entre les deux hommes, que Peter finit par rompre.

— Je peux comprendre que tu ne puisses pas croire en moi, au vu de notre passé. Mais je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi tu ne fais pas confiance à tes autres bêtas. Tu les as choisis, non ?

— Oui. Et je pensais qu'ils me suivraient jusqu'au bout sans faillir. Or, Boyd et Erica pensent à quitter la meute et Scott y est entré à contre cœur.

— Peut être que c'est parce qu'ils sentent que tu n'as pas confiance en eux qu'ils n'ont pas non plus confiance en toi ?

Peter se leva du canapé et tapota sur l'épaule de son neveu.

— Tu pourrais être un excellent alpha, Derek. Il suffit juste que tu arrêtes de te sentir persécuté et que tu te poses les bonnes questions.

Le loup garou s'éloigna vers la sortie et s'arrêta dans le couloir.

— Bonne nuit, Stiles.

L'adolescent se figea sur le carrelage de la salle de bains. Mortifié, il répondit d'une voix mal assurée :

— Bonne nuit, Peter ...

Derek leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard moqueur de son oncle.

Quand Stiles entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, il sortit de la salle d'eau. L'alpha l'attendait au milieu du salon, les bras croisés.

— Euh ... Je vais aller me coucher, tenta le jeune garçon.

— Attends, déclara d'une voix froide le loup garou, clouant sur place l'adolescent. Dis-moi ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre.

Stiles se frotta l'arrière du crâne, gêné, puis se jeta à l'eau :

— J'étais venu chercher un T-shirt avec ton odeur.

Devant le regard glacial que lui adressait Derek, il se dépêcha de poursuivre son explication.

— Voilà, je me disais que ça devait être pénible pour toi de devoir me surveiller toutes les nuits, pour savoir si je fais une crise ou pas. Alors je me suis dit que si je t'empruntais un vêtement avec ton odeur, je pourrais maîtriser ma crise tout seul.

Le loup garou dévisagea l'adolescent d'un air neutre.

— Lâche ce T-shirt et va te coucher, finit-il par dire.

— Quoi ? Mais ... Est-ce que je peux au moins le garder pour la pleine lune ?

— Je t'ai dit de lâcher ce T-shirt.

— Et je vais faire comment pendant que tu gambaderas avec la meute dehors ? Je m'étoufferai en attendant que vous rentriez de votre promenade nocturne ?

— Ne me force pas à le répéter une troisième fois.

Derek attendait, bras tendu, et Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il lança le T-shirt sur l'alpha et s'éloigna à grands pas. Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre l'entrée, l'adolescent sentit un bras lui agripper l'épaule et le retenir.

— Il y a du monde dans le couloir, se justifia le loup garou devant le regard interrogateur du garçon.

Derek se pinça les lèvres et fusilla Stiles du regard.

— Va dans mon lit, lâcha-t-il d'une voix maussade.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla l'adolescent.

— Tu as très bien compris, gronda le loup garou. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Danny et Isaac vont discuter dans le couloir et je ne compte pas rester debout à espionner leur conversation pendant cinquante ans ! Va te coucher dans mon lit. Et si tu n'es pas content, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de t'introduire dans ma chambre, la prochaine fois.

Stiles n'insista pas et courut presque se jeter sur le lit de l'alpha.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il ait encore plus moelleux que le mien ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

— La ferme ! cracha Derek. Je te rappelle que Scott dort dans la suite d'à côté. J'ai assez de Peter qui sait que tu te cachais dans ma salle de bains.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

— Tu sais, pour la pleine lune ... Puisque je ne peux pas avoir ton T-shirt ... Je pourrais venir avec vous dans la forêt ?

Le loup garou sembla sur le point de s'énerver puis il se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un long soupir.

— Stiles. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ?

— Comprendre quoi ?

L'alpha tourna un regard désolé vers le jeune garçon.

— A quel point tu es fragile.

— Tu sembles avoir oublié toutes les fois où je t'ai sauvé la vie, s'insurgea aussitôt Stiles. Il me semble que je t'ai évité de te noyer une fois ! Et puis, quand tu avais reçu une balle d'aconit, j'ai failli te couper un bras pour te sauver. Yurk. Rien que d'y repenser, ça me file la nausée !

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais qu'est-ce que pourras-tu faire si Scott te saute dessus, dimanche soir ?

— Scott ne me sautera pas dessus. Il se contrôle.

Derek roula sur le côté pour plonger ses grands iris bleu-vert dans les prunelles marron de l'adolescent.

— Pour l'instant, oui. Mais s'il ne se contrôlait pas, ce soir-là. Et si Jackson ou Erica ou Boyd nous échappait et décidait de faire de toi son casse-croûte ?

— Tu ne les laisserais pas me faire du mal, voulut tenter le garçon.

— En théorie, non. Mais si je n'avais pas le pouvoir de les empêcher de te blesser ?

— Tu ne les laisserais pas me faire du mal, répéta l'adolescent.

L'alpha ferma les yeux une seconde.

— Stiles. Tu es un garçon intelligent. Tu es incontestablement maladroit mais tu es prêt à te sacrifier sans hésiter pour tes amis. Tu m'as été réellement utile tout au long de l'année, que ce soit quand Peter faisait des siennes ou quand le kanima est apparu. C'est pour ça que je te considère comme un membre de la meute. Parce que tu mérites ta place parmi nous. Et c'est parce que tu es un membre de la meute que je refuse que tu viennes avec nous lors de la pleine lune. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.

L'adolescent leva un regard humide de larmes vers Derek.

— Peter m'avait proposé la morsure.

— Pourquoi l'as-tu refusée ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'étais tenté d'accepter mais je me suis rappelé Scott quand il se transformait, les nuits de pleine lune. Il aurait tué sa mère sans s'en rendre compte si elle s'était trouvée sur son passage. Je suppose que c'est ce qui m'a effrayé. Avoir des capacités physiques supérieures aux êtres humains, mais en contrepartie, devenir tellement enragé que j'aurais pu tuer mon père dans un accès de folie.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis, Stiles réattaqua :

— Donc ... C'est toujours non pour le T-shirt ?

L'alpha se retint de soupirer mais capitula quand même :

— D'accord. Mais on n'a pas intérêt de te voir avec ou de sentir mon odeur sur toi !

— Promis, chef !

— Et maintenant, dors ! Et je t'interdis de te coller à moi pendant la nuit. Le lit est assez grand pour que tu ailles t'étaler à l'opposé de ma place !

**# #**

Danny et Isaac discutaient à voix basse dans le couloir. Le loup garou venait de raconter une histoire drôle au gardien, qui pouffait sous cape.

— Chut ! On va réveiller tout le monde !

— T'as qu'à pas me raconter des blagues !

— Excuse-moi, mais elle m'est venue à l'esprit et je ne pouvais décemment pas la garder pour moi.

Danny ricana encore un peu avant de réussir à retrouver son sérieux. Isaac lui décocha un sourire en coin :

— C'est l'histoire d'une grosse mite ...

Le gardien éclata de rire et le loup garou lui bondit dessus pour lui plaquer une main sur la bouche.

— Chuuuuuuuuuuuut, siffla-t-il en riant aussi.

Danny se mordit la langue pour étouffer son hilarité mais son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Isaac était collé contre lui, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Le gardien finit par pousser la main du loup-garou.

— Tu m'étouffes !

— J'y peux rien si j'ai une grande « bain » !

Les deux garçons partirent dans un nouveau fou rire. Ils glissèrent jusqu'au sol en se tenant les côtes et un groom qui passait par hasard dans le couloir leur jeta un regard surpris.

**# #**

_Je joue au basketball avec Scott. Il me fait une passe et je cours jusqu'au panier. Devant moi, il n'y a personne._

_Je saute pour être sûr de marquer. Soudain, le panier grandit d'un coup. Je ne peux plus l'attendre. J'envoie le ballon quand même, espérant réussir à le faire glisser dans l'anneau mais il est beaucoup trop loin maintenant._

_Je me sens tomber. Tout est noir autour de moi._

_Un choc._

_J'ouvre les yeux._

_Je ne suis plus sur le terrain de basket. Scott a disparu._

_Devant moi, un arbre contre lequel s'est encastré une voiture._

_Je me mets à trembler. Je ne veux pas aller voir qui est à l'intérieur de cette Laguna bleue. Mes jambes me traînent malgré moi en avant._

_Je m'aide de la portière pour me relever et je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre fissurée._

**# #**

Stiles se redressa d'un bond, le cœur tambourinant, un cri se pressant contre ses lèvres fermées. Ses épaules se mirent à tressauter et une larme roula contre sa joue.

— Stiles ? marmonna Derek d'une voix endormie.

— J'ai fait un cauchemar, annonça l'adolescent d'une voix tremblante.

Il entendit l'alpha soupirer et le sentit tapoter le matelas.

— Viens là.

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il crapahuta entre les draps pour venir se blottir contre le loup garou.

— Merci.

— T'es chiant. Je vais être obligé de prendre une douche demain matin pour enlever ton odeur.

— Je pue tellement que ça ?

— Ce n'est pas la question ... Bref, rendors-toi !

Stiles cala sa tête sur le torse de l'alpha et ferma les yeux, certain qu'il passerait une fin de nuit dépourvue de mauvais rêves.


	19. Chapitre 19

Le lendemain matin, Derek réveilla Stiles un peu avant sept heures. L'adolescent réussit à ouvrir un œil vitreux.

— Va te recoucher dans ta chambre, lui asséna le loup garou en tirant le drap pour le découvrir.

Le jeune garçon frissonna et se redressa avec difficulté.

— Hein ?

— Retourne dans ta chambre, répéta l'alpha d'un ton agacé.

— Mais ... Pourquoi ?

Stiles était encore tout ensommeillé et il lança un regard perdu à Derek.

— Parce que je n'ose même pas imaginer les questions qu'on me poserait si jamais quelqu'un apprenait qu'on a dormi dans le même lit ! Magne-toi de bouger ou je te conduis dans ta chambre à coups de pieds dans les fesses.

L'adolescent se leva en bougonnant.

— Et je fais comment si je fais une crise ?

Le loup garou se retint de grogner et ramassa le T-shirt que Stiles avait voulu prendre la veille.

— Tiens. Prends ton doudou et pour l'amour du ciel, disparais de ma suite !

Le garçon attrapa le vêtement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte. La voix de Derek lui parvint juste avant qu'il sorte.

— Et n'oublie pas de te laver avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner !

**# #**

Le samedi fila à toute vitesse et le dimanche pointa son nez beaucoup trop tôt au goût des loups garous.

Miraculeusement, Stiles et Derek n'avaient pas dormi ensemble le samedi soir. Après le dîner, l'adolescent était monté dans sa chambre et s'était coulé sous ses draps, le T-shirt de l'alpha serré contre lui. Il avait laissé ses pensées dériver, comme d'ordinaire, relâchant son attention pour la première fois de la journée, attendant que sa crise de panique se déclenche.

Il s'était réveillé le dimanche matin un peu avant neuf heures. Surpris, le garçon avait cherché le loup garou des yeux mais la place qu'il aurait dû occuper était froide. Stiles avait alors réalisé qu'il avait passé sa première nuit depuis huit jours sans avoir de terreurs nocturnes. S'il s'était réjoui d'avoir dormi sereinement, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir déçu d'être resté seul. Il avait caché le T-shirt de Derek sous son oreiller et après s'être douché, il avait rejoint les autres.

Le dimanche avait été lourd de tensions. La veille déjà, les premiers effets de la pleine lune avaient commencé à se faire sentir. Les loups garous avaient été maussades et assez peu enclins à rire.

Lydia et Jackson, qui passaient leurs journées à se chamailler pour des broutilles, s'était violemment disputé dès le réveil. Le blond avait accusé la rousse de l'avoir empêché de dormir toute la nuit en lui mettant des coups de pieds dans les jambes. Sa copine s'était défendue en déclarant que c'était lui qui l'avait réveillée en ronflant et grognant.

Au déjeuner, ce fut au tour d'Erica et Boyd de se faire la tête. En passant dans le hall pour se rendre au restaurant, le couple avait croisé un des clients du complexe, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui s'était retourné en voyant la jeune fille et lui avait adressé un sourire charmeur tout en détaillant son mini-short et son débardeur blanc. Boyd, qui avait pourtant un tempérament calme, s'en était pris à Erica en lui reprochant de s'habiller de manière inconvenante. Vexée, la jeune louve avait répliqué que c'était bien la première fois qu'il se plaignait de la voir aussi peu vêtue.

Une ambiance lourde planait sur le groupe. Danny, qui ne supportait pas les tensions, avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère en demandant si c'était la pleine lune qui rendait tout le monde nerveux. Le pauvre garçon s'était récolté plusieurs regards venimeux et il avait baissé la tête. Seul Peter s'était amusé de la remarque. Isaac avait discrètement saisi la main du gardien et lui avait adressé un sourire compatissant.

Après manger, Allison avait accompagné Matt dans sa chambre pour discuter photographie et Scott était resté avec Stiles. Le loup garou avait passé l'après-midi à pester contre le photographe, énervé qu'il soit aussi proche de sa copine, et son meilleur ami avait dû le rassurer sur la fidélité de la jeune brune.

Ils avaient dîné tôt, dans le silence le plus complet. Innocemment, Stiles avait proposé à Danny et Matt une partie de jeu vidéo et les deux garçons avait accepté, soulagés d'avoir une excuse de quitter la table à l'atmosphère lourde de tensions. Allison s'était invitée avec eux et avait entraîné à sa suite une Lydia boudeuse.

C'est ainsi que les cinq humains étaient réunis dans la chambre de Matt. Les filles papotaient en regardant les garçons s'affronter à Mario Kart, leurs téléphones portables à portée de main, vérifiant si elles avaient des nouvelles des loups garous.

**# #**

Derek jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, scrutant le sous-bois. Scott et Isaac étaient en train d'enchaîner Jackson à un arbre au tronc épais à l'aide d'une chaîne. Peter s'approcha de son neveu et lui donna un coup de coude.

— Il n'y a personne. Si quelqu'un s'approche d'ici, tu l'entendras arriver bien avant qu'il ne nous découvre.

L'alpha ne répondit pas et retint un soupir. Il ne sentait vraiment pas cette histoire, qu'Isaac et Scott avaient surnommés entre eux « l'opération pleine lune ». Quelque chose allait forcément mal se passer. Il y avait trop de défauts dans leur plan.

A regret, il se détourna et alla prêter main forte à ses bêtas, qui s'occupaient d'attacher Boyd à un arbre.

**# #**

Lydia finit par déclarer qu'elle en avait marre de regarder les garçons s'envoyer des carapaces vertes et rouges sur l'écran et réclama qu'ils changent d'activité.

A contrecœur, les garçons éteignirent la Wii et rangèrent les manettes. La jeune rousse se jeta sur l'ordinateur de Matt et commença à faire défiler toutes les photos de leurs deux semaines de séjour. Les filles entamèrent alors une litanie d'exclamations du genre « Oh ! Elle est trop bien celle-là ! », « Trop chou ! » ou encore « J'adoooooooooooooore ! ».

Danny finit par faire une overdose de commentaires et proposa de regarder un film. Malgré les protestations des garçons, Lydia finit par imposer « N'oublie Jamais » et ils s'installèrent tous sur le lit de Matt, l'ordinateur posé devant eux.

Stiles jeta un regard discret sur son écran de téléphone. L'horloge indiquait vingt-deux heures trente-trois. La lune montrait déjà son rond nacré même si le jour n'avait pas encore totalement disparu. La transformation avait dû commencer. En tout cas, c'était pour très bientôt.

L'adolescent soupira. Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de la meute. Danny et Matt ne semblaient se douter de rien, ce qui était déjà un bon point. Il reporta son attention sur le générique de début du film, espérant que tout se passe bien dans la forêt.

**# #**

La lune n'avait pas encore glissé ses rayons à travers le feuillage des arbres mais son appel se faisait déjà sentir. Jackson et Boyd avaient déjà sortis crocs et griffes, menaçant les loups garous qui les entouraient. Leurs yeux jaunes brillaient de rage et leurs traits se durcissaient, devant plus sauvages à chaque minute qui passaient.

Seule Erica tentait de lutter contre l'emprise de l'astre de la nuit. Haletante, elle se concentrait pour résister le plus longtemps possible à sa partie animale. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur mais c'était le seul signe prouvant qu'elle se transformait.

Les autres membres de la meute les observaient, scrutant leurs mouvements, prêts à intervenir à la moindre occasion. Peter leva la tête, essayant d'apercevoir la lune à travers le ramage des arbres.

— Le ciel se couvre, annonça-t-il.

— Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda Scott, qui n'apercevait pas grand-chose entre les branches.

— Je sens des nuages gorgés de pluie s'amonceler au-dessus de nos têtes, répondit le loup garou d'une voix sybilline.

— Génial, le poète ! ricana Issac. J'avais une grenouille pour m'indiquer le temps prévu, mais je pense que je vais t'embaucher à sa place.

— Météorologiste, ça paye mieux qu'assassin, assura Scott.

— J'accepte l'offre, mais je réclame une échelle et un bocal à ma taille ! répliqua Peter.

— Arrêtez un peu avec vos conneries, grogna Derek, désespéré d'être le seul qui restait sérieux.

**# #**

Le premier coup de tonnerre retentit. Cinq visages se tournèrent vers la fenêtre.

— Et bah tout s'explique, déclara Danny. Tout le monde était à cran à cause de l'orage.

— J'espère que ça ne va pas durer longtemps, soupira Allison.

Elle échangea un regard avec Stiles et Lydia, qui comprirent ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les loups garous allaient être trempés et couverts de boue si jamais il se mettait à pleuvoir, ce qui n'allait pas arranger leur humeur, déjà particulièrement mauvaise.

**# #**

— Il ne manquait plus que ça, grommela Derek lorsque la première goutte de pluie s'abattit sur son front.

— De quoi tu te plains ? lui lança son oncle. Au moins, personne ne va s'amuser à venir se promener dans les bois !

L'alpha lui décerna un regard noir qui ne parut pas inquiéter Peter. De son côté, Isaac commençait à se sentir mal. Alors qu'il se contrôlait de mieux en mieux durant les pleines lunes, il sentait le loup en lui se battre pour imposer sa volonté. Le jeune garçon se mit à penser très fort à son père, à sa violence, à ses colères, à ses reproches.

Le loup se révolta en repensant à toutes les fois où Isaac s'était fait tapé dessus, blessé, cogné. Il avait soif de vengeance.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il tomba par terre, attirant l'attention des trois loups garous non attachés sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings, ses griffes pointant au bout de ses doigts meurtrissant sa paume, tentant de contrôler sa transformation. Scott se pencha sur lui.

— Isaac ? Ça va ?

L'ouïe surdéveloppée de l'adolescent captait le moindre bruit environnant. La pluie qui s'écrasait sur les feuilles. Les battements des cœurs de sa meute. Le goût métallique du sang qui coulait le long de sa lèvre fendillée par ses dents. L'odeur de l'après-rasage Armani.

— Je savais qu'il y allait avoir un problème, soupira Derek en s'approchant du loup garou frisé.

— C'est bon !

Isaac se releva d'un bond, ses crocs et ses griffes se rétractant.

— C'est bon. J'ai réussi à me contrôler. Ca va aller, assura-t-il.

L'alpha lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais le jeune garçon ne se démonta pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Scott, l'air soucieux.

— Je ne sais pas. D'habitude, je pense à mon père pour éviter de me transformer, mais là, ça a eu l'effet contraire. J'étais tellement en colère que je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Mais j'ai trouvé une nouvelle ancre. Ça ira maintenant.

— Et c'est quoi, ta nouvelle ancre ? demanda Derek, l'air soupçonneux.

Le loup garou frisé se contenta de lui adresser un sourire narquois. Jackson grogna, ce qui ramena l'attention sur lui. Isaac s'accroupit à demi, prêt à bondir sur son ami s'il décidait de se montrer un peu trop belliqueux.

Le sourire de Danny était vissé dans son esprit, lui permettant de garder son apparence humaine.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à le remercier de lui avoir prêté son après-rasage.

**# #**

Stiles regardait d'un œil vitreux les images défiler sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il s'était allongé sur le lit, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, essayant de trouver un intérêt quelconque au film. Toutefois, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait déjà pas accroché à l'histoire. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait lui décerner une critique positive. Le jeune garçon tourna la tête pour vérifier si les garçons s'ennuyaient autant que lui.

Lydia s'était blottie contre Danny et lui serrait le bras, les yeux pleins de larmes. L'adolescent se retint de pousser un soupir. Le gardien ne devait même pas se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir la jeune rousse accrochée à lui. Il ne semblait même pas perturbé, se contenant de fixer l'ordinateur d'un œil morne et blasé. Les histoires d'amour hétérosexuelles n'avaient pas l'air de l'enchanter plus que ça.

Stiles laissa son regard dériver sur Matt et Allison. La jeune brune avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du photographe, les yeux mi-clos. Le jeune garçon les observa un instant, bouche-bée. Depuis quand ses deux amis étaient-ils aussi proches ? Devait-il prévenir Scott de leur proximité ? Finalement, le loup garou avait peut-être une raison de le bassiner tout l'après-midi avec ses doutes.

L'adolescent réalisa soudain qu'encore une fois, il était seul. Ses quatre amis n'étaient peut-être pas en couple les uns avec les autres, mais ils s'étaient instinctivement accroché deux par deux, sans se soucier de lui. La chape de solitude qui l'avait laissé tranquille ces derniers jours s'abattit sur lui, encore plus lourde qu'auparavant.

Pris d'une nausée, il se leva brusquement.

— Ce film me gonfle, déclara-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je vais me coucher.

Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte, sans faire attention au regard énervé de Lydia ni à celui inquiet d'Allison. Le garçon se précipita dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit et fouilla sous son oreiller pour en extraire le T-shirt de Derek.

Stiles se recroquevilla sur son matelas, le vêtement de l'alpha plaqué contre son nez. Il respira à fond l'odeur du loup garou pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Le visage de sa mère apparut devant son esprit.

— Non, pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

L'adolescent combattit ses démons intérieurs de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas faire une crise de panique ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas. Derek ne l'entendrait pas depuis la forêt. Il ne pourrait pas venir le sauver. La respiration courte, Stiles luttait désespérément contre l'image de sa mère, qui s'imposait de plus en plus nettement dans son esprit.

**# #**

Boyd grogna violemment et Derek se dressa devant lui, grondant pour lui rappeler qu'il était l'alpha. Le garçon se calma un peu et ses yeux jaunes perdirent un peu de leur haine. Ce fut alors au tour de Jackson de s'énerver. Il réussit à glisser un bras hors de la chaîne qui le maintenait contre l'arbre et griffa l'air de sa main libre.

Avant qu'il ait cherché à se libérer, Peter lui plaqua le poignet contre le tronc et rugit pour l'effrayer. Le blond se recroquevilla sur lui, temporairement calmé.

— Il me reste toujours quelques bonnes bases, sourit l'oncle de Derek, satisfait de lui-même.

Isaac restait prêt d'Erica, qui malgré sa transformation complète, luttait pour ne pas se rebeller.

— Tu peux le faire, l'encourageait son ami frisé. Tu y es presque !

— C'est trop dur, gémissait la jeune fille.

— Je sais que tu peux y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi. Cherche une bonne raison de ne pas céder.

Derek se rapprocha de Scott. La pluie tombait drue à présent et ils étaient trempés. Le sol se changeait en gadoue, ce qui les faisait déraper. Ils ne devaient qu'à leurs réflexes lupins de ne pas s'être encore étalés par terre.

— Quelqu'un a arrêté le temps ou quoi ? grommela l'alpha.

— Il est minuit dix, lui indiqua son bêta. J'ai envoyé un texto à Allison. Ils sont tous partis se coucher. Apparemment, Matt et Danny n'ont pas de doutes.

— Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Les heures défilèrent lentement. La pluie ne cessa de tomber que vers deux heures du matin. Erica avait réussi à se contrôler et Derek avait autorisé Isaac à la détacher. La jeune fille restait blottie contre son ami, toute tremblante. Boyd se maîtrisait de mieux en mieux et reprenait progressivement forme humaine mais l'alpha le laissa ligoté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement redevenu humain.

Jackson fut celui qui eut le plus de mal à lutter contre son instinct animal, ce qui était normal, puisqu'il était un « jeune » loup garou. Sa morsure était antérieure à celle d'Isaac, Boyd et Erica, mais il avait vécu pendant quatre longs mois en tant que kanima, ce qui était différent de sa nature lupine. Le blond avait donc de grandes difficultés à résister à l'attrait de la lune.

Un peu avant quatre heures du matin, il réussit toutefois à reprendre ses esprits et Derek les autorisa à tous regagner leurs chambres. Couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds, épuisés, les membres de la meute se trainèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel, rêvant du moment où ils pourraient enfin s'allonger dans leurs lits.


	20. Chapitre 20

La meute regagna le second étage en faisant attention de n'être vu par personne. Chacun regagna sa chambre avec un air épuisé. Alors que Derek se dirigeait vers la sienne, Lydia sortit comme une furie de la sienne et fonça droit sur lui.

— Un problème ? fit l'alpha en haussant un sourcil.

— Oui, cracha la jeune rousse. Stiles nous a abandonné !

L'information mit quelques secondes à remonter jusqu'au cerveau fatigué de l'alpha.

— Stil ... Quoi ? Il est parti ?

— Oui. Dans sa chambre, en plein milieu d'un film.

Derek prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer.

— Ecoute, Lydia. Je ne sais pas si tu as réalisé, mais je viens de passer ma soirée dans les bois, sous un orage, à m'occuper de ton petit copain qui ne se maîtrisait pas. Je suis couvert de boue, transi de froid et je n'aspire qu'à retrouver mon lit. Donc soit tu m'expliques clairement la situation, soit je t'envoie dans ta chambre à coups de pied dans les fesses !

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, un air estomaqué peint sur le visage. Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine, sembla hésiter entre exécuter les ordres de l'alpha et lui répondre une remarque bien sentie, puis fini par opter pour la première option :

— Comme tu nous l'avais demandé, Allison, Stiles et moi, nous avons accompagné Danny et Matt pour nous assurer qu'ils n'iraient pas se balader en forêt, au risque de vous rencontrer. On a joué à des jeux vidéo, on a regardé des photos et au final, on a regardé un film. Le plan était qu'on s'assure que les deux garçons ne découvrent pas votre petit secret. Sauf que Stiles a cru bon de partir en plein milieu du film, sous prétexte qu'il était fatigué.

— Et ... Quel est le problème ?

— Le problème est que je ne suis pas une nounou ! Si je suis obligée de rester avec Danny et Matt pour s'assurer qu'ils ne découvrent pas ce que vous faites durant la pleine lune, j'estime que Stiles doit lui aussi rester jusqu'au bout !

— Et ils sont où, là, Danny et Matt ?

Lydia rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

— Dans leurs chambres respectives. En train de dormir. Je crois.

— Tu crois ou tu en es sûre ?

— Je ne sais pas s'ils dorment, mais ils sont dans leurs chambres. Le film s'est fini un peu après minuit. On a discuté pendant un moment et puis Danny a déclaré qu'il allait se coucher. C'était vers une heure du matin à peu près.

— Donc là, tu n'es plus avec Danny et Matt ?

La jeune rousse écarquilla les yeux, cherchant à comprendre où voulait en venir l'alpha.

— Non, ils ne sont plus avec moi.

— Donc tu les as quittés avant que nous revenions de la forêt ?

— Oui.

Lydia avait du mal à suivre le cheminement de Derek.

— Et le plan de base était bien que vous restiez avec les garçons jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre ? Tu as donc fait comme Stiles. Tu as fini par partir avant qu'on rentre.

— Qu ... ? Non mais attends, là. C'est carrément différent ! s'insurgea la jeune fille. Allison et moi sommes restés le plus longtemps possible. On a essayé d'insister pour que Danny reste avec nous, mais il était crevé et il est parti. On n'avait plus de raisons de ...

— D'accord. Très bien ! capitula l'alpha. Je vais engueuler Stiles. Demain. Là, je vais juste aller prendre une douche et me coucher. Parce que cette nuit, on ne s'est pas tous tourné les pouces en regardant « N'oublie jamais ».

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Lydia tourna les talons avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir.

— Comment tu sais qu'on a regardé « N'oublie jamais » ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Parce que tu leur as laissé un autre choix ?

**# #**

Derek profitait pleinement du jet d'eau brûlant qui se déversait sur sa peau. Malgré ses appréhensions, « l'opération pleine lune » s'était déroulée sans accrocs notables. Personne ne les avait découvert, aucun loup garou ne s'était échappé, Peter n'avait pas fait des siennes ... Pourtant, l'alpha restait tendu. La soirée avait été difficile car il avait tout de même fallu s'occuper de ses trois bêtas qui ne géraient pas leur métamorphose. L'orage n'avait rien arrangé et lutter dans la gadoue avait rendu la tâche encore plus difficile.

A regret, Derek coupa le jet d'eau. Il se sécha rapidement et pendant qu'il enfilait un pantalon et un T-shirt propres, l'alpha repensa aux paroles de Lydia.

Le jeune homme n'en avait rien à faire que Stiles soit parti en plein milieu du film. Il n'irait sûrement pas le réprimander comme il l'avait promis à la jeune rousse. Pas pour avoir sécher une séance de « N'oublie jamais ». Tant que ni Danny, ni Matt ne s'était rendu compte de la présence de loups garous dans leur bande d'amis, il se fichait comme de l'an mille que l'adolescent soit resté avec eux jusqu'au bout.

Cependant, il était étrange que le garçon soit parti. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'éclipser dans sa chambre alors qu'il était chargé d'une mission. Soudainement inquiet, Derek se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bains. Il vérifia que personne n'était dans le couloir avant de sortir de sa suite, marcha jusqu'à celle de Stiles, glissa sa carte dans le panneau digital et composa le code.

La porte se déverrouilla et le loup garou se faufila à l'intérieur. Grâce à sa vision surdéveloppée, il traversa la chambre sans encombre et s'arrêta près du lit. Stiles, les yeux clos, était recroquevillé sur son matelas, les draps sur lui, un T-shirt noir que Derek connaissait bien contre son cœur.

L'alpha hésita un instant puis secoua doucement le garçon pour le réveiller. L'adolescent souleva une paupière et mit plusieurs instants avant de réaliser qui était en face de lui.

— Derek ? Tu fais quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix endormie.

— Je venais voir si tu allais bien.

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Quatre heures et demie.

— J'ai dormi tout ce temps ? s'étonna Stiles.

— Il faut croire. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

L'adolescent s'assit dans son lit en baillant.

— Je crois, oui. J'avais ton T-shirt pour m'aider à ne pas faire de cauchemars.

Le garçon brandit fièrement le vêtement.

— Alors, si tout va bien, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec Allison et Lydia jusqu'au bout ce soir ?

Derek fixa le visage de son interlocuteur, qui avait baissé la tête.

— C'est que ... Je me sentais seul ...

— Seul avec quatre copains ?

— Tu ne les as pas vus ! Lydia s'était collée à Danny et Allison était assise contre Matt. Je te jure, on aurait dit deux petits couples ! Et à côté de ça, qui était encore tout seul ? Ce bon vieux Stiles !

L'adolescent soupira.

— C'est dur d'être tout le temps tout seul.

— Je sais, murmura le loup garou.

— Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? quémanda le garçon.

Derek faillit refuser puis accepta :

— De toute façon, pour ce qu'il me reste de temps à dormir ...

**# #**

Le lendemain, toutes les tensions avaient disparues et le groupe reprit son train-train quotidien. Lydia déclara que la pluie la déprimait et qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure thérapie que le sauna pour soigner la dépression. Les filles s'y enfermèrent tout l'après-midi, pendant que les garçons, comme à leur habitude, jouaient aux jeux vidéo.

La troisième semaine s'entama sous le mauvais temps. Derek rejoignait Stiles dans sa chambre chaque nuit. L'adolescent avait assuré à l'alpha qu'il pouvait se passer de lui maintenant qu'il avait une de ses affaires mais le loup garou refusait qu'il dorme avec un de ses vêtements.

— Parce que c'est mieux de passer la nuit avec le propriétaire du T-shirt, peut-être ? avait ironisé le garçon sans obtenir de réponse.

Ils s'arrangeaient pour ne pas quitter la table ensemble et prenaient une douche tous les matins, pour que l'odeur de l'autre ne leur colle pas à la peau toute la journée. Rassuré par la présence de Derek, Stiles ne faisait plus de crises de panique, ni de cauchemars.

La pluie dura deux jours. Il fallut attendre le mercredi 16 juillet pour revoir le soleil briller dans le ciel. Pour fêter l'évènement, le groupe décida de se retrouver autour de la piscine. Même Matt s'y rendit, bien que ce fut à contrecœur. Allison avait réussi à le convaincre de venir avec eux et lui avait promis de rester avec lui sur le bord.

Le photographe sentit immanquablement son cœur tambouriner contre ses côtes devant le pédiluve. Alors qu'il se sentait paniqué, une main se glissa contre sa paume.

— Prêt ? lui demanda Allison avec un grand sourire.

Matt déglutit et hocha la tête. Il se força à regarder droit devant lui quand il traversa le pédiluve et lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre côté, il fut applaudit par tout le groupe, même par Scott, qui n'appréciait pas trop que sa copine soit celle qui tenait la main du jeune garçon.

Le photographe alla s'affaler sur un bain de soleil éloigné de la piscine et se concentra sur les réglages de son appareil photo qu'il avait emmené pour tenter de dissiper la tension qui lui nouait le dos. Son amie brune s'assit à côté de lui et le félicita chaudement pour son courage.

Le groupe joua pendant un moment dans l'eau puis Scott finit par entraîner Stiles à l'écart des autres.

— Tu veux bien me rendre un service ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

— Si c'est dans mes cordes ... grimaça son meilleur ami.

— Va remplacer Allison !

— Quoi ?

— S'il te plaît ! Regarde-les, se justifia le loup garou en désignant les deux amis installés sur les bains de soleil. Ils n'arrêtent pas de rire depuis tout à l'heure. Ça me rend fou ! Va les rejoindre et propose à Allison de la remplacer. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as envie qu'elle s'amuse elle aussi.

— Et mon amusement à moi, il t'importe un peu ? s'énerva Stiles.

En voyant le regard de chien battu que Scott lui adressa, l'adolescent soupira.

— Bon, d'accord ! J'y vais.

— Merci, vieux ! T'es vraiment le meilleur des amis que j'ai jamais eu !

— Tâche de t'en rappeler le jour où j'aurais besoin de toi, grommela le garçon aux cheveux courts en nageant vers le bord de la piscine.

Il se hissa hors de l'eau et s'étira nonchalamment. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un mouvement du côté des vestiaires et tourna la tête instinctivement. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle l'observait, les pieds dans le pédiluve, ses longs cheveux bruns lâchés sur ses épaules. Son visage était parfaitement neutre, ses traits figés.

Stiles sentit l'air lui manquait et un poing invisible le frappa au niveau de la poitrine. Déséquilibré, il bascula en arrière et s'enfonça dans l'eau, faisant jaillir des gerbes d'écume dans sa chute. Les membres raides, incapable de remonter à l'air libre, il sentit son dos heurter le fond. A travers sa vision brouillée, il distinguait le soleil qui dansait à la surface. Des points noirs se mirent à clignoter devant ses yeux et il ferma ses paupières.

**# #**

Dans la piscine, le groupe éclata de rire. Tout le monde pensait que Stiles, maladroit comme jamais, avait glissé sur le bord mouillé du bassin et n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître, un sourire gêné sur la figure. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, pendant que chacun attendait sa remontée, des sarcasmes et des moqueries se pressant contre leurs lèvres.

Le garçon ne remontait pas.

Scott appela son meilleur ami d'une voix tremblante :

— Stiles ?

Dans un mouvement de panique, tout le groupe se précipita vers l'endroit où avait disparu l'adolescent. Derek fut le plus rapide et il plongea sous l'eau. Le chlore lui piqua les yeux lorsqu'il les garda ouvert pour repérer le garçon allongé sur le fond du bassin. Il lui agrippa le bras et le tira à la surface d'un mouvement puissant.

**# #**

Lorsqu'il creva la surface, Stiles fut aussitôt récupéré par Peter et Jackson qui le hissèrent sans ménagement sur le bord de la piscine. Crachant et toussant tout ce qu'il savait, l'adolescent reprit peu à peu sa respiration, allongé sur le flanc, les bras et les jambes secoués de spasmes.

— Faites lui un peu de place pour respirer, grogna Derek en écartant sans ménagement Scott et Boyd qui se penchaient au-dessus de leur ami.

L'alpha s'accroupit près du garçon qui venait de manquer se noyer.

— Ca va, Stiles ?

— Ouais ... Désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ...

— Tu as fait un malaise ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers le loup garou.

— Je crois. Je ne sais plus. Je suis sorti de l'eau mais c'était comme si un voile blanc était apparu devant mes yeux.

— Scott, va me chercher une serviette. Je crois que pour aujourd'hui, la piscine, c'est fini pour toi, Stiles.

Le brun courut vers les vestiaires et revint rapidement avec une serviette qu'il passa par-dessus les épaules de son meilleur ami.

— Va t'asseoir avec Matt, fit-il gentiment en aidant Stiles à se relever. Il pourra te surveiller comme ça, n'est-ce pas, Matt ? ... Matt ?

Les regards convergèrent vers le photographe qui ne répondait pas. Blanc comme un linge, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte, le garçon fixait Stiles comme si c'était un cadavre. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour de ceux d'Allison, ce qui déplut fortement au loup garou.

— Ca va aller, Matt ? finit par demander la jeune brune, qui commençait à ne plus sentir sa main.

— O ... Oui. Ça va aller ... fit le garçon d'une voix blanche en desserrant un peu son emprise.

Scott conduisit Stiles jusqu'à côté du photographe.

— Hé ! C'est bon, vieux ! Je ne suis pas un papy, je peux m'asseoir tout seul.

— Tu viens de manquer te n ... De faire un malaise ! le houspilla son meilleur ami. Tu m'excuses d'être un peu prévoyant !

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts ronchonna quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Allison.

— Je vais tenir compagnie à Matt, si ça ne te dérange pas. L'eau est trop froide à mon goût pour que je retourne me baigner aujourd'hui !

Comme la jeune brune hésitait, le photographe lui lança :

— Tu devrais y aller. Tu es déjà resté longtemps avec moi, tu as le droit de t'amuser aussi.

Allison se leva après avoir adressé un sourire aux deux garçons et s'éloigna vers le bassin, le bras de Scott passé autour de ses épaules dans un geste possessif.

— Désolé, grimaça Stiles lorsque le couple fut entré dans l'eau.

— Désolé pour quoi ?

— Pour t'avoir fait peur, quand je suis tombé dans l'eau.

Matt balaya les excuses du garçon de la main.

— Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je suppose que tu n'as pas fait exprès de faire un malaise.

— Non, ça, tu peux le dire ! C'est tout, sauf agréable.

— En tout cas, si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

Le photographe eut un sourire crispé.

— Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est pas le genre de souvenirs dont j'aime me rappeler.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le pédiluve était de nouveau désert. Il n'y avait plus traces de sa mère dans les vestiaires.

— Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.


	21. Chapitre 21

L'incident fut rapidement oublié. Stiles fit de son mieux pour faire le pitre afin que chacun soit rassuré sur sa santé. Lydia expliqua son malaise en affirmant qu'il n'avait pas laissé assez de temps entre l'heure du déjeuner et sa baignade dans la piscine.

A l'heure du goûter, le groupe se rassembla sur les bains de soleil pour partager une glace, profitant du soleil qui avait enfin repris possession du ciel. Jackson proposa ensuite une partie de basket, que Matt accepta aussitôt, soulagé de trouver une opportunité pour quitter la piscine. Stiles insista pour venir aussi, même si Scott s'inquiétait de son état.

— Il nous reste deux semaines au complexe. Si tu m'empêches d'en profiter sous prétexte que je me suis senti mal cinq minutes, autant que je rentre maintenant, fit mine de se fâcher l'adolescent.

Pour une fois, même Peter, Derek et les filles les accompagnèrent, ce qui leur permit de faire des équipes de six. Scott se mit avec Allison, Stiles, Boyd, Isaac et Derek, tandis que Jackson choisissait Peter, Danny, Erica, Matt et Lydia.

— L'équipe perdante paiera les pizzas ce soir ! annonça la jeune rousse en faisant voler ses longs cheveux dans son dos.

Ils jouèrent une petite heure et l'équipe de Scott perdit de deux points.

— Même pas juste ! se lamenta le loup-garou. On était handicapé par Stiles !

— Merci bien, grogna son meilleur ami.

— Désolé. Je voulais juste dire que tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme suite à ton malaise de tout à l'heure, se reprit le brun.

— Aucune excuse ne sera acceptée ! railla Jackson. J'avais deux filles dans mon équipe !

— Ca veut dire quoi ça ? intervint Erica, un sourcil haussé.

Avant que la conversation ne prenne un mauvais tournant, Derek changea de sujet :

— Bon, qui va chercher les pizzas ?

Il eut la désagréable surprise de voir tous les visages de son équipe se tourner vers lui.

— Vous plaisantez ? grinça l'alpha.

— Il n'y a que toi, Allison et Stiles qui avez une voiture, expliqua Isaac.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas envoyer une fille sur la route à ta place ! poursuivit Boyd.

— Et Stiles pourrait faire un malaise sur la route, conclut Scott. Il ne reste donc plus que toi.

— Très bien ! soupira Derek. Mais à deux conditions. Vous vous débrouillez pour passer la commande par téléphone avant que je parte. Et j'emmène Stiles avec moi.

— Quoi ? s'insurgea le principal concerné.

— Pourquoi lui ? voulut le défendre Allison.

— Parce qu'il est hors de question que sois le seul à faire le trajet, donc j'emmène un souffre-douleur. Mais peut-être que quelqu'un va se porter volontaire à sa place ?

Tout le monde baissa les yeux, le sol devenant soudainement très attrayant.

— Je me sens vraiment soutenu aujourd'hui, c'est dingue ! ironisa Stiles.

**# #**

— Tu as vu ta mère ?

Derek était installé au volant de sa Camaro. Il tourna la tête vers son passager, qui boudait contre la vitre.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as obligé à venir avec toi ? bougonna le jeune garçon, bras croisés.

— En partie. Tu n'aimes plus ma compagnie ? Tu préfères rester avec un de mes T-shirts ?

— Je n'aime pas ta compagnie quand c'est pour me parler de trucs dont je n'ai pas envie de parler.

L'alpha ne répondit pas et l'adolescent finit par lâcher :

— Oui, j'ai vu ma mère. Elle était dans les vestiaires, au niveau du pédiluve, et elle me regardait.

— Tu en es sûr ?

Stiles fit une grimace.

— Bien sûr que oui, j'en suis sûr ! Je sais encore reconnaître ma mère quand je la vois !

Derek se gratta la joue avant de murmurer :

— J'ai consulté le registre du personnel. Aucune des femmes qui travaillent dans cet hôtel ne lui ressemble. Pas au point que tu la confondes avec ta mère.

L'adolescent leva un regard douloureux vers le conducteur.

— Tu penses que je suis fou ?

— Non. Mais je pense que parfois, le cœur souffre tellement que le cerveau a besoin d'inventer certaines choses pour apaiser la douleur.

— Donc, tu crois que j'ai des hallucinations ? Que ma mère n'est pas réelle ? Qu'elle n'existe que dans ma tête ?

— Je n'en sais rien ! Mais comment expliques-tu que tu ne l'ai vue que trois fois et que personne d'autre ne l'ai jamais croisée ?

Les traits de Stiles se crispèrent tandis qu'il essayait de contenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières.

— Je te dis que je l'ai vue. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ?

Les trémolos dans sa voix firent soupirer Derek de lassitude. Il quitta la route des yeux pour répondre à l'adolescent et constata avec stupeur qu'il pleurait.

— Mais ... Stiles ?

— Laisse-moi tranquille !

Le garçon se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre, les joues humides. L'alpha retint un soupir agacé et se gara sur le bas-côté.

— Excuse-moi, Stiles. Je cherche juste à comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.

— Il ne m'arrive rien ! Ma mère n'est pas morte et elle travaille dans ce complexe, un point c'est tout ! s'écria l'adolescent.

— Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi elle n'est pas venue te voir tout à l'heure à la piscine ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait vu, elle aurait dû te rejoindre !

— Je sais pas ! Je sais pas pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ! Je sais pas pourquoi elle n'est pas morte ! Je sais pas, je sais pas, je sais pas ! Merde !

Les épaules secouées par les sanglots, Stiles enfouit son visage dans ses bras, qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux repliés contre lui. Derek faillit lui demander de retirer ses pieds de son siège mais se ravisa. Il se mordit la langue, s'apprêta à redémarrer sa voiture et laissa retomber sa main sur son genou.

L'alpha poussa un juron à voix basse avant de tendre le bras pour attirer l'adolescent contre lui.

— C'est bon, Stiles. Je te crois. Tu as bien vu ta mère.

— Tu crois que c'est ce qui va me consoler ? hoqueta le jeune garçon en levant des yeux rougis vers lui. Tu crois que je préfère savoir que ma mère ne veut plus me voir plutôt que de me dire que j'ai des hallucinations ? Tu crois que ça me fait moins mal ?

— Ecoute, je ne comprends rien à la situation, mais on va enquêter et on va découvrir ce qu'il se passe, d'accord ? Maintenant, arrête de pleurer. Ça ne sert à rien.

— Bien sûr que ça sert à quelque chose ! Ça sert à aller mieux. Tu devrais essayer des fois !

Derek serra plus fort l'épaule de Stiles.

— Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai pleuré ... chuchota-t-il. Et ça ne m'a jamais permis d'aller bien.

**# #**

Le groupe s'était réuni dans la chambre d'Allison pour manger. Les cartons de pizza se vidaient au fur et à mesure que les estomacs se remplissaient. Lydia eut alors une idée pour relancer l'ambiance, qui avait tendance à se relâcher avec le début de la digestion.

— Et si on faisait un « action vérité » ?

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de protester, la jeune fille s'empara d'une bouteille de Coca vide et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Le bouchon s'arrêta en désignant Danny.

— Action ou vérité ? demanda la jeune rousse la bouche en cœur.

— Action ? choisit le gardien de l'équipe de crosse sans paraître très sûr de sa réponse.

— Embrasse un des garçons !

— Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! protesta Jackson avant même que son meilleur ami ait eu le temps de réagir. T'en as d'autres des comme ça ! Court-circuit !

Le blond attrapa la bouteille et la fit tourner.

— Hé ! Ce n'est pas dans les règles du jeu !

— Dans les miennes, si ! On a le droit de court-circuiter le jeu quand on trouve que l'action ou la question est débile.

La bouteille s'arrêta en face de Peter, qui sembla ravi.

— Vérité !

Jackson leva des yeux agacés au ciel. Lui qui pensait que le plus âgé de leur bande serait le plus raisonnable, il s'était lourdement planté. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question, Lydia reprit possession de la bouteille.

— Court-circuit !

— Mais je n'ai encore rien demandé ! protesta son petit ami.

— Pourquoi on court-circuite mon tour ? se vexa Peter, l'air terriblement déçu.

— Dans mes nouvelles règles, on peut court-circuiter n'importe quand.

La jeune fille posa la main sur la bouteille vide dès qu'elle se fut arrêtée pour empêcher Jackson de la reprendre.

— Erica. Action ou vérité ?

— Action.

— Hmmm ... Va faire des couettes à Scott !

— Quoi ? Je suis pas d'accord ! refusa le brun en posant deux mains protectrices sur sa tête.

— Accepte ou elle ne va pas nous lâcher, soupira la blonde en enlevant l'élastique qu'elle avait au poignet et en l'enroulant dans les cheveux du loup garou.

— Ça te va bien ! assura Peter, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Scott lui lança un regard noir pendant qu'Erica faisait tourner la bouteille.

— Matt. Action ou vérité ?

— Vérité, hésita le photographe.

— Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un ?

— C'est quoi ces questions de merde ? s'agaça Jackson.

Matt baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

— Ca n'a pas l'air sincère, insista Erica.

— Mais tu vas devoir le croire ! fit Boyd. Tourne la bouteille, Matt.

Avant que le photographe ait pu s'exécuter, Lydia s'écria :

— Court-circuit !

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! râla son petit ami.

Le bouchon s'arrêta en face d'Allison. Sa meilleure amie lui fit un grand sourire charmeur :

— Action ou vérité ?

— Lequel sera le moins terrible ? soupira la jeune brune avant de choisir « vérité ».

— Dis-nous un peu ce que représente l'amour pour toi.

— Oh mon dieu, faites la taire !

Jackson avait levé les bras au ciel et avait voulu court-circuiter la partie mais sa petite amie s'était emparée de la bouteille.

— Même pas en rêve, cracha-t-elle.

— C'est bon ! Je vais répondre à la question, assura Allison.

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre avant de prendre la parole :

— L'amour. C'est ... Ça fait du bien. Savoir que quelque part, il y a quelqu'un qui pense à nous. Qu'on peut compter sur cette personne quand ça ne va pas. Etre impatient de rejoindre la personne qu'on aime, avoir l'impression que les secondes n'avancent pas lorsqu'on est séparé et qu'au contraire, elles filent à toute vitesse lorsqu'on est réunis. Se sentir ultra-protégé quand on est dans ses bras et être prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que jamais rien de mal ne lui arrive. Etre hypnotisé d'un geste, d'un son, d'un regard. C'est rire à des blagues pas drôles, se vexer à la moindre remarque ... Enfin, je vais pas vous faire un roman, vous m'avez tous comprise. Je suis sûre que vous aviez tous quelqu'un en tête lorsque je parlais !

Allison conclut en riant, rapidement imité par tout le groupe. Scott passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui vola un baiser. Erica posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Boyd tandis que Lydia et Jackson échangeaient un coup d'œil amoureux.

Stiles avait un sourire un peu crispé. Il jeta un regard en coin à Derek. L'adolescent se sentait très mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cessé de penser à lui pendant qu'Allison parlait ?

**# #**

Une fois que le groupe se fut lassé du jeu de Lydia, chacun partit se coucher. Stiles fut le premier à déclarer être fatigué, rapidement suivi par Matt. Isaac avait accompagné Danny jusqu'à sa chambre et les deux garçons étaient allongés sur le lit du gardien, des oreillers plaqués contre leur visage pour étouffer leur hilarité. Le loup garou frisé venait encore de raconter une blague et ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en remettre.

— Tu vas me tuer un jour, finit par réussir à articuler Danny en se tenant les côtes.

— Peut-être, répliqua Isaac d'un air songeur.

— Quoi ? Tu vas m'avouer que tu es homophobe et que tu t'es rapproché de moi dans le seul but de pouvoir m'éliminer ?

— Mais non ! s'exclama le garçon frisé en envoyant son polochon sur la tête du gardien. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête !

Isaac regarda longuement son ami avant d'avouer :

— J'ai un secret à te dire.

Danny se redressa un peu dans le lit.

— Je t'écoute.

— Si je te le révèle, il faut que tu me promettes de ne jamais en parler à personne. Sous aucun prétexte. Ça doit absolument rester entre nous, quoiqu'il arrive.

— Ca a l'air drôlement sérieux. Mais tu peux me faire confiance.

Le garçon frisé leva la main devant ses yeux et fit apparaître ses griffes.

— Woh ! s'exclama Danny en ayant un mouvement de recul. T'es un genre de superhéros dont le pouvoir est de contrôler le taux de kératine dans son corps ?

— La kératine ? s'étonna Isaac. Ce n'est pas un truc qui se trouve dans les cheveux ?

— Si mais ça compose aussi tes ongles, lui apprit le gardien.

— Ah bon ? Euh ... Enfin, peu importe !

Les yeux du jeune garçon prirent une teinte ambrée tandis que ses crocs sortaient de sa bouche. Il acheva de se transformer en attendant une réaction de la part de Danny, dont les sourcils s'étaient levés jusqu'au milieu de son front.

— Donc ... Tu es quoi exactement ? Un mutant ? finit par questionner son ami., une fois la surprise passée.

— Un lycanthrope. Ou ce qu'on appelle plus couramment un loup-garou.

— Ah ouais. Je me disais aussi que contrôler la kératine, c'était vraiment un pouvoir nul ! A moins que tu veuilles faire pousser les ongles de tes ennemis, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée. Ils pourraient tenter de vouloir te crever les yeux après.

— C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'effara Isaac.

— Euh ... Tu n'es plus obligé d'acheter un costume pour Halloween ?

Le garçon frisé éclata de rire et reprit forme humaine.

— N'importe quoi, toi ! Tu ne pourrais pas paraître un peu effrayé ? Je viens de t'avouer que j'étais un loup garou !

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je m'enfuis en hurlant comme une gamine hystérique dès que quelque chose me surprend. Evidemment, si tu t'étais jeté sur moi avec l'intention de me dévorer, j'aurais peut-être été un peu plus réactif. Mais tu m'as appris la nouvelle très calmement.

— Justement. Ça ne t'effraie pas, que je puisse avoir envie de te croquer un bout de jambe ?

Danny haussa les épaules.

— On s'est retrouvé assez souvent tous les deux, ces derniers jours. Je pense que si tu avais eu envie de me goûter, tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage d'Isaac.

— Tu es vraiment génial, tu sais ?

Le gardien ne répondit pas et le loup garou reprit.

— J'ai encore autre chose à te dire.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as faim ! le prévint son interlocuteur.

Le garçon frisé rigola et secoua la tête.

— Non. Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est que ... Je voulais te dire ... Tu sais, quand Allison a fait son grand discours sur l'amour ? Elle a terminé en disant qu'on avait tous eu quelqu'un en tête. Et bah moi, j'ai pensé à toi.

Danny parut surpris.

— Euh ... Et si jamais je dis que moi, je n'ai pas pensé à toi ?

Le regard d'Isaac se teinta de tristesse mais il se força à sourire.

— Je te croquerai un bout de fesses pour me venger !

— Bon, bah alors, heureusement que moi aussi, j'ai pensé à toi ! J'aime bien mes fesses.

— Moi aussi, je les aime, répliqua le garçon frisé, tout content de la réponse du gardien.

— Parce que tu les as déjà regardées ? fit semblant de se fâcher Danny en lui mettant un coup d'oreiller.

— Euh ... Juste quand on allait à la piscine !

Les deux garçons se sourirent et Isaac finit par se rapprocher du gardien, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

— Je peux t'embrasser ?

— Je suppose que si je refuse, tu vas t'en prendre à mes fesses ...

Le garçon frisé rigola avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Danny.

**# #**

Cette nuit-là, lorsque Derek rejoignit Stiles dans son lit, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement gêné. Avait-il réellement des sentiments pour l'alpha ? N'avait-il pas pensé à lui simplement parce qu'ils étaient devenus assez proches et partageaient un secret ?

Après tout, le loup garou était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, en réussissant à stopper ses crises de panique. Cela devait créer une sorte de lien entre eux, non ?

— Désolé pour le retard, bailla Derek. Lydia m'a tenu la jambe pendant vingt minutes pour savoir si je t'avais remonté les bretelles pour être parti te coucher avant elle hier soir. J'ai essayé de lui faire croire que je t'avais sévèrement engueulé mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Et après, Allison et Erica discutaient dans le couloir.

— Pas de souci, marmonna Stiles.

— Ça va ?

— Ouais. C'est juste que je me demandais ... Quand Allison a donné son interprétation de l'amour ... Tu pensais à qui toi ?

L'alpha se cala contre l'oreiller avant de répondre.

— J'ai pensé à ma sœur, Laura.

Devant le silence de l'adolescent, le loup garou chuchota :

— Tu as pensé à ta mère ?

— Hein ? Ah euh ... Ouais. C'est ça. Et à mon père aussi.

— Tu veux en parler ?

Derek bailla à nouveau.

— Non, t'en fais pas ! affirma Stiles d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée. Ce n'est rien. Dors, tu as l'air fatigué.

— Bonne nuit, Stiles.

— Bonne nuit, Derek.

L'adolescent roula sur le côté droit. Il s'était clairement senti déçu lorsque l'alpha avait déclaré avoir pensé à sa sœur. Le garçon avait secrètement espéré que le loup garou avoue avoir pensé à lui. Il se serait senti beaucoup moins mal à l'aise.

— Bordel ... Ne me dîtes pas que je suis amoureux de Derek Hale, supplia-t-il intérieurement.


	22. Chapitre 22

Le début de la troisième semaine fut le théâtre de nombreuses disputes au sein du groupe. Et cette fois-ci, ni la lune, ni l'orage y étaient pour quelque chose dans les tensions.

Le weekend s'était pourtant écoulé paisiblement. Seul Stiles l'avait trouvé interminable. L'adolescent avait passé ses journées à se poser des questions sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Derek. Il était persuadé qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour le jeune homme. Il l'avait toujours secrètement admiré, le prenant comme modèle, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

A présent, le garçon savait que c'était plus que de l'amitié. Mais de là à accepter que ce soit de l'amour ... Il y avait un pas qu'il avait du mal à franchir. Il préférait penser qu'il considérait l'alpha comme un frère depuis que celui-ci l'avait aidé à surmonter sa mauvaise passe.

Pourtant, Stiles était forcé de se rendre compte que quelque chose avait changé. Depuis que le discours d'Allison avait fait émerger le doute en lui, il sentait ses joues rougir dès qu'il croisait le regard de Derek et baissait les yeux rapidement, de peur que le loup garou réussisse à lire le trouble qui hantait ses pensées. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait légèrement à chaque fois que le jeune homme le frôlait ou que son parfum lui arrivait aux narines.

Mais en parallèle, le garçon avait envie de gagner l'attention de l'alpha. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil discret à chaque fois qu'il sortait une blague, pour vérifier s'il était amusé ou pas. Le moment où Derek venait le rejoindre dans sa chambre était devenu le moment qu'il préférait dans la journée, même si cela l'amenait à remettre en question les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme.

L'adolescent reconnaissait ses symptômes. Il en avait ressenti la plupart lorsqu'il était amoureux de Lydia.

Stiles s'était senti désespéré. Il n'était pas assez facile de vivre pendant huit ans un amour à sens unique, il fallait en plus, alors qu'il commençait à oublier la jeune rousse, qu'il s'entiche d'un homme, loup garou de surcroît, qui montrait ses sentiments aussi souvent qu'il neigeait en plein été.

Le garçon s'était promis de rien dire à personne, même pas à Scott. Son meilleur ami le comprendrait probablement, même si sûrement avec un peu de difficultés. Mais l'adolescent n'était pas prêt à affirmer lui-même ses sentiments. Il espérait même oublier au plus vite sa phase Derek.

Stiles n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que personne, dans la meute de loups garous, ne se rende compte de son trouble lorsque l'alpha se trouvait dans un rayon de moins de dix mètres.

Le lundi arriva et à l'heure du déjeuner, le groupe se retrouva comme à l'ordinaire dans le restaurant. Pendant le repas, Stiles demanda à Scott s'il avait envie de faire une partie de tennis avec lui dans l'après-midi.

— Pourquoi pas ? Tu viendras avec nous Allison ?

La jeune brune, qui était en train de discuter avec Erica et Lydia, tourna la tête vers son petit ami et l'embrassa avant de refuser sa proposition :

— Non merci. Matt m'a proposé de me montrer encore d'autres trucs sur son logiciel de retouche.

Le poing du loup-garou se crispa et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus de fureur.

— T'es sûre qu'il ne va pas plutôt te montrer des trucs qui se trouvent en dessous de la ceinture.

Allison lui jeta un regard surpris.

— J'espère que vous m'inviterez à votre mariage, insista Scott en persiflant.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda l'adolescente.

— Arrête de faire l'innocente ! Depuis le début du séjour, vous êtes collé l'un à l'autre. Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi, alors que je suis ton copain. Enfin, tout du moins, l'officiel.

— Mais, je ... balbutia la jeune brune.

— Allison et moi, on n'est pas ensemble, tenta d'intervenir timidement Matt.

— Toi, ferme-la ! Retourne faire pleurer dans les chaumières avec ton histoire de noyade.

Le photographe blanchit et baissa les yeux. Un silence tendu s'abattit sur le groupe.

— Tu exagères, Scott, souffla Allison. Excuse-toi.

— Bah bien, sûr, défends-le, persifla le loup-garou.

— Arrête, tu es ridicule !

— C'est toi qui es ridicule ! Tu n'as pas compris son petit numéro ? Regarde-moi, je sais prendre des photos, tu veux bien me servir de modèle, parce que tu es tellement jolie que je n'ai même pas besoin de te faire de retouches !

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes et elle se leva brusquement avant de quitter la table. Stiles donna un coup de coude discret à son meilleur ami.

— Tu y es allé un peu fort, vieux, je crois.

— Oh et toi, c'est pareil ! Te la ramène pas !

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts haussa un sourcil étonné.

— Euh ... Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ta colère ?

— Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir, ça m'énerve encore plus !

— Et bah il va falloir que tu m'éclaires parce que je ne vois pas.

Scott lui lança un regard venimeux.

— Et ça t'éclaire correctement si je te demande pourquoi tu as l'odeur de Derek collée à la peau depuis deux semaines ?

La tension qui régnait sur la table augmenta d'un cran. Quelques regards surpris fusèrent en direction de l'alpha, mais le jeune homme garda un visage impassible.

Stiles se leva lentement, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

— Ouais, j'ai l'odeur de Derek sur moi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que depuis que j'ai foutu les pieds dans cet hôtel, j'arrête pas de voir ma mère partout. Alors pendant que toi tu batifolais gaiement avec ta copine, que tu viens de clacher en public pour de la merde, moi j'étais en train de m'étouffer dans ma chambre, parce que j'avais de telles crises de paniques que je n'arrive même plus à respirer.

L'adolescent sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler.

— La seule personne qui s'est rendue compte de la situation, c'est Derek. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à me calmer. C'est lui qui est venu me rassurer la nuit quand je faisais des cauchemars dans lesquels je voyais la voiture de ma mère encastrée dans un arbre. C'est lui qui m'a surveillé pour que j'arrive à passer au-dessus de mes terreurs. Alors, ouais, j'ai son odeur sur la peau. Mais ça aurait dû être la tienne, Scott. Ça aurait dû être toi qui m'aurais rassuré pendant mes terreurs nocturnes. Ça aurait dû être toi qui aurais été là, comme il y a trois ans. Mais tu pouvais pas te soucier de ton ami et en même temps, observer si oui ou non, Matt cherchait à se taper ta copine.

— Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda timidement Scott, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre en étouffant un ricanement.

— Parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher tes vacances. Je ne voulais gâcher les vacances de personne. Alors j'ai voulu prendre sur moi. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et sans Derek ... Je crois que je me serais étouffé tout seul dans ma chambre, sans que personne ne se soucie de moi.

Le garçon releva et toisa le reste du groupe.

— Quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à me reprocher, tant que j'y suis ?

Comme personne ne répondait, l'adolescent tourna les talons et disparut dans le hall. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Scott bondit de sa chaise et s'élança à la suite de son meilleur ami.

**# #**

— Stiles ! Je ... Attends-moi !

Le loup garou courait derrière l'adolescent aux cheveux courts.

— Je me suis emporté. Je suis désolé ! Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Scott rejoignit son meilleur ami devant la porte de sa chambre. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui avec un regard blessé.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Scott.

— J'étais là, il y a trois ans, insista le loup garou.

— Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Stiles ouvrit sa porte et s'enferma dans sa suite, laissant son ami seul et désemparé dans le couloir. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts se jeta sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, de grosses larmes au coin des yeux.

Alors qu'il avait pris soin de cacher ses faiblesses pendant trois semaines, voilà que Scott l'avait obligé à avouer devant tout le monde qu'il était victime de crise de panique. A cause d'un fantôme, qui plus est.

Une première perle salée s'échappa de ses paupières. Dans un murmure, il souffla le nom de la seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

— Derek ...

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte de sa suite ne s'ouvre doucement et que son matelas s'affaisse légèrement lorsque l'alpha s'assit à ses côtés.

— Je suis là, Stiles.

— Ils ont dit quoi, les autres ?

— Rien de spécial, avoua le loup garou. Personne n'a vraiment parlé. Matt est parti dans sa chambre. Je crois qu'il pleure.

— Scott est vraiment débile parfois, grogna l'adolescent en essuyant une larme.

— Ca va, toi ? Tu veux parler ?

Stiles allait refuser quand il fut pris d'une soudaine inspiration. Si ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter, ce ne le serait jamais.

— Oui. Mais pas de ce que tu penses.

Le garçon roula sur le côté pour pouvoir observer les réactions de son interlocuteur.

— Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

— Je t'ai déjà expliqué non ? Tu es un membre de ...

— Oui. Je suis un membre de la meute. Mais c'est tout ?

L'alpha ne réagit pas. L'adolescent insista :

— Pourquoi tu t'occupes autant de moi alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus facile d'avertir Scott de mon état ?

— Tu m'avais demandé de n'en parler à personne !

— Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que je dis ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à venir dormir avec moi le soir ? Il te suffirait d'attendre de savoir si je fais une crise ou pas.

— Tu plaisantes ? s'étrangla Derek. Tu es en train de me reprocher de rester avec toi ? Mais ça te permet de ne pas faire de crises ! Tu crois que j'aime ça, débarquer à minuit et te trouver à moitié mort par terre ?

— Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté de me laisser ton T-shirt, une fois que tu as découvert que ça suffisait à me calmer ?

— Mais où veux-tu en venir ? s'énerva l'alpha, las de ses accusations.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé tomber amoureux de toi ?

Stiles s'était relevé sur les genoux et avait presque crié sa dernière question. Le loup garou resta interdit.

— Je ... Quoi ?

— Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques jours. Le soir, j'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve juste tous les deux. Dès que ça va mal, je pense à ton visage et à tes yeux. J'ai envie que tu ne regardes que moi, que tu ne parles que de moi, que tu sois toujours avec moi. Et j'ai pensé à toi lorsqu'Allison nous a parlé d'amour.

— Stiles ...

— Non. Ne dis rien. Je sais bien que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi. Tu n'es pas amoureux. Derek Hale ne tombe pas amoureux. Ne tombe plus amoureux. Plus depuis Kate Argent. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends. Mais moi, malheureusement, je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Et c'est ta faute. Parce que tu as tout fait pour que moi, je tombe amoureux de toi.

L'adolescent serra les poings.

— Et c'est dur. Parce que moi, j'ai passé huit ans à aimer Lydia pour au final me prendre un énorme vent. Et j'ai dû apprendre à ne plus l'aimer. J'ai fait des efforts. J'ai essayé de l'effacer de ma mémoire. Et j'étais en train de réussir. Et qui vient prendre sa place ? Toi. Toi qui es un garçon hermétique aux sentiments. Alors, maintenant, je dois me faire au fait que je suis gay et en plus, que je vais vivre un deuxième amour à sens unique.

— Stiles ... murmura une nouvelle fois l'alpha.

— Embrasse-moi, Derek.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

— Non. Non ! Je ne vais certainement pas faire ça.

— Tu n'as pas le choix, asséna Stiles, les yeux rivés sur son interlocuteur. C'est de ta faute. Si tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi, il ne fallait pas faire tout ce que tu as fait.

— Quoi ? Attends, tu es en train de me dire que j'aurais dû te laisser mourir par suffocation ?

— Oui. Au moins, j'aurais moins souffert.

Derek secoua la tête, d'un air ébahi.

— Tu divagues complètement.

— Si je divaguais, tu serais déjà en train de m'embrasser.

Pris d'un élan de courage, l'adolescent se rapprocha à quatre pattes de son vis-à-vis.

— Si tu ne le fais pas, moi, je vais le faire.

L'alpha voulut se lever pour échapper au visage du garçon qui se rapprochait inexorablement de lui. Mais il était hypnotisé par ses grands yeux noisette qui le retenait assis sur le lit, plus sûrement que les chaînes qu'il enroulait autour de ses bêtas ne les maintenaient attachés à un poteau une nuit de pleine lune.

Le souffle de Stiles lui chatouilla le menton et ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Complètement subjugué, Derek se laissa faire lorsque l'adolescent enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Leur baiser réveillait en lui des sensations qu'il avait oubliées depuis longtemps. Le contact de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre lui fit naître un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine.

Pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas ? Il n'était pas homosexuel. Ça, il en était certain. Et il avait fermé son cœur à double tour à partir du jour où Kate Argent l'avait plaqué avant d'aller mettre le feu à la maison de ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux d'un garçon de seize ans.

Stiles finit par reculer sa tête et lui lança un regard rempli de tristesse.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ?

Derek fut incapable de lui répondre.

— Pourquoi tu es resté ? Tu avais le temps de t'en aller. Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça alors que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Des torrents de larmes dévalaient maintenant les joues de l'adolescent. L'alpha voulut tendre la main pour les essuyer mais le garçon le repoussa violemment.

— Va-t'en ! Va-t'en et arrête de jouer avec moi ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point je souffre ? Va-t'en !

Comme un automate, Derek se leva du lit et quitta la suite pour rejoindre la sienne. Adossé à la porte, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

Il était l'alpha de sa meute. Depuis quand ce n'était plus lui qui donnait les ordres ? Depuis quand se laissait-il docilement dicter sa conduite ? Depuis quand n'effrayait-il plus Stiles d'un simple regard noir ? Depuis quand ne menaçait-il plus l'adolescent de lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents ?

Derek se frappa la tête contre la porte.

Il était l'alpha de la meute. Il n'était pas amoureux de Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'abaisser à de telles émotions alors que la survie de ses bêtas dépendait entièrement de lui.

Alors pourquoi la situation lui semblait-elle désagréablement familière ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix-sept ans ? Comment un simple baiser volé par un gamin pouvait-il le chambouler à ce point ?

**# #**

L'ambiance du dîner fut plus que lourde.

Ni Matt, ni Scott ne rejoignirent le groupe. Lydia avait les yeux rouges. Elle s'était disputée violemment avec Jackson. Par on ne sait quel miracle, le blond avait pris la défense de son ami loup garou, affirmant que le comportement de Matt était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus louche. Sa petite amie avait répondu qu'on pouvait très bien être amis sans être forcément du même sexe et la discussion s'était envenimée entre le couple.

Stiles prit soin de ne pas jeter un seul regard du côté de Derek et répondit par monosyllabes à Isaac et Danny, qui essayaient de l'inclure dans leur conversation. Malgré les tentatives de Boyd et Erica pour faire durer le repas, l'adolescent aux cheveux courts ne tarda pas à monter dans sa chambre.

Seul sous ses draps, il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à sa mère. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers l'alpha et à leur baiser. Le garçon n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme s'était laissé embrasser. Peut-être avait-il pensé qu'en se laissant faire, Stiles aurait obtenu une partie de ce qu'il voulait et aurait plus de facilité à passer autre chose.

— Si c'est ça la raison, c'est vraiment trop cruel, parce que ça fait encore plus mal ... sanglota l'adolescent, les genoux remontés contre son ventre.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe amoureux de la mauvaise personne ? Son karma devait être saturé d'ondes négatives. Il avait dû faire une très mauvaise action dans une de ses vies antérieures et il la payait dans cette vie-là.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, à sa grande surprise. Avant qu'il ait pu se retourner, quelqu'un se glissa près de lui.

— Ne te retourne pas.

Derek posa son menton sur le haut du crâne du Stiles et colla son torse contre le dos du garçon.

— Ne te retourne pas, chuchota-t-il une nouvelle fois.


	23. Chapitre 23

Derek contre son dos, Stiles se mordit la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils.

— Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas me retourner ?

— Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer.

— Je pleure à cause de toi ! s'écria l'adolescent, d'une voix énervée.

— C'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas te voir pleurer.

Le garçon retint un juron.

— Je ne te comprends pas, Derek. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Si tu penses qu'être collé à moi va m'aider à oublier ce que je ressens pour toi ... C'est mal parti. Tu me fais plutôt espérer.

— Je n'essaie pas de te faire oublier tes sentiments pour moi ...

— Alors tu fais quoi ?

L'alpha laissa passer quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

— Je ne sais pas.

— Oui, et bah moi, ça m'arrangerait de savoir parce que tu me fais plus de mal qu'autre chose, là !

Stiles se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

— Je t'avais demandé de ne pas te retourner, lui lança le loup garou.

— Pourquoi tu es venu ? Et n'évite pas la question !

Derek se frotta la joue.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne comprends pas.

Il se mit sur le dos et croisa ses mains sur son torse en fixant le plafond.

— Tu avais raison, tout à l'heure. Depuis Kate Argent, je n'ai jamais été capable d'aimer quelqu'un. Je ne suis même plus capable de faire confiance aux autres. Alors comment un gamin de seize ans pourrait-il parvenir à inverser la tendance ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais être tombé amoureux de toi, Stiles Stilinski ?

L'alpha soupira bruyamment.

— Et pourtant ... Depuis qu'on s'est embrassé, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. J'ai envie que tu recommences mais quand je te regarde, je me dis que c'est impossible qu'on sorte ensemble.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es un garçon et moi aussi. Parce que tu es mineur. Parce que ton père me considère toujours comme un meurtrier. Parce que je ne veux plus souffrir.

— Je ne te ferai jamais souffrir ! promit Stiles.

— Kate m'avait dit la même chose et elle a brûlé ma maison. Famille inclue.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux.

— Et si je t'embrassais une deuxième fois ? proposa-t-il. Tu y verrais peut-être plus clair après. Tu pourrais décider si oui ou non, tu as envie de sortir avec moi.

Comme Derek ne répondait pas, le garçon se pencha vers lui, posant ses lèvres avec douceur sur celles de l'alpha.

— Stiles, on t'a déjà dit que tu ne savais pas embrasser ? demanda le loup garou lorsque l'adolescent se fut reculé.

— Etant donné que tu es la première personne que j'embrasse, non, on ne me l'a jamais dit, se vexa le garçon.

Un sourire apparut petit à petit sur le visage de Derek.

— Alors laisse-moi t'apprendre comment faire.

L'alpha posa ses deux bras de part et d'autre de la tête de Stiles et approcha son visage du sien. L'adolescent se sentit rougir et ferma les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard du loup garou. Il sentit la bouche de Derek qui frôlait la sienne et sentit sa langue quémander la permission d'y entrer. Frissonnant, le garçon entrouvrit ses lèvres.

Plus rien ne comptait à part son souffle qui se mêlait à celui de l'alpha, leurs langues qui se rencontraient et s'apprivoisaient, leurs lèvres qui ne pouvaient se décoller les unes des autres. L'esprit grisé, Stiles aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête à cet instant précis.

Pourtant, les secondes continuèrent de défiler et Derek finit par rompre leur baiser.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais me réexpliquer comment on embrasse ? balbutia l'adolescent. Je n'ai pas tout bien compris, j'avais comme un feu d'artifice dans la tête.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de l'alpha, découvrant ses dents blanches. Un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais eu devant le garçon. Un sourire qui lui était entièrement dédié. Un sourire rempli de tendresse et d'affection.

Un sourire qui acheva de faire tomber Stiles amoureux de lui.

**# #**

Le goût des lèvres de Derek sur le bout de la langue, Stiles chercha à tâtons le bras de l'alpha mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Il ouvrit les yeux et se demanda s'il avait rêvé la nuit qu'il avait passé. Le drap chaud à côté de lui le rassura.

L'adolescent aperçut un papier posé contre la lampe sur la table de chevet. Il tendit la main et s'en empara.

« Les autres ne doivent pas savoir »

Stiles battit des cils et relut les mots plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'interdiction de parler de leur relation au reste du groupe qui le choquait. C'était plutôt le petit cœur qui clôturait la phrase. L'adolescent ne put empêcher un sourire ravi de se dessiner sur son visage et il serra la carte contre son torse.

Il avait un copain.

Et un copain qui embrassait comme un dieu.

# #

En arrivant dans le restaurant, Stiles mit un instant à se rappeler pourquoi l'atmosphère était lourde. Scott était assis à l'opposé d'Allison. Lydia et Jackson semblait s'être rabibochés mais Matt était toujours absent.

Après être allé se servir sur les buffets, l'adolescent alla s'installer sur la chaise vide à côté de Derek, veillant à ne pas laisser paraître le sourire qui menaçait de poindre sur ses lèvres. Il prit soin de ne pas glisser un seul regard en direction de l'alpha, de peur de lui sauter au cou en public. Le garçon se concentra sur ce que disait Isaac tandis qu'il croquait dans son pain chocolat.

Jackson proposa d'aller faire une partie de basket après le petit déjeuner mais lorsqu'il s'adressa à Scott, le garçon se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas furieux. Le blond haussa un sourcil, mais pour une fois, ne fit aucun commentaire.

Peter s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et se tourna vers son neveu :

— Une partie de golf, ça t'intéresse ?

— Pas vraiment, refusa l'alpha.

— Oh ! S'il te plaît ! Personne ne veut jamais m'accompagner !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

— Tu pourrais juste me regarder ? On discuterait tranquillement, entre oncle et neveu !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par accepter, au grand désespoir de Stiles, qui avait déjà élaboré mentalement plusieurs plans pour réussir à s'éclipser discrètement avec son amoureux. L'adolescent se retrouva donc à accepter une partie de basket pendant que Lydia et Erica entraînait Allison au spa, pour qu'elle leur raconte ses mésaventures avec Scott.

**# #**

Scott était allongé sur le canapé du salon de sa suite, râlant et bougonnant tout seul. L'adolescent savait qu'il avait été assez violent avec tout le monde, mais savoir que quelqu'un tournait autour de son Allison le rendait fou de rage. D'autant plus que la belle brune ne semblait pas insensible au charme du jeune photographe.

Le loup garou inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour tenter de se calmer. Allison était son ancre. S'il la perdait, il perdait aussi le contrôle qu'il avait sur la partie animale de son âme. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur le silence qui régnait autour de lui, son ouïe surdéveloppée perçut faiblement des reniflements entrecoupés d'une crise de toux.

Scott se concentra davantage et chercha à localiser la source des bruits. Il pensa d'abord à sa copine, mais Allison n'était pas dans sa suite. L'adolescent finit par se rendre compte que les pleurs provenaient de la chambre de Matt.

Au départ ravi, le loup garou finit par se sentir coupable. C'était de sa faute si le photographe se sentait aussi mal. D'après ce qu'avait dit Erica un peu plus tôt au cours du petit déjeuner, il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis la veille.

Scott ferma les yeux. Tant pis pour Matt ! Il n'avait qu'à pas tenter de lui voler sa copine. Ça lui apprendra la vie !

Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, le visage de Stiles s'imposa devant ses yeux. Stiles, son meilleur ami, qu'il avait ignoré au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui ...

Alors qu'il l'avait surveillé durant les dernières semaines de cours, conscient que le garçon n'était pas dans son assiette, il l'avait carrément délaissé le jour ils étaient arrivés au Complexe. Il avait préféré passer ses vacances aux côtés d'Allison, sans se soucier de Stiles. Pourtant, Scott savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami était tout, sauf le genre de garçon qui montre qu'il va mal. Il gardait toujours tout au fond de lui, attendant d'être sur le point d'exploser pour laisser apparaître son malaise. C'était quand il ne parlait pas qu'il fallait s'inquiéter.

Le loup garou rouvrit les yeux et se leva à contrecœur. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la détresse de Matt maintenant qu'il l'avait entendu pleurer. Pas après avoir ignoré que Stiles avait passé une semaine à faire des crises de panique.

Scott sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Il sonna à la porte de la suite numéro vingt-trois et attendit que le photographe vienne lui ouvrir. Celui-ci apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, essayant de cacher ses yeux rouges.

— Je peux entrer ? se força à demander poliment le loup garou.

Matt s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Scott alla se planter au milieu du salon, les mains sur les hanches.

— Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est à cause d'Allison ?

Le loup garou n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre une voix agressive. Le photographe secoua la tête.

— Non, avoua-t-il piteusement.

Scott attendit qu'il poursuive, mais devant son silence, il fut obligé de le relancer.

— Alors ?

— C'est parce que ... Je suis super content d'être avec vous pour les vacances et ... Tu sais, je voulais pas qu'on s'engueule. Je ... Quand Stiles m'a proposé de venir avec vous, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Après tout, on n'a jamais été vraiment proches. J'avais un peu de mal à m'intégrer au groupe, surtout que lorsque vous étiez tous à la piscine, je me retrouvais tout seul. Et Allison s'en est rendue compte et elle a essayé de m'aider à me faire une place parmi vous tous.

Des larmes s'étaient remises à couler le long des joues de Matt, ce qui mit Scott mal à l'aise.

— Je te jure que je ne veux pas sortir avec elle. Enfin, si elle était célibataire, oui, peut-être, parce qu'elle est vraiment jolie. Mais je sais qu'elle t'aime très fort. Et moi, je la considère comme une sœur. C'est tout, je te jure. Je lui ai déjà dit de ne plus me parler parce que je ne veux pas que vous vous quittiez à cause de moi. Je peux même partir du complexe si ça peut apaiser les tensions.

— Euh ... Non, ça va aller, bafouilla Scott, enseveli sous le débit du photographe. C'est moi qui m'excuse, j'y suis allé un peu fort avec toi. C'est juste que ... Ca m'a énervé de vous voir tout le temps collé, Allison et toi !

— Je suis tellement désolé ! s'excusa encore une fois Matt en reniflant.

Désemparé, le loup garou laissa traîner son regard dans la pièce jusqu'à accrocher l'écran de l'ordinateur du photographe. Il reconnut en fond d'écran la photo de groupe qu'ils avaient pris le jour de leur arrivée. Le jeune garçon se sentit encore plus bête d'avoir réagi avec autant de violence.

Il sentait qu'une fois que l'histoire se serait un peu tassée, Jackson n'allait pas se gêner pour se moquer de sa jalousie.

**# #**

Lydia était dans l'ascenseur, un peignoir moelleux autour du corps, en direction du deuxième étage. La jeune fille avait oublié son téléphone portable dans sa chambre et elle se dépêchait d'aller le chercher avant de retourner se plonger dans le jacuzzi du spa pour écouter les lamentations d'Allison, qui ne comprenait plus le comportement de son idiot de petit copain. La rousse sortit de l'ascenseur et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Isaac et Danny.

— Salut, lança-t-elle en passant entre les deux adolescents. Vous n'êtes pas au terrain de basket ?

— On y va, là, fit le gardien de l'équipe de crosse.

Alors que les portes allaient se refermer sur ses deux amis, Lydia eut un sursaut et se précipita pour bloquer la fermeture de l'ascenseur. Elle jeta un regard suspicieux aux garçons.

— Vous sortez ensemble ?

Isaac secoua vivement la tête pendant que Danny levait les yeux au ciel.

— Ah non, non, non ! Ne niez pas ! protesta la rousse en pointant un doigt accusateur vers eux. Je sens ses choses-là ! Je suis sûre et certaine que vous vous teniez la main avant que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. A la réflexion, vous êtes même tout le temps ensemble depuis quelques jours.

Le loup garou frisa sembla soudain très intéressé par ses ongles de la main droite. Son amoureux haussa un sourcil avant d'admettre :

— Oui, on sort ensemble. Et on n'a pas envie que ça se sache. Donc tu gardes ça pour toi !

Lydia se recula, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Je ne dirai rien du tout, promit-elle. Félicitations, tous les deux !

Elle disparut du champ de vision des deux garçons lorsque les portes se refermèrent. L'ascenseur entama sa descente. Isaac se tourna vers Danny, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

— Tu penses qu'elle va réussir à ne rien dire ?

L'adolescent l'attira contre lui et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

— Dans cinq minutes, elle aura rejoint Allison et Erica au spa. Disons ... Ce midi, tout le monde sera au courant de notre relation.

**# #**

Peter pivota sur ses hanches et son club percuta la petite balle de golf qui s'envola dans les airs. Le loup garou mit une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour suivre sa trajectoire. Avec une moue appréciatrice, il la vit retomber près du prochain trou.

— Je suis vraiment bon, à ce sport ! se félicita-t-il.

L'homme se tourna vers son neveu, attendant qu'il le complimente, mais Derek se contenta de déclarer d'un ton neutre :

— Tu n'as aucun mérite. Tu es un loup garou.

— Tu es jaloux de mon talent, c'est tout !

Peter attrapa le sac qui contenait les clubs, posa celui qu'il avait en main sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la balle, l'alpha sur les talons.

— Bon, quand est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu comptes faire pour Stiles ?

— Ce que je fais depuis le début. Continuer de le surveiller pour qu'il évite de faire des crises de panique.

Son oncle soupira bruyamment et tourna un regard blasé vers lui.

— Tu en fais exprès ? Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler !

Derek resta muet et Peter précisa sa pensée.

— Tu comptes officialiser votre relation ?

— Quelle relation ? cracha l'alpha d'un ton agressif.

— Oh, Derek ... Ne fais pas semblant. Je ne suis pas idiot !

— Tu nous as écoutés ?

L'alpha venait de s'arrêter et son oncle grimaça, faussement gêné.

— Il se pourrait que j'ai, par inadvertance, entendu certaines choses ...

— Par inadvertance, hein ?

Furieux, Derek fit demi-tour mais Peter l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter.

— Attends. On doit en parler.

— Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire. Tout ça ne te regarde pas.

— Bien sûr que si ! Si je te laisse faire sans rien dire, tu vas faire des erreurs que tu regretteras toute ta vie.

L'alpha ricana.

— Qui es-tu pour juger que sortir avec Stiles soit une bêtise ?

— Au contraire, ce serait ne pas sortir avec lui qui serait une bêtise.

Peter avait pris un ton grave que Derek n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

— Tu as le droit d'être heureux, insista son oncle. Regarde-toi. Tu es triste à en pleurer. Il te faut au moins quelqu'un de joyeux comme Stiles pour équilibrer l'affaire !

— Ça ne marchera pas entre nous deux.

— Ah oui ? Et tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

L'alpha se renfrogna et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson de cuir.

— On est deux garçons ...

— La société actuelle est assez évoluée pour que l'homosexualité soit globalement acceptée par tous.

— C'est un mineur ...

— Il n'a pas trois ans non plus !

— La majorité sexuelle est à dix-huit ans et Stiles n'en a que seize ...

— En Californie, mais pas dans tous les états d'Amérique. Vous n'avez qu'à déménager !

— Son père est le shérif de Beacon Hills ...

— Je suis certain qu'il sera très compréhensif.

— Il me suspecte toujours d'être un meurtrier potentiel ...

— Ah, ça ... Les relations beau-père/gendre sont souvent compliquées.

— Il n'acceptera jamais que son fils sorte avec un type plus vieux de sept ans ...

— Il suffira de rester discret lorsque vous passerez à l'acte.

Derek fixa son oncle comme s'il était demeuré.

— Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

— Ne fais pas l'innocent ! protesta Peter. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que vous allez passer vos journées à enfiler des perles !

— Que ... ? Mais ... On ne sort même pas ensemble que tu nous vois déjà faire des trucs obscènes !

— J'ai été ado, moi aussi. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être amoureux. On se sent rapidement gêné au niveau de l'entre-jambe et on a très envie de soulager cette gêne.

L'alpha adressa un regard noir à son oncle.

— Primo, je ne suis pas un ado. Deuzio, je ne suis pas amoureux. Tertio, je crois avoir déjà mentionné le fait que la majorité sexuelle était située à dix-huit ans et que Stiles n'en a que seize.

— Tu mens.

— Quoi ? Non ! Il te faut la loi comme preuve ? En Californie, la majorité sexuelle est bien à dix-...

— Je ne te parle pas de ça, s'agaça Peter. Je voulais dire que tu mens parce qu'en réalité, tu es amoureux.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

— Ah bon ? Te voilà voyant spécialiste en histoire de cœur, maintenant ? railla-t-il.

— J'ai déjà songé à ouvrir un cabinet mais je ne suis pas sûr que les affaires marcheraient très bien, affirma son oncle.

— Bon, en admettant que je sois effectivement amoureux de Stiles, ce qui est loin d'être le cas, je me suis fait avoir une fois par une pétasse qui jurait n'avoir d'yeux que pour moi. Je ne suis pas prêt de me refaire avoir une deuxième fois à ce jeu stupide du "je t'aime à la folie et il n'y a que toi qui compte".

Peter eut un sourire triste.

— Ah, d'accord. C'est Kate, le vrai fond du problème.

— Ouais ! lâcha l'alpha en grognant.

Son oncle lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

— Derek ... Tu avais quel âge ? Seize ans ? Dix-sept ? Tu étais amoureux. Comment pouvais-tu savoir que son adorable visage cachait une terrible personne ?

— J'aurais dû me méfier, gronda son neveu.

— Stiles semble vraiment amoureux de toi ...

— Kate en avait aussi l'air. Et elle a fini par mettre le feu à ma maison pour éliminer ma famille.

Peter se crispa légèrement en repensant à cet incendie, qu'il avait vécu de l'intérieur, avant de lancer d'un ton faussement enjoué :

— Et bien, maintenant qu'elle a réduit tout ce que tu avais en cendres, je suppose qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose à détruire. Donc vu que tu n'as plus rien à perdre, tu devrais tenter ta chance avec Stiles ! Et puis, les garçons sont beaucoup moins sournois que les filles.

Comme Derek ne répondait pas, son oncle recommença à avancer vers sa balle.

— Au fait, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment, si vous voulez vraiment rester caché, il va falloir que ton homme fasse des efforts !

— Ce n'est pas mon homme !

— Oui, bref ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même s'il a essayé de ne pas te regarder de tout le petit déjeuner, on lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

Peter offrit un petit sourire sarcastique à son neveu.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait hier, mais ça avait l'air de drôlement lui plaire.

L'alpha se fit un plaisir de frapper avec force l'arrière du crâne de son oncle.


	24. Chapitre 24

La fin de la troisième semaine approchait à grands pas.

Comme l'avait prévu Danny, Lydia n'avait pas pu garder ce qu'elle avait deviné pour elle. A peine était-elle arrivée dans le sauna qu'il avait fallu qu'elle en parle avec Erica et Allison. Le secret aurait pu rester entre les filles, mais lorsqu'elles avaient rejoint les garçons après leur séance jacuzzi, la jeune rousse n'avait pu s'empêcher de leur lancer des regards appuyés et d'échanger des commentaires à voix basse avec Erica.

Etant donné que les loups garous étaient tous dotés d'une ouïe très fine, l'essentiel de leur conversation n'échappa à personne. Jackson fut le premier à se tourner vers Danny, l'air estomaqué.

— Tu sors avec Isaac ? avait-il bafouillé.

Les regards avaient automatiquement convergé vers les deux garçons et avec un soupir exaspéré, le gardien avait passé un bras autour des épaules du loup garou frisé. Il se demandait si Lydia avait fait exprès de chuchoter en présence de la meute. Sous ses airs futiles, la jeune fille était redoutablement intelligente et elle devait bien se douter que sa discussion serait interceptée.

— Oui, pourquoi ? Tu étais également intéressé ?

Son meilleur ami avait grimacé.

— Euh non. Mais ... Vous ... Enfin ... Vous avez ... Oh, non, je préfère ne rien savoir !

Matt, qui n'était pas au courant des capacités physiques dont disposaient la quasi-totalité du groupe, s'était longtemps demandé comment le blond avait réussi à deviner que les deux garçons sortaient ensemble. Après s'être expliqué avec Scott, le photographe n'avait plus eu de raison de rester cloîtré dans sa chambre et revenait désormais manger avec les autres.

Le jeune loup garou avait également discuté avec Allison pour se faire pardonner de son comportement. La jeune fille avait excusé la violence de ses propos et même s'il traînait toujours quelques tensions au sein du groupe, l'atmosphère était plus joyeuse que lors des derniers repas.

Stiles réussissait à s'asseoir près de Derek à chaque fois, que ce soit à côté ou en face de lui. L'adolescent devait faire de gros efforts pour paraître neutre quand l'alpha s'adressait à lui. Il était même devenu jaloux de Danny et Isaac, qui s'affichaient en public, sans aucune contrainte. Le garçon avait bien pensé faire discrètement du pied à son copain sous la table, mais il craignait qu'un loup garou ne perçoive le frottement de sa chaussure contre le pantalon de son amoureux et de fait, découvre le pot aux roses. Il se retenait donc et attendait que la nuit tombe pour que l'alpha le rejoigne dans sa chambre.

Si leur relation lui mettait du baume au coeur, il avait un peu de mal à suivre Derek. C'était lui qui décidait de leurs moments d'intimité. Parfois, le jeune homme se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser avec tant de passion que Stiles s'étonnait que leur baiser ne dérape jamais. L'alpha n'avait jamais fait mine de vouloir descendre en-dessous de la ceinture, alors que sa langue qui virevoltait avec celle de l'adolescent invitait à la débauche et aux plaisirs charnels.

D'autres fois, et c'était ce qui se passait le plus souvent, Derek se contentait de s'allonger à côté du garçon, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Stiles n'osait pas réclamer de marques d'affection, de peur que l'alpha lui échappe définitivement. Il se contentait d'attendre, glissant discrètement ses doigts près de ceux du jeune homme, espérant secrètement qu'il finirait par lui prendre la main. Ce que le loup garou faisait, conscient de ses désirs.

L'adolescent devait donc parfois se contenter d'une simple caresse, d'un effleurement alors que son corps réclamait une étreinte passionnée. Il avait envie de se jeter contre Derek, de l'embrasser, de le serrer, de le sentir contre lui. Plus les jours passaient, plus il le désirait. Le pire était ses yeux, de cette si belle couleur qui oscillait entre le bleu et le vert. Il rendait Stiles littéralement fou de désir à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de l'alpha.

Il était allé chercher sur internet pour essayer de trouver le nom exact de la couleur de ses yeux. Il hésitait entre bleu givré et vert opaline pour décrire les prunelles de Derek. Le garçon aurait bien demandé de l'aide à Lydia, spécialiste en nuances de couleurs, pour l'aider à trancher, mais la jeune fille aurait risqué de deviner qu'il entretenait une relation plus qu'amicale avec le loup garou et ne lui aurait pas laissé la paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu des aveux complets.

Pour le moment, Stiles se résignait à vivre son amour caché. Il se sentait tellement bien avec Derek qu'il n'était pas prêt de le perdre. Mais la fin du séjour approchait à grands pas. Le couple qu'ils formaient survivrait-il à leur départ du Complexe du Paradis ? Pourraient-ils rester ensemble ou l'alpha déciderait-il de rompre ? Les questions angoissaient l'adolescent, qui repoussait le plus possible le moment où il devrait en parler avec son amant.

La quatrième semaine s'entama et Matt réussit à entrer dans la piscine, de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Allison et Erica l'avait accompagnée, l'entourant pour le rassurer, et même si le jeune garçon n'était pas resté très longtemps dans le bassin, il avait été acclamé pour son courage.

Soucieux de ménager le photographe qui luttait contre sa phobie, le groupe n'était pas resté trop longtemps dans la cour intérieure et un peu avant quatre heures, ils étaient tous allongés sur la pelouse devant le complexe.

Matt prenait des photos de ses amis, au grand plaisir des filles qui ne se lassaient pas de prendre la pose. Peter finit par lui prendre l'appareil des mains pour qu'il puisse lui aussi apparaître sur les clichés. Au bout d'un moment, Lydia finit par réclamer l'attention de tout le monde.

— Erica, Allison et moi, on a eu une idée. Et si on organisait une fête juste avant notre départ ?

— Parce que tu as envie de fêter ça ? releva Jackson. Personnellement, je trouve ça tellement triste de devoir retourner à la vie réelle que je pense passer le dernier mercredi à déprimer sous ma couette.

— Et bien tu resteras tout seul dans ta chambre pendant que nous on s'amusera ! rétorqua sa copine, agacée.

— Et tu compterais faire quoi, exactement ? demanda Scott.

La jeune rousse repoussa ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

— On avait pensé réserver la mini discothèque du premier étage. On achèterait des bonbons, des gâteaux, des sodas ... Et on ferait la fête toute la nuit !

— Minute, papillon ! intervint Derek. Qu'on soit tout de suite d'accord : je ne payerai pas encore les courses !

— Euh ... On n'avait pas pensé te demander, répondit Lydia.

— Ne fais pas l'innocente. A chaque fois qu'il y a des dépenses, c'est immanquablement ma carte de crédit qui finit par être désignée pour payer les achats.

— En parlant de ça, glissa Isaac. Ce soir, c'est séance ciné, et je crois qu'on avait prévu de manger pizza ...

Le groupe éclata de rire, même l'alpha, et lorsque l'hilarité se fut dissipée, la jeune rousse reprit :

— Donc c'est d'accord pour la fête mercredi soir ?

Personne ne souleva de nouvelles objections. Erica crut bon de préciser :

— Par contre, faites un effort vestimentaire, les garçons ! Ne venez pas en short et marcel !

— Quoi ? s'écria Scott. Mais je n'ai rien prévu de spécial dans mes affaires, moi !

— Tu n'as pas emmené une chemise ?

— Euh ... Non, avoua le jeune loup garou.

A part Peter et Jackson, aucun des garçons n'avait pensé à ramener de quoi s'habiller correctement.

— Et bien, vous n'aurez qu'à faire du shopping demain ...

La proposition de Lydia souleva une vague de protestations. Les garçons n'avaient aucune envie de perdre une de leur précieuses après-midi dans les boutiques, mais les filles insistèrent tellement qu'ils finirent par céder, surtout pour leur faire plaisir.

**# #**

— Tu en penses quoi, de cette histoire de fête ?

Stiles se tourna vers Derek, guettant sa réponse. Au volant de sa Camaro, l'alpha haussa les épaules. Les deux garçons avaient encore une fois étaient désignés volontaires pour aller chercher les pizzas. Ils avaient tenté de se défiler mais Jackson avait argumenté qu'ils étaient déjà allé plusieurs fois à la pizzeria et qu'ils connaissaient bien la route.

— Pas grand-chose. Et toi ?

L'adolescent se gratta le bout du nez.

— Ca peut-être cool. On va bien s'amuser, je crois. Bon, ce serait encore mieux si je pouvais danser un slow avec mon copain, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

— Ça t'ennuie, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Derek sans quitter la route des yeux.

— De quoi ?

— Notre relation. Elle est un peu bancale. Devoir se cacher, c'est pas terrible.

Stiles se racla la gorge et se força à prendre une voix assurée.

— Ca ne me dérange pas. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être un ninja ou plutôt un genre d'espion. Je joue un double jeu. En face des autres, je suis Stiles, l'éternel célibataire qui fait rigoler tout le monde et avec toi, je suis Stiles, l'amant qui apprend à embrasser correctement.

L'adolescent se mit à ricaner à la fin de sa réplique mais son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Derek décélérait pour se garer sur le bas-côté.

— Tu comptes me faire le coup de la panne ? hasarda-t-il, un peu inquiet de ce brusque arrêt.

L'alpha s'esclaffa doucement et se tourna vers le jeune garçon. Il lui décerna un regard dans lequel il y avait toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour son amoureux.

— Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? C'est que malgré toutes les difficultés, tu trouves toujours le moyen de voir le bon côté des choses.

Stiles chercha quelque chose à répondre mais sa capacité de réflexion était bloquée par les yeux de Derek. Etaient-ils plus proches du bleu glacé que du vert opaline ?

L'alpha se pencha vers l'adolescent qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Depuis deux jours, le loup garou ne l'avait pas embrassé et le garçon commençait à être en manque. Il se retint pourtant de se jeter avidement sur le visage qui se rapprochait du sien et se figea jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

A ce moment, Stiles perdit tout son self-contrôle et passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek, l'attirant à lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs bouches se rencontraient, se séparaient, se rattrapaient, ne se quittaient plus. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, apprenaient à se connaître. Les yeux clos, l'adolescent sentit une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, lui empourprant la figure et allant se loger dans son bas-ventre. Plus rien au monde ne comptait que ce baiser enflammé.

L'alpha finit par poser les mains sur son torse et le repousser, alors que le garçon en voulait encore.

— Tu fais quoi, Stiles ?

L'adolescent ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce que son amant voulait dire. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il était à califourchon sur Derek et que son jean le gênait anormalement au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Ses joues déjà rougies le brûlèrent encore plus mais il ne se défila pas.

— J'ai envie de toi.

— Pardon ? s'étrangla l'alpha.

— J'ai envie de toi. C'est normal, quand on est en couple, non ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi, toi ?

Comme son amoureux ne répondait pas, Stiles sentit sa gorge se nouer.

— Tu ne comptes pas rester avec moi, à la fin du mois de juillet ?

Derek leva la main et effleura les cheveux de l'adolescent qui avaient poussé durant les précédentes semaines et commençaient à pointer en l'air.

— Tu te laisses pousser les cheveux ?

— Réponds-moi, Derek.

La voix du garçon s'était brisée. Il poursuivit tout de même, malgré les trémolos qui déformaient son timbre.

— Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir à quoi m'attendre. Moi, j'ai pas envie d'être juste un amour d'été, d'être juste une passade comme ça. Moi, je veux qu'on construise quelque chose de durable, quelque chose de fort, comme ce que je ressens pour toi.

— Tu nous vois passer notre vie ensemble, avec une maison, un jardin et des enfants ? ironisa l'alpha.

— Arrête de te moquer ! Moi, je suis sérieux, Derek. Je t'aime.

Stiles avait crié le dernier mot et les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux avant qu'il ait pu les retenir. Le visage de son amant perdit toute trace de moquerie et il attira l'adolescent contre lui pour le consoler.

— Ne pleure pas ... lui chuchota-t-il.

— Réponds-moi ... Dis-moi juste ce que je suis pour toi. Dis-moi juste ...

— J'ai peur ...

L'aveu de l'alpha surprit le garçon, qui écouta attentivement la suite.

— J'ai peur parce que je suis bien avec toi. J'aime t'écouter parler, j'aime te regarder dormir, j'aime quand tu manges et que tu as plein de miettes autour de la bouche, j'aime quand tu boudes, j'aime te tenir dans mes bras, j'aime t'embrasser, j'aime me réveiller et avoir ta main dans la mienne. Je m'attache à toi, Stiles, alors que ce qui me fait tenir debout depuis six ans, c'est que rien ne me retiens. Et j'ai peur de me retrouver à nouveau tout seul si tu venais à partir.

Timidement, Stiles releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek.

— Je ne te quitterai pas. Jamais.

— Comment peux-tu me promettre ça ?

— Parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

— Pour l'instant. Mais d'ici deux semaines ? Trois mois ? Un an ?

L'adolescent posa sa joue sur l'épaule de son amant.

— Je ne veux pas penser à me séparer de toi. Je veux croire qu'on restera toujours ensemble. Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais.

— C'est bien ça, le problème, Stiles. Je ne fais confiance à personne.

Le garçon agrippa le T-shirt de l'alpha.

— Alors, il faut que je t'apprenne à me faire confiance.

Derek sourit tristement et caressa la joue de son amoureux.

— Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on reste ensemble longtemps. Mais si je décide de te quitter après les vacances, ce ne sera pas parce que tu auras été une passade pour moi, mais parce que j'aurais peur de souffrir.

— Donc, il me reste une semaine pour te convaincre que tu es mieux avec ou sans moi ?

— Tu sais quoi ? Le pire, c'est que je sais déjà ce qui est le mieux. J'ai juste peur de l'admettre.

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ait pu demander plus d'explications, l'alpha lui tapota le dos :

— On ferait mieux de repartir, maintenant. Les autres vont s'inquiéter si on ne leur ramène pas bientôt leurs pizzas.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et regagna son siège pendant que son amant réglait son rétroviseur, que le garçon avait fait bouger quand il était monté sur lui. Derek lui attrapa ensuite le menton pour lui voler un dernier baiser.

Il enclencha la première vitesse mais avant de redémarrer, il lança un dernier regard à son amoureux, un petit sourire en coin.

—J'aime bien quand tu te laisses pousser les cheveux.

**# #**

— Et bah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! lança Isaac en voyant Stiles rentrer dans la suite d'Allison avec les bras chargés de pizzas.

— Vous avez fait quoi sur la route ? Vous avez baisé ? demanda Jackson.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts fut tellement surpris par sa question qu'il faillit en lâcher sa cargaison. Rougissant intensément, il chercha une réponse mais Derek répliqua avant lui :

— Bien sûr que oui, on a baisé. Tu n'as pas entendu Stiles crier quand je l'ai fait jouir ?

Cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon ne put retenir les cartons de pizzas qui tombèrent au sol alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux deux.

— Hé ... C'était une blague, précisa l'alpha pour rompre le silence de mort qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

— Tu as entendu ce que tu as dit ? finit par déclarer d'une voix blanche Scott.

— Même moi, je n'aurais pas osé utiliser un vocabulaire aussi cru ! ajouta Peter.

— Oh c'est bon ! soupira l'alpha. Ne faites pas vos prudes. Vous savez tous de quoi je parle.

— Stiles n'a pas l'air au courant, pourtant, railla Jackson. Tu n'as pas dû lui faire bien mal.

— On pourrait arrêter de parler de Stiles comme si ce n'était qu'un objet sexuel qui n'était pas présent dans la pièce ? intervint le principal intéressé, les joues en feu.

Scott vint prêter main-forte à son meilleur ami pour l'aider à ramasser les cartons de pizza, qui ne s'étaient miraculeusement pas ouverts. Les parts furent distribués et ils mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance avant de se diriger vers la salle de cinéma. Stiles prit soin de s'asseoir loin de Derek pendant la séance, ses élans amoureux refroidis par les réflexions qu'il avait entendu.

Lorsque l'alpha le rejoignit dans son lit, un peu avant minuit, il lui reprocha aussitôt de s'être installé de l'autre côté de la salle :

— Tu ne m'aimes déjà plus ? fit-il semblant de bouder.

— Tu as entendu ce que les autres ont dit ? protesta l'adolescent. Et tu as entendu ce que toi, tu as dit ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit au courant de notre relation.

— Justement. Plus un secret est étalé devant les yeux de tout le monde, moins les gens le voient. Regarde Danny et Isaac. Ils ne voulaient rien dire mais ça n'a pas empêché que tout le groupe soit au courant quelques jours après.

Derek vint poser sa tête sur le torse de Stiles, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait et qui fit immédiatement accélérer le rythme cardiaque du jeune garçon.

— Ton cœur bat très vite, remarqua son amant.

— C'est parce qu'il veut te dire qu'il t'aime.

L'adolescent hésita, puis murmura :

— Et j'ai envie de toi, aussi.

L'alpha se releva brusquement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amoureux.

— Tu en as vraiment envie ?

Sa voix basse envoûta Stiles, qui hocha la tête plusieurs fois. Derek l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, laissant traîner sa langue. De longs frissons parcoururent l'échine du garçon qui hoqueta. Le loup garou descendit sur sa gorge, ses mains se glissant sous son T-shirt pour lui caresser le ventre. L'adolescent tendit son corps, attendant le moment où son amant descendrait plus bas. Son cerveau était saturé par l'excitation et il n'arrivait même plus à bouger, laissant le soin à son amoureux de faire naître en lui des sensations nouvelles. L'alpha fit remonter sa langue le long de son menton et lui souffla à l'oreille :

— Ca m'excite encore plus de savoir que Peter nous écoute.

L'information mit un moment à remonter jusqu'au cerveau de Stiles mais lorsqu'il eut assimilé, toute envie sexuelle retomba comme un soufflé à la sortie du four. Il repoussa Derek.

— Quoi ?

Le loup garou éclata de rire.

— Tu aurais vu ta tête !

— Arrête ! C'est pas drôle ! Il nous écoute vraiment ?

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais vu que depuis le début, il écoute ce qu'il se passe dans ta chambre, je suppose que ce soir, les battements affolés de ton cœur l'auront alerté et il doit être en train de tendre l'oreille.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue déçue.

— Tu le savais, donc ça veut dire que tu ne comptais pas vraiment ...

— Non, admit l'alpha. Tu es mineur, Stiles.

Devant la mine dépitée du garçon, Derek ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable de lui avoir fait croire qu'il comptait passer à la vitesse supérieure dans leur relation. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira contre lui.

— Allez, viens là. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu arrêtes de faire la tête ?

— Embrasse-moi, proposa timidement son amant.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui refuser cette faveur après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Il se pencha donc vers lui pour lui offrir un baiser passionné.

**# #**

Dans la chambre numéro vingt-et-un, Peter poussa un grognement de déception.

— Juste au moment où ça commençait à devenir intéressant, râla-t-il en se tournant sur le côté pour s'endormir.


	25. Chapitre 25

Les garçons descendaient les marches du perron de l'hôtel et se dirigeaient vers le parking en discutant calmement. C'était le début de l'après-midi et malgré leur peu de motivation pour aller faire du shopping, ils étaient contents de se retrouver entre eux et d'aller se balader.

Peter était le seul homme qui restait au Complexe. Il avait argumenté que les demoiselles avaient besoin d'un chevalier servant pour veiller sur elle tandis que ces messieurs allaient faire leurs emplettes. Le groupe ne comptait donc que huit garçons.

Stiles ouvrit la portière de sa Jeep et s'assit derrière le volant. Il était chargé d'être le chauffeur de Scott, Isaac et Matt, tandis que Jackson et Danny montaient dans la Porsche du jeune blond. Derek se glissa dans sa Camaro et Boyd prit place à côté de lui.

Ce fut la Jeep qui se plaça en tête de file car l'adolescent aux cheveux courts fut le premier à démarrer. Malgré les moqueries de ses camarades, qui n'hésitaient pas à plaisanter sur son état de vétusté, le garçon adorait sa voiture. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle disposait de quatre places assises plutôt confortables quand la Porsche grise de Jackson n'en offrait que trois, dont un siège arrière particulièrement étroit.

Le groupe de garçons se dirigea vers une ville située à quinze kilomètres du Complexe, où les filles leur avait certifiés qu'il y avait un centre commercial dans lequel ils trouveraient leur bonheur.

**# #**

Lydia, Erica et Allison se retrouvaient une fois de plus dans le spa, se délassant dans un jacuzzi dont les bulles leur massaient agréablement le ventre et les jambes.

— Que fais Peter ? finit par demander la jeune brune en remuant ses doigts de pied.

— Aucune idée, avoua Erica, les yeux fermés.

— C'était bien la peine qu'il prétende rester pour nous défendre en cas de danger, persifla Lydia en examinant ses ongles qu'elle avait vernis avant de rejoindre ses amies. Si quelqu'un veut s'en prendre à nous, le temps qu'il arrive, on aura déjà été enlevé.

Allison secoua la tête, un sourcil levé.

— Je crois que tu nous sous-estimes trop, Erica et moi. On sait se battre, et on se défend plutôt bien. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleurs gardes du corps !

Son amie inclina la tête sur le côté, la bouche en cœur.

— Sans vouloir vous offenser, je pense que vous n'auriez même pas besoin de vous battre pour mettre hors service un quelconque agresseur. Il vous suffirait de sortir du jacuzzi pour arrêter le plus violent des psychopathes.

Devant les regards perplexes de ses amies, la jeune rousse lança un regard appuyé vers les maillots de bains qu'arboraient les jeunes filles et qui dévoilaient avantageusement leurs formes.

— N'importe quel homme ne pourrait s'empêcher de vous admirer pendant plusieurs secondes et d'oublier ses plans d'attaque, conclut Lydia en se calant contre le bord du jacuzzi.

La remarque ne sembla pas perturber Erica qui prit un air blasé, mais elle fit rougir Allison. La brune décida d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet et les trois filles embrayèrent sur la réconciliation de la chasseuse avec Scott.

**# #**

Confortablement allongé dans son lit, un oreiller lui rehaussant le dos, Peter avait l'ordinateur portable de Matt sur les genoux. Il avait demandé au photographe s'il pouvait lui emprunter son PC pour la journée et après avoir effectué plusieurs manipulations, le loup garou avait réussi à se connecter au réseau des caméras de surveillance du Complexe du Paradis.

D'un clic, il pouvait visualiser ce qu'il se passait dans le parc, dans le gymnase ou encore dans le restaurant. Peter n'était pas contre avoir un avant-goût de son repas du soir mais il était occupé à surveiller les trois filles qui barbotaient dans le jacuzzi.

La caméra de surveillance était astucieusement cachée derrière un miroir de la pièce, afin que les clients qui venaient au spa ne se sentent pas inlassablement surveillés et profitent pleinement de leur moment de détente.

Bien entendu, aucune des trois amies n'étaient au courant de l'existence de cette caméra et c'est ce qui rendait Peter encore plus heureux. Il adorait espionner les autres et découvrir, à leur insu, leur petits secrets. Ça lui donnait une impression de puissance, de toujours avoir un pion d'avance sur les autres.

Sa cible préférée était Derek. Epier son neveu lui permettait de toujours avoir un moyen de le faire chanter et par conséquent, d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, Peter n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de découvrir des ragots croustillants lui offrant un élément de pression sur l'alpha.

Jusqu'à ce jour béni où Stiles et Derek avaient commencé à se tourner autour, pour finalement finir par se rouler des patins dans les draps du jeune garçon.

Peter tenait enfin un scoop et il n'était pas près de louper l'occasion de s'en servir. Même si au fond de lui, il trouvait ça plutôt bien, de voir son neveu plus souriant et moins centré sur lui. Bon, il fallait tout de même relativiser les récents événements car la métamorphose de Derek n'était pas si flagrante.

Personne n'avait encore réalisé le changement qui s'était effectué entre l'alpha et l'adolescent. Mais Peter, lui, avait tout suivi depuis le début et était capable de déceler les indices les plus infimes, bien qu'ils soient rares. Comme, par exemple, les regards jetés en coin ou les frôlements de main sous la table.

Le loup garou était heureux de garder cette carte dans sa manche. Elle pourrait toujours lui servir. Savoir que Derek sortait avec Stiles constituait un avantage considérable dans sa quête perpétuelle d'emmerder son neveu. Et il n'était pas prêt de céder cet atout à qui que ce soit !

**# #**

— Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette chemise ?

Scott émergea de la cabine d'essayage pour que son meilleur ami donne son avis sur la nouvelle tenue qu'il était en train d'essayer. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts était en train de regarder des articles accrochés à un présentoir et leva distraitement les yeux vers le jeune loup garou qui attendait qu'il donne son opinion.

— Pas mal, affirma Stiles avec une moue appréciatrice.

Scott parut se satisfaire de la réponse et retourna essayer d'autres affaires. Son meilleur ami jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour la énième fois. Il cherchait Derek. L'alpha avait disparu peu après qu'ils soient entrés dans le centre commercial et personne ne l'avait entendu ou vu s'éclipser. Aucun des autres membres du groupe ne semblait se soucier de son absence. Stiles devait donc faire comme si de rien n'était, bien que l'angoisse le ronge de l'intérieur.

Pourquoi son amoureux s'était-il éloigné de leur groupe ? Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas avec eux ? Où était-il passé ?

Alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus inquiet, il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer contre sa jambe. L'adolescent glissa ses doigts dans sa poche et se saisit de son mobile. L'écran affichait un texto. Au nom de Derek.

Fébrile, Stiles lut le message.

« Pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite ? »

« Parce qu'il s'inquiète que tu sois si loin de lui. Où es-tu ? »

L'adolescent guetta avec impatience la réponse, se désintéressant totalement des chemises qu'il détaillait quelques secondes auparavant. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsque son IPhone vibra de nouveau.

« Quelque part. Cherche bien. »

« J'ai besoin d'un indice ! Ce centre commercial est immense ! »

« Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu me trouveras. »

Stiles en resta bouche-bée. L'alpha était en train de le tester. Le loup garou n'était pas du genre boute-en-train qui organise spontanément des parties de cache-cache. C'était une épreuve, pour voir comment pouvait évoluer leur relation.

Le souffle court, le jeune garçon se précipita hors de la boutique où son meilleur ami essayait ses habits et s'arrêta un instant au milieu de la galerie pour essayer de repérer une enseigne susceptible d'intéresser son amoureux. Après avoir hésité, il se dirigea vers une échoppe qui proposait des blousons de cuir.

**# #**

Séparé de Lydia, Jackson essayait de passer son temps libre avec son meilleur ami. Mais Isaac ne l'entendait pas cette oreille. Il voulait profiter de cette sortie pour faire les magasins avec son copain, afin de connaître un peu mieux ses goûts vestimentaires. Après tout, l'anniversaire de Danny était le sept août et le loup garou frisé n'avait pas du tout les moyens de lui acheter un jeu vidéo et encore moins une console.

Matt était trimballé entre les trois garçons, suivant le mouvement plus par automatisme que par réelle envie. Bien qu'il soit officiellement rabiboché avec Scott, le photographe ne se sentait pas de rester trop longtemps avec lui. Il sentait que le garçon lui tenait encore une certaine rancœur même s'il avait pris soin de mettre une distance prudente entre lui et Allison.

Danny finit par se lasser du comportement de Jackson et Isaac, et alors que son meilleur ami et son copain se disputaient à propos de la couleur de la chemise qu'ils comptaient lui présenter, le jeune garçon attrapa le bras de Matt pour l'entraîner dans une autre boutique, afin de semer les deux autres adolescents.

**# #**

Scott tira de nouveau le rideau qui lui permettait de se changer en toute intimité, afin de présenter le T-shirt qu'il essayait à Stiles. Mais le jeune loup-garou se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Danny et Matt.

— Euh ... Où est Stiles ?

Ses deux amis se jetèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules.

— Et Jackson et Isaac ? Ils n'étaient pas avec vous ?

Une nouvelle fois, Danny et Matt se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules. Scott soupira et balaya une dernière fois le magasin pour s'assurer qu'il ne trouvait pas son meilleur ami.

— Bon bah, à votre avis, ce T-shirt me va bien ?

Matt hocha la tête sans vraiment avoir regardé mais le gardien de l'équipe de crosse leva un sourcil.

— Pas du tout ton style, commenta-t-il du bout des lèvres avant de s'éloigner dans un autre rayon.

**# #**

Stiles commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal. Depuis dix minutes, il cherchait désespérément Derek mais il ne parvenait pas à le trouver. Le centre commercial lui semblait un peu plus immense à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Tournant et retournant sur lui-même, le garçon se sentait envahir par la nausée.

Il allait échouer. Il n'allait pas réussir à trouver son amoureux. Ils allaient se séparer.

L'adolescent était tellement paniqué qu'il faillit ne pas sentir son téléphone vibrer contre ses doigts.

« Tu chauffes »

Stiles observa les alentours. Si Derek lui envoyait un message dans le genre, c'est qu'il n'était pas très loin. L'alpha devait même certainement pouvoir le voir de là où il était. L'adolescent regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir accepté la morsure que Peter lui avait proposée, six mois plus tôt. Au moins, avec des capacités lupines, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à retrouver son amoureux.

Le jeune garçon se força à respirer calmement. Il devait se concentrer. Et réfléchir. Il scruta les alentours, détaillant chaque boutique. Dans laquelle Derek pouvait-il être allé se cacher ?

Une enseigne pour adolescents assez connue lui accrocha l'œil et il fixa l'intérieur du magasin. Son intuition lui soufflait que l'alpha devait se cacher dans les environs de cette échoppe mais sa raison lui indiquait que ce n'était pas du tout le genre de vêtements que le loup garou portait.

Son Iphone vibra encore une fois, l'arrachant à son hésitation.

« Tu chauffes encore plus »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stiles et il avança en courant presque jusqu'au magasin. Il jeta à peine un regard au message suivant, « Tu brûles », et arpenta les allées de la boutique, cherchant si son amoureux ne se cachait pas derrière les présentoirs.

Après plusieurs instants de vaine recherche, l'adolescent commença à attirer les regards suspicieux des vendeurs qui l'observaient errer dans les rayons sans faire mine de prendre des vêtements. Il commençait à se demander si Derek ne se moquait pas de lui et voulut sortir dans la galerie pour chercher dans les échoppes alentours quand un texto l'empêcha de mettre son plan à exécution.

« Tu refroidis »

Stiles fit aussitôt volte-face et comprit où se cachait son amoureux. Au seul endroit où il n'avait pas encore été aller fouiller. Les cabines d'essayages.

D'un pas rapide, le jeune garçon avança jusqu'au fond du magasin et se dirigea vers une des cabines dont le rideau était tiré.

— Derek ? murmura-t-il en approchant sa tête près du tissu.

Le rideau glissa le long de la tringle et les yeux bleu-vert de l'alpha apparurent. Un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches éclairait son visage.

— Tu vois ? Je savais que tu réussirais à me trouver.

— Tu m'as drôlement aidé, aussi ... contra Stiles, la tête baissée.

Derek attrapa l'adolescent par le col de son T-shirt et l'attira dans la cabine d'essayage. Le loup garou referma le rideau et poussa doucement son amoureux contre le mur. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, comme pour lui empêcher de s'échapper. Mais Stiles n'avait aucune envie de s'enfuir. Pas quand deux aussi beaux yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Pas quand un sourire aussi charmeur lui était adressé.

— Je n'ai pas été très bon joueur, tu sais ... admit l'alpha.

— De ... De quoi ?

Le jeune garçon n'arrivait plus à saisir le sens de ses propos, totalement hypnotisé par le regard ardent que posait Derek sur lui.

— Pour le jeu. Je t'ai laissé chercher tout seul. Sans indices. Ce n'était pas très équitable.

— Je ...

— Chut. Ne dis rien.

Le loup garou approcha son visage de celui de l'adolescent, qui ne put retenir les mots qui se pressaient contre ses lèvres.

— C'était un test, pas vrai ?

Le nez de Derek frôla celui de Stiles et son souffle chaud lui chatouilla le menton.

— Un test pour quoi faire ?

— Pour savoir si on pouvait rester ensemble.

L'adolescent déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué et il attendait la réponse de son amoureux, la gorge sèche.

— Le principal, c'est que tu aies gagné. Tu m'as trouvé, chuchota l'alpha en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

— Non, je ... J'ai triché. Tu m'as donné des indices. Je ...

— Essaies-tu de me convaincre que l'on devrait se séparer ?

La voix de Derek était presque inaudible mais elle transperça le cœur de Stiles plus efficacement qu'une flèche d'Allison. Soudainement paniqué à l'idée que son amoureux ne s'en aille, le jeune garçon glissa vivement ses mains sur ses hanches pour le retenir.

— N... Non ... Non, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Je t'aime, Derek. Je t'aime et je veux rester avec toi.

Le sourire que l'alpha lui adressa était encore plus tendre que tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé. L'adolescent se demanda brièvement s'il n'allait pas littéralement fondre devant les fossettes qui se creusaient sur les joues du loup garou et devant la petite étincelle d'amour qui dansait dans ses prunelles bleues. Avant qu'il ne puisse pousser sa réflexion plus loin, son amant captura ses lèvres et il oublia tout.

Les doigts de Stiles remontèrent dans le dos de Derek pour le rapprocher de lui tandis que leurs langues se liaient et de déliaient dans un ballet dont eux seuls connaissaient la chorégraphie. L'adolescent se sentit envahi par une chaleur qui naissait immanquablement en lui à chaque fois qu'il échangeait un baiser passionné avec son amoureux. Ses joues le brûlaient et lorsque l'alpha se recula pour rompre leur étreinte, le jeune garçon se sentait essoufflé.

Il posa sa tête contre le torse du loup garou, le temps de reprendre ses émotions. Son corps était parcouru de légers tremblements et ses lèvres avaient envie de sentir de nouveau la bouche de son amant se presser contre elles. Stiles finit par contempler l'image que renvoyait le miroir de la cabine d'essayage.

Derek l'observait dans le reflet, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage, ses mains lui caressant le dos. L'adolescent avait le nez enfoui dans son T-shirt et était à demi caché par son blouson de cuir.

— Tu sais que c'est la mode, chez les adolescents, de se prendre en photo dans un miroir avec leur téléphone portable ? lâcha le jeune garçon, sans vraiment avoir pensé à ce qu'il était en train de dire.

L'alpha soupira et tendit une de ses mains sous le nez de son amoureux.

— Donne-moi ton IPhone.

— Qu... Quoi ?

— Donne-moi ton téléphone. Tu veux qu'on se prenne en photo ensemble, non ?

Stiles eût du mal à assimiler ce que venait de dire le loup garou et le fixa la bouche entrouverte.

— C'est ma façon à moi de me faire pardonner pour t'avoir inquiété en te faisant croire que je me cachais pour te tester, expliqua Derek en embrassant le jeune garçon sur le front.

L'adolescent fouilla dans sa poche jusqu'à en extraire son mobile qu'il tendit à son amant, un grand sourire un peu niais sur le visage. Les yeux brillants de joie, il se colla contre l'alpha, le cœur tambourinant comme un fou contre ses côtes tellement il était heureux de prendre sa première photo de couple.

Le loup garou posa sa tête contre celle de son amoureux et sélectionna le mode « appareil photo » sur le téléphone avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour immortaliser leur moment.

— Tiens, regarde si elle te plaît, fit-il en rendant son mobile à Stiles.

Le jeune garçon observa la photo. Il pensa qu'ils auraient dû attendre que ses joues reprennent une tête normale et qu'il avait un peu l'air bête avec son sourire qui courait d'un bout à l'autre de son visage, mais il trouvait que Derek était parfait sur la photo.

— Elle est géniale, murmura-t-il. Tu es magnifique dessus.

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel et donna une petite pichenette sur le bout du nez de l'adolescent.

— Fais attention à ne pas l'envoyer à tout ton répertoire. Sinon, je te tue !

— Tu veux que je te l'envoie sur ton téléphone ? proposa Stiles, sans se soucier de la menace.

— Non. Je veux la mienne.

Le loup garou désigna son propre mobile avant de passer un bras autour du cou de son amoureux pour le rapprocher de lui et de l'embrasser. Le jeune garçon fut totalement pris au dépourvu. Son cerveau n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser que Derek s'était de nouveau éloigné et regardait si le cliché lui convenait.

— Montre-moi, supplia l'adolescent en baissant le poignet de l'alpha pour voir la photo. Oh ! Elle est trop bien ! Je la veux. Tu peux me l'envoyer ?

— Certainement pas ! Pour qu'elle finisse sur toutes les messageries de tes amis, qui sont, pour la plus grande majorité, aussi les miens ? Hors de question !

Une moue boudeuse apparut sur le visage de Stiles et il se renfrogna.

— Tu es injuste, rouspéta-t-il.

Le loup garou soupira et releva le menton de son amoureux pour croiser son regard.

— Tu pourras la regarder tous les soirs, si tu veux. Mais tu es trop maladroit pour que je puisse te donner cette photo.

Stiles garda son visage fermé et Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

— Arrête de faire la tête. Tu es ridicule. Ce n'est pas avec un tel comportement, digne d'un enfant de trois ans, que l'on risque de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Le regard de l'adolescent s'illumina aussitôt mais il reste tout de même sur ses gardes.

— Ca veut donc dire que si j'arrête de faire la tête, on va faire ... ?

— Oui. On le fera. Dans deux ans.

Alors que le jeune garçon commençait à afficher un sourire plein d'espoir, ses traits se figèrent dans un rictus déçu. Avant qu'il ne puisse recommencer à se plaindre, l'alpha lui entoura le visage de ses mains.

— Les autres vont finir par se poser des questions s'ils ne nous voient pas réapparaître. Il va falloir qu'on aille les rejoindre. Tu veux passer les dernières minutes qu'il nous reste juste tous les deux à bouder ou tu préfères qu'on s'embrasse ?


	26. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

Stiles et Derek avaient fini par se séparer à regret et l'adolescent était parti rejoindre son meilleur ami, qui était à la caisse pour payer ses achats. Le jeune garçon se rappela qu'il avait intérêt à trouver lui aussi une chemise potable pour la soirée s'il voulait éviter de se faire étriper par les filles.

Il s'imagina brièvement revenant bredouille de sa journée shopping. Sous les regards courroucés de ses amies, il tenterait d'expliquer qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à son goût mais qu'il repartirait le lendemain à la rechercher d'une tenue convenable.

Et comme par hasard, Derek n'aurait rien acheté non plus et les filles les enverraient tous les deux reprendre leurs achats. Cela constituerait une occasion pour eux de passer la journée ensemble sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Alors que Stiles se demandait s'il devait envoyer un texto à l'alpha pour lui exposer son plan, Scott le rejoignit et lui proposa une autre boutique pour qu'il puisse lui aussi choisir des affaires. L'adolescent repoussa alors son idée dans un coin de sa tête, bien décidé à l'utiliser un jour ou l'autre à bon escient.

**# #**

Le groupe des garçons avait fini par se recomposer peu à peu. Chacun avait réussi à acheter de quoi être présentable pour la boum organisée par Lydia et ses amies. Stiles avait longuement hésité entre deux chemises et au moment où Scott s'était éloigné pour aller s'intéresser à un jean, Derek s'était coulé dans le dos de son amoureux et lui avait chuchoté son opinion :

— Le dessin dans le dos ressort mieux sur la noire. Et elle te va mieux. Tu es beaucoup plus sexy que dans la blanche.

Ni une, ni deux, le choix de l'adolescent s'était orienté vers la chemise noire et il s'était dirigé vers la caisse pour payer son article. L'alpha l'avait accompagné et avait tendu sa carte bancaire avant même que Stiles ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Scott avait remarqué leur manège et n'avait pas manqué de demander au loup garou pourquoi il payait les achats de son meilleur ami. Derek avait répondu d'un air blasé que le jeune garçon avait oublié sa carte mais qu'il ne manquerait pas de le rembourser.

Avec des intérêts.

Stiles avait levé les yeux au ciel en se forçant à prendre un air qui oscillait entre l'agacement et la honte. En réalité, il jubilait intérieurement. Derek venait de lui offrir son premier cadeau. Leur relation avançait à une vitesse folle et tout s'était passé en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'adolescent se sente pousser des ailes.

**# #**

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous regroupés, les garçons décidèrent de se poser dans une cafétéria pour prendre le goûter. Ils se commandèrent des muffins au chocolat accompagnés de café ou de Coca et s'installèrent dans un coin reculé du restaurant pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est agréable de se retrouver entre mecs ! s'exclama Jackson en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

— Ne dis pas ça à Scott, le contredit Stiles. Il a passé son après-midi scotché à son téléphone à envoyer des messages à Allison !

— Soumis ... persifla le jeune blond

— Ca n'a aucun rapport ! protesta faiblement le loup garou.

— Surtout que tu es mal placé pour le juger, le défendit aussitôt Isaac. Tu nous fais croire que tu es soulagé d'être sans Lydia mais permets-moi de te rappeler que tu portes une toute autre opinion sur ta copine lorsqu'elle vient te rejoindre dans ta chambre pour le câlin du soir.

Jackson renifla dédaigneusement.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Le garçon frisé haussa un sourcil et un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage.

— Laisse-moi être plus clair. Vos ébats amoureux ne sont pas très discrets et ils me réveillent fréquemment, et souvent à des heures indues !

Le blond croisa les bras avec un air blasé.

— Je ne vois pas très bien comment on pourrait te réveiller. Ta chambre est trop loin de la mienne pour que tu puisses entendre quoique ce soit.

Isaac baissa les yeux et Danny poursuivit la discussion.

— Sa chambre est loin. Mais la mienne est en face de la tienne.

Cette fois-ci, Jackson perdit son impassibilité et un tic nerveux agita le coin de sa bouche :

— Je ... Mais ... Pourquoi ... Il vient dans ta chambre ?

— Oui. Ca te pose un problème ?

— Je ... Euh ... Mais il vient faire quoi ?

— Sûrement la même chose que Lydia vient faire quand elle se glisse sous tes draps. Tu as besoin de plus de précisions ?

Danny venait de toucher un point sensible. Si son meilleur ami pouvait parler de sexe sans sourciller, il se trouvait immanquablement gêné dès que le gardien de l'équipe faisait des allusions à ce qu'il faisait sous la couette. Jackson n'avait absolument rien contre l'homosexualité mais il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de relations et l'embarras le gagnait lorsque son ami abordait sa sexualité.

Heureusement pour lui, Danny était assez pudique et n'évoquait pas à tout va ses performances sexuelles. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était avec Isaac, il trouvait un malin plaisir à rabattre le caquet du jeune blond avec des sous-entendus qui le faisait rougir et grommeler dans son coin.

Aucun couple n'échappa à son lot de moqueries et chacun rebondissait rapidement pour éviter que l'attention ne reste trop longtemps sur soi. Stiles gardait soigneusement les yeux fixés sur la serviette en papier qu'il triturait entre ses doigts.

Le jeune garçon était dévoré par l'envie d'échanger un long regard amoureux avec Derek, comme le faisait Danny et Isaac. Il brûlait de croiser les deux yeux bleu-vert de son amant mais savait que s'il le faisait, il risquait de dévoiler aux autres la vraie nature du lien qu'il partageait avec l'alpha.

Un tel geste lui vaudrait à coup sûr une mort lente et douloureuse, offerte par le jeune homme brun assis deux chaises plus loin.

Alors que Stiles s'était retenu de lancer plusieurs vannes à ses amis, tâchant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui, Jackson finit par se rendre compte que l'adolescent était trop silencieux et décida de faire dériver la conversation sur lui :

— Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? Notre puceau Stiles ne doit rien comprendre à tout ce que l'on raconte.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils. D'accord, il n'avait jamais fait de folies avec son corps. Cependant, il s'était documenté et possédait quelques connaissances rudimentaires. Sites pornographiques à l'appui !

Et puis, il avait un copain, tout de même ! Bien qu'il n'ait pas le droit d'en parler.

— C'est facile de s'en prendre à Stiles ! le défendit Boyd. Au moins, lui, il ne donne pas son corps à la première venue.

— Pas trop compliqué, puisque personne ne vient jamais le voir ! railla Jackson.

Les garçons ricanèrent et Stiles se mordit la langue. Il se retenait de hurler qu'il était avec Derek même s'il en mourait d'envie. Imaginer la tête que feraient ses amis s'il leur annonçait la nouvelle lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur mais l'alpha risquait de ne pas tellement apprécier.

A la grande surprise de l'adolescent, son amoureux prit sa défense :

— Avant de juger les gens, renseigne-toi, Jackson.

Les rires cessèrent et un flottement suivi la déclaration de Derek. Chacun analysa mentalement sa phrase, essayant de savoir s'ils avaient bien compris le message caché du loup garou. Isaac fut le premier à relever :

— Je ... Stiles est avec quelqu'un ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de parler de ça, fit-il simplement.

Ce qui revenait à un aveu complet.

Les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers le principal concerné, qui avait un visage choqué. Comment l'alpha pouvait-il se permettre d'insinuer de telles choses devant le groupe ? Alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble ! Qu'est-ce que l'adolescent allait pouvoir leur dire, maintenant ? Fallait-il qu'il comprenne par-là que c'était un message codé de son amoureux qui l'incitait à révéler leur relation au grand jour ?

Les traits offusqués de Stiles furent interprété de travers par les garçons. Ils pensèrent que leur ami s'était confié, pour on-ne-sait quelle raison, à Derek et que celui-ci avait trahi sa parole de ne jamais en parler aux autres, ce qui provoquait le regard scandalisé de l'adolescent.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Scott se renfrogne, vexé de ne pas être au courant du secret de son meilleur ami. Quant à Jackson et Isaac, leur curiosité était piquée au vif et ils ne se génèrent pas pour poser des questions à leur ami :

— Elle s'appelle comment ?

— Tu la connais d'où ?

— Tu as une photo d'elle ?

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmenée ici ?

— Elle est blonde ou brune ?

— Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ?

Fort heureusement, Peter n'était pas avec eux, sinon, il n'aurait pas hésité à mettre son grain de sel. Et le connaissant, Stiles savait que le grain de sel aurait été énorme.

Le jeune garçon s'étonna que ses deux amis s'accordent spontanément sur le féminin pour l'interroger. Mais après une courte réflexion, cela lui sembla normal. Après tout, l'adolescent n'avait jamais fait mine de s'intéresser aux hommes et il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait passé une dizaine d'années à aimer secrètement Lydia.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu vexé. Il était déjà obligé de taire sa relation mais en plus, on lui inventait une copine dont il n'avait pas envie. Stiles commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol d'être le dindon d'une farce qu'il n'appréciait pas. C'est pourquoi il décida de se venger à la fois de Derek, qui avait la sale manie de jouer dangereusement avec le feu, et de Jackson, qui avait lancé la conversation, en répondant nonchalamment :

— Ce n'est pas elle, mais _il_.

C'est avec délectation que le jeune garçon entendit un hoquet de surprise échapper à Scott tandis que le visage de son ami blond se tordait en une grimace embarrassée. Danny leva un sourcil étonné, sûrement surpris de ne pas avoir vu le coup venir.

Les garçons tentèrent de lui faire avouer tout son secret, mais Stiles refusa d'en dire davantage, même sous la menace de Jackson qui prévoyait d'envoyer Lydia enquêter sur cette affaire, et ils finirent par changer de sujet de conversation, à regret.

Un petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, Stiles glissa un regard vers l'alpha. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bronché et il était resté impassible, tapotant sur l'écran de son téléphone d'un air serein. L'adolescent eut l'intuition que Derek était en train de lui écrire un texto.

Intuition qui se vérifia lorsqu'il sentit son IPhone vibrer contre sa jambe. Le jeune garçon attendit que l'attention générale soit focalisée sur un autre point avant de consulter sa messagerie.

« Apprendras-tu à te taire, un jour ? »

Stiles n'hésita pas à un instant sur la réponse.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a un jour appris qu'un secret n'était jamais mieux gardé que lorsqu'il était sous les yeux de tout le monde ? »

Il guetta du coin de l'œil la réaction de l'alpha et à son plus grand plaisir, un léger sourire lui remonta le coin des lèvres lorsqu'il lut ce qu'il avait reçu. Derek appuya trois fois sur son écran avant de ranger son portable dans la poche de son blouson de cuir. L'adolescent ouvrit son nouveau message.

« »

Stiles sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Son amoureux savait être aussi distant qu'adorable. Et c'était certainement pour ça qu'il l'aimait autant.

**# #**

Il était vingt et une heure passée lorsque les garçons rejoignirent le Complexe du Paradis. Confortablement installés dans la cafétéria, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et ce n'est qu'en recevant un message d'Allison peu après dix-neuf heures que Scott leur avait fait remarquer que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin.

Le petit groupe avait décidé de rester manger sur place et Scott avait annoncé à sa copine qu'il ne fallait pas les attendre pour le dîner. La cafétéria proposait au menu des frites et des biftecks, bien loin des plats raffinés qu'ils mangeaient depuis presque quatre semaines, mais personne ne s'était plaint de la qualité médiocre du repas.

Stiles gara sa Jeep sur le parking en dernier. Ses passagers sortirent sans attendre pour rejoindre le reste du groupe mais l'adolescent prit son temps pour descendre. Il avait noté que Derek était en train de fouiller dans sa boîte à gants et n'était pas encore sorti de sa Camaro, alors qu'il était arrivé le premier. Saisissant l'opportunité de passer un moment avec son amoureux, le jeune garçon ralentit le plus possible ses mouvements afin d'avoir une excuse pour rester dans le garage.

Toutefois, alors que les garçons s'éloignaient peu à peu, Scott finit par appeler son meilleur ami. Stiles pesta et quitta sa Jeep à contrecœur. En voyant un bout de son lacet dépasser, l'adolescent eut alors l'idée de s'accroupir.

— Allez-y, je vous rejoins ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant mine de s'affairer sur sa chaussure.

Lorsque ses six amis se furent assez éloignés, le jeune garçon se releva et fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Derek. L'alpha l'attrapa par le cou et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa Camaro, contre laquelle il plaqua l'adolescent. Stiles nota toutefois que malgré son apparente position de victime, son amoureux ne l'avait pas collé à la portière aussi méchamment qu'il avait pu le faire avant le séjour.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend de tout raconter sur ta vie sentimentale ? gronda le jeune homme, l'air fâché.

— C'est toi qui a commencé ! se défendit Stiles. Tu n'avais qu'à pas dire aux autres que j'étais en couple.

— Ils pensaient tous que tu étais avec une fille. Maintenant, ils savent que tu es gay.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils et riposta :

— Et toi, tu crois que c'est intelligent de m'envoyer un cœur alors que je viens de dire que je fréquentais un mec et que tous mes amis épient mes moindres faits et gestes ?

Le visage de Derek se détendit et une ombre de sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts se desserrèrent du col de l'adolescent et glissèrent sur son torse.

— Tu n'aimes pas que je t'en envoie ? murmura-t-il d'un ton faussement triste.

L'adolescent leva sa main droite et caressa la joue de l'alpha, dont la barbe lui picota la peau.

— Si. J'aime quand tu me prouves que je compte pour toi.

Profitant de leur moment d'intimité, Stiles se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et vola un baiser chaste à son amant.

— Tu as déjà oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris ? le taquina Derek en posant son front contre le sien.

— Tu es un bon professeur, mais tu ne me laisses pas l'occasion de m'entraîner assez souvent, répliqua doucement le jeune garçon.

L'alpha comprit le message et lui adressa un regard tendre.

— Je te laisse deux minutes pour me prouver que même sans entraînement régulier, tu as parfaitement compris tes leçons.

**# #**

Stiles entra dans le hall du Complexe du Paradis et jeta un œil sur sa montre. L'écran digital indiquait vingt et une heures dix-huit. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais la luminosité déclinait peu à peu. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

L'adolescent appela l'ascenseur en repensant aux quelques minutes passées avec Derek. Des minutes volées beaucoup trop courtes à son goût.

Ils s'étaient embrassés avec passion et étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne s'éloigne d'un pas.

— Tu pars en premier. J'attendrais que tu sois rentré dans le Complexe pour y aller aussi, avait-il déclaré.

— J'aimerais rester avec toi, avait chuchoté Stiles.

L'alpha lui avait souri, de ce sourire qui lui était uniquement réservé, et le jeune garçon avait cru qu'il céderait. Mais le loup garou s'était contenté de passer son doigt le long de l'arête de son nez, dans un geste doux, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur le front.

— Les autres vont se poser de questions, s'était-il justifié.

— On pourrait leur dire qu'on est ensemble.

Le garçon n'espérait pas vraiment que son amoureux accepte. N'empêche qu'il s'était quand même senti déçu quand Derek avait catégoriquement refusé.

— Non, on ne pourrait pas.

L'adolescent avait faiblement hoché la tête et avait tourné les talons pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que la voix de l'alpha le faisait se retourner.

— On se retrouve dans ta chambre, quand tout le monde sera couché.

La promesse était accompagnée d'un de ses fabuleux sourires que le jeune homme ne dévoilait qu'en de rares occasions et le cœur de Stiles avait fait un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine.

Ses pensées entièrement dirigées vers Derek et lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Peter, le jeune garçon faillit ne pas voir l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce.

En le voyant dans le couloir, Scott fit signe à son meilleur ami d'entrer et l'adolescent put constater que tous les garçons avaient une mine inquiète.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, un mauvais pressentiment lui tiraillant le ventre.

Le loup garou brun ne put lui répondre, les dents serrées, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Stiles interrogea du regard Jackson, mais le blond fut incapable de lui expliquer la situation. Matt, les bras ballants, ne semblait pas plus apte à éclairer le garçon aux cheveux courts et ce fut Danny, Isaac logé dans ses bras, qui déclara d'une voix tremblante :

— Les filles ont disparu.


	27. Chapitre 27

— Pardon ?

Stiles avait du mal à assimiler l'information que venait de lui dévoiler Danny. Comment ça, les filles avaient disparu ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, hormis le fait qu'elles n'étaient apparemment plus dans l'hôtel ?

— On est allé sonner chez Allison mais personne ne répondait. On est donc allé voir à la chambre d'Erica, puis celle de Lydia mais on n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Et puis ensuite, on a vu la porte de cette suite ouverte et ...

— Et Peter ? bredouilla l'adolescent au moment où Derek pénétrait à son tour dans la chambre.

L'alpha avait les sourcils froncés. Il devait avoir entendu lui aussi que Lydia, Allison et Erica étaient portées disparues.

D'un pas rapide, le loup garou traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains. Son oncle était agenouillé devant les toilettes, les bras posés sur la cuvette, les traits crispés par la douleur. Son teint était pâle et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, collant des mèches de cheveux sur ses tempes. Ses sourcils froncés faisaient naître des rides sur son front et il souleva difficilement ses paupières en entendant son neveu franchir le seuil de la pièce d'eau, dévoilant ses yeux bleus voilés par la souffrance.

— Aconit, souffla-t-il.

Derek haussa les sourcils, surpris.

— Où sont les filles ?

— 'Sais pas ...

Les épaules de Peter furent secouées par un frisson et un haut-le-cœur le fit se pencher au-dessus des toilettes, la bouche ouverte. Il réussit à cracher un peu de salive, dans un bruit qui se trouvait entre le rot et le râle, avant de s'écrouler un peu plus sur la cuvette, l'air épuisé.

Derek fit volte-face. Il prit soin de garder un visage neutre mais la vision de son oncle malade l'avait secoué. Bien qu'il soit l'assassin de sa sœur, Peter restait un membre de sa famille, qui plus est, son oncle, dont il avait autrefois été assez proche. De plus, le loup garou avait toujours fait preuve d'un redoutable instinct de survie. Il avait réussi à survivre à l'incendie qui avait décimé le reste des Hale et alors que son neveu lui avait efficacement tranché la gorge, il avait trouvé le moyen de revenir d'entre les morts.

Un instinct de survie à toute épreuve !

Par conséquent, la personne qui avait réussi à l'empoisonner n'était pas un amateur. Elle s'y connaissait assez bien pour savoir quelle dose d'aconit administrer à un loup garou pour le mettre hors service sans le tuer et de plus, elle avait réussi à en glisser dans un plat sans que Peter ne décèle la présence de la plante.

Derek pensa brièvement que son oncle avait peut-être été trop occupé à reluquer les trois demoiselles qui lui avaient tenu compagnie pour se concentrer sur le contenu de son plat avant de se donner une gifle mentale. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser disperser. Il se ferait des _private joke_ plus tard.

Son rôle d'alpha était de protéger sa meute. Bien que Lydia et Allison ne soit pas vraiment sous sa responsabilité, elles sortaient avec deux de ses bêtas et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir garant d'elles au même titre qu'Erica.

Il commença à distribuer les ordres, sans s'émouvoir des visages bouleversés des adolescents qui étaient regroupés dans le salon de la suite de Peter.

— Jackson, va dans la chambre de Lydia et prends un vêtement qu'elle a déjà porté. Scott et Boyd, pareil pour Allison et Erica. Isaac, tu viens avec moi.

Les loups garous s'élancèrent vers les chambres de leurs copines sans plus attendre. Isaac lança un regard désolé à Danny et l'embrassa rapidement avant de sortir de la suite.

— Et moi ? demanda Stiles alors que Derek allait suivre ses bêtas.

— Tu restes là avec Danny et Matt, pour veiller sur Peter.

L'alpha sortit dans le couloir mais l'adolescent aux cheveux courts le retint par le bras.

— Je veux venir avec toi, murmura-t-il pour que personne ne l'entende.

— Il en est hors de question, refusa aussitôt le jeune homme.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est trop dangereux.

Avant que Stiles ait pu tenter d'argumenter, Derek poursuivit :

— La ou les personnes qui ont empoisonnées Peter ne sont pas des débutants. Ce sont probablement des chasseurs expérimentés et je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves pris entre deux feux, sans moyen de te de défendre.

— Je sais me battre, riposta faiblement le garçon.

L'alpha soupira d'agacement.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises.

L'adolescent chercha quoi dire pour le retenir encore. Il ne comprenait pas entièrement toute la situation mais il avait au fond de lui la sensation que tout cela allait mal se finir. Il ne voulait pas que Derek s'en aille. Stiles avait peur qu'il se retrouve blessé, ou même pire.

Des mots se pressaient contre ses lèvres, voulant lui révéler ses craintes, lui avouer à quel point il l'aimait, le convaincre de rester ou au moins de le laisser l'accompagner. Sa bouche avait une envie furieuse de se presser contre la sienne pour lui arracher un baiser, peut-être le dernier qu'ils partageraient.

Le regard d'Isaac l'empêcha d'exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait. L'adolescent n'osa pas se blottir contre Derek pour un câlin réconfortant mais ses yeux suppliants lui lancèrent une demande muette. L'alpha le dévisagea mais ne fit pas mine de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Gardez vos téléphones allumés. On aura sûrement besoin de vous contacter. Et ne quittez pas l'hôtel.

Le loup garou rejoignit sans plus attendre ses quatre bêtas qui avaient le nez plongé dans les affaires des filles disparues. Sans un regard pour leur ami resté au milieu du couloir, ils descendirent les escaliers à toute vitesse.

**# #**

Stiles les regarda disparaître, un drôle de poids au fond du ventre et le cœur au ralenti. Leur séjour de rêve virait au cauchemar. Les vacances n'avaient déjà pas été totalement roses pour le garçon, qui avait dû faire face à de terribles terreurs nocturnes et à des angoisses qu'il avait crues enfouies à jamais en lui. La disparition des filles (il n'arrivait pas à dire « enlèvement ») était un nouveau choc à son moral.

Derek venait de partir, lui interdisant catégoriquement de le suivre. Il n'avait même pas pu se dire au revoir convenablement. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Il n'avait pas dit à l'alpha qu'il l'aimait. Son amoureux ne lui avait pas caressé la joue ou le bout du nez comme il le faisait souvent. Ils ne s'étaient pas serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans une de ces étreintes qui mélangeaient leurs odeurs.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Stiles. C'était son mauvais pressentiment qui quittait son ventre pour venir se nicher dans son cerveau. Une angoisse sourde se mit à pulser dans ses veines, lui cognant contre les tympans.

Derek allait mourir ce soir. Sans prévenir. Comme sa mère, trois ans plus tôt. Et il n'allait rien pouvoir faire. Encore une fois. Il allait encore laisser partir quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Quelqu'un d'important. D'essentiel, même.

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Sa vision se troubla. Etait-ce à cause des larmes ou ... ?

Un premier spasme parcourut ses avant-bras, rapidement suivi d'un second. Les yeux bleu-vert de l'alpha ne parvinrent pas à calmer la crise de panique qui menaçait de submerger le garçon. Ils se confondaient avec ceux de sa mère et Stiles ne savait plus trop qui des deux était réellement mort.

Alors que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge, une main se posa sur son épaule. L'adolescent tourna difficilement la tête et il croisa le regard bleu clair de Matt.

— Ca va ? lui demanda son ami, l'air inquiet.

Danny était là, lui aussi, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Le garçon aux cheveux courts inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il avait pris sa décision.

— Je vais rejoindre les autres.

Le photographe fit une moue sceptique et le gardien de l'équipe de crosse secoua la tête.

— Ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, assura Stiles d'une voix forte. Je vais faire une crise de panique. Je le sens. Je dois rester avec Derek.

— Et comment fera-t-il pour s'occuper de toi et ... chercher efficacement les filles ?

L'adolescent observa un instant son ami. Il le soupçonnait d'être au courant de plus de choses que ce qu'il était censé savoir. Toutefois, son problème le plus urgent n'était pas de découvrir tous les secrets dont Danny avait connaissance mais d'endiguer sa crise de panique.

— Il n'aura pas besoin de s'occuper de moi. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est être près de lui pour me sentir mieux.

Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse plissa les yeux et Stiles se mordit la langue. Il en avait peut-être dit un peu trop. Avant qu'un des deux garçons ne soulève la moindre objection, l'adolescent déclara :

— Vous restez ici pour surveiller l'évolution de l'état de Peter. Son état ne devrait pas trop se dégrader mais il ne faut pas le laisser tout seul. Joignez-moi sur mon téléphone si vous avez besoin d'aide. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles régulièrement.

Sans plus attendre, le jeune garçon s'élança sur les traces de la meute. Matt, complètement perdu, se tourna vers Danny.

— Tu comprends quelque chose toi ?

Son ami hocha la tête lentement, les lèvres pincées, le regard songeur.

— Je n'ai pas tout saisi. Mais certaines choses s'expliquent mieux avec les évènements de ce soir ...

# #

La meute se déplaçait en silence. Les cinq garçons se déplaçaient à quatre pattes, se fondant autant que faire se pouvait dans le paysage. Le soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon depuis plusieurs minutes mais il ne faisait pas encore totalement nuit.

Derek s'arrêta derrière un épais taillis et fit signe à ses bêtas de les rejoindre. Il leur désigna le gymnase qui se dressait deux cent mètres devant eux.

— Les filles sont là-dedans, affirma-t-il.

Aucun des garçons ne le contredit. Ils pouvaient tous sentir les odeurs d'Allison, Erica et Lydia.

— Il va falloir être très prudent, chuchota l'alpha. Je ne vous le répèterai jamais assez, mais les types qui ont enlevés nos amies sont doués. Je connais peu de personnes capables de déjouer l'attention de Peter. Ils sont donc organisés et loin d'être bêtes.

Derek balaya ses quatre bêtas du regard.

— Nous sommes là pour sauver les trois filles. Le but sera, si c'est possible, de libérer Erica en premier. Un loup garou de plus dans nos rangs ne sera pas de refus. Une fois Erica libérée, si elle est en état de se battre, elle pourra nous aider. Sinon, il faudra qu'elle aille s'occuper d'Allison et de Lydia.

— Et si elle n'est pas en état d'aller les libérer ? interrogea Boyd d'une voix tendue.

— Alors, Jackson, tu auras pour mission de les faire sortir du gymnase et de les emmener en lieu sûr. Tu es le plus jeune de la meute donc le moins expérimenté. Je préfère éviter le maximum de dégâts. Ne faîtes pas les idiots. Réfléchissez avant d'agir. Ne vous laissez pas avoir par vos ennemis. Surveillez mutuellement vos arriè ...

Le jeune homme interrompit sa liste de conseils et tendit l'oreille. Les quatre garçons écoutèrent à leur tour les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient.

— Bordel ! jura Derek. C'est pas vrai ! Quand est-ce qu'il va apprendre à obéir ?

La meute patienta en silence jusqu'à ce que Stiles s'accroupisse près de Scott.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha l'alpha, visiblement en colère. Je n'ai pas été assez clair là-haut ?

— J'ai fait une crise de panique, se justifia Stiles.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas aller chercher ce que tu prends d'habitude ?

L'adolescent leva un sourcil surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé à aller prendre le T-shirt de Derek, soigneusement caché sous son oreiller. Sans se démonter, il inventa une excuse.

— J'ai essayé, mais ça ne marchait pas.

Au vu des regards que la meute lui décrocha, le garçon comprit qu'ils avaient tous deviné qu'ils mentaient.

— Tu m'énerves, Stiles. J'ai envie de te frapper, grogna Derek, énervé.

— Alors, tape-moi dessus si ça peut te faire du bien. Mais laisse-moi rester avec toi ...

L'adolescent se rendit compte un peu tard qu'il aurait mieux valu dire « rester avec vous » car Jackson haussa un sourcil et Isaac lui décocha un coup d'œil interrogateur. Même Scott prit un air perplexe. Et pour que son meilleur ami trouve que sa phrase sonnait bizarrement, c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle soit particulièrement maladroite.

Seul Boyd resta impassible, comme s'il s'en fichait de comprendre les sous-entendus que cachait la dernière réplique de Stiles. Derek poussa un long soupir où l'agacement se mêlait à l'impuissance.

— Je ne vais pas te frapper maintenant, mais quand toute cette histoire sera finie, je t'enfoncerai mon pied dans le derrière avec plaisir. Est-ce que tu peux au moins rester caché dans ce buisson le temps qu'on aille chercher les filles dans le gymnase ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête mais personne ne fut dupe.

— Tu me désespères vraiment, souffla l'alpha.

— J'ai peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, avoua l'adolescent en insistant sur le « vous ».

— Mais il ne va rien nous arriver !

— C'est ce que je pensais aussi jusqu'à ce que la voiture de ma mère ne fasse une rencontre douloureuse avec un arbre.

La phrase resta en suspens au-dessus du groupe, plombant l'ambiance qui ne volait déjà pas bien haut.

— J'ai besoin de venir avec vous, supplia une dernière fois le garçon avec des yeux larmoyants.

Les quatre bêtas savaient pertinemment que Derek ne cédait jamais à aucune de leurs réclamations. Ils avaient dû batailler longtemps avant de pouvoir obtenir de quoi installer un petit coin où se retrouvait dans le hangar à bus. L'alpha n'avait cédé qu'à condition qu'il ajoute une heure de musculation en plus dans leur entraînement quotidien et s'il avait accepté d'avancer les achats des loups garous, il leur avait spécifié qu'ils devraient le rembourser.

Aucun bêta ne s'attendait donc à se voir obtenir un traitement de faveur. Ils étaient des membres de la meute et se devaient d'apprendre que dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, et quand on avait Derek comme alpha, on n'avait très rarement ce qu'on voulait.

Pourtant, ce ne fut une surprise pour personne quand le jeune homme au blouson de cuir leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant. Stiles avait toujours bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur.

Depuis le début.

Il y avait bien eu quelques coups, des insultes et des engueulades. Mais l'adolescent avait été le deuxième petit protégé de Derek. Malgré son impertinence, l'alpha n'avait jamais cherché à l'éloigner de Scott. Au contraire. Il avait même compté plusieurs fois sur lui pour l'aider à se maîtriser les nuits de pleine lune.

Peut-être le jeune homme se sentait-il responsable du garçon parce qu'il était, à cause de son amitié avec le loup garou brun, impliqué dans les histoires de la meute ? Peut-être était-ce grâce à son intelligence qui pouvait s'avérer bien utile en certaines circonstances qu'il avait réussi à se faire une place parmi les loups garous ?

Toujours était-il que depuis quelque temps, Derek passait de plus en plus de choses à Stiles. Il l'avait officiellement accepté dans la meute, il avait accepté qu'il les invite au complexe, il tolérait ses blagues et il était même allé jusqu'à l'aider lors de ses crises de panique, donnant de sa personne sans en toucher un seul mot aux autres.

Alors qu'il était intransigeant avec ses bêtas, le jeune homme était devenu très souple, presque laxiste, avec l'adolescent aux cheveux courts. Et certaines choses qui paraissaient jusque-là anodines se virent éclairer sous un nouveau jouer.

Les cerveaux des loups garous tournaient à pleine vitesse pendant une poignée de secondes. Derek laxiste. Stiles en couple. Derek beaucoup plus gai. Stiles gay. Derek qui s'occupe de Stiles. Stiles qui a besoin de Derek.

Si Scott trouvait tout cela étrange, il n'arrivait pas à remettre les éléments dans l'ordre. Par contre, Isaac, Boyd et Jackson n'eurent aucun mal à formuler différentes hypothèses pour expliquer les changements de comportement récents. Et dans leurs théories, il finissait par conclure que le mystérieux copain de Stiles n'était peut-être pas si inconnu que ça.

Alors que la matière grise de ses bêtas réfléchissait, l'alpha capitula :

— D'accord, tu viens, mais tu restes près de moi. Si par ta faute, l'un de nous est blessé, je te jure que je t'étripe et que je te fais manger tes boyaux pour t'apprendre à obéir dès le premier ordre.

La menace n'inquiéta personne. Le jour où Derek ferait du mal à l'adolescent était loin d'arriver.

Le garçon parut soulagé de ne pas être renvoyé dans l'hôtel et il se rapprocha du jeune homme au blouson de cuir. Les bêtas, forts des hypothèses qu'ils avaient élaborées dans leurs têtes, s'attendirent presque à les voir se prendre par la main, mais les doigts de l'alpha restèrent soigneusement posés par terre tandis que ceux de Stiles étaient repliés sur ses genoux.

Derek dévisagea longuement les loups garous et inspira profondément.

— Vous êtes prêts ? N'oubliez pas. Nous sommes là pour les filles. Une fois qu'elles seront en sécurité, on ne s'attarde pas. Je veux le moins de blessures possibles. Je compte sur vous.

Les derniers mots avaient eu du mal à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres mais le jeune homme s'était forcé à les prononcer.

Parce qu'il les pensait.

Il voulait avoir confiance en sa meute et il voulait surtout croire que ses bêtas feraient tout pour protéger Stiles au cas où lui-même ne serait plus en état de le faire.

On ne voyait plus grand-chose désormais et les cinq loups garous étaient bien contents d'avoir des yeux permettant d'y voir plus clair la nuit. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts, lui, dut forcer sur sa vision pour parvenir à distinguer les formes et les contours.

Sans un bruit, la meute s'approcha du gymnase. Une fois tous parvenus près de la porte, chacun se concentra sur son ouïe pour repérer le nombre de personnes présentes dans les locaux. Ils comptèrent une demi-douzaine de respirations. En admettant qu'il y avait les trois filles, cela ne faisait plus que trois ravisseurs.

Derek poussa prudemment la porte du gymnase. Parfaitement entretenue, elle pivota sur ses gonds sans grincer. Par le mince interstice, on ne voyait rien. Les locaux semblaient plongés dans le noir. L'alpha ouvrit un peu plus la porte, pour permettre à tout le monde de pouvoir passer.

Silencieux, les loups garous et Stiles se faufilèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.


	28. Chapitre 28

Grâce à leur vision surdéveloppée, les loups garous n'étaient pas handicapés par la pénombre qui avait envahie le gymnase. C'était un sacré avantage pour eux car ils pouvaient se déplacer dans le noir sans faire de bruit, exactement comme un loup l'aurait fait, et de fait, prendre les kidnappeurs par surprise.

Malheureusement, leurs ennemis en décidèrent autrement.

Le premier coup de feu retentit, surprenant la meute qui ne s'attendait pas à être repérée alors qu'ils venaient juste de pénétrer dans le gymnase. Une fusillade débuta et chaque loup garou tenta d'éviter les balles qui sifflaient près d'eux, cherchant désespérément où étaient cachés les tireurs pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Dès qu'il avait entendu le premier tir, Derek avait appuyé d'une main sur le torse de Stiles pour le pousser sur le côté. Les deux garçons s'étaient dissimulés derrière une grosse caisse de matériel pendant que le reste de la meute s'étaient jetées du côté opposé au leur.

— Ne bouge pas de là. Reste caché. Attends que tout se calme. Et ne fais rien d'idiot ! murmura l'alpha à toute vitesse.

Stiles chercha à tâtons la main du jeune homme et la serra entre ses doigts.

— Reste en vie. Et ne fais rien d'idiot ! chuchota-t-il en réponse.

Derek resta muet puis se coula derrière la caisse, laissant le garçon en plant. L'adolescent avait du mal à voir ce qu'il se passait dans le gymnase. Quelqu'un avait repoussé la porte qu'ils avaient ouverte et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à s'habituer à la pénombre environnante. Il fut tenté pendant un bref instant d'utiliser son téléphone portable comme une torche pour s'éclairer mais il pensa que la lumière ne ferait qu'avertir leurs ennemis sur sa position.

Si Stiles ne pouvait se fier à sa vision, il entendait parfaitement tout ce qui se passait. Les coups de feu étaient tirés par intermittence, comme si leurs agresseurs attendaient d'avoir leur cible en ligne de mire pour appuyer sur la gâchette.

Une ou deux fois, les tirs furent suivis d'un cri de douleur et le garçon espéra que ce n'était pas un de ses amis qui hurlaient parce qu'il avait été touché mais plutôt un adversaire qui s'était fait avoir par un loup garou.

Alors que la fusillade battait son plein, la lutte corps à corps commença. L'adolescent ouvrait grand ses oreilles pour tenter de localiser ses amis entre les bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le gymnase et les grognements qui retentissaient lorsqu'un poing ou un pied s'enfonçait dans un estomac.

Un craquement sec se fit entendre, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur et Stiles retint son souffle en reconnaissant la voix d'Isaac. Tétanisé, le garçon n'osa pas bouger de sa cachette alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de se précipiter près de son ami pour voir si tout allait bien.

Le tintement d'une chaîne contre le parquet s'ajouta aux bruits de lutte et de fusillade et Stiles sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ce n'était pas de très bon augure. Il essaya de se convaincre que la chaîne était celle qui avait retenu Erica prisonnière mais en son for intérieur, il était persuadé que leurs ennemis avaient attrapé au moins un des loups garous.

Les tirs finirent par s'éteindre et les dernières minutes de la bataille s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune balle ne siffle plus. La fusillade était remplacée par le combat rapproché. Stiles écouta avec angoisse les derniers coups échangés. Des râles s'élevaient de temps en temps mais le garçon n'arrivait pas à reconnaître si c'étaient les voix de ses amis.

Il n'y eut bientôt plus de bruits de lutte et on n'entendit plus que le frottement des pas contre le parquet et le tintement des chaînes pendant quelques secondes. Puis, la lumière revint dans le gymnase et l'adolescent cligna vivement des yeux, surpris.

Aucune parole n'était échangée ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Si ces amis avaient gagnés la bataille, ils se seraient interrogés pour savoir si tout le monde allait bien. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Stiles se déplaça très lentement derrière la malle où il se cachait, tâchant de ne pas se faire remarquer à cause du frottement de ses vêtements contre sa peau. Le garçon s'approcha de l'interstice entre sa caisse et sa voisine et y glissa un œil prudent.

Par chance, sa cachette était bien placée. L'adolescent put se rendre compte de la situation. Et elle n'était pas du tout à leur avantage.

Une poutre de gymnastique avait été amenée au milieu de la pièce et les loups garous y étaient tous attachés de part et d'autre à l'aide de chaînes argentés. Une dizaine d'hommes vêtus de noirs, avec d'épais gilets de protection sur le dos, entouraient la poutre. Certains avaient un fusil dans le dos.

De grosses lunettes étaient remontées sur le haut de leur crâne et Stiles devina qu'il s'agissait de lunettes à vision nocturne. C'était ainsi que les hommes avaient pu prendre l'avantage sur les loups garous.

Le garçon s'étonna du nombre d'adversaires présents. La meute n'avait décelé que six respirations à l'intérieur du gymnase, dont trois étaient censées appartenir aux filles. Les renforts avaient dû arriver un peu plus tard, pour leur laisser croire qu'ils avaient l'avantage du nombre.

L'adolescent détailla ensuite l'état de ses amis.

Derek avait les bras tordus dans le dos, dans une position qui devait être plus qu'inconfortable. Ses lèvres étaient tuméfiées et une vilaine blessure s'ouvrait le long de son torse, tâchant son T-shirt déchiré.

Isaac avait le teint extrêmement pâle et sa jambe droite formait un angle bizarre, loin d'être naturel. La respiration du garçon frisé était saccadée, comme si le simple fait d'inspirer de l'air lui causait une vive douleur.

La tête de Boyd était inclinée, son menton reposant contre sa poitrine. Il semblait inconscient et Stiles espéra qu'il était juste évanoui. Quand à Jackson, un énorme bleu était en train de naître sur sa pommette gauche. Les lèvres ouvertes, un filet rouge coulait sur son menton.

Scott avait une longue balafre qui lui traversait le visage de son front jusqu'à sa tempe et du sang gouttait le long de son nez et sur sa paupière. Bien qu'il paraisse mal en point, son regard était fixé sur un point de la salle et ses yeux grands ouverts semblaient inquiets.

Stiles se décala silencieusement pour réussir à voir ce que son meilleur ami observait. Il découvrit alors les filles. Erica avait les mains suspendues à des anneaux et elle touchait à peine le sol. La jeune louve devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se reposer entièrement sur ses bras. Une grimace de souffrance lui déformait le visage et elle avait fermé les yeux.

Lydia et Allison était dos à dos, attachée l'une contre l'autre. Un grand morceau de scotch gris les empêchait de parler. Un hématome se formait autour de l'œil droit de la chasseuse et les deux filles avaient les cheveux en bataille. Elles n'avaient pas dû se laisser faire lorsque les adversaires étaient venus les chercher dans le complexe.

Lydia pleurait silencieusement. De longues traînées noires de mascara partaient du coin des yeux de la jeune rousse et disparaissaient sous le scotch qui lui barrait la bouche. Allison tentait de rester impassible, sûrement par fierté, mais ses yeux brillaient de peur.

Stiles se sentit découragé. Que pouvait-il faire ? Leurs ennemis étaient nombreux et bien entraînés. Ils avaient réussi à mettre en déroute la meute de Derek, alors que les loups garous savaient se défendre. Que pouvait bien faire un gamin de seize ans contre ces hommes armés de fusils d'assaut ?

Le jeune garçon réfléchit aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

Se jeter sur Derek ou sur n'importe lequel de ses amis pour le libérer était la pire idée possible. Le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'à la poutre, il se serait fait criblé de balles. Et même en admettant que par un miracle, il parvienne à libérer un loup garou, les lycanthropes étaient trop mal en point pour parvenir à défaire leurs ennemis.

Deuxième solution : sortir du gymnase sans se faire repérer et prévenir la police. Plan tout aussi risqué que le précédent. Stiles tourna la tête vers la porte, qui lui sembla beaucoup trop éloignée. Il n'était pas certain de réussir à s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer. La probabilité qu'il se fasse tirer dessus avant d'être sorti du gymnase frôlait les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent.

De toute façon, même s'il arrivait dehors indemne, il fallait encore qu'il arrive à semer ses poursuivants pour pouvoir appeler les secours. L'adolescent devrait soit rejoindre le complexe, soit se cacher dans la forêt. Mais les deux lieux lui semblaient hors de portée. Il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir duper les hommes qui retenaient prisonniers ses amis. Pas quand lui-même ne voyait rien dans le noir et que ses ennemis disposaient de lunettes à vision nocturne.

La meilleure idée était certainement de rester caché en priant pour que quelqu'un découvre par hasard qu'ils étaient coincés dans le gymnase. En ne les voyant pas revenir, Danny et Matt s'inquiéteraient sûrement et finiraient par prévenir la police.

Danny et Matt.

La voilà, la solution idéale ! Il suffisait que Stiles leur envoie un message pour leur demander d'appeler les secours tandis que lui restait sans bouger dans le gymnase. De cette façon, la police serait prévenue et il éviterait de se faire tirer dessus en tentant un sauvetage désespéré.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les hommes se contenteraient d'attendre nonchalamment, sans décider de tuer un par un ses amis sous ses yeux, le temps que les secours arrivent.

Au moment où il pensait à ses deux coéquipiers, le téléphone de l'adolescent se mit à sonner. Il venait de recevoir un texto. Les regards convergèrent immanquablement vers sa cachette. Paniqué, le garçon sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, le posa le plus silencieusement possible au sol et se jeta derrière un sac de ballons de basket-ball.

Un des hommes qui surveillait la meute s'approcha à grands pas de la caisse de matériel qui avait abritée Stiles et scruta les environs pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Aplati au sol, l'adolescent n'osa pas se relever avant d'avoir entendu l'homme retourner près de ses camarades.

— Téléphone au sol, se contenta-t-il de lancer à la cantonade.

Personne ne lui répondit. Stiles hésitait entre rester tapi derrière les ballons ou retourner chercher son téléphone pour envoyer un message à ses deux amis restés à l'hôtel afin qu'ils préviennent la police. Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider.

La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit et un homme entra, suivi de trois personnes que l'adolescent connaissait bien.

Danny et Matt soutenaient Peter qui se laissait traîner plus qu'il ne marchait. Presque translucide, le loup garou avait le visage baigné de sueur et les yeux mi-clos. Les deux humains n'en menaient pas large non plus. Matt fixait le sol, ses pupilles agrandies par la terreur. Un tic nerveux agitait la paupière de Danny et c'était surtout lui qui portait Peter.

Stiles se retint de se frapper la tête contre le sol. La situation s'empirait un peu plus à chaque instant. L'adolescent n'avait pas imaginé que les trois derniers rescapés de leur groupe se feraient à leur tour kidnapper. Il aurait dû penser plus tôt à leur dire d'appeler la police. A présent, ils étaient dans le pétrin le plus total et le garçon ne savait plus quoi faire pour les sortir de cette histoire.

C'est alors que le pire arriva. Même dans ses cauchemars les plus sombres, il n'aurait jamais inventé un pareil scénario.

Alors que ses trois amis se dirigeaient vers le centre de gymnase, quatre ennemis y entrèrent à leur tour. Trois hommes qui ressemblaient en tout point à ceux qui retenaient le reste du groupe sous surveillance et une femme.

Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns dont les reflets dansant avaient la couleur du caramel. Une femme aux pupilles vertes qui prirent une teinte bleue lorsque la lumière les atteignit. Une femme dont le bout du nez était rond. Une femme aux lèvres bien dessinées.

Sa mère.

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement. Il regarda passer cette femme, sa mère. Le garçon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que faisait-elle là ? Etait-ce encore une hallucination ? Etait-elle vraiment là ? De quel côté était-elle ? Venait-elle les secourir ou au contraire, faisait-elle partie des méchants ?

L'adolescent ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Son esprit n'était plus qu'une grande page blanche et aucune explication cohérente ne venait l'aider à y voir clair.

Sa mère s'approcha de la poutre et fit un geste de la main.

— Attachez-les avec les autres.

Stiles eut l'impression qu'un poignard s'enfonçait dans son ventre. Il avait obtenu, en une seule phrase, des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

Sa mère était bien réelle mais elle n'était pas du même côté que lui.

La femme observa d'un air hautain ses prisonniers. De là où il était, Stiles la voyait de profil. Son cœur battait si fort contre ses côtes qu'il était persuadé qu'on allait finir par l'entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Sa mère ne pouvait pas être vivante.

L'adolescent avait été à son enterrement. Il l'avait pleuré pendant des jours et nuits. Son père ne s'était pas encore vraiment remis de sa disparition. Lui-même non plus n'avait pas encore cicatrisé.

Et comment sa mère pouvait-elle infliger un tel traitement à ses amis ? Depuis quand était-elle devenue une psychopathe qui s'en prenait à des innocents ?

La voix de Scott tira Stiles de ses sombres pensées.

— Je ... Mme Stilinksi ?

Le jeune garçon ne se sentit pas vraiment soulagé de constater que son meilleur ami reconnaissait sa mère. Alors qu'il avait passé ses vacances à espérer secrètement qu'elle soit toujours en vie, il aurait désormais préféré qu'elle ne soit jamais sortie de sa tombe.

La femme s'avança jusqu'à Scott et lui décocha une gifle qui claqua sèchement, faisant violemment tourner la tête du garçon.

— Tais-toi. Je ne t'ai pas donné la parole, déclara-t-elle froidement.

La tête de Stiles lui tournait. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais frappé. Comment pouvait-elle avoir changé autant en trois ans ?

Le garçon sentit ses mains commencer à trembler tandis que des larmes lui embuaient la vue. La crise de panique le guettait, attendant le meilleur moment pour lui sauter dessus. L'adolescent serra les dents. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse submerger par ses émotions. Pas maintenant.

La voix de sa mère – pouvait-il encore l'appeler comme ça ? – le glaça un peu plus.

— Pourquoi ne sont-ils que onze ? Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils devraient être douze.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis l'un des hommes lâcha d'une voix monocorde :

— On a attaché tous ceux qu'on a trouvés.

— Et bien vous en avez loupé un, cracha la femme. Il doit s'être tapi dans un coin de la salle.

Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, scrutant le gymnase.

— Où te caches-tu ? murmura-t-elle. Où es-tu ?

Stiles ferma les yeux, espérant échapper au regard perçant de sa mère. Il était dévoré par la peur. La femme qu'il voyait ne ressemblait en rien à la personne qui l'avait élevé. Ses amis étaient prisonniers d'une psychopathe soutenue par une quinzaine d'hommes aux mines patibulaires et équipés de fusil d'assaut.

La crise de panique s'insinua doucement en lui. Son souffle se coupa et ses membres commencèrent à être secoués par des spasmes impossibles à contrôler. C'est alors que la voix de Derek s'éleva dans le gymnase, frappant l'adolescent en plein cœur.

— Il n'est pas là.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et à travers sa vision floue, il distingua sa mère qui se pivotait vers l'alpha.

— Qui n'est pas là ?

Sa voix était tranchante et froide comme la glace. Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner le jeune homme.

— Stiles. C'est bien lui que vous cherchez, n'est-ce pas ?

—Dans ce cas, où est-il ?

— Il est à Beacon Hills. Il est parti voir son père.

Le mensonge était convaincant. Les garçons avaient été absents assez longtemps dans la journée pour que leur ami ait eu le temps de retourner chez lui.

Le rire glacial de la femme rompit le silence qui s'était abattu dans le gymnase.

— Tu penses que je vais te croire ? Pourquoi sa Jeep est garée devant l'hôtel alors ?

L'adolescent vit sa mère s'accroupir pour être au niveau de Derek. Elle attrapa le visage du loup garou entre son index et son pouce et susurra perfidement :

— Il me semblait que Stiles était bien là lors de votre petit tête-à-tête dans le parking.

Le garçon se figea. Sa mère était au courant de leur relation ? Mais comment avait-elle fait ? Les espionnait-elle depuis le début de leur séjour ? Les souvenirs de leurs moments d'intimité revinrent par vague dans sa mémoire.

La bouche de Derek contre la sienne. Leurs langues jouant ensemble. Leurs souffles emmêlés. Leurs doigts qui se lient. Les caresses timides. Les aveux chuchotés. Le secret dissimulé. Le désir. La passion. L'envie.

L'amour.

Stiles inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait trouver un plan pour sauver ses amis avant que la folle qu'était devenue sa mère ne leur fasse du mal.

La femme se releva et lança d'une voix forte :

— Tu as une minute pour te montrer, Stiles. Sinon, je te tue tout le monde. En commençant par celui-là.

Sans aucune surprise, elle désignait du doigt l'alpha. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Son amoureux aurait pu fait un effort et allonger le cou pour croquer l'index de sa mère. A sa place, c'est ce que le garçon aurait fait.

— Plus que trente secondes, Stiles.

— Il ne viendra pas, assura Derek. Il est à Beacon Hills. C'est Scott qui a conduit sa Jeep jusqu'au complexe.

— Vingt secondes.

L'adolescent se pinça les lèvres. Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Sa mère n'était pas dupe et ne croyait pas un instant les affirmations que lançaient désespérément l'alpha. Elle les avait vus s'embrasser sur le parking. Elle savait qu'il était ici.

— Dix secondes.

Stiles soupira avant de se relever.

— Je suis là.

Aussitôt, quinze fusils se tournèrent vers lui dans un cliquetis de métal. Etrangement, le jeune garçon se sentit serein devant les canons qui étaient dirigés sur lui. Il était nettement plus impressionné par les yeux bleu-vert de sa mère, qui le fixait. Un sourire narquois s'étala sur le visage de la femme.

— J'ai bien cru que tu continuerais de te cacher, jusqu'à ce que j'aie tué tous tes amis. Il faut croire que tu es un peu moins lâche que ton père.

— Mon père n'est pas lâche ! s'écria Stiles d'une voix tremblante.

Sa mère balaya l'air de sa main comme pour éloigner son objection.

— Ca, c'est ton avis. Mais je le connais bien mieux que toi.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, la gorge nouée. Cette femme essayait de jouer avec ses nerfs. Il ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de s'amuser avec lui.

Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas poursuivre la discussion, la femme décida de changer de tactique et ouvrit grand les bras.

— Cela fait trois ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, et tu ne viens même pas dire bonjour à ta maman ?


	29. Chapitre 29

— Cela fait trois ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, et tu ne viens même pas dire bonjour à ta maman ?

Stiles serra les poings, la colère envahissant insidieusement chaque cellule de son corps.

— Vous n'êtes pas ma mère.

La femme prit un air blessé.

— Mais enfin ... Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

— Vous lui ressemblez, mais vous n'êtes pas ma mère.

— Bien sûr que si ! Souviens-toi ... Le goût des cookies que je te cuisinais. L'odeur de fleur du plaid qu'on mettait sur nous quand on regardait la télé après tes devoirs. Tu te rappelles ? Le problème de math qu'on n'a jamais réussi à faire. Le méga sandwich au poulet rôti. Le magasin de jeux vidéo où je t'emmenais une fois par mois ...

L'adolescent sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Bien entendu, il se rappelait de tout ça. Tous les moments passés avec sa mère. Les mercredi après-midi. Les goûters en rentrant de l'école. Les dessins animés avant le dîner.

— Ma mère est morte, bégaya-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas morte. Je suis là, Stiles.

— Mais ...

— Même Scott m'a reconnue. Je suis bel et bien vivante.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils. Il se rappela d'un détail qui faisait toute la différence. Cette femme avait beau connaître les évènements qui avaient rythmés son enfance, elle ne pouvait pas être sa mère. Car sa vraie mère n'aurait jamais osé frapper Scott et parler avec une voix aussi dure à Derek.

— Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, asséna-t-il d'une voix assurée.

Un rictus de colère apparut sur le visage de la femme.

— Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? Es-tu sûr d'être mon fils ?

— Ma mère est morte. J'ai été à son enterrement, il y a trois ans. Si elle était encore en vie, jamais elle ne m'aurait fait attendre aussi longtemps. Jamais elle n'aurait fait du mal à mes amis. Et elle ne m'aurait pas laissé m'étouffer dans ma chambre tout seul, pendant une crise de panique.

Stiles inspira profondément avant de poursuivre :

— Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'êtes pas ma mère.

Un silence tendu s'abattit sur le gymnase. Il sentait les regards, à la fois surpris et inquiets, de ses amis posés sur lui. Ils attendaient la suite des évènements avec une certaine appréhension, espérant peut-être que le garçon réussisse à faire avouer la femme sur ses intentions.

La pseudo-mère leva les yeux au ciel et secoua doucement sa tête pour rejeter ses cheveux derrières ses épaules. Elle adressa un signe de la main à deux hommes qui baissèrent leurs fusils et vinrent se placer de part et d'autre de l'adolescent. Ils le saisirent chacun par un bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie.

— Tu as toujours été un garçon intelligent, Stiles. Beaucoup trop intelligent.

La femme s'approcha de lui.

— Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas ta mère. Je m'appelle Keyra. Et je suis ta tante.

Stiles ricana.

— Bien tenté. Mais mauvaise pioche. Ni mon père, ni ma mère n'avaient de sœur.

Ce fut au tour de Keyra de rigoler méchamment.

— Il faut croire que tes parents avaient des secrets qu'ils ne t'ont jamais révélés.

L'adolescent déglutit difficilement. La femme avait beau mentir depuis le début, il avait le pressentiment que cette fois, elle n'inventait rien.

— Ta mère est ma sœur, de deux ans ma cadette, annonça Keyra, se délectant de la surprise qui se lisait sur le visage du garçon.

— J'aurais pourtant parié que vous étiez jumelle, vu votre ressemblance flagrante, ironisa Stiles, en essayant de paraître détaché.

La femme eut un petit rire.

— C'est vrai que je suis son portrait craché. Mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. J'ai simplement été obligée de me métamorphoser un peu pour que tu tombes dans mon piège.

— Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes fait de la chirurgie esthétique tout simplement pour que je croie que vous étiez ma mère ?

Keyra haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas de la chirurgie esthétique. Mais je ne vais pas tout te révéler, fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Vous êtes cinglée, souffla Stiles.

La femme pencha la tête sur le côté et eut un sourire espiègle avant d'enfoncer son poing dans l'estomac de l'adolescent, arrachant un cri à Scott, surpris par la violence que venait de subir son meilleur ami. Le souffle coupé, le garçon aux cheveux courts voulut se courber pour calmer la douleur qui irradiait de son ventre mais les deux hommes qui l'entouraient le forçaient à rester droit.

Keyra s'éloigna un peu et vint faire glisser ses doigts le long de la poutre contre laquelle était attachée la meute. Elle s'accroupit devant Scott et lui tira les cheveux pour le forcer à découvrir sa gorge. La femme sortit un petit poignard de sa botte droite et appliqua la lame contre la gorge du brun.

— Je déteste les loups garous, siffla-t-elle. Alors je n'hésiterai pas à les tuer un par un. Si tu veux les garder un peu plus longtemps en vie, il va falloir que tu veilles à avoir un peu plus de respect envers moi. Je suis ta tante, après tout !

Le ton que Keyra employait était malicieux et contrastait considérablement avec la froideur qui l'avait habitée quelques minutes auparavant. Stiles, les yeux pleins de larmes, décida de garder pour lui son avis sur la femme. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était un affreux mélange des pires défauts de Kate et Gérard Argent, qui étaient déjà des poids lourds dans la catégorie des psychopathes dérangés.

— Celui-là compte pour toi, hein ? Tu les aimes bien tous, de toute façon. Lequel vais-je tuer en premier ?

Keyra se redressa et promena un regard hésitant autour de la poutre. Elle s'approcha d'Isaac et donna délibérément un coup de pied dans son tibia cassé. Le loup garou frisé gémit et se recroquevilla du mieux qu'il put. La femme s'approcha ensuite de Boyd, toujours inconscient, et lui planta son poignard dans l'épaule. La douleur réveilla le loup garou qui grogna méchamment et tenta de mordre Keyra. La brune remit le garçon à sa place en lui balançant son pied dans la mâchoire.

— Vilain chien ! le gronda-t-elle. Tata n'est pas contente !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Stiles et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

— C'est bien, tu ne fais plus de commentaires. Tu apprends vite. Si seulement ta docilité pouvait sauver tout tes amis ... Malheureusement, c'est mon boulot d'éliminer la vermine.

— Vous avez un code ! intervint l'adolescent, en espérant retenir un peu plus sa tante.

— Un code ? Quel code ? répliqua Keyra d'un air perplexe.

— Le code des chasseurs, précisa Stiles. Vous ne tuez que les loups garous qui ont fait couler du sang humain.

— Oh ! Je vois ... murmura la femme. Donc je devrais commencer par celui-là ?

Elle désigna Peter, écroulé contre la poutre, les yeux révulsés. Keyra s'en approcha et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le voir un peu mieux.

— Celui-là, il a tué plusieurs humains, non ? Je peux le tuer lui. Et après, je m'occuperai de son neveu. Ils doivent avoir les mêmes gênes, il risque de tuer lui aussi, plus tard. Et tant qu'on y est, je vais éliminer toute la meute, pour être sûre qu'aucun d'entre eux n'assassinera d'innocents.

— Mais ils sont eux-mêmes des innocents ! s'écria Stiles, en prenant soin de ne pas s'attarder sur le cas de Peter.

Après tout, l'oncle de Derek était mort une fois et avait ressuscité. On pouvait sûrement considérer que dans sa deuxième vie, tous ses crimes étaient effacés.

Keyra fit mine d'être terriblement désolée.

— Oh ! Zut ! Les pauvres loups garous ! Ils ont pris soin de ne jamais faire de mal à personne et ils vont quand même se faire tuer ... C'est vraiment injuste ! Dommage que je ne fasse pas partie d'une de ses familles de chasseurs de loup garous qui suit un code de déontologie ...

— Que ... Vous ...

Un grand sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme.

— Surprise ! Je ne suis pas une chasseuse de loups garous. Enfin, pas exactement ...

— Mais alors, vous êtes quoi ?

Keyra fronça légèrement les sourcils et cogna violemment la tête de Peter contre la poutre, achevant de le mettre groggy.

— Je t'ai déjà demandé du respect, Stiles Stilinski ! On ne dit pas « vous êtes quoi », on dit « vous êtes qui » ?

— Désolé. Qui êtes-vous ? s'empressa de répéter l'adolescent avant que sa tante ne s'en prenne à un autre de ses amis.

— C'est mieux, admit Keyra en s'éloignant un peu de la poutre. Pour tout t'avouer, je chasse les loups garous. Mais pas que. Je m'occupe aussi de toutes les autres créatures qui rôdent sur la planète Terre.

— Les autres créatures ? releva Stiles.

— Oui. Tu croyais qu'il n'y avait que les loups garous qui vivaient parmi les humains ? Tu es bien naïf !

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, de peur d'être trop railleur et que l'un de ses amis paye son impertinence. Mais il se dit, en son for intérieur, qu'il avait eu à faire avec un kanima, une créature qu'on ne croisait pas à tous les coins de rue. Par conséquent, il était assez au courant de l'existence d'autres espèces surnaturelles que les lycanthropes.

— C'était l'un des deux gros points sur lesquels ta mère et moi n'avons jamais réussi à nous mettre d'accord, poursuivit Keyra. J'ai toujours cherché à éliminer les races non humaines alors qu'elle, elle veillait à leur sauvegarde.

— Ma mère était au courant de l'existence des loups garous ?

Eberlué, Stiles resta bouche-bée. Sa tante aurait pu le punir pour l'avoir interrompu, mais l'air de pure stupéfaction qui se peignait sur son visage la satisfaisait plus que de cogner sur quelqu'un.

— Je t'avais prévenu que ta mère n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait te faire croire, grinça-t-elle. Elle avait son lot de petits secrets, comme tout le monde.

— Et l'autre point sur lequel vous étiez opposées ? interrogea l'adolescent, pour essayer de se donner une contenance.

Keyra grimaça.

— Nous n'étions pas opposées, mais plutôt du même avis, sur ce coup-là. Nous trouvions toutes les deux ton père à notre goût. Mais évidemment, il a fallu qu'il choisisse ta mère. Cette jeune fille si parfaite, si merveilleuse, si intelligente.

La voix de la tante de Stiles partit dans les aiguës.

— Une manipulatrice qui mentait à tout le monde, voilà ce qu'elle était !

— Ma mère n'était pas une menteuse ! Les seules choses qu'elle m'a cachées, ce sont mes cadeaux d'anniversaire. Et son seul mensonge, c'est de m'avoir fait croire au Père Noël quand j'étais petit.

— Tu oublies qu'elle ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ou de sa passion pour les créatures surnaturelles !

L'adolescent serra les dents.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait fini par m'en parler, quand j'aurais été en âge de comprendre. Et je comprends qu'elle ne m'ait jamais parlé de vous. Qui voudrait d'une sœur aigrie comme vous, qui meurt de jalousie parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à sortir avec la personne qu'elle aimait ?

Le jeune garçon se mordit la langue, mais il était un peu tard pour regretter ses paroles. Ses propos vaudraient certainement à l'un de ses amis de souffrir mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. D'ailleurs, les loups garous avaient rentré leurs têtes dans leurs épaules et tentaient de se faire oublier autant que faire se pouvait.

Sa tante énervait tellement Stiles qu'il avait envie de lui en mettre le plus possible dans la figure. Et il cherchait désespérément à gagner du temps. L'adolescent espérait qu'un des lycanthropes réussissent à se libérer et à éliminer leurs adversaires. A moins que ce ne soit Allison qui ne réussisse à sortir l'un de ses gadgets de sa poche de jean et mette tous les ennemis hors service.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune garçon n'avait pas fait le meilleur choix en provoquant Keyra. Mais à la surprise générale, la femme ne se rua pas sur un loup garou pour lui faire payer l'affront que son neveu venait de lui faire.

Au contraire, elle se rapprocha dangereusement de Stiles et se mit à lui susurrer :

— Ça nous fait un point commun, alors. Regarde-toi. Tu es aussi pitoyable que moi, en amour. Depuis que tu connais Lydia, elle ne t'a jamais jeté un seul regard. Tu ne l'as pas intéressée un seul instant. Et toi, tu mourrais d'amour pour elle en silence.

L'adolescent tourna sa langue dans sa bouche, retenant avec difficulté une réplique mordante.

— Et maintenant que tu es enfin passé à autre chose, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu tombes amoureux de la pire personne au monde. Comment as-tu pu penser un seul instant que Derek Hale s'intéressait vraiment à toi ?

Stiles rougit vivement alors même qu'il avait essayé d'anticiper la suite des provocations de sa tante. Il avait espéré au fond de lui qu'elle n'aborderait pas le sujet mais bien entendu, ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Keyra n'allait pas se priver d'un tel scandale !

En parlant de scandale, la dernière phrase prononcée par la femme remit en route les rouages des cerveaux des bêtas qui purent confirmer les hypothèses qu'ils avaient faites intérieurement un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Même Scott tourna un visage choqué vers son alpha, découvrant tout d'un coup le pot aux roses. Lydia avait les yeux grands ouverts, particulièrement choquée. Son radar à couple l'avait complètement lâché sur cette affaire et elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Derek, pour sa part, se contenta de fixer le sol, une légère rougeur sur les joues, une moue gênée sur les lèvres.

— Tu croyais vraiment qu'une petite vermine comme lui allait construire quelque chose avec toi ? reprit Keyra, intraitable. Il ne fait confiance à personne, même pas à ses propres bêtas. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne voulait pas que votre relation s'ébruite ? Parce qu'il compte te plaquer comme une merde dès qu'il aura trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à se mettre sous la dent !

Stiles se sentit blessé par les propos de sa tante. Elle touchait un point particulièrement sensible. Sa peur d'être abandonné par Derek une fois le séjour fini.

— Un loup garou n'est plus humain. C'est un animal. Un animal dont les actions sont guidées par son instinct. S'il ne te quitte pas pour aller sauter une autre louve, il te mangera dès la prochaine pleine lune. Tu t'es encore trompé. Il aurait mieux valu pour toi qu'il refuse tes avances. Regarde-le ! Il ne t'aime pas. Les animaux ne connaissent pas ce sentiment-là. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà dit qu'il t'aimait ?

L'adolescent se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et la femme l'attrapa par le collet.

— Réponds ! Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà dit qu'il t'aimait ?

— Non, avoua piteusement Stiles.

Avant que Keyra ait eu le temps de trouver un nouveau moyen de l'écraser et avant qu'il ait pu les retenir, les mots qui se pressaient contre ses lèvres se bousculèrent et sortirent d'un coup.

— Non, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. Mais ça tombe bien, je suis un incorrigible bavard. Alors si j'étais tombé avec une pipelette comme moi, on aurait été obligé de faire un planning pour instaurer des tours de parole. Du coup, vu que Derek ne parle pas souvent, c'est moi qui l'assomme de « je t'aime » à tout va. Et tu sais, on n'a pas besoin de mots pour se prouver qu'on s'aime. Ce sont les gestes qui comptent réellement.

Les traits de sa tante se déformèrent sous l'effet de la colère mais elle se contint et cracha entre ses dents serrées :

— Comment peux-tu le défendre ? Tu n'es qu'une passade dans sa vie, tu m'entends ? Une passade !

Stiles eut un sourire triste. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek et soupira.

— Ouais. T'as sûrement raison. Je suis une passade. Un remplaçant. Un bouche-trou. Mais au moins, j'aurais été quelque chose pour lui, à un moment. Et quand on se séparera, je serais malheureux. Mais je finirais par m'en remettre. Parce que j'aurais réussi à être avec quelqu'un de fantastique. Et je passerai à autre chose. Moi, au moins, je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie bloqué sur le béguin que j'ai eu adolescent. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'on est différent, toi et moi.

Keyra recula d'un pas. Son neveu venait de lui asséner l'équivalent d'une gifle et il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'en remettre. Puis, elle poussa un cri sauvage et se précipita sur l'adolescent. Son pied s'enfonça dans l'estomac de l'adolescent, son genou remonta percuter son nez, son poing s'abattit sur sa tempe.

Les deux hommes qui le tenaient se reculèrent et le laissèrent s'écrouler au sol, où le jeune garçon se roula en boule pour tenter d'atténuer les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Sa tante se laissa tomber sur lui et le frappa avec ses poings et ses genoux, allant même jusqu'à lui mordre l'épaule une fois.

— Stiles ! s'écria Derek en essayant de se libérer des chaînes qui le maintenaient attachées à la poutre pour aller secourir son amoureux.

Un canon de fusil fut brandi devant son nez pour l'obliger à s'arrêter de s'agiter. Keyra se défoula pendant de longues minutes sur son neveu avant que sa colère ne s'apaise un peu. Essoufflée, la femme finit par se reculer. Elle se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les remettre un peu en ordre.

— Arrête. De. Me manquer. De respect, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, l'adolescent ne répondit pas.

— Relève-toi ! lui intima sa tante.

Le garçon bougea lentement ses jambes et ses bras et tenta de se mettre à quatre pattes. Plusieurs gouttes de sang glissèrent de son nez et s'écrasèrent sur le sol et sur ses doigts. Chacun pouvait nettement distinguer l'hématome qui rougissait en dessous de son œil gauche et des traces de griffures balafraient sa joue.

— Relevez-le ! s'impatienta Keyra.

Les deux hommes attrapèrent de nouveau Stiles par les bras et le remirent sur ses jambes. Chancelant, l'adolescent se serait effondré s'il n'avait pas été tenu.

— Ne m'énerve plus, prévint sa tante. Ne m'interromps plus. Contente-toi d'écouter.

Le garçon garda ses lèvres fendues closes, le regard vissé sur le sol.

— Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! hurla Keyra.

Stiles leva le menton, dévoilant entièrement son visage tuméfié.

— C'est mieux ...

Sa tante souffla pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

— Bon, où en étais-je ? Je ne sais plus, avec toutes ses histoires ... Au fait, est-ce que j'ai évoqué le fait que tu as jeté tous tes amis dans un piège ?

La femme n'attendait pas de réponse et poursuivit d'un ton léger qui contrastait singulièrement avec la violence dont elle venait de faire preuve.

— Personne n'a semblé surpris que tu sois élu gagnant du concours de ce petit magazine pour gamines. Alors que tu as clairement affirmé que tu n'y avais jamais participé. Tout le monde a accueilli la nouvelle sereinement, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. C'était la partie la plus délicate de mon plan. Vous faire venir ici. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à truquer les résultats du concours mais j'avais peur que l'un d'entre vous trouve cette récompense trop suspecte. Heureusement, aucun soupçon ne vous a empêché de venir au Complexe du Paradis.

Keyra posa ses doigts sur sa joue.

— Tu m'as apporté une meute entière de loups garous sur un plateau, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Nul besoin de leur courir après dans la forêt. Ta mère doit être particulièrement déçue ! Elle qui faisait tout son possible pour les protéger ...

Stiles était atterré. Sa tante avait raison. C'était à cause de lui que ses amis étaient tous en danger de mort actuellement. C'était lui qui les avait tous invité à venir ici. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il les jetait dans un piège. La récompense était pourtant trop belle pour être honnête. Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

C'était vraiment un boulet.

Le jeune garçon jeta un regard désolé à ses amis. En les voyant tous, amochés, attachés, humiliés, il se sentit une nouvelle fois envahi par la colère. Keyra était un monstre. Qu'elle s'en prenne à lui parce qu'elle avait une dent contre sa mère, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais les autres n'y étaient pour rien. Danny, Lydia, Matt et Allison étaient même des humains, totalement étrangers à ces histoires de loups garous.

Et en plus, sa tante lui avait fait croire que sa mère était toujours en vie. Il avait passé ses vacances à espérer, désespérer, faire des crises de paniques en repensant à sa maman. Tout ça pour se retrouver face à une folle furieuse qui projetait de les tuer tous. Et qui révèlait à tout le monde qu'il sortait avec Derek.

Cette femme commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais il garda sa rancœur pour lui. Un passage à tabac dans une journée lui suffisait. Il n'avait pas envie de réitérer cette douloureuse expérience. Surtout que le cri que l'alpha avait poussé en le voyant se faire frapper résonnait encore dans des oreilles.

Keyra l'arracha à ses sombres pensées en changeant de sujet :

— On ne peut pas dire que je te porte dans mon cœur, Stiles. Bien sûr, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as pas choisi d'être le fils de ma sœur. Mais étant donné que tu es également l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime, je vais te laisser le choix de rejoindre le bon côté.

Une fois de plus, l'adolescent pensa à une réplique impertinente. Il se dit que sa tante et lui ne devait pas avoir la même vision du bon côté des choses. Mais il se retint de lui faire remarquer.

— Soit tu rejoins mes rangs et tu t'engages à lutter contre les créatures surnaturelles qui menacent la race humaine. Soit tu deviens comme ta mère, un couard qui pense que la paix passe par une entente entre les hommes et les hybrides.

Keyra se tapota la lèvre du bout des doigts, laissant planer volontairement le suspens quelques secondes.

— Dans le premier cas, c'est-à-dire si tu t'allies à moi, je tuerais très rapidement tes amis, afin qu'ils ne souffrent pas.

Stiles voulut lever un sourcil mais une vive douleur lui vrilla le front quand il s'y risqua. Le garçon se contenta donc de marmonner :

— Et dans le deuxième cas ?

Sa tante soupira d'un air dramatique.

— Dans le deuxième cas, c'est-à-dire si tu restes fidèle à tes toutous, je me ferai un malin plaisir de vous torturer tous les douze, de vous faire souffrir autant que possible afin que votre agonie soit la plus lente possible.

Keyra renifla avant de lâcher d'un ton nonchalant :

— Et je commencerai avec ton petit Derek adoré !

...


	30. Chapitre 30

La gorge de Stiles était sèche et plus aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à se formuler dans son esprit. Le choix que lui demandait de faire Keyra ne mettait pas réellement en jeu son futur à lui mais plutôt l'heure et la manière dont ses amis allaient mourir.

« Dans le premier cas, c'est-à-dire si tu t'allies à moi, je tuerais très rapidement tes amis, afin qu'ils ne souffrent pas. Dans le deuxième cas, c'est-à-dire si tu restes fidèle à tes toutous, je me ferai un malin plaisir de vous torturer tous les douze, de vous faire souffrir autant que possible afin que votre agonie soit la plus lente possible. Et je commencerai avec ton petit Derek adoré ! »

Son petit Derek adoré. Ça sonnait plutôt bien. De toute façon, le sobriquet avait intérêt de lui plaire. Le jeune garçon sentait qu'il allait l'entendre régulièrement, sous forme de moqueries de la part de Jackson, Peter et Erica. Si, bien entendu, les loups garous survivaient à cette nuit de cauchemar.

En parlant de cauchemar, Keyra s'impatienta.

— Alors, que choisis-tu ?

Stiles tenta de se racler la gorge mais la vive douleur qu'il ressentit contre sa pomme d'Adam le dissuada de vouloir s'éclaircir la voix. Ce fut donc d'un ton enroué qu'il répondit :

— Il me faut du temps pour réfléchir ...

— Tu n'as pas de temps ! asséna sa tante, imperturbable.

— Tu me demandes de choisir entre voir mourir mes amis vite et les voir mourir lentement ...

— Si tu avais fait les bons choix depuis le début, tu ne serais pas dans cette position inconfortable !

Keyra croisa les bras.

— Comme je suis généreuse, je te laisse trente secondes pour te décider.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux. Il voulait échapper au regard de ses amis qui le scrutaient, guettant sa réponse anxieusement. Le garçon sentit un poids tomber sur son cœur et l'alourdir.

Il ne voulait pas que Matt et Danny soient blessés. Jusqu'à ce soir, ils n'étaient même pas au courant de cette histoire de loups garous. Stiles ne voulait pas non plus qu'il arrive quelque chose à Lydia et Allison. Les deux filles n'avaient rien fait de mal, à part être tombées amoureuses des mauvais garçons. La jeune brune était elle-même issue d'une famille de chasseurs. Keyra l'épargnerait peut-être ?

Scott et Isaac parvenaient à se contrôler les nuits de pleine lune, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient un total contrôle sur leur part animal. Quant à Boyd et Erica, avec un peu d'entraînement, ils ne tarderaient pas à se maîtriser eux aussi.

A l'extrême rigueur, Jackson et Peter méritaient de subir une petite correction. L'ancien alpha avait beau être mort une fois, il n'avait pas dû rôtir assez longtemps en enfer pour avoir expié la totalité de ses pêchés. Et le jeune blond était parfois tellement insupportable et désagréable que se faire un peu remettre en place ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, là où il avait déjà enfoncé ses dents. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur sa langue et un goût de fer lui envahit la bouche.

Le garçon ne voulait surtout pas que Derek meure.

Pas son Derek.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution rapidement pour le sauver. Au moins lui. Et les autres par la même occasion, si possible.

Pourtant, l'adolescent avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait aucune idée de génie pour les sortir de là, à part proposer de laisser Peter en échange de leur vie sauve à tous. Toutefois, il avait bien conscience que sa tante ne se satisferait pas d'un seul loup garou alors qu'elle en avait six à se mettre sous la dent.

— Les trente secondes sont écoulées, annonça platement Keyra.

Paniqué, Stiles ne réussit pas à retenir une des larmes qui se pressaient contre ses paupières. La perle salée glissa le long de son nez et vint mourir au coin de ses lèvres craquelées.

— Accepte de rejoindre son camp, déclara Derek d'une voix posée.

L'adolescent ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lança un regard perdu à l'alpha, qui l'observait avec un air calme.

— On va mourir, dans les deux cas, expliqua le jeune homme. Autant que toi, tu survives.

— Je ne veux pas que tu meures, bredouilla le garçon, des sanglots lui serrant la gorge.

— Comme c'est mignon ! ironisa Keyra. Bébé Stiles qui pleurniche devant son chéri ... Attendrissant à souhait !

La femme vint se planter devant son neveu, rompant le contact visuel avec Derek.

— Tu sais qu'à ta place, lui, il n'aurait pas hésité à sauver sa peau sans penser un seul instant aux autres ? Ça s'appelle l'instinct de survie, et c'est extrêmement développé chez les animaux tels que lui.

Stiles serra les dents autant que sa mâchoire endolorie lui permettait. Il détestait profondément sa tante alors qu'il venait de la rencontrer. L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère ait pu avoir un tel monstre pour sœur.

Rassemblant ses dernières brides de courage, il lui cracha sa réponse au visage :

— Ca fait un an que je soutiens Scott. Un an que je garde son secret caché alors que je suis très mauvais pour me taire. Un an que je cherche à protéger la meute. Je ne les ai jamais trahis. Ne pense pas que je vais commencer à les abandonner aujourd'hui.

Keyra afficha un sourire blasé et secoua la tête d'un air faussement navré.

— J'en étais sûre. La même bravoure inutile que ta mère. Le même soutien infaillible pour une cause que tu penses noble. Mais tu te trompes. Tu n'es pas du bon côté. Tu aurais dû rejoindre mon camp. Tu aurais pu vivre.

— Je préfère cent fois mourir que de te ressembler. Je préfère la mort à la solitude.

Encore une fois, Stiles avait visé juste. Il avait frappé exactement là où se trouvait le point faible de sa tante. Celle-ci pâlit puis, ses traits se déformèrent de colère. La femme poussa un cri perçant et leva un poing menaçant.

L'adolescent serra ses paupières pour échapper à la vision de Keyra prête à le frapper et se raidit, prêt à recevoir une nouvelle pluie de coups.

— Non !

Un cri du cœur.

Un chœur de cris.

Neuf personnes avaient hurlé pour retenir la folle qui se jetait sur leur ami. Seuls Peter, assommé, ainsi que Lydia et Allison n'avaient pu se joindre au reste du groupe. Toutefois, les deux jeunes filles avaient poussé des gémissements qui n'étaient pas difficiles à comprendre.

Stiles rouvrit prudemment un œil. Sa tante était proche de lui, un poing levé mais immobile. Elle finit par baisser le bras et reculer.

Se retournant, Keyra balaya du regard ses onze prisonniers, surprise de constater leur union. Perturbée, elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner et inspira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le groupe attendit qu'elle se calme dans un silence des plus complets. Au fond de lui, Stiles retint un sourire. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression mais il lui semblait que Derek avait crié un peu plus fort que les autres.

Sa tante finit par revenir près d'eux, un rictus mauvais étirant ses lèvres.

— Quelle belle bande de copains vous faîtes ! ricana-t-elle faiblement. Ça va être un plaisir de tous vous torturer ensemble, pour vous voir à la fois souffrir à cause des blessures que je vais vous infliger et en plus, de voir vos amis se tordre de douleur.

Keyra, prise d'une nouvelle crise de folie, s'élança sur Isaac. Elle lui écrasa sans ménagement la jambe, arrachant un hurlement au loup garou frisé. La femme sauta ensuite sur Erica pour lui entourer la taille de ses bras et l'attirer vers le bas, la faisant forcer sur ses bras déjà longuement étirés.

Sans se formaliser des pleurs de la jeune fille, elle se dirigea vers Allison et Lydia et s'arrêta devant la rousse. Celle-ci gémit et se remit à sangloter en voyant le regard froid que posait Keyra sur elle.

— Toi, la reine de beauté, je vais te refaire le portrait.

La femme se pencha sur elle et l'agrippa par les cheveux. Elle attrapa son poignard, qu'elle avait glissé dans sa ceinture après l'avoir enfoncé dans l'épaule de Boyd, et trancha plusieurs mèches rousses avant de placer la pointe de la lame effilée près des yeux verts, dont les pupilles étaient dilatées par la frayeur.

— Et ça fait quoi quand on enfonce un objet pointu dans un œil ? chantonna Keyra.

— Laisse-la tranquille ! s'écria Jackson en remuant ses mains pour essayer de se détacher.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon mignon, persifla la femme. Tu vas y passer après elle.

— Attaque toi à quelqu'un de force égale plutôt que de te venger sur des gens plus faibles pour être sûre de gagner, grogna le blond en agitant de plus en plus ses chaînes.

Etrangement, Keyra ne répondit pas à la provocation et se contenta d'un signe de tête en direction d'un de ses hommes de main. Celui-ci mit en joue le loup garou perturbateur et tira un coup de semonce, dont la balle se logea au niveau de la clavicule droite du jeune garçon.

Sous l'effet de la douleur, l'adolescent se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

— Arrête, Jackson, lui souffla Danny, l'air apeuré.

— Alors je dois la laisser faire du mal à Lydia sans rien dire ? gronda entre ses dents son meilleur ami.

— La ferme, les clebs ! s'agaça Keyra en avançant vers les loups garous. Ou alors je demande à mes hommes de vous réduire au silence ?

Personne ne répondit et la femme hocha sèchement la tête, toisant ses prisonniers. Elle aurait pu reprendre sa séance de torture si Allison n'avait pas étendu ses jambes de tout son long pour la faire trébucher. Témoignant d'une grande habileté, Keyra vacilla mais ne s'écroula pas au sol.

— Sale petite peste, siffla-t-elle en jetant un regard haineux vers la jeune brune. Si tu penses que je vais tolérer une tentative de rébellion ...

La femme fit volte-face et avança à grands pas vers Scott, les doigts serrés autour de son poignard. Elle leva le bras et enfonça la lame scintillante dans la cuisse du garçon qui cria, avant de se prendre un poing dans la figure, l'assommant à demi.

Keyra observa le visage du brun un instant avant de tourner la tête vers Stiles.

— Au fait. Je crois que j'ai oublié de te révéler un autre petit secret. Ce n'est trois fois rien mais je pense que tu seras ravi d'apprendre ce petit détail ...

Sa tante se redressa avec un sourire mauvais.

— Tout le monde a déclaré que ta mère était morte dans un accident de voiture. C'est partiellement faux. Ta mère n'est pas décédée dans un réel accident.

La femme laissa planer le suspens un instant avant de lâcher :

— Je me suis personnellement assurée que ma sœur ne revienne pas en vie de sa dernière balade.

Stiles eut l'impression que Keyra s'était de nouveau jetée sur lui pour le taper. Une douleur irradiait depuis son ventre, comme si un énorme poing invisible lui compressait l'estomac.

— Pourquoi ? réussit-il à demander dans un filet de voix presque inaudible.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je ne pouvais plus voir ta foutue mère en peinture ! Elle réussissait tout ! Depuis qu'elle était née, elle avait toujours été plus belle, plus intéressante, plus merveilleuse. Ses notes étaient toujours meilleures que les miennes. Mes parents se vantaient toujours d'elle, jamais de moi.

La femme donna un violent coup de pied dans la poutre.

— Moi, généreuse comme je le suis, je l'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être la préférée. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Alors je l'ai intégrée à mon cercle d'amis. J'ai essayé de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, parce que c'était ma petite sœur. Et comment m'a-t-elle remerciée ? En mettant le grappin sur le garçon que je convoitais depuis deux ans mais auquel je n'avais jamais osé demander de sortir, de peur d'être totalement ridicule.

La voix de Keyra se fit stridente.

— Ma sœur m'a enfoncé un poignard dans le dos. Elle m'a trahie. J'étais dévastée. Mais j'essayais de l'aimer encore. Je lui trouvais des excuses, j'espérais qu'elle finisse par se rendre compte de la souffrance qu'elle m'infligeait et qu'elle quitte ton père pour me le laisser. Mais elle ne l'a jamais fait. Ils sont restés ensemble. Et un jour, ils m'ont balancé en pleine figure tout leur bonheur en m'annonçant qu'ils attendaient un enfant.

La femme jeta un regard noir à Stiles.

— Tu étais la nouvelle qui me détruisit le plus. Je voyais tous mes espoirs s'effondraient. Je savais que je n'avais plus aucune chance de conquérir un jour ton père. En plus de ça, ma sœur m'avait appris qu'elle comptait essayer de protéger les créatures surnaturelles. Alors qu'un vampire et un loup garou ont un jour essayé de dévorer une de mes copines et moi.

Keyra se mit à hurler :

— Qui peut faire ça à sa sœur ? Quel être humain peut bien autant faire souffrir sa famille ? Elle avait tellement compté pour moi ... Et moi, jamais je n'ai été importante pour elle ... Alors, un jour, je me suis glissée dans votre garage. J'ai saboté la voiture. Rien de bien sorcier. Mais une petite modification qui change toute la donne. Invisible pour qui ne saurait pas qu'elle est là.

La femme pouffa :

— C'était tellement parfait. Jamais je n'aurais pu me venger d'une meilleure façon. Même si j'ai bien cru que mon plan allait échouer. Ta mère n'est pas morte sur le coup et est resté dans le coma plusieurs semaines. J'étais tellement déçue et inquiète. Et à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais plus intervenir pour mettre fin à ses jours. Alors pendant que vous, vous priez pour qu'elle se réveille, moi, j'espérais qu'elle ne rouvre plus jamais les yeux. Et mes souhaits ont été entendus.

Un sourire cruel s'esquissa sur son visage :

— Enfin, je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous. Tu ne peux pas me comprendre, Stiles. Toi qui a toujours été choyé par tes parents. Toi qui a toujours reçu de l'amour de la part de ta mère. Toi qui vit sur ton petit nuage doré et innocent ...

L'adolescent ricana insolemment.

— Oh, si, Keyra. Je te comprends.

Le jeune garçon vrilla sur sa tante un regard noir de haine.

— Je sais très bien ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un d'important. Parce que lorsque tu as tué ma mère, tu as arraché une partie de mon âme. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais noyé dans mon chagrin parce que je trouvais ça tellement injuste, la façon dont elle était morte. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus triste. Je suis en colère. Contre toi.

Stiles n'avait jamais parlé aussi froidement à quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Même Harris, son cher et tendre professeur de chimie, ne lui inspirait pas autant de dédain.

— Je te hais, Keyra. Je te hais pour avoir détruit l'enfant que j'étais en tuant ma mère que j'adorais par-dessus tout. Je te hais pour avoir détruit mon père en tuant la femme de sa vie, son seul amour. Je te hais et un jour, je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Un silence tendu suivit les propos de l'adolescent. Puis, sa tante éclata de rire :

— Mais bien sûr ! Tu me tueras. En attendant, permets-moi d'égorger un de tes amis pour t'apprendre quelques techniques qui pourraient t'être utile le jour où tu auras décidé de m'assassiner !

Keyra examina les différents prisonniers et son regard se posa sur Matt.

— Tiens, toi, je ne t'ai encore rien fait ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant à grands pas vers le photographe.

Elle s'accroupit à son niveau et pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Hum ... Est-ce que j'envoie un de mes hommes chercher une bassine d'eau ? J'ai des frissons de plaisir rien que de penser à la frayeur que tu ressentiras si je te plonge la tête dans un seau !

La lèvre inférieure de l'adolescent se mit à trembler mais avant que Keyra ne se soit décidée, Derek intervint :

— Tu es la pire kidnappeuse du monde ...

La femme fronça les sourcils.

— Et toi, le pire otage du monde. Ce n'est pas très intelligent de me provoquer.

— A ta place, si je voulais vraiment faire du mal à Stiles, je ne m'attaquerais pas à un membre lambda du groupe. Je m'en prendrais plutôt à la personne qu'il apprécie le plus, pour être sûr de le blesser.

Keyra s'esclaffa.

— Je vois. Encore et toujours cet héroïsme dégoulinant de bons sentiments pour protéger les autres. Tu essaies de m'énerver pour que je m'en prenne à toi et que je laisse les autres tranquilles ...

La femme attrapa Matt par le cou et ses doigts se serrèrent sur sa gorge, lui coupant la respiration.

— Mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution pour leur laisser la vie sauve ! grogna-t-elle.

Faisant preuve d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve, Derek soupira :

— C'est bien ce que je disais. Kidnappeuse de pacotille.

L'alpha poussa le vice encore plus loin en déclarant d'un ton léger :

— Je comprends pourquoi le père de Stiles a choisi ta sœur ...

Le jeune homme avait visé juste. Folle de rage, Keyra poussa un hurlement aigu et abandonna un Matt toussant et crachant pour aller se venger de l'impertinence de Derek. La femme lui envoya une volée de coups de pieds et de coups de poings dans le corps, sans vraiment viser d'endroit en particulier.

L'alpha se recroquevilla sur lui-même face à la violence de l'aggression mais lorsque Keyra voulut lui attraper le visage pour lui cracher à la figure, il dégagea violemment sa tête et tenta de lui mordre la main. La femme réussit à esquiver l'attaque en poussant un couinement surpris.

— Que ... Mais ... balbutia-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

Son visage ne tarda pas à retrouver une expression de totale fureur.

— Ca, tu vas le regretter, sale cabot !

Elle se releva d'un bond et chercha son poignard à sa ceinture avant de réaliser qu'elle l'avait laissé planté dans la cuisse de Scott. Keyra voulut se précipiter vers le garçon mais un sifflement déchira l'air.

Avant que la femme ait pu identifier la source du bruit incongru, une lumière aveuglante emplit le gymnase et tous ses occupants furent obligés de fermer les yeux. De nouveaux sifflements se firent entendre et chacun fut obligé de conserver ses paupières closes à cause de la luminosité soudaine qui éclairait les lieux.

Stiles sentit soudain l'homme qui tenait son bras droit s'effondrer au sol, bientôt rejoint par son complice qui se situait sur sa gauche. L'adolescent vacilla et s'effondra à genoux sur le sol.

Les sifflements finirent par s'éteindre et le jeune garçon se risqua à ouvrir un œil. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les flèches plantées dans un tapis en face de lui. Puis, il vit les hommes de mains de sa tante écroulés par terre, le front contre le sol. Une petite fléchette rouge était plantée dans le cou de l'un de ceux qui l'avait encadré.

Il se rendit ensuite compte que d'autres hommes se déployaient autour du gymnase, armés de fusils, d'arc ou d'arbalètes, s'approchant progressivement de leur petit groupe, vérifiant que personne ne se cachait derrière les équipements du gymnase. Plusieurs d'entre eux semblaient familier à l'adolescent qui essaya de se rappeler où il les avait déjà vus.

Keyra était toujours debout, à mi-chemin entre Derek et Scott. Un air neutre sur le visage, elle fixait un point derrière Stiles.

— Je pensais que nous étions dans le même camp, lança-t-elle platement.

— Moi, j'ai un code. Je ne tue que les meurtriers, pas les innocents.

Chris Argent s'avança dans le gymnase, sa fidèle arbalète à la main, son légendaire petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.


	31. Chapitre 31

Chris était affalé dans l'un des fauteuils de son salon, les pieds sur la table basse, un verre de whisky dans la main. La maison était vide. Complètement vide.

Sa petite Allison chérie était partie en vacances depuis presque quatre semaines. Elle lui avait dit que Lydia l'avait invitée à passer un mois dans la résidence secondaire des parents de Jackson. La jeune fille avait assurée qu'il n'y aurait que ses deux amis avec elle mais Chris n'y avait pas cru une seconde.

Allison, qui se battait pour lui imposer sa relation avec Scott, qui quittait sa chambre en cachette en pleine nuit pour aller le retrouver, qui était totalement mordue de son loup garou de petit ami, ne pouvait pas passer le mois de juillet sans voir son copain.

Chris avait tenté de faire avouer sa fille mais elle n'avait rien lâché.

— Et Stiles ? avait-il insisté en dernier recours.

— Quoi, Stiles ? avait répondu Allison d'un air agacé.

— Et les places qu'il a gagnées à son concours, là ?

Il avait accompagné sa phrase d'une grimace qui se voulait éloquente mais la jeune brune garda une expression impassible, comme si elle ne voyait pas où son père voulait en venir.

— Il m'a invitée. Mais il a aussi invité Scott. Et comme je savais que tu n'accepterais pas que j'aille passer cinq semaines avec mon petit copain à trois heures de Beacon Hills, j'ai refusé l'invitation.

— Et Lydia et Jackson ? Ils n'y vont pas non plus ?

— Non. Lydia est trop vexée de ne pas avoir gagné.

Allison avait parfaitement menti mais son père était loin d'être dupe. Cependant, il n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher sa fille de partir et le matin du premier juillet, il avait regardé la voiture s'éloigner sans protester.

Mais Christopher Argent avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il avait un contact sur place. Un contact qui s'était empressé de lui faire un rapport complet sur les personnes présentes au Complexe du Paradis et de lui résumer chaque jour ce qui se passait au sein du groupe.

De toute façon, même sans contact, il aurait été facile de découvrir la vérité. Plus aucun des jeunes de la bande d'Allison ne traînait en ville depuis la fin du mois de juin. Et Chris avait fait maint et maint aller-retour dans tout Beacon Hills pour vérifier s'il croisait l'un des amis de sa fille en ville.

Le chasseur était déçu qu'Allison lui ait menti sur ses vacances. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était en partie sa faute. Il aurait eu du mal à accepter qu'elle parte avec ses amis et aurait même certainement refusé qu'elle les rejoigne.

Savoir qu'elle avait passé un mois au milieu de loups garous lui hérissait les poils des bras mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Débarquer dans un hôtel de luxe armé de fusils d'assauts en hurlant à sa fille de rentrer à la maison n'était sûrement pas la meilleure tactique pour améliorer leurs relations.

Si Victoria était encore de ce monde, elle aurait trouvé une solution pour qu'Allison reste chez eux durant le mois de juillet. Sa femme avait toujours été d'une intelligence redoutable, alliant discrétion et réflexion de manière majestueuse. Sa chère et tendre épouse avait été une excellente meneuse. Et ses précieux conseils lui manquaient.

Elle lui manquait.

Chris but une gorgée de whisky, tentant de noyer son chagrin, d'oublier la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur lorsqu'il repensait à sa femme. Il n'en était qu'à son premier verre mais l'aîné allait bientôt se retrouver avec une ribambelle de petits frères.

Le chasseur ferma les yeux, appréciant le goût de l'alcool sur sa langue et au fond de sa gorge. Soudain, alors qu'il portait une nouvelle fois le verre à ses lèvres, son téléphone portable sonna. Avec un soupir, Chris se leva pour aller chercher son mobile sur la commode de l'entrée.

Le prénom de sa fille était affiché sur l'écran. Surpris qu'elle l'appelle à cette heure-là, il décrocha :

— Allison ?

— Papa ? Au secours ! Viens me chercher !

La jeune brune murmurait d'une voix angoissée dans le combiné. Aussitôt, les doigts du chasseur se resserrèrent sur son téléphone.

— Allison. Calme-toi.

— Je t'en supplie, papa. Viens vite ! Peter s'est fait empoisonné, Erica aussi. Ils arrivent nous chercher, Lydia et moi.

— Allison. Ma chérie. Calme-toi.

— Papa, j'ai peur ...

Chris voulut répondre à sa fille pour l'apaiser mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un cri aigu retentit dans son oreille et il reconnut Lydia. Les bruits de lutte qui suivirent glacèrent d'effroi le chasseur. Impuissant, il ne put qu'écouter ce qu'il se passait, sans pouvoir intervenir, conscient que sa fille et son amie étaient en train de se faire kidnapper.

La conversation coupa brusquement et une tonalité lancinante remplaça la bagarre. Le chasseur resta figé sur place pendant quelques secondes. Puis, un long frisson lui secoua les épaules et il se ressaisit.

Il composa un premier numéro sur son téléphone et reporta le combiné à son oreille. Au bout de deux sonneries, son interlocuteur décrocha :

— Christopher ?

— Jack. J'ai besoin de toi.

— D'accord. Je contacterai mes hommes demain. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve où ?

— Devant chez moi. Maintenant.

Un silence étonné suivit sa déclaration.

— Maintenant ? répéta Jack.

— Oui. Maintenant. Je t'expliquerai en route.

— Ok. Le temps de tous les contacter, et on te rejoint dans vingt minutes.

— Merci. A tout de suite.

Chris raccrocha. Il tapota son mobile contre ses lèvres un instant, dressant mentalement la liste de ce dont il aurait besoin. Puis, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son garage, là où il entreposait ses armes.

**# #**

Dix-neuf minutes après son appel, quatre 4x4 se garèrent devant la maison des Argent. Chris en sortit aussitôt, deux énormes sacs de sport sur les épaules. Il s'engouffra dans la voiture de tête et s'installa sur le siège passager.

Le fameux Jack était derrière le volant et il démarra une fois que Chris eut fermé la portière.

— Où va-t-on ? demanda le conducteur en passant la deuxième vitesse.

— Au Complexe du Paradis.

— Pardon ?

Le chasseur se renfonça contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

— Nous allons au Complexe du Paradis. Chercher ma fille.

Chris se tut un instant et reprit.

— Et ses amis.

**# #**

Les 4x4 s'arrêtèrent devant les grilles du complexe après à peine deux heures et demie de route. Chris avait insisté pour que Jack passe outre les limitations de vitesse. Et son complice n'avait pas rechigné à appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

Le gardien de nuit sortit de sa loge et s'approcha de la première voiture, une lampe torche à la main. Jack baissa sa vitre.

— Bonsoir, messieurs. Que venez-vous faire à cette heure-ci ?

— Nous sommes la police, annonça le conducteur. On nous a signalé un individu suspect rôdant dans le parc. On vient vérifier que tout va bien.

— La police ? releva le gardien d'un air suspect. Vous n'en avez pas l'air. Comme ça se fait que vous n'avez pas de gyrophares sur le toit de votre voiture ? Je peux voir vos badges ?

Chris se pencha vers la fenêtre et susurra :

— On pourrait vous montrer nos badges. Mais au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, il y a des paparazzis cachés dans les taillis tout autour de la propriété. Je suppose que si je sors mon badge, ils vont s'empresser de me photographier et dès demain matin, je serais en première page de tous les magazines à scandale du pays.

Le chasseur tapota sur le tableau de bord.

— Et je ne pense pas que vos patrons soient heureux de faire la une des journaux. Ce ne serait pas une très bonne publicité pour l'hôtel. Vous visez une clientèle de marque qui ne va pas être attirée par un complexe qui reçoit la visite de la police.

Le gardien sembla hésiter, pesant les pour et les contre dans sa tête. Il finit par se reculer.

— Très bien. Je vous ouvre.

Il repartit vers sa loge et les grilles s'ouvrirent. Jack referma sa vitre et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

— Belle improvisation ! félicita-t-il son complice.

Chris hocha la tête.

— Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. La vie de ma fille est en danger.

Il sortit de la voiture une fois qu'elle fut garée sur le parking et se mit à tapoter frénétiquement sur l'écran de son téléphone.

— Tu fais quoi ? l'interrogea Jack en s'armant d'un fusil.

— Je tente de tracer le portable de Scott, le petit ami de ma fille. Avec un peu de chance, ils sont ensemble. Sinon ... Il sera capable de me conduire jusqu'à elle.

Chris fixa son écran jusqu'à ce que son logiciel lui indique où se trouvait le mobile de son gendre. Il leva la tête vers le gymnase, dont les contours se dessinaient dans la pénombre.

— Ok, j'ai un plan ...

**# #**

Lorsque Christopher pénétra dans le gymnase, les doigts serrés sur son arbalète, après que les hommes de Jack aient neutralisé les ennemis, il balaya les locaux du regard, afin d'avoir un bref aperçu de la situation.

La meute de Derek était ligotée à une poutre et les loups garous semblaient mal en point. Deux garçons que le chasseur avait déjà aperçu quelques fois sur le terrain de crosse ou à la sortie du lycée étaient eux aussi attaché à l'agréé de gym.

Erica était un peu à l'écart de ses équipiers, les bras tendus, accrochée à des anneaux. Lydia et Allison étaient par terre, dos à dos. En reconnaissant son père, la jeune brune écarquilla les yeux et marmonna quelques choses que son bâillon rendit incompréhensible.

Stiles, pour une raison inconnue, était agenouillé sur le sol, entre deux hommes allongés au sol. Une femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts étaient à mi-chemin entre l'alpha et Scott. Elle l'observait d'un air neutre.

— Je pensais que nous étions dans le même camp, lui lança-t-elle.

— Moi, je suis un code. Je ne tue que les meurtriers, pas les innocents.

La femme éclata d'un rire mauvais.

— Bien sûr. Il est de notoriété publique que les Argent sont des gens irréprochables.

Chris fronça les sourcils. D'où cette femme le connaissait-elle ? Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir déjà rencontré et s'être présenté à elle. Il resserra sa prise sur son arbalète, conscient qu'il ne devait pas sous-estimer son adversaire.

— J'aimerais vous retourner le compliment, mais je ne me rappelle pas à quelle famille vous appartenez.

La femme lui offrit un sourire narquois.

— Je suis mes propres règles.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se jeta sur Scott et lui arracha le poignard qu'elle lui avait planté dans la cuisse d'un geste vif. Un jet de sang jaillit au moment où la lame quitta son muscle et le loup garou poussa un cri de douleur. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, la femme fit volte-face et s'élança sur Derek. Le bras tendu, elle visa sa gorge.

**# #**

Stiles avait la vision floue. Depuis que Chris avait débarqué dans le gymnase, il avait du mal à réaliser que les secours étaient arrivés et que le cauchemar prenait fin. Les membres tremblants, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et écouta le dialogue qu'échangeait le père d'Allison et sa tante.

— J'aimerais vous retourner le compliment, mais je ne me rappelle pas à quelle famille vous appartenez, déclara Chris.

— Je suis mes propres règles.

La voix de sa tante lui hérissa les poils des bras. Elle contenait une menace à peine dissimulée qu'il fut pourtant le seul à saisir. Keyra bondit sur Scott et récupéra son poignard avant de se tourner vers Derek. Son but était clair. Trancher la gorge de l'alpha et réussir à tuer d'autres loups garous, si on lui en laissait le temps.

Il la vit se précipiter sur le jeune homme attaché à la poutre et une colère comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie lui enflamma les joues. Stiles détestait sa tante. Elle lui avait enlevé sa mère et tentait maintenant d'assassiner son amoureux.

Il n'allait pas la laisser faire.

Une poussée d'adrénaline l'aida à se remettre debout et il jeta tout son poids sur Keyra. Aveuglée par son désir de tuer, la femme le vit trop tard et ne put l'éviter. L'adolescent lui tomba dessus et ils roulèrent tous les deux au sol.

Une rage sans nom brûlait en Stiles, bouillonnant dans ses veines, pulsant douloureusement dans le creux de son ventre, lui brouillant la vue. Dans sa chute, sa tante avait lâché son poignard. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se remettre du choc, le jeune garçon leva son poing et l'abattit sur sa pommette droite.

Une pluie de coups tomba sur Keyra. Son neveu ne contrôlait plus son corps, cherchant simplement à la blesser autant que possible. Il ne pensait plus au fait qu'il frappait un autre être humain. Il ne se rendait pas compte que cette femme était sa tante. L'adolescent était habité par la haine. Il ne rêvait plus que de venger sa mère.

Et de protéger Derek.

Keyra avait fait trop de mal à trop de gens pendant trop longtemps.

Il était temps qu'elle cesse. Qu'elle meure.

Oui.

La seule solution pour l'arrêter était qu'elle disparaisse pour toujours.

C'est pour cette raison que Stiles la tapait sans relâche, abattant ses poings sur le corps de sa tante sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il visait, enfonçant parfois un de ses genoux dans ce qu'il pensait être son ventre, battant des pieds. Des larmes brûlantes dévalaient ses joues mais il ne prenait pas le temps de les essuyer.

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper l'épaule.

— Stiles ! Calme-toi.

L'adolescent reconnut la voix de Chris Argent mais ce n'était pas le père d'Allison qui allait l'inciter à l'arrêter. Le chasseur l'empêcha cependant de continuer son massacre en lui passant ses deux bras autour du corps.

— Stiles !

Alors qu'il était soulevé dans les airs et traîné loin de sa tante, il se débattit et donna des coups de pieds en direction de la femme étendue sur le sol. Jack vint prêter main forte à son ami pour tenter de calmer le jeune garçon.

— Arrête, maintenant ! ordonna Chris en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

— Je ne peux pas arrêter ! hurla Stiles. Elle a tué ma mère. Elle a voulu tuer Derek. Elle a fait du mal à tous mes amis. Elle voulait tous nous tuer. Je veux qu'elle meure. Je veux lui faire du mal, comme elle nous a fait du mal. Je veux qu'elle meure parce que je la déteste. Et je veux qu'on me rende ma mère.

L'adolescent éclata en sanglots et Chris le serra contre lui. Il n'avait pas tout compris à son discours mais le garçon semblait plus que bouleversé. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de se précipiter pour voir comment allait sa fille, le chasseur resta jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de Stiles se calment un peu.

— Ecoute. C'est terminé. Nous sommes là. Je vais aller détacher les autres et on va vous soigner. Elle ne peut plus rien vous faire mais elle paiera pour ce qu'elle vous a fait. Je te le promets.

Les épaules toujours tremblantes, l'adolescent hocha la tête et Chris se releva. Un des hommes de Jack était en train de relever la femme que Stiles avait frappée et il lui attachait les mains dans le dos à l'aide d'une paire de menottes. Le chasseur s'approcha de l'homme.

— Amène-la dans une voiture et assure-toi qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en échapper.

L'homme acquiesça et poussa la femme pour la guider hors du gymnase. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers son neveu. Même si un énorme bleu naissait sur sa pommette gauche et que du sang coulait de son nez et de ses lèvres, un grand sourire froid s'étalait sur son visage.

— A ton avis, Stiles, je vais mettre combien de temps avant de m'attaquer de nouveau à quelqu'un de cher à ton cœur ? le nargua-t-elle avant d'être entraînée hors de la salle de gym.

L'adolescent releva lentement la tête, fixant sa tante qui disparaissait de sa vue. Avant que Jack, qui était resté à côté de lui, n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, il se releva d'un bond et s'élança sur les traces de Keyra.

Chris lâcha un juron et se retourna vers les loups garous. Derek était juste en face de lui et il l'aida à enlever ses chaînes.

— Va le chercher avant qu'il ne fasse un malheur, soupira le chasseur. Je m'occupe des autres.

L'alpha hocha la tête et se remit sur ses pieds d'un mouvement souple. Malgré le vertige qu'il ressentit, il sortit du gymnase à toute vitesse et repéra rapidement Stiles. L'adolescent s'était effondré à plat ventre dans l'herbe, à quelques pas de la porte.

Derek s'accroupit près de lui et lui posa une main sur le dos.

— Stiles ?

— Je la déteste, bredouilla le jeune garçon, la gorge nouée.

L'alpha l'aida à se relever sur les genoux et le serra contre lui, essayant avec son étreinte de calmer ses tremblements.

— Je la déteste. Je la déteste et je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer.

— Arrête, Stiles. Elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'abaisses à son niveau.

— Elle a tué ma mère. Et elle voulait te tuer ! insista l'adolescent.

— Je suis là, maintenant. Et je vais bien.

Derek essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du garçon avec son pouce. Stiles agrippa sa veste en cuir comme pour se rattacher à la réalité.

— Si tu savais comme je la déteste ... J'ai cru qu'elle allait réussir à ...

— Mais elle a raté. Et elle n'est pas prête de recommencer.

L'adolescent renifla et posa sa tête contre le torse de l'alpha.

— Je crois que je ne m'en serais pas remis si elle avait réussi à te tuer ...

— Chut. On arrête de parler de ça, murmura le loup garou en embrassant le front du garçon.

— Non. Je dois t'en parler. Parce que je te jure, si elle avait réussi à te tuer, Derek, je serais mort sur place. Parce que si tu étais mort, ça aurait été pire que de m'arracher le coeur.

Stiles leva ses yeux humides vers son amoureux. Toute la tension accumulée durant cette nuit avait besoin d'être expulsée de son corps, et la seule façon d'y remédier était de dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

— Parce que je t'aime, Derek. Je t'aime plus fort que tout. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça, je crois. Même pas mes parents. Même pas Scott. Même pas Lydia.

La voix de l'adolescent se mit à trembler mais il poursuivit :

— Alors je sais bien que toi, c'est pas pareil. Je sais que ma tante avait sûrement raison quand elle disait que je ne resterais pas longtemps avec toi. Mais tu sais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, de t'aimer. C'est plus fort que moi. Je ...

Derek posa un doigt sur les lèvres abîmées du jeune garçon, interrompant son monologue. Ses yeux bleu-vert brillaient et Stiles vit une goutte tomber sur sa joue et rouler jusque dans son cou. Surpris, il observa une deuxième larme glisser de la paupière de l'alpha et mourir contre son nez.

— Arrête. Arrête de dire que je vais te quitter, chuchota le jeune homme. Arrête de dire que je ne t'aime pas. Je sais que je ne le montre pas très bien. Mais je t'ai défendu du mieux que je pouvais ce soir. Alors oui, Keyra a réussi à te faire du mal. Parce que moi j'ai été nul.

Derek souffla avant de reprendre.

— J'aurais dû te protéger beaucoup mieux que ça. J'aurais dû tous mieux vous protéger. Mais tu sais, j'aurais été prêt à me sacrifier pour que tu aies la vie sauve. C'est tout ce qui m'inquiétait, alors que toute ma meute était prisonnière.

L'alpha hésita un moment.

— Alors, arrête de dire que tu m'aimes. Parce que moi, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à te le dire et ça me tue. Quand tu me regardes, quand tu me souris, quand tu te moques ... Tu es tout le temps en train de me le dire. Avec ta bouche, avec tes yeux, avec tes gestes. Et c'est dur de ne pas te répondre. Mais ça veut pas sortir. J'ai essayé pourtant. Mais c'est bloqué au fond de moi.

Stiles détacha ses doigts de la veste en cuir et glissa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme.

— C'est faux, Derek. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Avec les battements de ton cœur.

L'adolescent embrassa doucement la joue de l'alpha.

— Et je n'ai pas besoin de tes mots. Je sais que tu n'es pas très bavard. J'ai juste besoin que tu restes à côté de moi. Et ça me suffira pour savoir que tu m'aimes.

Le loup garou posa son front contre l'épaule de son amoureux et resta dans cette position un moment, pendant lequel le garçon lui frotta le dos, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Derek finit par se redresser et ses lèvres cherchèrent celles de Stiles. L'alpha prit garde d'embrasser doucement le garçon, dont la bouche était abîmée.

— On devrait retourner voir les autres. Ils vont s'inquiéter, finit-il par murmurer.

— Embrasse-moi encore, supplia l'adolescent. J'aime quand tu m'embrasses.

Un léger sourire vint éclairer le visage du jeune homme, qui se pencha vers son amant.

— Mais, tu m'embrasses mieux, cette fois, l'interrompit Stiles. Le dernier baiser n'était pas digne d'un professeur de roulage de pelle !

Surpris, Derek éclata de rire avant de laisser sa langue chatouiller les lèvres de l'adolescent, pour les entrouvrir et pouvoir se faufiler rejoindre celle de son amoureux.


	32. Chapitre 32

Après avoir détaché Derek, Chris se pencha sur Scott pour l'aider à se libérer mais Jack lui posa la main sur le bras.

— Va t'occuper de ta fille, lui suggéra-t-il doucement.

Le chasseur le remercia d'un signe de tête et courut s'agenouiller à côté des deux amies ligotées dos à dos. Il leur arracha le scotch qui les bâillonnaient en prenant garde de ne pas leur faire mal.

— Papa, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! s'écria Allison, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

Lydia ne disait rien, ce qui était inhabituel de sa part. Ses pupilles étaient exorbitées et on sentait la jeune rousse encore très tendue. Lorsque les cordes qui la maintenaient contre sa meilleure amie tombèrent au sol, la brune se jeta dans les bras de son père.

— Chut, ma chérie. Je suis là. Je suis là ... chuchota Chris en caressant les cheveux de sa fille qui pleurait contre son épaule.

Lydia resta prostrée sur le sol, ses bras autour d'elle, le regard dans le vide. Dès que Jackson fut libéré, il se précipita vers sa copine. Malgré son épaule blessée qui lui arrachait des grimaces de douleur, il s'accroupit près d'elle et avec son bras valide, la serra contre lui.

— Dis-moi quelque chose, Lydia, supplia-t-il.

Comme la jeune rousse ne disait toujours rien, ses pensées focalisées sur le cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre, le blond posa son front contre sa tête et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

— Tu te souviens de notre première sortie en amoureux ?

Un léger tressaillement agita les épaules de Lydia. Jackson enchaîna rapidement :

— J'étais venu te chercher devant chez toi. Je ne voulais pas passer pour le gars trop accro alors j'ai fait exprès d'arriver cinq minutes en retard. Tu ne voulais pas passer pour la fille trop accro et tu voulais te venger d'avoir attendue. Tu es sortie un quart d'heure plus tard.

L'adolescent sentit sa copine agripper son T-shirt et il poursuivit :

— Tu étais resplendissante. Tu l'es toujours, bien sûr. Mais cette fois-là, tu l'étais encore plus, je crois. Tu avais passé un cache-cœur noir par-dessus un chemisier blanc. Et tu avais mis une nouvelle jupe. Elle était rouge et elle allait bien avec tes bottines noires.

— Bordeaux, bégaya Lydia.

Elle se redressa pour accrocher les prunelles bleues de son copain avec ses yeux verts encore remplis de terreur.

— Ma jupe était bordeaux. Avec des rayures sapin et charbon.

Jackson rigola doucement en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la rousse.

— Bien sûr. C'est ce que je voulais dire. Tu te rappelles d'où on est allé ensuite ?

— Tu m'as invité dans un restau japonais.

— Oui. C'était la première fois qu'on y allait, toi et moi, mais on voulait faire semblant de tout connaître mieux que l'autre. Les clients nous ont regardés bizarrement quand on s'est engueulé à propos de la meilleure façon de cuisiner les sushis. On n'avait aucune idée de comment on préparer ce plat, mais il fallait qu'on ait raison.

— J'étais persuadée que c'était le pire rencard de toute ma vie, avoua Lydia.

— C'est vrai que ça aurait pu mieux se passer. Surtout qu'on ne s'est pas parlé de tout le trajet du retour.

— Quand tu t'es garé devant chez moi, j'étais prête à partir sans te dire au revoir. Et tu m'as retenue par le bras.

Le blond hocha la tête.

— Je t'ai embrassé. Et c'est là que j'ai su que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Même s'il fallait qu'on s'engueule jusqu'à ma mort sur la meilleure façon de préparer des sushis.

La jeune rousse leva un regard brillant de larmes vers son copain.

— Jackson ... gémit-elle tandis que les sanglots qu'elle essayait de refouler la submergeaient.

— Je t'aime, Lydia. Nous, c'est pour la vie.

Pendant que l'adolescent réconfortait sa petite amie, son meilleur ami s'était rapproché d'Isaac. Bien que libéré de ses chaînes, le loup garou frisé restait cloué au sol à cause de sa jambe cassée.

— Ça te fait mal ? supposa Danny en montrant son tibia brisé.

— Ca va. Ça commence à guérir, le rassura le garçon en grimaçant. C'est un des avantages d'être loup garou. Ça aurait déjà été réparé si l'autre folle ne me l'avait pas écrasée plusieurs fois. Un des chasseurs est parti chercher de quoi me faire une attelle, le temps que ça se soigne bien.

Comme le gardien de l'équipe de crosse resta muet et le loup garou frisé lui attrapa la main :

— Ne fais pas cette tête ! J'ai l'impression d'être sur mon lit de mort. Je sens déjà mon os se reformer. C'est pas forcément très agréable, mais c'est bon signe.

— J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider, soupira Danny.

Isaac pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

— J'ai bien une idée ...

— Dis toujours.

— Je pense que le processus de guérison serait accéléré si tu me faisais un câlin, déclara le loup garou d'un ton très sérieux.

Son copain éclata de rire et entoura ses épaules de ses bras, en faisant attention à sa jambe cassée. Boyd et Erica étaient enlacés non loin d'eux. Un des hommes de Jack avait détaché la jeune fille qui s'était laissée tomber au sol, les membres douloureux d'avoir été étirés pendant si longtemps. Boyd s'était traîné jusqu'à elle, veillant à ne pas trop s'appuyer sur son bras gauche. Même si la blessure avait cicatrisé, un élancement lui parcourait encore l'épaule là où le poignard de Keyra s'était enfoncé.

Matt était debout et se frottait l'épaule, mal à l'aise. Il se tenait prêt de Peter, allongé sur le sol. L'un des chasseurs tentait de le réveiller mais le loup garou semblait bien assommé. Le jeune garçon se sentait perdu. Il n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant la soirée et la peur qu'il avait ressenti tout au long des événements ne voulaient pas le quitter.

Le photographe finit par relever le nez et croisa le regard de Scott. L'adolescent lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il se rapproche de lui :

— Viens, là. On va se faire un câlin nous-même, puisque personne d'autre ne veut nous réconforter !

Matt lâcha un rire nerveux et se laissa tomber contre son ami, mettant de côté toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête pour se concentrer sur le moment présent. Ils étaient en sécurité dorénavant.

**# #**

Le groupe s'était rassemblé autour d'Isaac et Danny pendant que les hommes de Jack se chargeaient de surveiller les alliés de Keyra. La plupart d'entre eux avaient repris conscience. Les fléchettes utilisées par Jack étaient conçues pour endormir la cible pendant quelques minutes et ne contenaient qu'une légère dose de somnifère.

Une partie des hommes veillaient à ce que les ennemis restent tranquilles tandis que l'autre se chargeait de les installer dans les 4x4 pour les conduire au poste de police le plus proche.

— Les autorités ont été prévenues et vont agir en conséquence, avait expliqué Chris. Nous n'avons bien entendu pas parlé du fait que vous étiez pour la majorité ... Spéciaux. Nous avons simplement mentionné le kidnapping.

— C'est très aimable à toi ... avait marmonné Peter.

Le lycanthrope venait de se réveiller. Il était toujours un peu groggy et son teint pâle témoignait que son intoxication à l'aconit n'était pas encore tout à fait terminée.

La discussion avait rapidement tourné court. Chacun profitait du silence qui régnait sur leur groupe, savourant le fait d'être toujours en vie après le drame qu'ils avaient vécu. Les évènements étaient trop présents dans leurs esprits pour qu'ils pensent à parler d'autre chose mais personne ne pouvait se résoudre à évoquer à voix haute la folie de Keyra et le mal qu'elle leur avait fait à tous.

Scott finit par demander d'une voix lasse :

— Où sont Stiles et Derek ?

Allison avait fini par quitter les bras de son père et était maintenant blottie contre son copain. Le loup garou lui caressait le dos d'un geste mécanique.

— Ils doivent être dehors, présuma Chris.

Le chasseur n'arrivait pas à aller aider les hommes de Jack. Il avait besoin de garder les deux yeux sur sa fille pour s'assurer que plus aucun mal ne pouvait lui être fait.

Scott hocha la tête et Peter finit par se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui :

— Puisque Derek n'est pas là, je m'occupe de la direction de la troupe, annonça-t-il. A moins que quelqu'un d'autre veuille se charger de ce rôle ?

Bien évidemment, personne n'était en état de réfléchir convenablement et aucun membre du groupe ne chercha à discuter la proposition du bêta.

— Je suppose que nous allons devoir expliquer certaines choses à Danny et Matt ...

Les regards convergèrent vers les deux humains. Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse leva les mains devant lui :

— Moi, je suis déjà au courant. Isaac m'a déjà tout expliqué ...

Peter voulut rouler des yeux mais le simple fait de regarder en l'air lui donnait une sensation de vertige et il se contenta de soupirer bruyamment :

— Notre secret est bien gardé avec une meute comme celle-ci.

Matt se tripota les doigts en prenant la parole d'une voix mal assurée :

— Je ... Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je crois que j'ai saisi le principal, alors ... Ne vous sentez pas obligé de me mettre dans la confidence. Je ... Je suis pas vraiment dans votre groupe donc ...

— Tu plaisantes ? Toi, pas dans notre groupe ?

Dans un ensemble parfait, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Stiles qui venait de pénétrer dans le gymnase. Derek se tenait juste derrière lui. L'adolescent avait les traits tirés et contrairement aux loups garous, ses blessures étaient parfaitement visibles et ne semblaient pas prêtes de guérir.

D'un pas chancelant, le garçon s'avança vers ses amis, l'alpha sur ses talons.

— Tu es notre ami, Matt. Et en plus, t'as trop de la chance. T'es le dernier à avoir intégré la bande. Et le dernier, c'est toujours le préféré.

Stiles fit semblant de prendre un air triste.

— Les filles vont être à tes petits soins. Surtout que tu es un humain. Je te raconte même pas comment elles vont te chouchouter. Les garçons vont être clairement jaloux mais ils n'oseront rien te faire parce que Derek va veiller sur toi comme sur un nouveau-né. Tu verras, dans une semaine, tu n'auras même plus peur de Peter et de ses blagues douteuses !

— Hé ! protesta le lycanthrope avec une moue vexée.

L'adolescent rejoignit le cercle que ses amis formaient et adressa un sourire complice au photographe.

— Bienvenue dans la meute, Matt !

**# #**

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre à l'horizon, faisant fuir les étoiles, éclairant le ciel noir d'encre de la nuit avec une touche d'azur.

Le groupe s'était réfugié dans la chambre de Scott. Jack leur avait laissé le plus de temps possible pour se remettre de leurs émotions mais il avait dû leur demander de sortir du gymnase. Il fallait qu'ils puissent prendre des photos des locaux et les remettre en état avant le lever du jour.

Chris avait précisé qu'ils auraient une déposition à faire mais qu'il repasserait plus tard pour recueillir leurs témoignages. Ils avaient surtout besoin de se reposer pour l'instant.

— Ce n'est pas la police qui viendra nous interroger ? avait relevé Allison.

Son père avait haussé les épaules.

— A circonstances inhabituelles, procédure inhabituelle, avait-il répondu évasivement.

Le groupe avait rejoint l'hôtel d'un pas lent, autant parce qu'ils étaient fatigués que pour laisser le temps à Isaac de les suivre à cloche-pied, soutenu par Danny et Jackson. D'un commun accord et sans en avoir parlé avant, ils se rassemblèrent dans la chambre de Scott. Derek, Boyd et Jackson allèrent chercher les matelas des chambres d'Allison et Isaac et les autres poussèrent les meubles de façon à avoir la place d'installer les couchettes.

— Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse, finit par dire Lydia d'une voix hésitante alors que la meute s'activait pour préparer les lits.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle et la rousse enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index en cherchant ses mots.

— Je veux dire ... Je ne suis pas sûre ...

La jeune fille soupira et lâcha :

— A la fin, vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?

Elle avait accompagné sa phrase d'un geste en direction de Stiles et Derek. L'adolescent rougit aussitôt et essaya d'inventer une excuse capable de balayer tous les doutes que sa tante avait fait naître en ses amis. L'alpha, conscient que ce n'était même pas la peine de tenter d'embrouiller la meute, déclara platement :

— Oui, on est ensemble.

Un instant de flottement suivit sa réponse, pendant lequel tout le monde fixa Derek comme s'il avait dit une énorme bêtise. Afin de dissiper le malaise, Stiles, les joues rouges, prit un air outré :

— Tu m'as fait prendre ma douche tous les matins pour que personne ne sente ton odeur sur moi et maintenant, tu annonces à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble, comme ça, sans même me demander mon avis avant ?

Le groupe éclata de rire devant la réaction exagérée de leur ami. Malgré la tentative de diversion de l'adolescent, Lydia n'était pas prête de lâcher l'affaire :

— Mais depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?

Derek et Stiles échangèrent un coup d'œil et répondirent en même temps :

— Une semaine.

— Huit jours.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son amoureux, les poings sur les hanches :

— Ca fait huit jours. On pourrait même dire neuf, vu qu'on est dimanche.

— Une semaine, c'est la même chose, râla l'alpha en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Non, c'est pas la même chose ! protesta Stiles.

Lydia intervint, stoppant la dispute :

—Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'on ne remarque rien ? Je veux dire, j'ai réussi à deviner presqu'aussitôt pour Danny et Isaac. Mais vous, j'étais loin de me douter de quelque chose ...

L'adolescent balaya l'air de sa main.

— Ce mec est une tombe ! fit-il en désignant son copain du pouce. Il faut t'accrocher avant de réussir à lui faire avouer quoique ce soit.

— C'est quand même étrange que toi, tu n'aies rien lâché, s'étonna Erica, pelotonnée dans les bras de Boyd.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules, un peu vexé.

— Faut croire que l'amour vous change un homme ...

— Un homme ? Où est-ce que tu vois un homme en toi ? se moqua l'alpha.

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche, d'un air choqué, tandis que le groupe éclatait de rire.

**# #**

Alors que le soleil franchissait enfin l'horizon, un calme plat régnait dans la chambre de Scott. Les douze occupants avaient réussi à trouver un sommeil qu'ils souhaitaient réparateurs.

Allison s'était allongée avec son petit ami sur son lit et ils dormaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Matt était de l'autre côté du matelas, un bras dans le vide. Lydia et Jackson partageaient leur couchette au sol avec Isaac et Danny.

— On ne va pas se mettre à quatre dans le même lit ! avait d'abord protesté le blond.

— Ne fais pas ta fine bouche, s'était agacée sa copine. C'est un matelas qui pourrait facilement accueillir six sumos !

— N'exagère pas non plus !

— Si on se met dans le sens de la largeur, on rentre facilement à quatre, avait insisté la rousse.

Jackson avait fini par céder mais avait pointé un doigt accusateur sur son meilleur ami.

— Vous n'avez pas intérêt de vous tripoter sous les draps toute la nuit.

Isaac avait grimacé.

— Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais tu penses vraiment qu'avec ma jambe, on va pouvoir faire des folies de nos corps ?

Le blond avait baissé les yeux sur l'attelle improvisée et s'était retourné pour marmonner tout seul. Lydia avait secoué la tête d'un air exaspéré.

Boyd et Erica s'étaient écroulés sur le canapé, poussé dans un coin du salon pour laisser de la place aux matelas ramenés des chambres voisines. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient enroulés dans une couverture trouvée dans le placard.

Stiles avait le front posé contre le torse de Derek, sa main sur sa hanche. Le garçon avait longuement boudé à cause de la réflexion que lui avait faite l'alpha mais quand le groupe avait commencé à parler de la répartition des lits, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard en biais en direction de son amoureux, qui était assis sur un matelas près de son oncle. Et vu la façon dont il était étalé sur les draps, Peter ne semblait pas prêt de céder sa place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune homme avait guetté sa réaction et lui avait intimé d'un signe de tête de venir se coucher avec lui. Stiles avait vivement tourné la tête et était resté les bras croisés, admirant l'une des lampes de la pièce posée sur un guéridon.

Derek s'était levé en soupirant et s'était approché de l'adolescent.

— Tu es toujours vexé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? avait-il deviné

Le jeune garçon avait hoché la tête sans détourner ses yeux de la contemplation de l'abat-jour beige.

— Tu vas me faire la tête longtemps ?

Encore une fois, Stiles avait acquiescé silencieusement.

— Et si je t'embrassais pour me faire pardonner ? avait murmuré tout bas l'alpha.

L'adolescent en était resté bouche-bée.

— Quoi ? Genre ... Là-maintenant-tout de suite ?

— Si ça peut m'excuser et en plus, faire chier Jackson ...

Derek avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux et l'avait attiré contre lui. Sa bouche avait trouvé tout naturellement le chemin de celle de Stiles, malgré les regards dardés sur eux. Ca n'avait été qu'une pression de lèvres, mais l'adolescent s'était senti intensément heureux que l'alpha accepte de l'embrasser devant leurs amis.

Jackson les avait interrompu en donnant bousculant volontairement le garçon aux cheveux courts.

— Vous avez pas non plus intérêt de laisser vos mains se balader sous les draps cette nuit ! J'ai besoin de calme pour me reposer !

L'adolescent avait tiré la langue à son ami et Derek lui avait gentiment relevé le menton.

— Alors, je suis pardonné ?

— Pas encore ! avait annoncé le garçon en se jetant sur ses lèvres, les mains plaquées sur les joues de l'alpha pour l'empêcher d'esquiver sa bouche, sous les sifflements d'Isaac, Erica et Peter.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, Stiles avait remarqué que Scott les regardait, l'air étonné. Le jeune garçon s'était collé contre son amoureux, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

— Rêve pas, McCall ! C'est mon mien et t'y touches même pas en rêve !

Un sourire s'était affiché sur le visage du loup garou qui avait détourné les yeux. Tout le monde s'était couché et Stiles s'était glissé avec délice contre Derek. L'alpha avait enlevé son T-shirt pour la nuit et sa peau était chaude et douce contre la joue de l'adolescent.

Alors que Boyd était allé éteindre la lumière, la main droite du garçon était venue se poser sur la hanche du loup garou, tout naturellement. C'est alors que le jeune homme avait lancé d'une voix claire et distincte :

— Laisse tes doigts hors de mon caleçon, Stiles !

Jackson s'était redressé immédiatement dans son lit et avait crié d'un air outré :

— Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas commencer !

— Ne faites pas vos cochonneries à côté de moi, avait renchéri Peter.

— Quoi ? s'était offusqué l'adolescent. C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu nous écoutes, d'habitude ?

— Comment ça, d'habitude ? avait relevé Scott.

— Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, s'était défendu le loup garou aux oreilles baladeuses. Et je n'ai pas envie d'assister de visu à vos ébats.

— Mais de toute façon, je ne faisais rien ! avait protesté Stiles. C'est Derek qui raconte des bêtises !

En effet, l'alpha riait silencieusement, les épaules secouées par son fou rire. Vexé d'être sans cesse la cible de ses moqueries, l'adolescent lui avait tourné le dos. Le lycanthrope s'était collé contre lui, un bras glissant lascivement sur son ventre pour que sa main aille caresser le bord de son jean.

— Tu penses vraiment que la meilleure façon de me punir soit de me présenter tes fesses ? avait susurré son amant en glissant son index sous le pantalon du garçon.

Stiles s'était contracté sous l'effet que lui avait procuré la caresse inattendue. Une sensation de bien-être s'était niché au creux de son bas-ventre et il s'était tordu pour que les doigts de Derek aillent explorer un peu plus loin l'intérieur de son caleçon.

— Qui a dit que j'avais envie de te punir ? avait répliqué l'adolescent sur le même ton.

— Bordel ! Je vous rappelle qu'on entend tout ce que vous dîtes ! s'était énervé de nouveau Jackson.

— Moi, j'entends rien, mais je veux pas savoir, était intervenu Matt d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous calmer, je vais devoir me mettre entre vous et vous séparer, avait grincé Peter.

Les joues rouges, Stiles s'était tortillé pour faire de nouveau face à un Derek hilare.

— Je te déteste ! avait soufflé l'adolescent.

L'alpha lui avait embrassé le front et l'avait serré contre lui.

— Pas avant tes dix-huit ans, Stiles ...

— Vous allez arrêter de parler de sexe quand je suis dans la même pièce que vous ? avait supplié Jackson.

— Si vous ne le faîtes pas pour lui, faîtes-le au moins pour mon sommeil, avait lancé Allison.

Derek n'avait plus rien ajouté, même si l'adolescent devinait qu'il mourrait d'envie de continuer à titiller Jackson. Les respirations légères de leurs amis avaient commencé à s'élever dans la chambre et les yeux de Stiles avaient commencé à se fermer sans qu'il puisse s'y opposer.

— Je t'aime, avait-il chuchoté, sa bouche effleurant les pectoraux de son amant lorsqu'il avait articulé les deux mots.

La main de Derek était venue lui caresser la nuque et le garçon s'était endormi sans demander son reste.

L'alpha était celui qui était resté le plus longtemps éveillé. Il avait longtemps réfléchi aux évènements de la nuit et s'était senti coupable de ce qui s'était passé avant de se convaincre que Keyra avait monté un plan astucieux. Le jeune homme aurait pu l'empêcher de mettre ses projets à exécution mais il aurait dû pour cela faire preuve d'une vigilance sans faille et se serait certainement mis tous ses bêtas à dos en les contraignant à rester enfermer dans l'hôtel, ou encore pire, en les empêchant de quitter Beacon Hills.

Et même en évitant leur séjour, il était persuadé que la tante de Stiles aurait trouvé un moyen de les atteindre un jour ou l'autre. Cette femme était vicieuse et patiente. Une qualité et un défaut qui, lorsqu'ils étaient mariés, donnait naissance à un mélange redoutable.

Alors qu'un rayon de soleil aventurier se glissait par la fenêtre, Derek baissa le nez sur l'adolescent blotti contre lui. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage alors qu'il fermait enfin ses paupières.

Cette nuit, Keyra avait blessé la totalité de sa meute.

Mais elle avait aussi révélé sa relation avec Stiles aux autres. Ce qui leur permettait maintenant de s'afficher ensemble au grand jour. Et le groupe était ressorti plus fort de l'épreuve. Le cauchemar de cette nuit les avait soudés comme jamais.

La femme avait voulu les détruire.

Elle n'avait fait que renforcer leur amitié.


	33. Chapitre 33

Le groupe ne vit pas passer le dimanche matin et lorsque Derek ouvrit les yeux, il constata avec surprise qu'il était déjà trois heures de l'après-midi. L'alpha s'étira en faisant attention de ne pas trop faire bouger l'adolescent installé près de lui.

Le jeune homme observa un instant les paupières closes de son amoureux puis son regard dériva sur les griffures qu'il avait sur le visage et sur ses lèvres tuméfiées. Il étouffa la vague de colère qui lui embrasait le coeur et fit glisser son doigt le long de la joue du garçon. Le loup garou lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de poser son front contre le sien.

— Stiles ? tenta-t-il pour voir s'il était réveillé.

Comme il n'eut pas de réponse, il secoua doucement l'épaule de l'adolescent. Avec un grognement, son amant souleva avec difficulté une paupière.

— Quoi ?

— Il est l'heure de se lever.

Le garçon grogna de nouveau et plaqua son oreiller sur sa tête pour tenter d'échapper à la lumière du jour. Derek secoua la tête et s'extirpa des draps. Il remit son t-shirt avant de forcer les autres à se réveiller à leur tour.

— Debout, les marmottes ! Vous n'allez pas dormir ce soir, sinon. Et les derniers levés devront remettre la chambre de Scott en ordre.

Stiles, qui en avait assez d'être désigné volontaire à chaque fois qu'une tâche ingrate devait être faite, se redressa sur les genoux. L'alpha lui caressa le visage en passant à côté de lui.

— Je vais acheter le petit-déjeuner. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Même sans le sourire craquant que lui envoya son amoureux, l'adolescent n'aurait pas refusé de l'accompagner. Il se permit tout de même de grommeler :

— C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, ce genre de corvées !

— Tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

— Tu crois vraiment que je peux résister à ton sourire ? lui lança Stiles d'un air ronchon.

Le garçon sortit dans le couloir. L'alpha le suivit et lui attrapa le bras.

— Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

— Je ne fais pas la tête ! grimaça l'adolescent. Mais je viens de me réveiller après une nuit trop courte et trop pleine d'action. Alors j'ai mon humeur des jours où je n'ai pas assez dormi. C'est tout.

— Je croyais que c'était moi, le mal luné du couple, se moqua Derek.

— Je ne suis pas mal luné, je suis fatigué.

— T'es de mauvais poil !

Stiles fixa l'alpha par-dessous ses cils.

— Je suppose que c'est ta faute. C'est toi qui déteins sur moi.

— Et un bisou pour te remettre de bonne humeur ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

— Essaye toujours ...

Derek se pencha avec un sourire charmeur vers le garçon et effleura ses lèvres avant de se reculer pour mieux se rapprocher, évitant toujours soigneusement de poser sa bouche trop longtemps sur celle de son amant, s'amusant à le faire patienter.

— Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'attendre ? s'impatienta Stiles en empoignant le T-shirt de l'alpha pour le forcer à l'embrasser.

**# #**

La Camaro noire de Derek regagna le parking et Stiles s'en extirpa les bras chargés d'un énorme sac rempli de viennoiseries.

— N'empêche, j'aurais très bien pu conduire ta voiture ! lança-t-il à son copain qui sortait à son tour.

— Dans tes rêves, peut-être ...

L'adolescent avait tenté de convaincre son amoureux de lui laisser les clés de sa voiture mais il avait strictement refusé.

— Celui qui paye est celui qui conduit ! lui avait asséné le loup garou.

— Si tu veux, je te laisserai conduire ma Jeep ? avait argumenté le garçon en dernier recours.

Etrangement, Derek n'avait pas paru intéressé par la proposition. C'est donc lui qui avait conduit jusqu'à la boulangerie dans laquelle ils avaient acheté de quoi restaurer la meute.

Les deux garçons remontèrent jusqu'à la suite de Scott où ils trouvèrent l'ensemble du groupe installé sur le canapé ou autour de la table basse.

— Ah bah enfin ! lâcha Peter. Mon ventre crie famine ! Vous vous êtes arrêté en route ou quoi ?

Stiles ne laissa le temps à personne de placer la moindre réplique :

— Avant que Derek ne puisse faire la moindre allusion déplacée, je tiens à préciser qu'il y avait une foule monstre à la boulangerie et que si tu passes ton temps à essayer de deviner ce qu'on a fait en attendant notre tour, je t'assure que je dévore le contenu de ce sac sans me soucier de ton estomac.

L'oncle de l'alpha sembla peser le pour et le contre et ne répondit rien. Avec un petit sourire victorieux, l'adolescent posa les viennoiseries sur la table basse et chacun se servit.

— Je propose qu'on porte un toast à nos deux amoureux du jour, Derek et Stiles, lança Erica en levant un croissant en l'air.

— Un bisou pour la photo ? réclama Matt en préparant son appareil.

— Euh ... Je pense que ma tête actuelle pourrait faire fondre ta pellicule, déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux courts en désignant l'énorme bleu qui lui ornait l'un de ses yeux et les diverses blessures qui émaillait son visage.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on utilise plus de pellicules. Et je passerai un coup de Photoshop sur le cliché, pour qu'on ne voit plus rien, promit le photographe.

Stiles tourna la tête vers Derek avec une petite grimace.

— C'est pas moi qui réclame ...

— Alors, si ce n'est pas toi qui réclame ...

L'alpha posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux sous les sifflements et les applaudissements de leurs amis.

— C'est dans la boîte ! annonça Matt.

— C'est tellement beau de voir autant de couples se former sous nos yeux, soupira Peter en faisant semblant d'écraser une larme au coin de sa paupière.

Le loup garou passa un bras autour du cou du photographe.

— Il ne reste plus que nous deux, éternels célibataires à la recherche de l'amour ! Il serait temps qu'on se case, tu ne trouves pas ?

Matt allait répondre quand il vit le regard torve que Peter posait sur lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il repoussa le bras que le lycanthrope avait passé par-dessus ses épaules.

— Ne t'en fais pas, voulut le rassurer Allison. Peter n'a d'yeux que pour la mère de Scott.

— Oh, oui ! La si belle Melissa Mc ...

— Tu touches ma mère, je te défonce. Compris ? grogna le jeune brun.

L'oncle de Derek soupira tragiquement.

— Et voilà comment un si bel homme comme moi est condamné à rester seul ...

**# #**

Le groupe passa le reste de la journée allongé sur l'herbe devant l'hôtel. Ils profitaient du bonheur d'être vivants, appréciant le vent sur leur visage et le contact frais de la pelouse sous leurs doigts, parlant peu mais soudé par l'épreuve qu'ils avaient vécus.

Stiles était assis contre Derek, les bras du loup garou entourant ses hanches. Le menton du jeune homme reposait sur son épaule et sa barbe lui grattait la joue quand il y posait un baiser léger.

L'adolescent avait hésité à aller rejoindre son amoureux lorsque l'alpha s'était installé sur le sol. Le garçon ne savait pas vraiment si le lycanthrope allait vouloir s'afficher avec lui. La veille, il l'avait embrassé devant les autres et s'étaient amusés à sous-entendre qu'ils faisaient des folies sous la couette. Mais allait-il pour autant accepter de le prendre dans ses bras cet après-midi ? Après tout, jusqu'à présent, c'était lui qui décidait de quand ils se roulaient des pelles.

Derek avait remarqué son embarras et lui avait lancé un regard moqueur :

— Tu prends racine ou tu viens avec moi ?

Un énorme sourire avait éclairé le visage de l'adolescent qui était venu se blottir contre son loup garou sous les répliques moqueuses d'Erica et Peter :

— Houuu les amoureux-euh ! avait chantonné la blonde.

— C'est moi ou ça sent la guimauve dégoulinante de bon sentiment ? avait grincé le plus vieux de la bande.

— Vaut mieux sentir la guimauve que la solitude, avait répliqué son neveu en plaquant un gros baiser dans le cou de son copain, ce qui l'avait chatouillait et l'avait fait rire.

Matt et Allison s'amusaient à prendre des photos du groupe. Les lycanthropes n'avaient quasiment plus de marques visibles de leur agression de la veille. Il n'y avait qu'Isaac qui boitait encore légèrement et Peter qui faisait semblant de se sentir faible.

Stiles était le seul dont les blessures n'avaient pas encore cicatrisées. Son visage était toujours marqué par les coups reçus de la part de sa tante. Matt lui avait assuré une nouvelle fois qu'il cacherait tout grâce à son logiciel de retouche pour qu'il puisse quand même être sur les clichés qu'il prenait.

Le photographe appuya sur le déclencheur et observa sur son écran ce qu'il venait de prendre. Il montra la photo à Allison et à Scott. Le jeune brun avait posé la tête sur les genoux de sa copine et lâcha une exclamation surprise :

— Oh la vache, Derek ! Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça !

Aussitôt, chacun voulut voir le cliché que Matt avait pris. L'appareil du photographe passa de mains en mains jusqu'à arriver à Stiles.

On pouvait voir sur l'écran l'adolescent qui levait les yeux vers l'alpha tandis que le jeune homme lui rendait son regard, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres. Ses prunelles tiraient sur le bleu pâle à la lumière du soleil et on pouvait les voir pétiller de joie, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé de mémoire de la meute.

— C'est donc à ça que ressemble un Derek amoureux ? lança Jackson, moqueur.

— N'importe quoi ! répliqua Stiles. Il n'est pas amoureux, il est en train de rigoler. Je venais de lui raconter une blague et c'est mon humour irrésistible qui l'a fait se marrer !

Le groupe s'esclaffa. L'adolescent poursuivit :

— Vous voyez ? Vous aussi, je vous fais rire.

Matt récupéra son appareil photo et le passa à Allison pour qu'elle s'entraîne un peu. Scott s'amusa à lui faire des grimaces et à la faire bouger pour l'embêter.

— Arrête ou je te casse l'appareil sur la tête ! le prévint la jeune brune.

— Tu ne feras pas ça, la nargua son copain en lui tirant la langue. Tu n'as pas les moyens de lui en racheter un autre.

— Moi non. Mais si j'explique à mon père que j'ai abîmé le matériel d'un ami en l'explosant sur ta tête, je suis sûre et certaine qu'il acceptera de payer un modèle dernier cri à Matt.

Scott fronça les sourcils et Allison lui ébouriffa les cheveux, un air victorieux sur le visage. Pendant ce temps, Derek s'était penché près de l'oreille de Stiles. Maintenant que l'attention n'était plus centrée sur eux, il lui chuchota :

— Alors comme ça, tu me fais rire ?

— Bah quoi ? Je me suis dit que ça détournerait l'attention et qu'on ne se moquerait pas de toi. Personne ne t'aurait loupé sur ce coup là.

— Merci, souffla le jeune homme en embrassant doucement la tempe de l'adolescent.

Il appuya son nez contre la joue du garçon avant d'ajouter :

— Mais juste comme ça, je crois que Jackson n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

Le cœur de Stiles accéléra brusquement.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une grande déclaration, mais c'était la façon qu'avait Derek pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

**# #**

Le soir venu, le groupe se sépara rapidement après le dîner. Même s'ils avaient dormi jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi, les évènements qu'ils avaient vécus récemment les avaient épuisés. Alors que chaque couple se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Peter rattrapa Matt juste avant qu'il ait fermé la porte de sa suite.

— Je peux venir avec toi ? supplia le loup garou.

— Qu ... Quoi ? s'offusqua le photographe.

— Tout le monde a quelqu'un pour dormir avec lui, sauf toi et moi. On pourrait passer la nuit ensemble ?

Matt jeta un regard choqué à son interlocuteur avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

— Alors, est-ce que je peux au moins avoir ton ordinateur ?

La porte resta close et Peter soupira.

— On dirait que je vais devoir passer ma nuit à écouter aux portes pour me divertir un peu ...

**# #**

Stiles posa sa joue dans sa main pour pouvoir observer Derek qui s'allongeait sous les draps.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea l'alpha.

— Rien. Tu es beau, c'est tout. Alors je te regarde.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil et attira son copain contre lui.

— Au lieu de perdre ton temps à me contempler, montre-moi que tu as bien retenu les précédentes leçons que je t'ai données.

Le loup garou fondit sur les lèvres de son amant pour l'embrasser. C'était l'un de ses baisers enflammés qui faisaient monter une chaleur jusqu'aux joues de Stiles et qui entraînait une sensation de bien-être au creux de son ventre.

L'adolescent se sentit rapidement gagné par l'envie. La langue de Derek qui venait chercher la sienne le faisait frissonner, ses mains qui se pressaient contre son dos, son corps chaud tout contre le sien, tout était une invitation à la luxure. Le garçon sentit une certaine partie de son anatomie se tendre à cause de l'excitation et d'un mouvement d'épaules, il se retrouva au-dessus de l'alpha.

Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux noirs de son amant puis glissèrent le long de son visage avant de descendre sur ses épaules. Ils cherchèrent à retirer le T-shirt du lycanthrope mais le dos du jeune homme plaqué contre le matelas empêchait au tissu de rejoindre le sol.

Se servant de ses abdos pour se redresser, Derek s'assit dans le lit, Stiles agenouillé sur lui, leurs lèvres toujours liées dans un baiser passionné. L'adolescent réussit à enlever le T-shirt qui le gênait et ses mains descendirent pour explorer le torse nu. Il dessina du bout des doigts les contours des pectoraux avant de descendre sur les abdominaux.

Le jeune garçon commençait à se sentir de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Il était curieux de voir si l'alpha était aussi excité que lui et même s'il se sentit un peu gêné d'être aussi audacieux son index se glissa dans le pantalon de son amant.

— Tu fais quoi, là ? demanda Derek en se reculant, rompant leur baiser.

— Tu as besoin d'un dessin ? répliqua l'adolescent, légèrement essoufflé, en essayant de s'emparer de nouveau de la bouche du loup garou.

Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire et poussa Stiles qui tomba sur le dos, avant de se mettre au-dessus de lui.

— Ah ok ! Tu veux être l'actif ! devina le garçon. Pas de souci mais fais gaffe, je suis un peu fragile du ...

— Il n'est pas question d'actif ou de passif, le coupa l'alpha avant qu'il ait pu préciser d'où il était fragile. Il n'est question de rien du tout même.

— Comment ça ?

L'adolescent semblait totalement perdu.

— On ne va pas coucher ensemble ! précisa Derek en se redressant.

Stiles en resta bouche-bée.

— Quoi ? finit-il par hoqueter quand il eut repris ses esprit. Mais ...

— Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Non, c'est non.

Le garçon se mit sur ses coudes pour pouvoir observer son amant.

— Attends ... Tu m'as laissé te sauter dessus et te retirer ton T-shirt pour qu'au final, on en reste là ?

L'alpha haussa les épaules.

— Je dors sans T-shirt donc que ce soit toi ou moi qui l'enlève ...

Devant le regard choqué de son amoureux, Derek consentit à donner une autre explication :

— On va dire que pour l'instant, on s'arrête aux préliminaires.

— Quoi ? Les préliminaires ? Tu appelles ça des préliminaires ? On est resté au-dessus de la ceinture et toi, tu appelles ça des préliminaires ?

— Parce que toi, tu t'y connais bien, dans ce domaine-là ? se moqua l'alpha en calant son dos contre l'oreiller.

Stiles rougit violemment mais ne se démonta pas :

— Non, mais je m'y connais assez pour savoir que s'embrasser et se tripoter le torse, c'est pas vraiment des préliminaires.

Le loup garou ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer son amoureux en se mordillant la lèvre.

— J'ai envie de toi, Derek ... chuchota l'adolescent.

— Tu veux que j'aille dormir dans ma chambre ? proposa le jeune homme en faisant mine de se lever.

— Non ! s'écria aussitôt le garçon en figeant son amoureux sur place.

Stiles baissa les yeux.

— Non, reste ... reprit-il plus calmement.

Il hésita puis finit par demander :

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ? Je ne suis pas attirant ?

Derek détailla l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, les lèvres humides à cause de leurs baisers, il était avachi dans une position assez érotique, à demi-relevé, jambes écartées.

— Si. Tu es très attirant ... murmura Derek.

— Alors, pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

L'alpha tendit le bras et lui fit une pichenette sur le nez.

— Parce que tu es un mineur sexuel, gros bêta ! Tu sais que normalement, tu devrais t'inquiéter de mes sentiments si j'essayais à tout prix de te sauter dessus ?

— C'est pas de ma faute si tu me donnes envie ... bouda Stiles.

— Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre tes dix-huit ans pour avoir ce que tu veux.

L'adolescent soupira bruyamment avant de s'allonger près de l'alpha.

— Il n'y aucune chance pour que tu changes d'avis ?

— Aucune.

— Je ne peux même pas espérer une fel ...

— Non !

Derek avait sèchement coupé le garçon et lui avait même frappé le front avec le plat de sa main.

— Bah quoi ? C'est pas vraiment faire l'amour ... grommela Stiles.

— Tu es vraiment un gros gamin ! riposta le loup garou. Et maintenant, dors !

Le jeune garçon se tortilla dans le lit et posa la main sur le bras de son amoureux.

— J'ai le droit à un câlin avant de me coucher ou c'est jugé trop hot pour un garçon de mon âge ?


	34. Chapitre 34

Les derniers jours au Complexe du Paradis filèrent à une vitesse folle. Le groupe se remettait lentement des évènements du samedi soir et ils passaient tous la journée à flâner au bord de la piscine, sur l'herbe devant l'hôtel ou bien dans leurs chambres.

Le fantôme de Keyra rôdait encore autour d'eux, leur arrachant parfois des frissons lorsque leurs pensées dérivaient vers le cauchemar qu'ils avaient vécus. Chris Argent était revenu les interroger le lundi après-midi et ils avaient chacun leur tour fait leur déposition. Peter avait été le dernier à passer.

— Vas-y, à ton tour ... avait soupiré Chris, las d'avoir entendu onze fois la même histoire.

— Je n'ai rien à dire, avait déclaré le loup garou.

Le chasseur avait aussitôt levé un sourcil.

— Comment ça, tu n'as rien à dire ?

— Je n'ai rien à dire de plus que ce que les autres ont déjà dû te raconter.

— Dis-moi quand même ta version des faits, avait insisté Chris.

Peter avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air blasé.

— Que veux-tu que je te raconte ? J'étais en train de manger tranquillement, en charmante compagnie, et ...

— Tu éviteras de parler de « charmante compagnie » quand ma fille est comprise dans le lot, avait grincé le chasseur.

— Hé ! Qui raconte, entre toi et moi ? Tu as insisté pour que je parle de ce que j'avais vécu, ne commence pas à décider du vocabulaire que je dois utiliser !

Les deux hommes s'étaient toisés puis, le loup garou avait repris :

— Donc, j'étais en train de dîner _avec les filles_ et en plein milieu de mon assiette de salade du soleil ... Tu sais ce que c'est, une salade du soleil ?

Chris était resté un instant figé avant de cligner des yeux.

— Pardon ?

— Une salade du soleil. Tu en as déjà mangé ?

— Oui. Non. Peut-être. En quoi est-ce important ?

— C'est un plat composé de salade, de tomate cerise, de ...

— Peter ! Les faits. Juste les faits !

— La recette de la salade du soleil fait partie des faits, avait protesté le lycanthrope.

Devant le regard placide du chasseur, il avait capitulé.

— Bon d'accord. Je garde la recette pour moi. Il n'empêche, que c'est très important pour la suite de l'histoire. Parce que si je n'avais pas été obnubilé par le goût délicieux des arômes de cette salade, j'aurais peut-être pu me rendre compte qu'on y avait glissé quelques miettes d'aconit.

— De l'aconit ? avait relevé Chris.

— Oui, de l'aconit. Je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard. Alors que j'étais en train d'amuser les filles avec une blague de ma confection, mon ventre s'est contracté. Une douleur a commencé à poindre derrière mon foie et une crampe m'a soudainement vrillé l'estomac.

Peter avait grimacé en repensant à la suite des évènements.

— Je me suis levé d'un bond et avant de m'enfuir pour rejoindre ma chambre, j'ai constaté qu'Erica avait l'air aussi mal en point que moi, une main plaquée sur son ventre, le visage pâle. J'ai manqué de courtoisie sur ce coup là, mais mon estomac n'avait pas envie de garder l'aconit que j'avais ingéré plus longtemps, alors je me suis précipité vers ma suite.

Le loup garou s'était gratté la joue.

— C'est un miracle que j'ai réussi à atteindre ma salle de bains sans vomir en plein milieu du couloir. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. J'étais un peu trop occupé à viser la cuvette des toilettes pour me soucier du reste. Après, les autres sont arrivés et ...

— Quels autres ? l'avait interrompu Chris.

— A ton avis ? Tu as entendu cette histoire onze fois et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne sais pas de qui je parle ?

— C'est la procédure. Et j'essaie d'ordonner un peu ta pensée.

— Ordonner ma pensée ? avait répété Peter, l'air maussade.

— Oui. Ordonner ta pensée. Tout est un peu confus, avec toi ...

Le lycanthrope et le chasseur avaient échangés un long regard avant que le premier ne cède.

— Les autres, ce sont tous les garçons qui étaient partis faire du shopping. Je ne peux pas te dire à quelle heure ils sont revenus parce que j'étais trop malade pour regarder ma montre.

— Il faisait jour ou nuit ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'étais dans la salle de bains, le nez dans les toilettes, idiot ! avait grogné le loup garou.

Chris avait levé les yeux au ciel sans faire de commentaire.

— Je me rappelle avoir vu Scott en premier. Il ne m'a pas parlé, il s'est contenté de me regarder l'air surpris. J'ai entendu Danny parler avec quelqu'un, je ne sais plus qui. Stiles, je crois. Et ensuite, Derek est arrivé et m'a demandé ce que j'avais. J'ai réussi à souffler que j'avais été empoisonné à l'aconit et il est reparti dans l'autre sens. Après ça, je me suis écroulé sur mes toilettes et j'ai attendu, en espérant que j'allais rapidement aller mieux.

Peter avait fait une pause dans son récit avant de reprendre :

— Danny et Matt sont venus me rejoindre au bout d'un moment. J'avais très envie de leur dire que ce n'était pas la peine de rester dans la salle de bains à me regarder rendre mon dîner et que je n'avais pas besoin de leur soutien, mais je n'ai pas eu la force de sortir le moindre mot. J'ai à peine pu tourner la tête, alors ...

— Si on pouvait éviter la partie dramatique pour se concentrer sur les faits ? avait suggéré platement Chris.

— Aucun respect pour mes talents d'orateurs, avait grommelé le lycanthrope. Donc, quand j'ai réussi à tourner la tête pour observer les garçons, j'ai constaté qu'ils n'étaient plus deux mais cinq. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que j'étais empoisonné et que je voyais en double. Il y avait bien cinq personnes sur le seuil de la porte.

— Et qui étaient ces cinq personnes ?

— Danny et Matt, pour commencer. Et puis, deux hommes, assez baraqués, l'air pas trop commode, accompagnés d'une femme. Des cheveux bruns. Longs. Des yeux vert clair. Visage très froid. Pas plus commode que les deux gorilles qui l'encadraient. Elle a ordonné à Danny et Matt d'aller me chercher et on a dû suivre cette charmante personne jusqu'au gymnase, où étaient déjà séquestrés les autres.

Peter croisa sa jambe droite sur sa jambe gauche.

— La suite est assez floue pour moi. La femme brune, qui s'est avérée être la tante de Stiles, s'est lancé dans un long discours dont je n'ai pas tout saisi. Elle a clairement énoncé vouloir notre mort à tous, nous autres loups garous, elle a un peu frappé tout le monde avant de trouver amusant de vérifier qui de la poutre ou de ma tête était la plus résistante. Résultat : la poutre a gagné et moi, je ne me rappelle de rien jusqu'au moment où l'un de tes hommes m'a soigné.

— Pas l'un des miens. C'étaient les hommes de Jack.

— Ça revient au même, avait grimacé Peter. Jack est sous tes ordres.

— Pas vraiment.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, pas vraiment ?

Chris s'était étiré avant de se lever.

— Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas son chef. Et arrête de poser des questions sur des sujets qui ne te regardent pas.

— Je l'ai toujours fait. Je ne vais pas changer aujourd'hui.

Les deux hommes avaient échangés un long regard avant que le chasseur ne fasse mine de s'en aller.

— Alors, tu t'en vas. Et c'est tout ? avait murmuré le lycanthrope.

— Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ? avait répliqué Chris. Que je reste pour que l'on discute du bon vieux temps ?

— Ca ne serait pas trop mal, pour commencer.

Le père d'Allison avait pincé les lèvres avant de lâcher un petit rire nerveux.

— Ce serait une très mauvaise idée. De l'eau à couler sous les ponts depuis, Peter ... Des quantités d'eau ...

Le loup garou n'avait pas répondu et le chasseur avait fini par quitter l'hôtel, non sans avoir embrassé sa fille avant de rejoindre son 4x4.

**# #**

Un soleil resplendissant brillait au-dessus du complexe pour leur dernier lundi et après le repas du midi, le programme avait rapidement été mis en place. Le groupe avait décidé de se regrouper autour de la piscine et ils étaient tous dans les vestiaires, serviette sur l'épaule.

Matt avait accepté d'accompagner ses amis et il poussa un grand soupir, lèvres serrées, avant de franchir le pédiluve. Alors que Boyd et Jackson avaient déjà plongé dans le bassin, le photographe fixait la piscine, les sourcils froncés.

Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa poitrine et son corps voulait quitter la cour intérieure pour se réfugier sous les draps rassurants de son lit. Mais son cerveau avait décidé qu'il devait lutter contre sa phobie. L'adolescent ne voulait plus fuir. Le mois qu'il venait de passer l'avait changé. Il se devait de surpasser sa peur. L'eau ne pouvait pas être plus forte que lui.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne et Matt tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Scott. Le garçon pressa ses doigts contre ceux du photographe.

— Tu vas y arriver, souffla le loup garou avec un sourire rassurant.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus hocha lentement la tête. Il redressa les épaules et entraîna son ami vers le bassin. Il hésita encore une seconde avant d'enfoncer ses orteils dans l'eau pour descendre les trois marches de l'escalier de la piscine.

Des exclamations retentirent autour de la piscine lorsque les mollets de l'adolescent furent sous la surface. Un rictus crispé sur le visage, Matt se força à paraître décontracté.

— Ça va ? demanda Scott, prêt de lui.

— Ouais, répondit le photographe. Je ... Je vais essayer d'aller un peu plus loin.

Le garçon avança encore un peu, franchissant lentement quelques dizaines de centimètres de plus avant de s'immobiliser. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches et semblait lui-même étonné d'avoir pu aller aussi loin.

— Vive Matt ! s'exclama Stiles en levant les bras en l'air.

Tout le monde applaudit l'exploit de l'adolescent. Allison, qui était restée sur le bord, appela son ami pour qu'il la regarde pendant qu'elle le photographiait.

— Et si on prenait une photo tous ensemble dans la piscine ? suggéra Erica.

La proposition fut aussitôt acceptée et pendant que la jeune brune partait demander au serveur de la buvette s'il voulait bien s'occuper de l'appareil photo, les autres se rassemblèrent autour de Matt en faisant attention de ne pas créer trop de remous. Stiles se glissa entre Scott et Derek, l'air de rien.

Allison finit par les rejoindre et ils sourirent tous à l'objectif, pendant que le serveur du Complexe du Paradis prenait plusieurs clichés. La brune finit par ressortir du bassin pour récupérer l'appareil photo et elle remercia chaleureusement le serveur.

Matt resta encore un peu avec ses amis avant de quitter la piscine. L'adolescent s'enroula dans sa serviette et s'assit sur un bain de soleil. Allison lui rendit son appareil photo et plongea pour rejoindre son petit copain.

**# #**

Derek s'était installé sous un parasol, allongé de tout son long sur le transat. Le soleil avait réchauffé sa peau et les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient son corps s'étaient évaporés. Alors que l'alpha se reposait tranquillement pendant que sa meute chahutait dans la piscine, Stiles finit par s'extraire de la piscine, tout dégoulinant.

L'adolescent secoua ses cheveux, envoyant des gouttelettes autour de lui, et trottina jusqu'au jeune homme.

— Même pas en rêve, l'avertit Derek, devinant ses intentions.

— Quoi ? J'ai encore rien fait ! se défendit le garçon.

— Tant que tu seras mouillé, tu ne t'approcheras pas de moi.

Stiles fit une moue qu'il espérait attendrissante.

— J'ai dit non, répéta Derek d'une voix monocorde.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules et continua de fixer son amoureux.

— S'il te plaît ... supplia-t-il.

L'alpha soupira bruyamment.

— Tu es vraiment exaspérant !

Avec un grand sourire, Stiles se glissa contre le jeune homme, posant son bras sur son ventre.

— Tu prends toute la place, râla le loup garou. Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser tranquille et continuer de jouer avec les autres ?

— Ils me coulent tout le temps, gémit Stiles. Tu crois que c'est marrant d'avoir tout le temps la tête sous l'eau ?

Le jeune garçon frotta sa joue contre le bras de Derek, faisant rouler des gouttes d'eau sur l'épaule de son amoureux.

— Arrête ! grogna l'alpha en donnant une tape sur le front de l'adolescent.

— Aïe-euh ! Si tu me laissais plus de place aussi ... protesta Stiles.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux pas que je te laisse le transat aussi ?

— Ca pourrait être une solution. Tu irais me chercher une glace pendant que moi, je me sècherais au soleil ...

— Tu rêves éveillé, signala Derek, manifestant son total refus de mettre le projet du jeune garçon à exécution.

L'adolescent fronça le nez puis tendit la main vers le visage de l'alpha pour s'emparer de ses lunettes de soleil.

— Hé ! Tu fais quoi ?

Stiles posa les lunettes sur son nez et adressa un grand sourire au loup garou.

— Elles me vont bien, hein ? Tu veux bien me les prêter ?

Le jeune homme ne supportait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Pourtant, il laissa ses lunettes au garçon et défit même le chapeau qu'il avait sur le crâne pour le mettre sur la tête de son amoureux.

— Wouah ! Trop cool ! Merci !

— Si tu pouvais me foutre la paix, maintenant ...

L'adolescent poussa un gémissement attristé.

— Pourquoi tu es méchant avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le loup garou fixa le garçon.

— Parce que qui aime bien, châtie bien.

— Je préfère que tu te concentres uniquement sur la partie « je t'aime bien ».

Derek envoya une pichenette sur le nez de son amoureux.

— Tu en demandes trop, trop vite. Sois un peu patient, murmura-t-il en suivant le contour de son visage avec son doigt.

Stiles baissa les yeux, l'air boudeur.

— Tu pourrais être quand même plus gentil avec moi ...

— Je te donne mes lunettes et mon chapeau, et ça ne te va toujours pas ? se moqua l'alpha.

— Donner ? releva aussitôt l'adolescent.

— Prêter, précisa rapidement le jeune homme.

— Oh ! Allez ! On pourrait partager notre garde-robe ! C'est l'avantage, quand on est gay ...

Avant que Derek ait pu donner son avis sur la question, Isaac et Scott s'extirpèrent de la piscine et s'élancèrent vers les deux garçons, les aspergeant délibérément en agitant leurs bras et leurs cheveux au-dessus d'eux.

— Hé ! Les amoureux ! Arrêtez les papouilles et venez dans l'eau avec nous !

Le lycanthrope essuya lentement les gouttes qui étaient tombés sur lui. Puis, il se leva d'un mouvement souple :

— La guerre est déclarée, annonça-t-il d'une voix posée mais pleine de menaces.

Isaac s'enfuit sans demander son reste et Scott recula d'un pas :

— C'est une idée de Peter, à la base, tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

Devant le regard que lui lança son alpha, le jeune garçon ne demanda pas son reste et tourna les talons avec courage pour aller se réfugier derrière l'oncle de Derek, qui tentait de garder un air aussi innocent que possible.

**# #**

Jackson était devant la porte de sa chambre, bouche-bée. Il regardait Danny comme s'il venait de l'insulter d'une manière particulièrement injurieuse et mit quelques instants avant de réussir à bégayer :

— Tu ... Tu ... Tu m'as demandé ... Quoi ?

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux vers le ciel, l'air blasé.

— Un préservatif. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais un préservatif à me passer.

Le blond retint avec difficulté une grimace et fit un effort pour conserver son self-control :

— Mais ... Pour faire quoi ?

— Tu as besoin d'un dessin ?

Jackson agita les mains, le nez froncé.

— Non-non-non-non. C'est bon. J'imagine assez bien la scène ...

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Bin, c'est oui ou c'est non ?

— Oui ou non pour quoi ?

Danny lança un regard exaspéré à son meilleur ami.

— Pour le préservatif !

— Oh ... Euh ... C'est-à-dire que ... Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça avec Isaac ?

— Parce que je ne devrais pas ?

Le garçon blond chercha un argument susceptible de retirer les idées interdites au xmoins de dix-huit ans qui trottaient dans la tête du gardien de l'équipe de crosse.

— Ca ne fait pas très longtemps que vous êtes ensemble. Vous devriez attendre pour ... Tu sais, c'est pas quelque chose d'anodin, il faut être sûr de ces choix et ...

— Tu ne vas pas oser me sortir un discours de ce genre alors que toi-même, tu n'as pas attendu longtemps avant de sauter le pas avec Lydia ? protesta Danny. De toute façon, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus vierge donc ...

— Oh ! Tais-toi avant que mes oreilles ne commencent à saigner ! supplia Jackson.

— C'est toi qui tenais à en discuter, se défendit son ami.

Le blond se racla la gorge et essaya de reprendre contenance.

— Bon, si dans ton cas, l'affaire est déjà réglée, peut-être que pour Isaac, c'est autre chose. Il va peut-être se sentir obligé d'accepter tes envies pour ne pas te perdre alors qu'il aurait peut-être préféré attendre encore ...

— Ca fait beaucoup de peut-être, remarqua le jeune garçon.

— Oui, mais tu sais, nous les mecs, on a tendance à un peu trop penser à nos envies personnelles sans pour autant prendre en considération celles de notre ... Partenaire ...

— Ok, laisse tomber, finit par déclarer Danny en tournant le dos à son meilleur ami.

— C'est vrai, je t'ai convaincu d'attendre ?

Jackson était ébahi par sa réussite. Il ne s'attendait pas à persuader aussi rapidement le gardien.

— Non, tu ne m'as pas convaincu, le détrompa le garçon. Mais comme tu n'as pas l'air prêt à me rendre ce service, je vais plutôt aller demander à Boyd.

Sans se démonter devant l'air ahuri de son ami, il poursuivit :

— En plus, vu son gabarit, il doit avoir la taille XXL. Ce qui m'arrangeait plutôt.

Jackson émit un bruit que se trouvait à mi-chemin entre le gargouillis de gorge et le cri outré. Il bafouilla plusieurs fois sans réussir à formuler une phrase compréhensible avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte de sa suite et d'y disparaître quelques instants avant d'en ressortir avec un petit emballage carré argenté.

— Tiens ! Et ne me remercie pas, c'est de bon cœur.

Appuyés contre le mur des escaliers, Isaac et Stiles, qui avaient observés la scène en silence, se tenaient le ventre et leurs épaules étaient secouées par des tremblements irrépressibles. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil hilare et tentèrent de réprimer le fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser.

Malmener Jackson était vraiment un de leur passe-temps favori.


	35. Chapitre 35

Le mercredi 30 juillet arriva finalement et Lydia leva tout le monde aux aurores, c'est-à-dire à sept heures trente. Elle répéta une bonne vingtaine de fois que le groupe devait être prêt pour leur fête à vingt heures pile et que par conséquent, il ne leur restait plus que douze heures et trente minutes pour être dans les temps.

La jeune rousse répartit les différentes tâches entre chaque membre du groupe avant d'entraîner Erica et Allison au spa. Jackson avait tenté de les empêcher de s'y enfermer toute la journée, protestant qu'elles n'allaient sûrement pas échapper aux corvées que sa copine leur imposait. Mais Lydia n'avait rien écouté et les filles avaient disparu, laissant le soin aux garçons d'organiser la fête prévue pour le soir-même.

Derek et Stiles partirent acheter tout ce que la jeune rousse avait marqué sur sa liste : des bonbons, des gâteaux, des chips, des sodas, des assiettes, des serviettes, de la décoration ... L'alpha n'avait même pas essayé de se défiler. Il avait désormais l'habitude de voir sa carte bancaire réquisitionnée pour satisfaire aux envies des membres de sa meute même si Lydia avait promis quelques jours plus tôt de ne pas lui demander de payer.

— Qu'ils en profitent ... pensa-t-il. Une fois qu'on sera de retour à Beacon Hills, ils vont tous payer pour m'avoir fait tourner en bourrique !

Stiles interrompit ses réflexions en agitant deux paquets de chips devant son nez :

— Tu préfères saveur barbecue ou poulet grillé ?

Ils étaient arrivés au supermarché depuis cinq minutes et c'était surtout l'adolescent qui s'occupait de trouver tout ce que Lydia avait marqué sur sa liste.

— Tu préfères quoi, toi ? répondit Derek.

Le jeune garçon le fixa d'un air ahuri.

— Je les aime autant tous les deux. Sinon, je ne te demanderai pas ton avis pour choisir.

— Et bien alors, prends les deux, fit le loup garou en haussant les épaules.

Stiles prit un air surpris.

— Euh ... Mais ça va pas être trop cher pour toi ?

L'alpha mit un instant à répondre, trop étonné pour réfléchir.

— On parle de deux paquets de chips, pas d'une voiture hors de prix, finit-il par marmonner.

— Oui, mais quand même ! Ça commence avec les deux paquets de chips et puis ça finit avec la voiture hors de prix. Et je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec un fauché !

— Parce que tu sors avec moi pour l'argent ? releva Derek.

L'adolescent baissa les bras en regardant bêtement son copain.

— Quoi ? Non ! Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas envie de profiter de ton argent. Et puis, bon, je pense aussi à l'avenir de nos dix enfants. Faut bien qu'on commence à économiser maintenant, si on veut leur payer des études !

L'alpha secoua la tête, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

— Rappelle-moi quand est-ce qu'on a décidé du nombre exact d'enfants que nous aurions ?

— Euh ... Parce que tu aurais vraiment envie qu'on ait des enfants ensemble ?

Le sourire du loup garou se dessina franchement sur son visage.

— On sort depuis à peine deux semaines ensemble, je refuse de coucher avec toi et tu me parles déjà des enfants ?

Stiles haussa les épaules, attendant la réponse de son copain.

— Tu sais quoi ? murmura Derek. Si on n'était pas dans un supermarché, avec plein de gens qui nous observent, je t'aurais embrassé.

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

— Mais ... Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dans un lieu public que tu ne peux pas m'embrasser !

— Si, c'est une raison suffisante, mon mineur préféré.

Le jeune homme donna une petite tape sur la joue de son amoureux avant de désigner un rayon.

— Allez, on continue les courses ? Si on n'est pas revenu à temps, Lydia va nous déchirer !

— Depuis quand tu as peur de Lydia ? s'étonna le garçon en suivant le loup garou.

**# #**

Ils rejoignirent les autres juste avant dix heures trente. Jackson s'était occupé de vérifier que la salle qui ressemblait à une boîte de nuit leur était bien réservée. Les garçons étaient maintenant dans la salle et grâce aux achats de Derek et Stiles, ils commencèrent à aménager la pièce.

A midi, les filles sortirent enfin du spa pour les rejoindre pour le repas. Lydia vérifia que chacun avait rempli le rôle qu'elle lui avait confié puis, satisfaite du résultat, décida de leur laisser quartier libre pour l'après-midi.

— Trop aimable, madame la princesse ... avait grincé Jackson entre ses dents.

— Mais à dix-sept heures, vous avez intérêt à regagner vos chambres pour vous préparer pour la fête ! avait ordonné la jeune rousse.

— Quoi ? Dix-sept heures ? s'était offusqué son copain. Mais on s'est donné rendez-vous à vingt heures ! On n'a pas besoin de trois heures pour mettre une chemise et un pantalon !

Lydia avait froncé les sourcils, l'air menaçant.

— Parce que tu crois vraiment que je n'attends de vous que de vous habiller ? Vous avez décoré la salle ce matin, félicitations. Mais il faudra encore mettre la nourriture dans les saladiers, préparer la musique, les lumières, les ...

— Ok, c'est bon, madame l'esclavagiste, capitula Jackson.

La jeune rousse ne réagit pas à l'insulte et embarqua à nouveau Allison et Erica dans son sillage pour aller s'enfermer dans le salon de beauté.

**# #**

Scott et Stiles étaient assis au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Peter avait réussi à embarquer Derek sur le terrain de golf pour profiter une dernière fois de son nouveau sport préféré et les deux meilleurs amis se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux depuis un long moment. Danny et Isaac s'étaient éclipsés dans leur chambre et Boyd était allé faire une partie de jeux vidéo avec Matt et Jackson.

— Alors, Derek et toi, c'est du sérieux ? demanda Scott en se grattant le nez.

— Allison et toi, c'est du sérieux ? répliqua Stiles.

Le loup garou haussa un sourcil, surpris.

— Bien sûr ! Je veux dire ... On a traversé tellement de choses ensemble. On est fait pour être l'un avec l'autre. Mais quel est le rapport avec toi ?

— Bah moi aussi, j'ai traversé plein de choses avec Derek.

— N'importe quoi ! rigola Scott.

Stiles tapa sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

— Tu as besoin que je te rappelle la nuit où le kanima nous a laissé patauger dans la piscine de l'école ? Quand j'ai failli lui couper le bras pour éviter qu'il ne meure d'un empoisonnement à l'aconit ? Et toutes les fois où j'ai fait une crise de panique en repensant à ma mère et que je n'ai pu me calmer que grâce à Derek ?

— Ouais ... Désolé, marmonna le loup garou.

Il remua ses orteils dans l'eau avant de reprendre :

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, grommela l'adolescent. J'avais pas envie d'ennuyer tout le monde avec mes problèmes de santé.

— Mais non, pas ça ! Pour Derek et toi !

Stiles fronça le nez et se mordit la lèvre.

— Bah tu sais ... C'était assez bizarre. Au début, on n'était pas vraiment si proches. Enfin, excepté les moments où il venait me prendre dans ses bras pour que j'arrête de faire ma crise de panique. En fait, j'ai réalisé un peu du jour au lendemain que j'étais tombé amoureux ...

Le jeune garçon leva la tête vers le ciel resplendissant.

— C'est quand on a fait la partie de « action ou vérité » et qu'Allison a fait son grand discours sur l'amour. Moi, j'ai pensé tout le temps à Derek. Alors j'ai fini par lui en parler et je l'ai embrassé.

— Quoi ? Toi ? s'étrangla Scott. Embrasser Derek ? Et tu es toujours en vie ?

— Pas du tout, tu parles à mon fantôme, là, en fait ! railla Stiles.

— Je pensais que c'était lui qui avait craqué pour toi ...

— Et bien, non. C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas. Bon, je t'avoue qu'il a pas trop bien réagi à ma déclaration au départ. Mais quand je l'ai embrassé, il m'a pas vraiment repoussé. C'était pas non plus bien engagé, hein ? Et puis, le soir, il est venu me rejoindre et là ...

— Epargne-moi les détails ! le coupa le loup garou en se bouchant les oreilles.

Son meilleur ami lui balança une claque derrière la tête.

— Hé ! On n'a encore rien fait !

— Ah bon ?

Scott semblait sincèrement étonné et Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Bon, j'avoue que moi, j'aimerais bien passer à la vitesse supérieure. Mais lui, il ne veut pas.

— Quoi ?

— Il veut pas. Il dit que c'est la loi ...

Le lycanthrope resta bouche-bée.

— Pardon ? C'est ça, son excuse ? La loi ?

— Ouais ... Je suis considéré comme un mineur sexuel et lui est majeur alors ...

— Depuis quand Derek se préoccupe-t-il de ce genre de détail ?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

— Depuis qu'il sort avec moi, apparemment.

Scott réfléchit un instant puis donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami.

— Tu te rends compte que tu sors avec Derek Hale ? Derek, quoi !

Le garçon aux cheveux courts ricana.

— Ouais, carrément !

— Non, attends, je crois pas que tu réalises ! Derek, l'alpha intraitable et intransigeant, le loup garou qui ne montre jamais ses émotions ou ses sentiments, le gars le plus maussade que je connaisse.

— Je sais. Même avec moi, il n'est pas très démonstratif.

— Mais il t'embrasse ! Et devant nous, en plus. C'est déjà énorme !

Stiles regarda son meilleur ami avec une moue gênée.

— Sans l'intervention de ma tante, il n'aurait jamais osé le faire devant vous.

— Oui, mais maintenant, il le fait.

— Mais j'aimerais bien que ça aille plus loin ...

Scott tapota l'épaule de l'adolescent.

— C'est une question de temps. Derek reste un garçon, avec des envies de garçons ...

— C'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler ! s'empressa de dire son meilleur ami.

— Oh ?

— Je voulais dire ...

Stiles se racla la gorge et se frotta l'arrière du crâne avant de lâcher :

— J'aimerais bien qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime ...

Le loup garou fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

— Chaque chose en son temps, consola-t-il maladroitement son ami. Ça viendra pas comme ça. C'est un garçon et en plus, c'est Derek. Il mettra sûrement du temps avant de te le dire ...

— Oui, mais moi, je meurs d'envie de lui dire tous les jours, toutes les nuits, à chaque fois que je le vois ... J'aimerais bien l'entendre, au moins une fois.

Scott soupira d'un air dramatique.

— Vaut mieux que tu l'entendes le plus tard possible ...

Devant le coup d'œil que lui lança Stiles, il se sentit obligé de préciser :

— Une fois qu'il te l'aura dit, tu auras envie de l'entendre à chaque instant que tu seras avec lui ...

**# #**

Il était vingt heures pile quand Lydia se présenta devant la salle des fêtes du complexe. Les autres l'attendaient devant la porte et elle se sentit fière de les voir tous aussi bien habillés.

Les garçons étaient tous en chemise même s'ils avaient opté pour des couleurs différentes. Peter et Derek avaient tous les deux choisis un modèle noir. Danny avait osé mettre un haut rouge qui allait bien avec son teint basané et Isaac avait décidé d'être appareillé aux vêtements de son copain. Boyd avait choisi la couleur blanc qui contrastait avec sa peau foncée. Scott et Matt étaient tous les deux en gris et Stiles avait passé la chemise que Derek avait déclaré préférer.

Allison avait enfilé une robe rose pastel à fines bretelles qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Un boléro beige était passé par-dessus ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon sur son crâne. Erica avait mis une robe bustier noire fendue à mi-cuisse. De longues mèches blondes cascadaient librement dans son dos. Quant à Lydia, sa robe bleue était asymétrique au niveau des épaules et se terminait par une superposition de volants.

— Et bien, que la fête commence ! déclara la jeune rousse en désignant l'entrée.

— On fait une photo de groupe ? proposa Matt.

La proposition fut immédiatement adoptée et pendant que les autres se plaçaient au milieu de la piste de danse, le photographe régla son appareil sur le mode retardateur. Il rejoignit ensuite ses amis et le cliché se prit automatiquement.

Danny se plaça derrière l'ordinateur de Matt et enclencha la liste de chansons qu'il avait sélectionnée durant l'après-midi.

— Tu danses ? proposa Scott à Allison.

La jeune fille lui sourit et ils s'éloignèrent sur la piste de danse. Lydia regarda intensément Jackson jusqu'à ce que celui cède et l'amène rejoindre le premier couple.

— Tu ne demandes pas à danser ? demanda Derek en se rapprochant de Stiles.

L'adolescent avait déjà pioché dans un saladier de chips.

— J'allais plutôt te demander d'aller me chercher un verre, répondit malicieusement le garçon.

— Je ne suis pas ton chien.

— Tu es mon cavalier, ce qui revient au même ! Allez, s'il te plaît !

— Tu es devant le bar, sers toi !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

— Toi et la notion de romantisme ...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de romantique dans le fait d'apporter un verre ? s'étonna l'alpha.

— Laisse tomber ! s'énerva l'adolescent.

Il attrapa une bouteille de soda et s'en versa dans un gobelet en plastique.

— Fais pas la tête, Stiles ... soupira Derek.

— Je fais pas la tête !

— Si, tu fais la tête.

Le lycanthrope attendit que le garçon ait vidé son verre pour l'attirer contre lui.

— Allez, viens me faire un câlin. Après, on ira danser et tu me raconteras tes malheurs ce soir, quand on ira se coucher, d'accord ?

— J'ai pas de problème ...

— Tu mens, Stiles.

L'alpha releva le menton de l'adolescent pour le forcer à le regarder. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et finit par avouer :

— Je t'aime, Derek. Et j'aimerais bien que tu me le dises aussi ...

Un air embêté se peignit sur les traits du loup garou et il sembla extrêmement gêné.

— Je ... J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour ça ...

— Je sais, murmura Stiles.

Le jeune homme déposa un léger baiser sur le front du garçon et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

— Tu veux quand même bien danser avec moi ?

L'adolescent posa son gobelet sur le bar et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

— Quelle question ! Bien sûr que j'ai envie de danser. Tu es même obligé de danser avec moi toute la nuit, pour me consoler de ne pas me dire que tu m'aimes !

Stiles tira la langue à son amoureux et se dirigea à grand pas vers la piste de danse. Derek secoua la tête, un air attendri sur le visage, avant de rejoindre le jeune garçon.

Matt était assis dans l'un des fauteuils dispatchés autour de la salle. L'appareil photo vissé contre l'œil, il prenait des clichés de ses amis. Allison, qui l'observait depuis un moment, finit par chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Scott, qui acquiesça et se dirigea vers le bar pour prendre un verre de soda. La jeune brune se fraya un chemin entre les danseurs et s'accroupit en face du photographe.

— Tu viens danser ?

Matt haussa les épaules.

— Scott risque de mal le prendre.

— Mais non. Il est d'accord ! Allez, viens. On ne peut pas refuser une danse à une fille, c'est malpoli !

Le photographe semblait encore hésiter alors Allison lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer sur la piste de danse. Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin de Jackson et Lydia. Le blond affichait une mine blasée. Se trémousser sur une musique à la mode était loin d'être l'une de ses activités préférées.

— Je vais aller boire un verre, finit-il par déclarer en désignant le bar du doigt.

— Attends, encore une chanson ! réclama Lydia.

— Non. J'ai soif maintenant, répliqua Jackson en abandonnant sa cavalière.

Outrée, la jeune rousse resta bras ballant pendant quelques secondes avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle marcha à grands pas vers Peter, adossé à un mur de la pièce et se planta devant lui.

— Tu danses ?

— Pas encore. Mais tu sembles chercher un cavalier.

— En ai-je trouvé un ? demanda Lydia en penchant la tête sur le côté.

L'oncle de Derek se décolla du mur et présenta son bras à la jeune fille pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

— Où est Jackson ?

— Parti boire.

Le loup garou fit la moue.

— Donc, je ne suis qu'un remplaçant, en attendant que ton vrai cavalier ne revienne ?

— Voyons la chose d'un autre point de vue, proposa Lydia en commençant à danser. Disons que tu me permets de rendre mon petit copain jaloux et je te permets de passer un bon moment.

Peter hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

— Ca me convient !

Pendant qu'il dansait avec la jeune rousse, Jackson était accoudé au bar, un gobelet en plastique rempli de soda dans la main. Scott était à côté de lui et lui donna un coup de coude :

— Lydia danse avec Peter.

— Et alors ?

— Bah, je voulais juste te le dire, fit le jeune brun.

— Je ne suis pas jaloux, rétorqua le blond. Lydia a le droit de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je ne vais pas me rouler par terre en chouinant et en insultant tout le monde.

Scott grimaça en comprenant que son ami faisait référence à sa crise de jalousie qui avait créé des tensions dans le groupe. Il finit son verre et s'éloigna de Jackson sans demander son reste.

Danny était resté assis derrière l'ordinateur de Matt et s'occupait de la musique. Isaac vint le rejoindre au bout d'un moment et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

— Tu veux bien laisser un peu tes platines de DJ pour venir t'amuser avec moi ?

— Je n'ai pas de platine de DJ, juste un ordinateur, riposta le brun.

— D'accord. Tu veux bien laisser un peu ton ordinateur pour venir t'amuser avec moi ?

— Ce n'est pas mon ordinateur, c'est celui de ...

— Danny, pour l'amour de la lune, lève tes fesses de cette chaise et viens danser !

Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse leva un sourcil, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Sinon, quoi ?

Isaac se pencha de façon à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

— Sinon, je serai fâché et ça ne t'aura servi à rien d'aller réclamer un préservatif à Jackson.

— Si tu en arrives à de telles menaces, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de céder.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent à leur tour la piste et se mirent à danser avec les autres.

**# #**

Stiles se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit.

— Je. Suis. Mort.

Derek s'allongea à son tour sur le matelas, avec plus de grâce.

— Les morts ne parlent pas, fit-il remarquer.

— Je suis un mort-vivant, précisa l'adolescent.

— Les zombies n'articulent pas leurs phrases.

— Tu m'énerves ! râla le jeune garçon.

Le loup garou laissa échapper un rire avant de se coller contre son amoureux.

— Tu ne vas pas bouder après la soirée qu'on a passé ! Allez, viens faire un câlin !

Stiles attendit quelques instants, histoire de bien montrer qu'il était vexé, avant de se retourner et de se blottir contre l'alpha.

— Tu t'es amusé, ce soir ? demanda l'adolescent.

— Ca va. Même si tu es infatigable. J'ai cru que mes jambes ne supporteraient pas le reste de mon corps jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

— Petit joueur, se moqua le jeune garçon. Les autres ont eu l'air étonné de te voir danser comme ça, en tout cas !

— J'espère qu'ils en ont bien profité. A partir de demain, les choses vont repartir comme avant et ils vont moins rigoler, je peux te l'assurer.

Stiles déglutit, hésita, puis osa demander :

— Quand tu dis que les choses vont repartir comme avant ... Ca vaut aussi pour nous ?

Derek caressa doucement la joue de l'adolescent avec son pouce.

— On verra bien demain.

Le loup garou se pencha pour embrasser le front de son amoureux.

— Bonne nuit, Stiles.

— Comme si j'allais passer une bonne nuit après une telle réponse ! pensa le jeune garçon.


	36. Chapitre 36

Le matin se profila trop vite au goût du groupe. Les réveils avaient été programmés pour sonner à 8h pile mais chacun eu du mal à se lever après la soirée qu'ils avaient passé la veille.

Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, il fallut préparer les sacs. Si pour certains, comme Stiles, l'affaire fut vite réglée, Lydia mit trois heures avant de rassembler tous ses vêtements et de les ranger dans ses valises.

En attendant l'heure du déjeuner, ils firent le tour du complexe et se remémorèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Stiles en profita pour se faufiler jusqu'à Derek. Mine de rien, il glissa sa main dans celle de l'alpha et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Il attendit anxieusement un instant, guettant la réaction du loup garou qui poursuivit sa route comme si rien n'avait changé. Un sourire ravi naquit sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

Avant de partir, ils chargèrent les valises dans les voitures, ce qui ne fut pas une plus mince affaire qu'à l'aller, vu que les filles avaient achetés une foule de vêtements et qu'il fallait réussir à caser les sacs entre les valises.

Ils réussirent quand même à fermer tous les coffres et se rassemblèrent autour de la piscine pour profiter des dernières heures dans le Complexe du Paradis. Ils avaient décidé de partir vers seize heures, étant donné qu'ils avaient trois heures de route.

Ils prirent un goûter rapide à quinze heures trente avant d'aller rendre leur pass à l'accueil. Ils se rassemblèrent ensuite sur le parking et prirent une dernière photo de groupe. Stiles se blottit contre Derek. Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis le décès de sa mère.

Même si ce séjour n'avait pas toujours été idyllique, entre ses crises de panique et l'intervention de sa tante, il se sentait plus soutenu que jamais. Sa relation avec Derek le rendait plus épanoui bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que leur couple survive à leur départ du complexe.

Une fois la photo prise, ils se répartirent dans les différentes voitures et se préparèrent à rentrer à Beacon Hills.

**# #**

Stiles déposa Matt devant chez lui. Danny et Isaac étaient déjà descendus de la voiture. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts aida le photographe à sortir ses bagages et après l'avoir salué, il partit en direction de sa maison. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il eut la surprise de voir que son père était dans le salon.

— Alors, ce séjour, fiston ?

Le jeune garçon laissa tomber son sac par terre et se jeta dans les bras du shérif.

— Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? demanda le patriarche Stilinski en essayant de cacher son émotion.

— Un mois sans mon père ! C'était long !

— Tu n'as plus cinq ans, pourtant.

— Justement. J'ai conscience qu'avec ton métier, il peut t'arriver malheur tous les jours. Alors je m'inquiète quand je suis loin de toi.

Le shérif tapota l'épaule de son fils.

— Je sais prendre soin de moi, voulut-il le rassurer.

— Ah ouais ? Et je peux savoir combien de pizzas tu as mangé, ce mois-ci ?

Le père de l'adolescent haussa les épaules.

— Comme d'habitude. Plus ou moins une par semaine.

— Plus ou moins ? releva le jeune garçon.

— Je ne me suis pas amusé à compter !

— Et après les pizzas, c'était quoi ? Hamburger ? Frites ? Chips ?

— Oh ! Ca va ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à me faire des reproches sur mon alimentation !

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

— Il faut que tu fasses attention ... commença-t-il.

— Oui, je sais, je sais. Si tu me parlais de quelque chose dont je ne suis pas encore au courant. Ton séjour, par exemple.

L'adolescent sembla hésiter entre poursuivre sur les risques d'une alimentation non équilibrée ou raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant un mois. Au final, il choisit la deuxième option et s'installa sur le canapé pour commencer son récit.

**# #**

Stiles ferma la porte de sa chambre et jeta son sac aux couleurs des Mets près de son armoire. Le garçon avait passé presque deux heures à bavarder avec son père, lui racontant son séjour de long en large. Il avait bien entendu évité de mentionner l'épisode avec sa tante, d'autant plus que les blessures qu'elle lui avait infligées avaient disparues.

L'adolescent avait également soigneusement évité de mentionner sa relation avec Derek Hale. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler avec son père. Non pas qu'il ait honte de son homosexualité. Mais déjà, son amoureux avait sept ans de plus que lui. Le shérif aurait certainement du mal à accepter que son fils sorte avec un homme beaucoup plus âgé que lui, qui avait par ailleurs était accusé de meurtre.

Et en plus, Stiles n'était même pas sûr qu'il sortait encore avec Derek. L'alpha ne lui avait absolument rien dit à ce sujet. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé tout au long de la journée mais ils étaient encore au Complexe au Paradis quand le garçon et le loup garou s'étaient montrés proches.

L'adolescent sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son sweat et consulta sa boîte de réception. Il n'avait aucun nouveau message. Dans un soupir, il envoya son téléphone sur son lit. Même pas un texto pour lui annoncer s'ils étaient toujours ensemble ou si Stiles pouvait remballer ses espoirs.

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur son matelas, déprimé. Au même moment, son IPhone vibra, signal qu'on lui avait envoyé un message. L'adolescent attrapa aussitôt le mobile et son cœur loupa un battement quand il lut le nom de Derek sur son écran.

« Je t'attends en bas de chez toi. »

Stiles se prit la tête dans les mains et se frotta les cheveux. C'était le moment de vérité. Il allait enfin savoir si son couple allait passer le mois de juillet. Le jeune garçon attrapa son portable et s'élança dans les escaliers.

— Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea son père au moment où il passait devant le salon.

— Scott vient me chercher, on va chez lui regarder un film, mentit l'adolescent.

— Vous êtes restés ensemble pendant un mois mais vous avez encore besoin de vous voir ?

— Que veux-tu ? On est plus habitué à rester plus d'une heure sans se voir !

Stiles fit un signe de la main à son père et sortit. La Camaro noire de Derek était garée deux maisons plus loin et le jeune garçon se dépêcha de s'installer sur le siège passager. L'alpha était assis derrière le volant, l'air impassible, presque grave.

— Ca ne s'annonce pas de très bon augure, pensa l'adolescent.

Il avait envie de se pencher vers le loup garou pour l'embrasser mais il se retint. Si le jeune homme avait décidé de le plaquer, il se sentirait assez humilié comme ça. Pas la peine de tenter de lui voler un baiser et de se faire lamentablement repousser.

Derek passa la première vitesse et s'engagea sur la route.

— On va où ? finit par demander Stiles.

— Dans un endroit calme, où l'on pourra parler.

Le jeune garçon retourna la phrase sous toutes ses coutures, cherchant à analyser les sous-entendus qu'elle contenait. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la voiture. L'alpha dirigea sa voiture vers la forêt. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois et suivirent un petit sentier à moitié dissimulé par les feuilles mortes et la boue.

— Tu n'as pas peur qu'on s'enlise ? s'inquiéta Stiles au bout d'un moment.

— Si c'est le cas, tu iras pousser, répondit laconiquement le loup garou.

L'adolescent se renfonça dans son siège. La conversation ne promettait pas vraiment d'être heureuse. Derek finit par garer sa Camaro au bord de la falaise. La ville s'étendait en contre-bas et devant eux, le soleil se rapprochait de l'horizon.

— Il faut qu'on parle, annonça Derek après un instant.

Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre à tout rompre. Le moment fatidique était arrivé.

— Je comprends, fit-il. Tu n'arrives pas à passer au-dessus de ça ...

— Au-dessus de quoi ? s'étonna l'alpha.

— Au-dessus de Kate. Elle t'a détruit le cœur, elle l'a déchiré jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en miettes et tu n'arrives plus à faire confiance à personne. Même pas à moi.

L'adolescent se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

— J'ai essayé, pourtant. J'ai essayé de te donner confiance en moi. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Ça doit être parce qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble.

Le garçon tenta de sourire mais ce fut une grimace qui s'afficha sur son visage.

— J'aurais vraiment aimé que ça marche entre nous deux. Parce que tu n'es peut être pas mon premier amour, mais tu es mon premier copain. Et je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je te le jure. Et je suis sûr que je n'arriverai jamais à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi. Parce que sous tes airs de gros dur, je sais qu'il y a une âme tendre et altruiste.

Stiles battit rapidement des paupières pour tenter de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

— Je t'aime, Derek. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, je crois.

L'alpha lança un regard perdu à l'adolescent en face de lui.

— Mais ...

— Il n'y a pas de mais, Derek. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. On se sépare, on reste amis et on continue comme avant. Toi, chef de meute. Moi, meilleur copain d'un de tes bêtas. Nous, alliés forcés de coopérer pour réparer les bêtises de Scott et pour veiller sur lui. Ça va être dur au début, de te voir et de plus pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, mais je ferai avec ...

La voix du garçon se brisa et une larme roula sur sa pommette. Le loup garou essuya avec son index la perle salée et se pencha vers Stiles pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'adolescent voulut savourer ce dernier baiser, conscient qu'il n'en connaitrait plus d'autres avant un moment. Mais par fierté, il se refusa d'accepter ce qu'il considérait comme un lot de consolation et il recula.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je chiale comme une fille qu'il faut te sentir obligé de me réconforter. Ça fait encore plus mal, je te signale. Et pour ta gouverne, la prochaine fois que tu voudras plaquer quelqu'un, évite de l'emmener à 500 kilomètres de chez lui ! Pas besoin de faire autant de route pour annoncer ça !

Derek fronça les sourcils et prit enfin la parole :

— Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

— Quoi ? Non ! C'est toi qui le veux ! Moi, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Et je veux pas que tu me quittes. Mais je comprends, je t'assure. Je sais que tu as eu une vie difficile et je sais que tu as du mal à faire confiance aux autres et je ...

— Je te fais confiance, Stiles.

L'adolescent s'arrêta net et lança un regard ahuri à l'alpha. Le jeune homme semblait gêné et il avait sur le visage un air perdu qui le rajeunissait, comme s'il avait quinze ans et faisait sa première déclaration d'amour.

— Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait croire le contraire, chuchota le loup garou. Mais je te fais confiance. Kate m'a ruiné le cœur, mais je me suis reconstruit petit à petit. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Scott. Et toi.

Derek tapota sur le volant de sa voiture avant de continuer :

— Etrangement, je me suis rendu compte au fil du temps qu'on pouvait te faire confiance. Bien sûr, tu es l'une des personnes les plus maladroites que je connaisse, et c'est toujours risqué de te demander de garder un secret, car tu risques de le divulguer par inadvertance ...

L'alpha sourit nerveusement.

— Mais tu es loyal. Tu te bats pour défendre tes amis et tu ne les abandonnes jamais. Et c'est une qualité que j'apprécie beaucoup chez les autres.

Le loup garou se gratta le sourcil.

— Tu sais, ma sœur avait le don de savoir m'apaiser. Quand j'étais plus jeune, dès que j'étais stressé, je pensais à elle et je me sentais tout de suite mieux. C'est grâce à Laura que j'ai pu supporter la mort de mes parents. Quand elle est décédée à son tour, j'ai cru que j'étais perdu à jamais et que je ne retrouverai plus jamais la paix qu'elle savait si bien m'inspirer.

Derek regarda à nouveau Stiles avec cet air perdu que le garçon ne lui connaissait pas, un air bouleversant qui l'électrisait des pieds à la tête et lui donnait l'envie de l'embrasser et de le câliner pour qu'il oublie tous ses soucis.

— Quand Scott et toi êtes rentrés dans ma vie, j'avais trouvé un moyen de ne pas mourir d'angoisse. Je m'étais bâti une carapace de fer derrière laquelle je dissimulais toutes mes émotions. Ma colère m'aidait à garder mes sentiments pour moi. Et puis, il y a eu toutes ces aventures qu'on a vécu tous ensemble et où j'ai pu constater que la haine n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon de continuer à vivre ...

Le jeune homme détourna le regard et observa la ville en contrebas.

— Tu sais, je te considère vraiment comme un membre de la meute. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je t'ai aidé à lutter contre tes crises de panique. Je veux dire ... Si, bien sûr. Mais Scott m'avait appris, pour ta mère. Et j'étais ébahi de voir qu'un garçon de seize ans pouvait être aussi serein que tu l'es après avoir vécu un tel drame dans sa vie. Je savais que si je voulais trouver une nouvelle raison d'avancer dans la vie, je devais découvrir ton secret.

Derek ferma les yeux un instant.

— Je ne sais pas encore comment tu as fait pour vivre aussi bien le décès de ta mère. Mais j'ai découvert quelque chose d'autre.

L'alpha rouvrit ses paupières.

— J'ai découvert que tu arrivais à m'apaiser. Comme Laura le faisait avant.

Le jeune homme tendit timidement la main vers celle de l'adolescent et lui serra doucement les doigts.

— Je ne sais pas comme tu fais, mais je me sens bien avec toi. J'ai l'impression que mes soucis pèsent moins lourds. J'ai le sentiment que si tu restes près de moi, plus rien ne me fera jamais peur. Si tu restes à mes côtés, j'aurais le courage de tout faire. Et surtout, j'ai envie de te faire confiance. Et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ça ...

Le loup garou pinça ses lèvres et fit une moue gênée.

— Bien sûr, il y a toujours une part de moi rationnelle, qui me dit que je ne peux avoir confiance qu'en moi, que tu vas me décevoir comme tous les autres m'ont toujours déçu, que je vais être blessé par notre relation ... Mais j'ai envie d'essayer, Stiles. J'ai envie d'essayer, de voir jusqu'où on ira ensemble. Je veux qu'on aille le plus loin possible, je veux qu'on aille jusqu'au bout, même plus loin que le bout.

Derek serra plus fort les doigts de l'adolescent.

— Je veux qu'on ait une maison à nous deux, je veux qu'on ait un chien, ou un chat, ou un poisson rouge, tu choisiras. Si tu veux qu'on ait des enfants, on en aura. Autant que tu voudras. Si tu veux avoir trois voitures différentes juste pour toi, tu auras trois voitures différentes juste pour toi. Si tu veux que ton père vienne vivre chez nous plutôt qu'en maison de retraite quand il sera trop vieux pour s'occuper de lui-même tout seul, il viendra vivre chez nous. Si tu veux manger des chips saveur barbecue et poulet grillé tous les jours, on en mangera tous les jours. Je te promets que tu auras tout ce que tu voudras. Mais je te demande une chose. Si tu veux me quitter, quitte moi. Mais ne me fais jamais souffrir. S'il te plaît.

Stiles posa sa main sur la joue de l'alpha.

— C'est promis, souffla-t-il tendrement. Et je n'oublierai pas que tu m'as juré que j'aurais tout ce que je voudrais.

Le jeune homme envoya un regard brillant à son amoureux.

— Tu as promis de ne pas me faire souffrir ...

— Conduire ta Camaro, ça ne va pas te faire souffrir !

— Si. J'aurais trop peur que tu me l'abîmes !

L'adolescent resta bouche-bée quelques secondes.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je préfère t'embrasser plutôt que d'entendre de pareilles âneries !

Le garçon plongea sur les lèvres du loup garou et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, profitant de leur bonheur, heureux d'être toujours ensemble. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, admirant le soleil qui se couchait, projetant des traînées rouges et or dans le ciel.

— On devrait rentrer. Ton père va s'inquiéter.

— Je lui ai dit que j'étais chez Scott. Il s'attend sûrement à ce que je passe la nuit chez lui.

— Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu sortais avec quelqu'un ?

Stiles plissa les yeux.

— Euh ... Non. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr qu'on était toujours ensemble.

— Et tu vas lui en parler quand ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Pourquoi ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

— J'aimerais bien que tu me présentes à ton père. Pas tout de suite. Mais je n'ai pas envie que notre relation reste cachée très longtemps.

— On n'est pas bien, là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dissimulés par la forêt ?

— Si. Mais je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on aille très loin, tous les deux. Et je le pense sincèrement. Alors, je ne nous imagine pas ensemble à quarante ans, obligés de se voir en cachette parce que tu n'as rien dit à ton père.

L'adolescent prit son temps avant de répondre. Il était certain d'aimer l'alpha et il voulait vraiment construire quelque chose de durable avec lui. Mais il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à annoncer à son père sa relation avec le loup garou. Le jeune homme était tout de même un ancien fugitif, recherché pour meurtre. Et bien qu'il soit blanchi, le shérif ne le verrait jamais d'un bon œil. Surtout qu'il était bien plus vieux que son fils.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je te présenterai à mon père lorsque tu m'auras présenté à ta famille à toi.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

— Tu te crois malin ? Tu as promis de ne jamais me faire souffrir et tu n'arrives même pas à tenir parole plus de cinq minutes.

— Peter ne compte pas vraiment comme ta famille. Il sait déjà pour nous, renchérit le garçon, sans faire attention à la précédente réplique de l'alpha.

— Tu ne veux pas me présenter à ton père ?

Le ton du loup garou était tellement empli d'angoisse que Stiles se sentit obligé de le rassurer.

— Il n'est pas question de ça. On va dire que c'est ma vengeance personnelle pour refuser de coucher avec moi.

— Mais quand est-ce que tu vas me lâcher avec ça ? râla le jeune homme.

— Quand on aura fait l'amour !

— Donc, en gros, j'ai encore treize mois avant que tu me fiches la paix, se lamenta Derek.

Le garçon rebondit aussitôt sur cette phrase.

— J'ai mal compris ou tu sous-entends qu'on sera toujours ensemble dans un an ?

L'alpha attrapa le menton de l'adolescent et leurs deux regards se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

— Je t'ai dit que je voulais aller jusqu'au bout avec toi, Stiles Stilinski. J'ai peut-être du mal à croire les autres, mais une fois que je donne ma confiance, c'est pour toujours. Alors oui, je crois, j'espère, je veux qu'on soit toujours ensemble dans un mois, dans un an, dans dix ans.

Le jeune homme s'humecta les lèvres avec sa langue et poursuivit :

— Et en parlant de confiance, il faut que je t'avoue un secret ...

Derek déglutit et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Lorsque Stiles entendit les quelques mots chuchotés, son cœur fit une vrille dans sa poitrine et il ne put se retenir de se jeter contre les lèvres de son amoureux.

« Je t'aime »

Une simple phrase, souvent lancée à tort et à travers.

Mais utilisée à bon escient, elle permet de franchir les montagnes, de traverser les océans, de parcourir le ciel.

« Je t'aime »

Une simple phrase, souvent prononcée sans les sentiments qui doivent aller avec.

Mais lorsqu'elle est murmurée avec toute la passion qu'elle doit contenir, elle bouleverse les cœurs et unit deux âmes à jamais.

« Je t'aime »

Ce n'était que quelques mots. Et ce n'était même pas assez fort pour exprimer tout l'amour que Derek ressentait pour Stiles.


	37. Remerciements - Et ensuite ?

Remerciements

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier Jeff Davis (il ne passera jamais par ici mais on ne sait jamais !) pour avoir créé et porté à l'écran la série Teen Wolf, qui est juste géniale. Les acteurs sont formidables et l'histoire, même si elle comporte parfois quelques incohérences, nous emmène sans problème rejoindre la bande de Scott. On tremble devant leurs aventures, on prie pour qu'il n'y ait pas de morts, on s'émeut devant leurs amours, on rit devant leurs bêtises, on pleure devant leurs drames personnels … Continue, Jeff, de nous faire rêver et de nous faire vibrer !

Je voudrais ensuite remercier ma sœur, Tiphaine, que j'aime plus que tout, qui m'a fait découvrir Teen Wolf pendant les vacances de Noël (merci de m'avoir donné une raison de ne pas réviser mes partiels !). C'est grâce à elle que vous avez pu lire cette fic que j'ai voulu lui offrir pour son anniversaire. Du fond du cœur, merci d'être là pour moi, merci de partager mes délires (« Quoi, tu lui as proposé tes cacahuètes ? » / « L'horizon, l'horizon, zonzon »), merci de me vanner à longueur de temps, merci d'être toi. Je t'aime !

Tant qu'à faire dans le sentimental, continuons dans la lancée « remerciements à la famille et aux amis ». Merci maman pour m'avoir élevée en me répétant que les rêves deviennent réalité et pour m'avoir léguée ta volonté de fer. Ce projet, c'est un peu grâce à toi qu'il a vu le jour. Merci à mon frère jumeau, Pierre, d'être là pour me soutenir depuis sept ans et pour m'accompagner sur la voie de l'écriture. Merci à ma meilleure amie, Emilie, qui croit en moi de façon infaillible. Merci à mon amoureux, Roman, qui subit mes passions et mes nombreuses crises d'hystéries (« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah j'ai une reviiiiiieeeeeeeeew ! ») sans broncher. Et surtout, merci à Pierre Bottero pour m'avoir fait comprendre que les rêves ne se brisent JAMAIS.

Enfin, il est temps que je vous remercie, vous, mes lecteurs.

Je vais commencer par ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review. Certains me suivent depuis le début, d'autres ont attrapé le train en marche. J'ai déjà pu discuter pas mal avec la plupart d'entre vous, puisque j'estime que la moindre des choses, c'est de répondre aux commentaires que vous me laissez. Ça m'a permis de découvrir un (tout petit) peu qui se cachait derrière les reviews. L'écriture est un réel partage et pas que dans le sens auteur-lecteur. Je trouve très important de connaître les avis (positifs et négatifs) que vous pouvez avoir sur mon style et mes idées et j'adore connaître vos réactions, découvrir ce qui vous a plu et déplu, et vous répondre. Je manque de mots mais sincèrement, merci pour votre présence, pour votre soutien, pour votre bonne humeur, pour vos remarques, pour vos questions, merci pour tout ! Et surtout merci pour vos adorables reviews qui m'ont profondément touchées.

Je voudrais adresser un remerciement tout particulier à ManonP, qui m'a très souvent laissée des reviews en anonymes. Je ne pouvais pas te répondre, puisque tu n'avais pas de compte, mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié ton soutien tout au long de ma publication. Merci d'ailleurs à tous les autre reviewers « anonymes » !

Merci ensuite à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic à leur liste de suivi et/ou à leur liste d'histoires préférées. Les personnages vous remercient d'avoir cru en eux ! Merci ensuite à ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leur liste d'auteurs favoris. Ca me touche énormément !

Et puis, merci quand même à vous, les lecteurs fantômes, qui n'avaient pas eu l'envie / le temps / le courage ( ?) de laisser de commentaires. Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas pu poster votre avis sur chaque chapitre (on a tous des vies bien remplies !) mais c'est vrai qu'un retour sur l'histoire ne m'aurait pas fait de mal ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a des choses qui restent floues pour vous, que j'ai besoin d'améliorer mon style … Connaître votre opinion m'intéresse vraiment, d'autant plus que j'essaie de vous répondre aussi rapidement que possible, en essayant de n'oublier personne (c'est pas non plus comme si j'avais cent reviews par jour !). J'espère également que votre manque de réaction n'est pas due au fait que vous n'avez pas apprécié ma fic. Ou plutôt, j'espère que si vous n'avez pas apprécié ma fic, vous allez me le signaler (poliment et pas trop méchamment, je pleure facilement !) et me préciser ce qui vous a déplu (style, histoire, couples, idées …). Je vous embrasse quand même et vous remercie d'avoir lu ma fic !

Allez, soyons fou, encore un remerciement qui ne sert à rien : merci aux créateurs de fanfiction-net pour leur site ! Cela permet de partager sa passion avec de parfaits inconnus auxquels on finit par s'attacher au fil des reviews !

* * *

Et ensuite … ?

Une page se tourne et c'est avec un peu d'émotion que j'ai publié le chapitre 36. Mais rassurez-vous (ou inquiétez-vous, selon le point de vue), je ne compte pas vous abandonner définitivement. C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de boulot personnel en ce moment. (Attention, l'auteur va raconter sa vie !) Je compte passer le concours de Professeur des Ecoles et c'est pas mal de révisions … Je dois en plus rédiger vingt pages pour mon mémoire (« L'enfant écrivain au cycle 2 : comment aider l'enfant à produire de l'écrit ? » … On sait jamais, si vous avez de quoi m'aider … Humhum) et réussir mes partiels (pourquoi faire un truc par un truc quand on peut en faire trois en même temps ?). J'ai, en plus, (on ne m'arrête décidément pas) un projet personnel que j'espère pouvoir faire publier (l'espoir fait vivre, les amis !). Je suis actuellement en train de faire la dernière correction mais comme je suis perfectionniste, j'y passe pas mal de temps. Et comme il faut aussi, en plus de tout ça, que j'aille en cours (facultatif), que je mange, que je dorme (très important !), que je profite un peu de ma famille et de mes amis … J'ai parfois du mal à tout caser en vingt-quatre heures ! (Voilà, l'auteur arrête de raconter sa vie !)

Toutefois, je peux vous annoncer un petit quelque chose. Ceux qui m'ont régulièrement laissé des reviews et avec lesquels j'ai longuement discuté sont déjà au courant (c'est ça, l'avantage de perdre son temps à m'écouter bavasser sur ma vie, je suis bavarde et je livre des spoils !). Je suis en train d'écrire la suite du Reflet de tes Yeux.

J'ai déjà six chapitres prêts. Ce qui n'est bien évidemment pas assez pour que je me permette de vous les poster maintenant. Pour vous cadrer un peu l'histoire, cette suite (elle n'a toujours pas de nom = vous n'aurez pas tout de suite cette histoire) se passe juste après le Reflet de tes Yeux. On retrouve Stiles sous le soleil du mois d'août, sur la route avec son père, qui a réussi à prendre quelques jours de congé pour qu'ils aillent rendre visite à des amis. Des nombreux bouleversements attendent l'adolescent et la meute pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Stiles et Derek resteront-ils ensembles ? Qu'en sera-t-il des autres couples ? Peter continuera-t-il à chercher le meilleur moyen d'énerver son neveu ou deviendra-t-il plus sérieux ? (Haha, qui a choisi l'option numéro deux ?) Maintenant que sa tante est hors d'état de nuire, Stiles est-il vraiment à l'abri de tout danger ? Je vous donne rendez-vous début mai, si le cœur vous en dit )

En tout cas, je voudrais vous dire encore une fois merci. J'aimerai pouvoir trouver les mots pour vous exprimer ma reconnaissance et mon émotion, mais je sèche. Vous m'avez émue, vous m'avez fait rire, vous m'avez touchée, vous m'avez fait réfléchir. Et surtout, vous m'avez donné envie de continuer d'écrire.

MERCI, MERCI, MERCI ! J'espère vous recroiser très rapidement. Et n'oubliez pas : si moi j'ai réussi à écrire, c'est que vous en êtes tous capable si vous en avez envie. Alors n'hésitez pas. Ecrivez.


End file.
